


The Magic of Her

by halfdemonfan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 141,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdemonfan/pseuds/halfdemonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The box had been opened; there was no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for all chapters of the story: I do not own Skip Beat nor any of its characters. The story, however, is my own work.**

* * *

For whatever reason the office was devoid of the usual many workers of LME's vast talent agency; that suited him just fine. For two weeks now he'd had to listen to not only his ever nosy manager, but seemingly the rest of the showbiz world, rave about the only two episodes of _Box R_ that had been released.

It was an instant sensation.

Maruyama Rumi, who was playing the lead role, was a popular new idol who drew in many fans to the show. However, she wasn't the only cast member everyone was talking about. The show centered around Chitose's character ,who was the frequent victim of a group of female bullies led by Kitazawa Natsu – a character everyone loves to hate. The actresses playing the bullies were alight on everyone's tongue, but none so much as Mogami Kyoko.

Now that many people were familiar with her name, after the success of _Dark_ _Moon_ , they were excited to see the new role she played. While her role as Mio had been a dark one, it seemed almost completely different from the character she'd brought to life. Natsu was conniving, manipulative, and would do anything to amuse herself, but especially if it came from the pain of another. Though she was a high school student, she carried herself as a woman of the world – afraid of no one and nothing.

Ren hadn't watched the episodes when they aired. Kyoko showed up at a _Dark Moon_ shoot one day in her 'Natsu' appearance so he was familiar with how she would look in the role. Between his acting jobs and modeling work he had to do, he simply had not had enough time to watch _Box R_. Truth be known, on some level he was afraid to watch it. He'd been there with her as she acted out her Mio and was truly blown away by her talent. The Mio she created was utterly terrifying while being captivating at the same time. He believed in her but even he was astonished at how well she embodied her character.

The only reason he'd seen the Prisoner PV she stared in with that bastard Fuwa was because of the constant pestering by his manager. The moment he'd watched it he wished he didn't. Knowing she was working with Fuwa was what kept him from watching the video to begin with. He didn't want her in his presence; that bastard had hurt her enough and she shouldn't have to be subjected to his filth any longer than necessary. Yashiro said she played an angel but even with his high praise he failed to give her the compliments she deserved.

The transformation she underwent as the angel was breath taking. It wasn't simply the wig or the makeup she wore, but the look in her eyes and the expressions she gave made his heart skip a beat. Such loveliness as he had never seen before was wasted in Fuwa Sho's PV. The look the singer wore when she faced him sent his blood boiling in anger.

The scene on the small TV in the general manager's office of LME changed again and Natsu came strolling into view, smiling seductively and running the sharp tip of her nail down some poor victim's face. Once again, Ren had to employ all of his self control not to make a traitorous sound or his manager, who was standing beside him, would never let him hear the end of it. While he had always thought she was beautiful, Natsu's look was closer to the expressions she wore as Setsu's character.

Kami, the day she'd walked out of Jelly Wood's dressing room in that damn near scandalous outfit he'd almost lost every bit of control he'd built up over the past five years. Her innocent beauty had been wiped away by the teasing smirk she wore. Many, many times he'd gazed at her long, pale legs that simply ate the ground as she walked in that sinful way he'd had no choice but to teach to her. Her small, but adequate, chest gently bouncing under the dangerously low shirt she wore. Cain Heel was nearly the end of him before he could even begin his role as BJ.

Now, as he watched her saunter around her victim, laughing softly at the pain she was about to inflict, he felt his blood heating at the pure sex appeal dripping off her. Her thin waist bent elegantly when she leaned down to say something and he couldn't help but to remember the time he held her so closely in his apartment. Ren could clearly recall every dip and curve her body had. His fingers twitched at the memory.

"She's done an amazing job on creating Natsu's character hasn't she?" Yashiro asked from his side.

Ren didn't look away from the screen as he answered the shorter man. "Yes she has. After seeing Mio's character did you doubt her?"

"Of course not." the blond chuckled as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose before turning a knowing glance to his charge. "But really, did you think Natsu would turn out like this?"

Ren heard the sly tone to his manager's voice but continued to pretend he didn't understand the question. "How do you mean?"

"How beautiful she looks of course! There's something about the way she moves as this character that draws you in. I can't help but to keep my eyes on her!"

Ren turned his obsidian eyes onto his manager and for a moment, his displeasure was evident in his gaze. He quickly covered it with his bright smile before turning back to the screen. Either way, Yashiro understood the message and was afraid his teasing might have stepped out of bounds. He cleared his throat before gripping the handle of his briefcase even tighter.

"Yes, well, we should get going Ren. You have that photo shoot in 20 minutes." Yashiro said before heading for the elevator.

Ren stood there for a moment more, watching the scene end with Natsu walking away with her fellow bullies. "It really doesn't matter what she does, she's always beautiful." he said to himself before turning and following his manager.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Her hands clenched tightly in the soft cotton shirt she wore as the loud pounding in her chest reverberated in her ears. Time seemed to stop completely as one by one, deep within the recesses of her soul, she heard the locks she'd so carefully place be blown off the box to her heart.

She tried, oh the heavens knew she tried to replace them, but with that one fatal sentence she'd done everything in her power not to hear, they'd disappeared entirely. No amount of searching or wishing would close the lid one again. Tears began trickling down her face as the gravity of the situation began sinking in. She couldn't avoid it now; there wasn't a lie she could tell herself that would diminish the importance of that man in her life.

Her head sunk to rest on her raised knees as she desperately tried to think of a solution to this problem. Why was she so stupid? When she'd walked into the office she should have greeted the two of them as she normally would. However, she saw they were watching the newest episode of _Box R_ that was released only days ago and she thought a golden opportunity had been placed in her lap. What better way to find out what her sempai truly thought about her acting that to secretly hear it from the man himself? That line of thinking is what caused her to crouch behind the wall just next to them and listen intently for any word of her performance.

She only wanted to better herself. One day, she truly wished to be good enough that she could co-star with Tsuruga Ren, her amazing sempai, and act on par with him. Being in _Dark Moon_ with him only fueled that desire even further. He was amazing. His ability to draw the other actors into the world he created with his characterization was something she desperately wanted to be able to do. While she acknowledged her own small achievements, she knew she had a very long way to go before she could be good enough to be his equal.

And while Tsuruga-san would normally scold her appropriately or give her hints and encouragements when she asked him, she wanted to hear his honest, unbiased opinion of Natsu.

What a fool she'd been.

When the conversation turned to how she looked, she should have walked away or alerted them to her presence. Yet, something inside her made her stay still and listen to them talk. By eavesdropping on their conversation, she just put herself in the worst possible situation.

She knew something like this would happen the moment she heard those fateful words come from him. Though she could be naive sometimes, she whole heartedly admitted that point, the warning signs had already been triggered. Whenever she thought that word was going to fall from his mouth, she effectively turned the conversation to something else or she interrupted him.

Now it was over. The long battle had been lost and she truly had no idea how to go on from here. She didn't want to be that useless girl once more; that pathetic girl who only did things that pleased other people, that girl who spent her entire life living only to help and please Shotarou no matter what it cost her...she refused to be reduced to that. While a small part of her argued that Tsuruga-san would never treat her like that, the larger part reminded her that this was the number one bachelor in Japan who had millions of women after him. The caliber of women he could have were far, very far above her meager standing.

No matter if he called her beautiful or not she wouldn't allow herself to be tricked once more.

There wasn't any other option; she would just have to go on as if nothing had happened. Nothing had happened in his world, but her mind and heart were in utter chaos, bucking against the unwanted torrent of emotion threatening to flood her being. Love was nothing more than an illusion; a fleeting fancy that turned women into simpering beings bent on pleasing un-deserving men who would eventually betray them. She knew this first hand and would not return to that place in her life.

She already had to exact revenge against one such bastard; she had no desire to place herself in a position to do so again.

The purple reflecting stone was clenched tightly within her grasp as she curled onto herself in the deserted hallway.

_It's okay. I'm okay. I'm gonna be okay._

_I'm a strong woman, an undefeatable woman._

_I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay._

She never paused in her mantra as she willed her turbulent feelings into her cherished Corn stone.

She would make it out of this just fine. Somehow, she would endure the glittering radiance that was Tsuruga Ren. His gentle hands that had the incredible ability to touch her deeply locked away heart were her new enemy. It wasn't his fault, necessarily, that his beautiful eyes and warm smile had defeated her barriers – though she did feel she would be making a new doll to torture later.

What was most important was that he could never find out about this. She would have to meet with him through work as the filming for his Black Jack movie was not yet completed. There was also no way to avoid him forever since they worked in the same company; besides, she didn't want to cut ties with Tsuruga-san. He was her sempai and was always teaching her something important about the acting world. When he wasn't angry about something, he was warm and friendly and a joy to be around. More than anything she wanted to maintain that relationship with him. That's why it was so important she never let him discover her feelings.

She knew he could never return them but he would probably be so disgusted with her that he would renounce his position as her sempai and ask her to never come near him again. After all the progress they'd made and the trust they'd built up with each other, to have that happen would be devastating to her. It would be difficult, but she would have to force herself to act normal around him. No matter what, she couldn't fail at this.

Finally standing up, she pocketed her corn stone and made her way to the elevator. She'd already finished her assignments for the day and had no other work awaiting her. Normally, she would be sure to check in with Sawara-san before leaving, but it seemed that most everyone had left for the day. That was fine with her, for once. She felt as if she would need the extra rest tonight after the emotional battle she'd waged with herself. Besides, she had to meet with him early in the morning anyway.

It would be okay, she would just have to make sure of that. This would simply be another hurdle for the new Mogami Kyoko to overcome.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool, air conditioned atmosphere of LME's opulent entrance was a welcome relief to Kyoko, who was flushed from her bike ride to work that morning. She took a moment to gather her bearings and scan the large open area for the tall, handsome figure of her sempai. Luckily, she didn't spot him or his manager around that morning and sent up a small prayer of thanks for the lack of his presence.

Even though she'd spent the majority of the night convincing herself she could act normal around him, she was still dreading that first moment of having to look into his dark eyes and try to maintain some form of composure around him. Several times throughout her long pep talk with herself, she'd almost grabbed the phone and called her best friend to discuss – what she considered to be – a horrible event in her life. Thankfully, she never gave in to the impulse. Kyoko couldn't even begin to decipher the words she needed to explain all of her problems at the moment, and Moko-san would not be in the best of moods if she woke her up only to sputter on the phone nonsensically.

She nodded her head respectfully to a few of the employees she passed as she made her way to Sawara-san's office. The message he'd left on her phone the day before was cryptic at best. All he'd said was to come to his office at 9am in order to meet with someone about a new job. She was instantly confused.

Normally, if a new offer was presented to her Sawara-san himself would go over what was expected of her in the role and discuss if she wanted to accepted the opportunity or not. The simple fact that she was meeting with someone about the role, potentially the client themselves, was odd. What was more confusing was his tone of voice. When he left the message he seemed unnaturally...excited. She'd worked with Sawara-san for over a year now and she'd never heard him so worked up.

Unfortunately, she'd had little time to think about the matter further as the pressing problem she was having with her own emotions was taking up almost every thought in her head.

As she stepped onto the elevator, pressing the correct button to take her to the talent head's office, she gave herself a mental shake and forced everything else from her mind. It wouldn't do for her to go into this meeting without a clear mind. Her important sempai would be horribly disappointed at her lack of professionalism should she continue on this train of thought while in a meeting for work.

The elevator dinged, signaling her arrival to the third floor of LME and to the talent agency division. She took calming breaths as her heels clicked on the linoleum floors, willing herself to present a calm face and pleasant smile. Kyoko could only hope this meeting was for a part unlike the others she'd been cast as.

Not that she wasn't grateful for the roles she'd already been given; that was very far from the truth. But, to be honest with herself, she wanted to do something other than play the "mean girl" for a change. While she was grateful for the chance to create the characters Mio and Natsu, she was afraid that everyone would only be able to see her as that kind of personality – someone who couldn't deviate from the role of the bully in any production.

However much she may not like the role of the antagonist, she wouldn't turn down the role simply because it wasn't something she had her heart into portraying. She couldn't afford to turn down roles that were likely to get her name out into the industry just because they didn't fit her fantasies; Kuu-sensei taught her that while he was here. She allowed herself a moment to wish she could see him once more. The gentle smile and kind eyes of her temporary father would do so much for her confused mind and heart.

"Ah, you're right on time Kyoko-chan." Sawara-san greeted from behind his desk.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and bowed to her immediate boss as she reached his desk. "Thank you for calling me Sawara-san. You spoke about a new role in the message you left?"

The older man's eyes gleamed with an un-named emotion as he studied his charge. "That I did. I have to say, I'm was surprised and extremely pleased when I received the call. It's gonna be a great opportunity for you."

Kyoko tilted her head slightly as she regarded him in confusion. "Who called Sawara-san?"

"That would be me."

Kyoko turned in the direction of the voice and her quick indrawn breath showed her surprise. Though she hadn't seen him in sometime there was no mistaking his slouched posture, unruly brown hair, the days worth of stubble clinging to his sharp jaw, and the very casual nature of his dress. As he lifted the sunglasses from his face, a lopsided grin spread across his handsome face.

"Kurosaki-kantoku!"

The director of her first real job in the showbiz industry raised his fingers to his head before giving her a short wave and a simple "Yo."

Kyoko felt her smile growing larger as he walked up beside her, those critical eyes of his sweeping her figure before nodding once to Sawara-san. "You're the person who wanted to meet with me today?" she asked.

"Yup. Sawara, could we take this meeting to a more private location. I'd like to discuss this project fully with Kyoko."

"Of course." Sawara said as he stood from his chair. He noticed the smile on his charge's face and couldn't stop his own from forming as he led the two down the hallway to one of the meeting rooms. Ever since Kyoko came to work in his department she had brought him one surprise after another. Really, her story was remarkable; she practically forces her way into LME with no experience in entertainment what-so-ever and yet, she had overcome every obstacle thrown at her. The older man felt a rush of pride as the famous commercial director and the young actress chatted behind him. He had to hand it to the president, he certainly had a genius eye for talent.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko stared at the pages lined out before her once again, trying to comprehend what she'd just heard the director say.

It just didn't seem possible that he could actually want her for this part.

Correction – _these_ parts.

It was a commercial shoot; that much she'd already figured out since commercials were what Kurosaki-kantoku specialized in directing. However, this was far different than anything she'd seen before.

The young, unruly looking man sitting across from her sighed as he took in her dazed form. "It's really not that hard to understand." he said before taking a long drink from his canned coffee. "These commercials are for a perfume line. The Hirongi company wants to debut them together since they appeal to all ages and classes of women. There's four altogether." He leaned forward holding up the first sheet of paper in front of her face.

"The first is _Innocence._ This one is marketed to reach the teenage group. Next is _Achieve._ This one can be marketed for any adult woman – from those fresh out of college to the women who've already made their stamp on the working world."

He placed the paper back on the table and a smirk came on his face as he picked up the information for the next scent. "The third is _Allure._ While they aren't trying to reach the younger age class with this one, it could still be appealing to all other ages of women. It's focus is to appeal to the more...sensual side of a woman."

Kyoko couldn't stop the small blush from appearing on her cheeks at the description he gave for that product. There was no way he wanted her for that commercial.

"Finally, there's _Fantasy._ Another scent marketed for all ages. It doesn't matter how old or world weary any woman is, there's still a part of her that dreams."

Kyoko was captivated by the look in his eyes. She could see that he wasn't even really looking at her anymore; instead, he seemed to be playing the commercial in his mind. She could almost see the frames laying out before her as he described each product. His passion for his job was evident in everything he did.

"I understand Kurosaki-kantoku, the only thing I'm having trouble figuring out is what part you want me for." While she secretly hoped he had her in mind for the _Fantasy_ commercial, the more rational part of her brain knew he was probably wanting her for the young, college girl part.

Kurosaki placed the paper back on the table and leaned back in his chair, looking like he had nothing else to do but sit in this large room and nap all day. "Hirongi initially thought that way too." Kyoko shot a confused look to Sawara-san who only smiled at her confusion.

"They wanted four different commercials with four different actresses. That is...until I told them my vision." he added with a smirk.

"And what vision is that?" she asked.

"The four will stand apart but they are also going to tie into one another. The set up of the fragrances is such that running a interlocking set of commercials following the life of one woman is much more appealing to the customers. Every woman is different; not just to each other, but also to themselves. We all have different aspects of our personality and I intend to show that with these commercials."

Kyoko understood what he was saying and actually agreed with him. Why shouldn't women feel like they could wear any of the scents no matter what age they were. You could be a successful business woman and still have your fairy tale dreams. His idea made perfect sense and she could see how he would possibly be able to blend them all together.

But if that was the case then what exactly did he want her fo...

She looked up to his face in shock. The grin he was giving her was one of a teacher seeing his student finally grasp the answer he had been trying to force on them.

"Yes, I want you to star in all four commercials Kyoko."

* * *

The pencil fell from his slack hand, rolling off the expensive table before falling uselessly to the floor.

He made no motion to stop it.

He couldn't.

He was absolutely frozen in place as he watched the scene on TV unfold before him.

Sho normally flipped through the channels as he strummed idly on his acoustic guitar, just letting the music come to him as it would without trying to force out the sound. If he pressured himself too much to make a song fit into what he thought it should be, the results were horrible and he had to scrap the entire project. Instead, he allowed the music to move his fingers across the weathered guitar as it would. Even though it didn't seem he was paying much attention to what he was doing, his ears cataloged every chord the instrument made – saving those he liked in his memory to pull out at another time to complete a new song.

Now, even his favored guitar was hanging loosely from his hand as the shock had taken every once of energy from his body. He was glad Shoko was at a meeting this morning so she couldn't bear witness to the fool he was making of himself.

Not that he could help it.

Kyoko had stunned him when she appeared before him in the angel costume for his PV. Never in a million years did he think she could be so...

_Don't say it!_ His mind snapped at him.

And yeah, even the look she wore as Mio was kinda...pretty, in a weird evil sort of way.

This...this _character_ she made herself into now was nothing, absolutely nothing like those he'd seen her do before. He reached for the remote to turn the volume up on the flat screen just as she was about to speak.

Shock ran through his body again, as well as a warmth he desperately tried to ignore, at her low seductive tone. The gleam in her eyes was captivating as she slowly ran her slender finger down the face of some horrified girl. While others looked on in terror, Kyoko had a sultry grin on her face and eyes that were alight with joy at the thought of the pain she was about to bring.

Sho was glued to the TV. A group of ninjas attacking him right then probably couldn't get him away from the screen. He had no choice but to watch every slow, deliberate move she made. To his own horror, he heard the treacherous sound escape from his own throat as she sat on a chair and crossed those damn legs of her. Legs that went on for miles under that pencil skirt she wore!

How was this possible?

He'd known her all his life!

She wore shorts during the summer, they went to the beach on vacation...hell, he'd even seen her in nothing but her panties a few times – not that she knew – but still...

When in the hell did she grow legs like those!

And why the hell was he staring at them?

The show finally cut to commercial and Sho was released from whatever spell he'd been under. All at once, he realized he was sitting on the edge of the couch, mouth slightly open, and damn it all...aroused, at the picture she'd presented.

"No! ..no!" he screamed to himself as he gripped his head in his hands.

This was a trick of some sorts.

There was no way that girl with no sex appeal had just held him glued to the screen like that. Absolutely no way was that boring woman who could do nothing but serve others making him...making him...

"Shit." he cursed in frustration and stormed out of the room. He ripped his phone off the night stand and searched through the myriad of numbers in his contact list. Several caught his eye as they flashed in his memory. As he dialed a particular number he opened his closet and began pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

The giggling voice at the other end of the line irritated him for a moment, but as soon as he thought about the double D's she proudly displayed, he pushed that aside.

There was no other explanation for it. He'd simply been too long between women; that was the only reason that had happened when he saw Kyoko on the screen. Nothing else made any sense.

Sending a quick mail to Shoko so she would know not to bother him, he exited the building towards the black car awaiting him at the curve. Forcing his bad mood aside, he turned on his natural charm for the beauty that came at his call. Before the night was over, he would make sure to erase any of those thoughts he'd had about that boring woman far from his memory.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren turned on his gentleman smile as he strode across the foyer of LME. He was used to the sighs of the many female admirers surrounding him but they did nothing to deter him from his destination. A single woman floated through his mind as his long legs carried him towards the LoveMe section of the entertainment agency.

Though he wanted to be irritated at the constant meddling of his manager, who walked beside him with a knowing grin on his face, he simply couldn't put forth the effort to do so today. It had been over a week since he'd seen Kyoko and Yashiro had made sure they had to return to the building before his afternoon obligations. Her bike was anchored at the front entrance so Ren knew she was in the building. Once Yashiro saw it as well, he oh-so-subtly suggested they invite her to lunch to discuss next week's filming schedule for his Black Jack film. His own desire to see the young woman outweighed any irritation he felt for his love life once again being the object of Yashiro's meddling.

He knew the man beside him meant well in all he did, but at times, he allowed himself to get his hope raised only to have it squashed once again under the obliviousness of LoveMe's number one recruit. Patience was his only friend at the moment. Rushing things with Kyoko would get him blacklisted from her quicker than anything he could do. That point had been proven time and time again in all he'd done. From his teasing about kissing her in his apartment, his kiss on the cheek on Valentine's day, even to the statement he'd made most recently at the Dark Moon party.

Ren sighed as the doors opened and he began the journey to their designated room. It seemed that with every step forward he took with her he made three steps back. The care-free, gentle little girl he first met over a decade ago was mostly gone...thanks to the heartless actions by that bastard Fuwa. He was trying everything he could though. The feelings he had for her only seemed to grow with every day that passed. He wanted to love her, protect her, cherish her in every way known possible...but, for now, he was simply her sempai.

Ren doubted she even saw him as a man.

"Mo! Why do you always act like this?"

"But Moko-san!"

A true smile came to Ren's face as he heard the ravings of the two best friends behind the LoveMe doors. Yashiro chuckled softly beside him as they approached the room. His hand raised to knock but the door flew open hard, catching him on the shoulder – and off guard. Many years of doing his own stunts as well as his exercise routine enabled him to stay on his feet though it did nothing for the pain that shot through his shoulder.

"I already told you I was busy!" Kotonami Kanae said as she tried to go through the door she'd just thrown open.

"But Moko..." Kyoko cut off her own sentence with a startled gasp as she saw her beloved sempai standing on the other side of the door. As her own golden eyes met the obsidian ones gazing back at her she struggled to keep the blush from her face.

_Calm down Kyoko. You've prepared for this. You practiced hard all night long just to be able to speak to him properly, don't back down now!_

She had to give herself the quick pep talk before she could open her mouth. Whatever she was going to say was lost to the wind as she took one look at his rumpled coat, the way his left shoulder slightly sagged, and the curling of his fingers on that hand...and promptly muffled her scream behind her hands.

"Tsuruga-san! Oh no! Please, please tell me we didn't do that to you!" Kyoko said as tears came to her eyes. She glanced to Moko-san only to find her open mouthed in shock with the color drained from her face. Kyoko cringed with the knowledge that they had in fact hurt her sempai.

"Please do not worry about it Mogami-san, Kotonami-san...it's fine."

Kanae couldn't find her voice to even apologize. What was wrong with her? It was like she was trying to end her own career before it could even get off the ground! Not only did she hurt Uesugi Hiou - who just happened to be from one of the most famous families around, not to mention the fact that he'd been acting much longer than her – now she had to go and injure Japan's number one male actor! For once in her life, Kanae wished a hole would open up beneath her and remove her from everyone's view.

"No! No, it is most definitely not fine Tsuruga-san! We hurt you! Dammit, I am such a useless kohai. I don't even deserve to be around you, not even in the same country as you. I'm so sorry I'm such a horrible useless person." Kyoko mumbled as she seemed to turn inward on herself, berating herself for her own stupidity.

Ren hated to see her downgrade herself like that and tried once again to reassure her. "Mogami-san, I assure you I'm fine. It was simply an accident and I'm not hurt at all."

She didn't hear his words as she continued to wither in her own sadness. Kanae finally had enough of her rant and pulled her up by her shoulders as she yelled at her friend. "Mo! I'm tired of hearing you! For one, I was the one who hit him with the door not you so stop your whining!"

Kyoko turned her tear filled eyes onto her best friend. "But...but I was the one who was bothering you, making you open the door like that."

"You weren't bothering me." Kanae grumbled under her breath.

"Moko-san." Kyoko whispered in reverence to her.

Yashiro cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Ren, perhaps we should get your arm looked at just in case."

"Yashiro-san I'm..."

"Stop insisting you're fine when you haven't even had it looked at!" Kyoko demanded as her sadness left returning her worry for her sempai. "Please let me make sure you're okay Tsuruga-san."

There was no way he could say no to her pleading eyes. Ren sighed softly as he nodded his head in agreement; her bright smile warming his heart as she took hold of his sleeve gently.

"Okay come inside and sit down." she said as she led him inside the empty LoveMe locker room.

Kanae watched her lead Ren into the room with narrowed eyes. Even if Kyoko wasn't aware of his feelings for her, Kanae knew he had to care for her much more than just a kohai. No one would spend so much time around a simple co-worker, not to mention buy such expensive gifts as that crystal he gave her on her birthday, for someone they didn't hold feelings for. As much as she didn't want to loose her important standing in her friend's eyes, she reluctantly agreed to leave them alone today. If nothing more than for silent atonement for the pain she'd unwittingly caused the man.

His manager was watching her when she closed the door and made to leave the room. She was only mildly surprised at the grateful smile he gave her. Thick dark hair slid over her shoulders as she strode past him proudly.

"Don't expect this to become a habit." she said over her shoulder.

"Of course not Kotonami-san." he said with barely suppressed glee. "Allow me to walk you out."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Kyoko tossed his jacket aside and began to gently peel away his button down shirt Ren began to reconsider his agreement to allow her to examine him.

He had to look away from her sweet face as soon as her delicate fingers began playing over the muscles of his chest and arm. Only through years and years of acting was he able to keep his composure and not pull her into his arms and kiss the very breath out of her like his traitorous mind kept urging him to do.

With all the self control he possessed, he forced himself to keep his hands at his sides and simply enjoy the feel of her touch. He chuckled within his mind; this may be the only time he would be privileged enough to have her hands on him so he might as well enjoy it.

His eyes closed and his remaining senses focused on every move the young woman beside him made. He could smell the citrus scent that clung to her hair as she bent over him. Goosebumps popped up over his skin as her silky smooth hands gently traced the hard lines of his body. He could only hear her breathing slightly now as his own blood was rushing through his ears in torrential waves. Ren took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

Working beside her as Cain and Setsu had afforded him the opportunity to be in her close presence much more than he ever thought he would. However, there was always a barrier that separated them. Never had he had the pleasure of her delicate hands running over his tanned flesh. Dozens of scenarios suddenly came to his hell bound mind and once again be began a series of deep breaths to cool his heated blood.

When he felt he had some semblance of control, he turned his head to look at the beautiful creature tending to him. Ren was sure he was hallucinating when he caught the fierce blush on her cheeks and the slow way her eyes raked over his muscled frame. There was no way she was seeing him as a man. How could she? She'd walked into the bathroom, catching him completely naked in the shower and not even a hint of pink appeared on her cheeks then. Ren had exposed more of his body during his photo shoots than what was bared right now. Deciding she was simply still upset over what happened, he called to her softly to draw her from her musings.

"Mogami-san."

"Ehh?" she squeaked and jerked her hands away from him.

Frown etching his handsome features, he turned a concerned look to her. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes Tsuruga-san. You were right; it doesn't appear you were injured at all." she stammered as she willed her blush away, turning around to afford him some privacy as he dressed. Not to mention give her time to force the redness from her face.

"What were you and Kotonami-san talking about that had you so distracted when I came by?" he asked.

"Umm...I was just wanting to see if she could hang out after work today. I have good news I wanted to share with her."

Ren came to stand in front of her, once again fully dressed. "Oh? Is it something I could hear too?" he asked with a teasing glint to his eyes.

Kyoko swallowed hard at the look he was giving her and tried, unsuccessfully, to calm her racing heart. "O-of course Tsuruga-san."

"Good. Then allow me to take you to lunch and we can talk about it."

She nodded her consent and allowed him to lead her out the door. Kyoko did want to discuss her newest role with her knowledgeable sempai and the prospect of getting him to eat a regular meal was a bonus to the situation.

Yashiro-san was awaiting them at Ren's car in the parking garage of LME. She gave him a bright smile and focused on the conversation he swept her into. Hopefully, speaking with him like this would help calm her frayed nerves that were still on fire from the feel of her sempai's flesh under her hands.

Day one of trying to act normal around her sempai – failure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko sat eying the small bag she'd brought in with her from her position in the make-up chair. Even the magic of cosmetics couldn't detract her mind from the contents of that ominous bag this morning. Ever since she'd received that new chapter of the script for _Box R_ the other day, her mind had been taken over by the scene she would be required to shoot in just a few days.

She knew some part of her was being childish. All she was doing was acting and it would be her character carrying out the actions but she still couldn't help but feel embarrassed and, for some reason, inadequate whenever she thought about the scene. She tried her best to force it from her mind for now. There was a job to do and dwelling on something she could do nothing about wasn't going to help her in her role today.

The long chestnut wig they'd placed on her head floated around her in soft waves. Her golden eyes remained untouched by colored contacts but the black eyeliner and mascara they'd added to her features made them shine even more from her porcelain face. The outfit they placed her in was trendy but conservative. A simple pair of well fitting jeans coupled with a brown leather belt, a peach colored peasant style top, and white ballet flats were her costume for the day. The only accessories she wore were a pair of silver earrings and a cross necklace.

Kyoko studied her reflection from the full length mirror across from her. It looked alright as it was but she knew it wasn't just right for the image of her character in the _Innocence_ commercial. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths and cleared her mind of everything but the scene. The problems with her new script, her revenge, and even her sempai flew away as she thought over her part.

Kurosaki-kantoku told her this commercial would be a portrayal of a young woman in college. He wanted her to be fresh, hopeful, and excited about her next step on the journey through life. While Kyoko didn't even have a normal school life to base any experience on, she thought hard about everything she'd ever seen dealing with college students.

On occasion, they would get a few at the Daruyuma during the dinner rush. She had also seen some college girls during her acting classes. While she wasn't a fan of most of them, they tended to be stuck up self-important type girls, she knew that wasn't the type she should focus on. The rest of the students acted not much different from the groups she'd seen huddled around school before.

Perhaps the only difference was they were slightly older and were now focused on more important things, like their future careers. Well, it was also true that college was one place people sometimes met their future spouses. She'd heard the Okami-san speak about first meeting her husband during her college years – even though she never finished more than a semester of schooling. While Kyoko would prefer to ignore the 'looking for a boyfriend/future husband' aspect of school, it wasn't what a young woman in college would do.

She should be happy – that would be easy for her to do.

She should be focused on her career – yet again, another simple aspect of the part.

She should be open to meeting someone and falling in love – well...two out of three wasn't bad was it?

She shook her head violently and focused herself to push those negative thoughts away. There were no lines in these commercials; every emotion of her character had to be clearly portrayed in her facial expressions and her body language. From what she understood, Kurosaki-kantoku would be filming the interactions between her and the other supporting cast members and later a musical tract would be dubbed over it with some ending lines about the product spoken by a talented voice actor. For her to successfully do this, she would have to show an openness to some male amongst them. Make eye contact with him, perhaps a casual touch, flirting would be best.

The darker aspect of her personality tried to rear its head but she shoved it far back before it could get out of hand. She could do this; it wasn't like she'd never done it before. Then again, that's what caused her aura to flare wildly about her for those few seconds. Everything she'd described could be somehow related back to that Visual-Kei bastard that tossed her aside like trash.

She had to shove those memories far into the back of her mind for now. Those old traits had to be brought back out for her to successfully complete this part and there was no way she wasn't going to finish this job. Finally, after so many bumps along the way she'd been given a shot at doing something that wasn't a 'mean girl' character. Kurosaki-kantoku was placing a great deal of trust and faith in her and she wasn't about to let him down now.

With hardened eyes, she left the dressing room and strode up to the filming crew. She would show them all that Mogami Kyoko was a true actress.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurosaki sat watching the young woman walk into the courtyard of the college campus he'd managed to acquire for the shoot. Many of the actual students for the campus stood behind the sectioned off areas talking amongst themselves about the shoot they were lucky enough to witness. They weren't loud enough to disrupt the shoot and since he was planning to use a music track to play background to the commercial, he wasn't concerned with their presence. As long as they kept to themselves he didn't care what they did.

As he called for everyone to take their places he took in Kyoko's appearance. The outfit was trendy, pretty – without being revealing, and fit the part of a young college woman. Her long chestnut hair framed the lightly made up face perfectly and when she smiled at her co-stars for this particular venture, she looked exactly as how he'd wanted her too. So far, things were falling into place just as he'd hoped.

He decided to turn away from the view in front of him and instead watch the filming from the point of view of the camera. A small monitor was placed beside him immediately and he called action.

The camera followed Kyoko as she walked up the concrete steps of the school with a bounce to her step. Her smile was excited and infectious to those around her. She would wave every so often to people near her and call out various greetings.

She reached the courtyard and her eyes scanned the area, a cute pout forming on her face when those she was looking for weren't found. As the camera was focused on her face at that moment, the viewer couldn't see anything other than the two hands that came out to block her eyes. There was only a moment when she tensed – clutching her bag more securely in her hands – before a bright smile lit her face along with a lop sided grin. A young woman similar in age peeked over her shoulder mirroring her grin. She didn't remove her hands from her eyes but the two began bantering back and forth. Though the words couldn't be heard, it was very easy for the viewer to imagine the light hearted teasing taking place between the two friends.

Before long, three more people joined in their fun. The now larger group moved to a shaded area of the courtyard as they continued to laugh and joke with each other. Snacks were brought out and the two men present began a dramatic fight over the last juice box which caused the women to laugh until tears formed in the corners of their eyes. In a daring move, the taller of the two men snatched the box and ran behind Kyoko – kneeling behind her seated form and wrapping his arms around her torso. As he laid his blond head on her shoulder he whined loudly and pouted like a child, telling on the other for being mean.

The group erupted in laughter once again though this time Kyoko's cheeks were stained a pretty pink as well. The tall man removed his head from her shoulder but left his arms lingering around her waist. As the camera zoomed out, she could be seen turning her head to peek at him from over her shoulder. Though the entire group was in the final shot, the viewer was drawn to the matching smiles the two wore.

The scene ended and Kurosaki stood to make his way over to the group of actors, though he really only wanted to speak to the one.

One take.

That was all it took for perfection to be achieved in his eyes.

The group had only met that morning, but they all melded together flawlessly. It looked like they had been friends for a long time with the way they bantered back and forth.

And that moment in the end...

He had not given any specific instructions to the group other than to interact friendly with each other the way a group of college kids would. They preformed that perfectly but the added bonus of a seemingly new relationship beginning was just the thing the commercial needed to really draw the viewer in. The shy tilt to her head, small smile on her full lips, and the pretty pink that had tinged her cheeks had given her the appearance of a woman falling in love. How better to end the _Innocence_ commercial than with a blossoming new love?

The first shoot had gone off without a single hitch which brought the cocky grin back to his face. This is why he'd gone to bat with the board of directors for the Hirongi group. Tying the four fragrances together and creating a story about one woman's life was going to have so much more of an impact on every viewer they reached – and there was no one else he could have imagined working on this project with him than the young woman he was walking towards. He respected her professionalism and her talent more than most actors and actresses he worked with these days. If he gave her a task, he knew without a doubt it would be carried out.

Someone began calling his name loudly and he sighed as he recognized the voice. He only threw up a hand as a show he heard him and continued on towards Kyoko. This was something the Hirongi group had decided to do only days ago and he'd yet to talk about it with Kyoko. While he was sure she wouldn't have a problem with it, he didn't like for changes to be made to his schedule.

More lighting technicians filed into the set as large white sheets of paper began being placed around the shaded, grassy area the group just sat. Kyoko watched it all with a slightly confused look on her face. Kurosaki sighed as he lit another cigarette, he forgot to ask her or Sawara-san whether she had any experience modeling.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Ren kept his head down and the aggressive look on his face ensuring he wouldn't be bothered by any of the cast around him. Not that he had to try to hard today; everything he'd done since beginning work on the Black Jack film had efficiently scared everyone away from him.

Well...besides his _sister_ that is.

Kyoko stood over to the side of the building, hip cocked out to the side, legs stretching for miles in those ridiculously tiny shorts she wore, a narrowed gaze peaking out from beneath the pink and blond strands of hair littering her face. Her hand sat on her hip, fingers grazing the teasing view of flat smooth stomach her shirt failed to cover.

He was glad for the long bangs he'd grown out as it helped to cover the not-so-quick scan he'd made of his fake sister's body. In order to keep his sanity, not to mention stay in character, he turned away from the tantalizing view and tried to concentrate on his part.

Unfortunately, they had to take a break as a power surge had caused them to loose the use of two cameras. While they were being replaced, everyone was doing rehearsals of their next scene. Ren was sure that was the only reason Kyoko stayed on the sidelines rather than coming forward to be by his side. For the time being, that was fine with him. The closer she got to him while they were playing the touchy Heel siblings, the closer he found himself to losing all composure.

They'd been on set for two days and though even when they were at the hotel they stayed in character and didn't talk about their outside lives, he could tell something was troubling her. At times, he would find her gazing into space while her eyes belied the fact that her mind was stuck on a problem.

He briefly wondered if it was about her new job.

She'd told him a little about it when they met for lunch last week, but she'd been unable to give him more details as they only had a limited amount of time to meet and they had details of the Heel siblings to discuss. He was aware that she would be shooting four different commercials for a fragrance line but he didn't know much more than that. It wasn't a particular character role that she was beginning so he shouldn't expect her to come to him for guidance but he found himself disappointed that she no longer had to seek him out so much. Even if it was innocent on her part, having her come to his apartment to cook for him while she asked for his help were times he missed.

Hell, he missed having her over no matter what the reason.

Yashiro-san always hit the nail on the head with him. He was happy about any progress with the woman no matter how insignificant it seemed. Her ability to make her way around his kitchen like she had been there for years stirred up such yearnings within him.

"Oi! You ready to go?"

Ren raised his head only slightly to glare at the actor in front of him. Murasame stood in front of him, brows creased in obviously displeasure at Cain's mere presence. This actor alone had made an effort to try and know both him and Setsu, though his interest in Setsu had nothing to do with acting. Cain knew he frightened him on some level but it wasn't enough to ward him away; instead, it seemed to put him on alert.

Ren knew by some of the fighting moves he'd already seen Murasame display that he had been in fights before. To what extent he wasn't sure but it was enough that he had confidence in his ability to swing his fist.

A very large problem arose from this.

With this man who had openly showed his distaste for Cain and his continued interest in Setsu despite being warned off, he'd awoken Kuon's anger.

So long...it had been so very long since he'd wanted to cause pain in another person but those feelings had been bubbling just underneath the surface ever since he took this role. While it was dangerous to let those old feelings back out, it was necessary to do so in order for him to truly capture the essence of BJ. Murasame had the bad luck of being in this film with him. Had he met the young actor in another setting he could have smiled and sent him away with simply a cold statement.

Unfortunately for the young man, he was paired with Cain Heel. There would be no smiles or sly remarks. The only thing he was going to feel was the full force of his fury.

Cain didn't say anything – he simply stood slowly, making Murasame's eyes drift upward in order to keep eye contact with the taller man. Cain took a step towards the dark haired young actor, causing the latter's eye to twitch before he turned and stalked back towards the set.

The assistant director brought over his prop gun for the shoot and Cain took a cigarette out to light. As he turned back towards the set, he noticed Murasame's eyes once again lingering on Setsu's body. His fingers unconsciously tightened around the gun he held.

He wouldn't have any problem showing a realistic blood lust during this take.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Kyoko folded the rest of the laundry she finished doing for the night before putting them away in the appropriate drawers for both her and Tsuru...her brother – she stubbornly reminded herself. Just because they were alone in a hotel room – with no one else around to listen in – did not mean she could break character.

But it was hard.

Kami, especially now since the unfortunate incident (being that her stubborn heart had decided to love again) it was so hard to keep character around him. The fact that he didn't seem to mind coming out of the bathroom after a shower in nothing but his robe wasn't helping matters. He simply strode around almost naked, all dripping wet man blaring in her face simply daring her to say something about it. The most she could do while in Setsu's frame of mind was to throw a clean shirt at him and order him to put it on to avoid catching a cold.

The real Kyoko was inside her mind screaming at both the impropriety of the situation and the fact that she wanted to see more...do more...lick the water droplets from his...

_Stop that!_

Where these thoughts were coming from she didn't know but how she wished they would stop. Now she had to run to the bathroom on some lame excuse until the bright red donning her face decided to fade away. Why was it so hard now? Why now, when she was sharing a hotel room with the man did she start having such thoughts about Japan's number one bachelor?

There was no means of escape either. The entire room smelled of his scent, everywhere she looked she caught him in her eye, when he woke up in the mornings his sleepy eyes caused her heart to skip several beats and a rush of warmth to shoot down her spine.

There was no way she could keep doing this. It was going to kill her!

Life simply wasn't fair. Why did she have to fall in love with a man who would never even look at her twice?

She knew she wasn't beautiful.

Sure, she had received some compliments before – now more so than ever – but that was mainly due to the magic of makeup. She didn't have the body men wanted. Her chest was flat, she was too short, her legs too skinny...

She could go on for days.

Men looked at women like Shoko-san. Her tall, busty figure was eye catching when she walked into a room. She could have easily went into modeling rather than become the manager of a bastard like Sho.

Modeling...yet again another weight descended upon her shoulders.

When Kurosaki-kantoku approached her after the shoot was finished days before, she couldn't stop her mouth from falling wide open when he dropped the bomb on her that along with each commercial there would be a photo shoot with her portraying the same character. Apparently, the Hirongi group also wanted to advertise the fragrances in magazine ads and billboards. What could she do? It wasn't like she could refuse to do the shoot since she had already signed the contract. Also, it wasn't that she didn't particularly _want_ to do the shoot but...

How could she possibly model? She wasn't a model! Had no idea how to model! And of course, there was the problem that she in no way, shape, or form had a model's body!

Kyoko hung her head low as she exited the bathroom. She persevered through the shoot and Kurosaki-kantoku and the photographer were pleased with the results but what would she do next time? Could she even pull something like this off?

As soon as she'd left the shoot she ran to the nearest store and purchased every fashion magazine she could find. After hours of pursing the various ads littered with some of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, Kyoko felt her self-esteem plummet even further. Her best friend, Moko-san, could do this. She had everything a model needed to succeed. Mogami Kyoko on the other hand, was simply lacking.

Hours spent in front of the mirror trying to mimic the model's body positions and facial expressions did little to give her the confidence back. On top of the stressful scene she would be shooting for _Box R_ in a few days, Kyoko felt like she was at the end of her rope. She dragged herself to bed and sunk into the soft mattress, arms akimbo and one leg dangling off the bed.

"Setsu, what's wrong with you?" Cain said from the balcony door before taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Nothing nii-san. Just tired I guess." she replied with what she hoped to be enough of Setsu's usual energy.

Cain stepped into the room, closing the door and putting out his cigarette, before sitting on the side of his bed so he was opposite from her. "Mogami-san?" Ren asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Kyoko looked over as soon as she heard the kind, gentle voice of her sempai break character. She wasn't sure whether she should be upset for making him interrupt a scene, or grateful that he cared enough to worry for her. She turned her head to look at him properly. Though the dark, shaggy hair was that of Cain Heel, the kind brown eyes beneath were all Tsuruga-san.

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you Tsuruga-san."

"Don't apologize Mogami-san but I would like it if you could tell me what has been bothering you for the past two days."

Kyoko gasped as she sat up in bed. "I've been concerning you the whole time? I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I shouldn't have interrupted your concentration for the movie!" she wailed as she lowered her head to the bed in her usual dogeza.

Ren fought the urge to ruffle her hair as she prostrated herself before him. "I've already said it's no problem Mogami-san. It's my choice what I concern myself with, and who. So would you please tell me what's on your mind?"

Kyoko lifted her head and looked into the caring eyes of her sempai. Where should she start? So much was going on right now that she honestly didn't know what to share with him. Obviously the problem of her feelings for him was not going to be one of them. Also, for some reason, she really didn't want to discuss her hesitation over the _Box R_ shoot with him. Perhaps she could get some pointers for that situation from Moko-san. By process of elimination, that left only one other problem.

"I guess I'm just worried that I'm going to let Kurosaki-kantoku down after he specifically came to me for this job." she finally said.

"Why? Did something go wrong during the shoot?"

She waved her hands frantically. "Oh no! The shoot went great! We got it in one take and he was very pleased with the results."

"Okay, then why would you think you're going to let him down?"

She sighed heavily. "It was after the shoot. He said the group decided they wanted to also advertise the perfumes in magazines so I had to do a photo shoot for the commercial and I'll have to do one for every single commercial we shoot!" she was now gesticulating wildly as her eyes were alight with the worries she'd kept inside since she was informed of the new addition to the job. "Look at me Tsuruga-san! I can't possibly be a model! I'm not model material!"

Since she was giving him an open invitation, he did just as he was told. His eyes began a slow perusal of her body, taking in every detail as quickly as possible. The milk white flesh of her neck and shoulders exposed by the thin camisole she wore, the alluring way her waist dipped in before flaring out to her hips, the black cotton sleep pants she wore had slipped down on one side revealing the thin strap of her underwear.

Wait...one single strap?

What the hell kind of underwear was she wearing?

Ren swallowed thickly before bringing his eyes back up to meet the worried gaze of the young woman across from him. He could understand her concerns. She didn't have any experience modeling and being thrown into a new job was unsettling for anyone. While it was true she didn't have the measurements many of the industries professional models had, she had striking features that would look good in a magazine spread. Even that alone was his professional opinion. His personal opinion would probably be best left out of the conversation lest he wanted to scare her away for life.

"Mogami-san, I understand you haven't been given normal modeling instructions but you have learned how to walk the way they do remember?"

She understood his reference for the time he taught her how to runway walk. "That's true Tsuruga-san but this isn't a runway! This is a still photo shoot and I just don't know if I'm gonna be able to preform the way they want me to!"

"Calm down. Let's take this one step at a time. When is your first shoot?"

"I've already done it! I had to do the first shoot right after we finished filming the commercial."

The next statement he had prepared was suddenly cast aside at her revelation. "You've already done it?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Ren fought the urge to sigh but simply rested his head in his hand propped against his knee. "Mogami-san, what did the photographer say about the shoot once you were finished?"

She could hear the exasperation in his voice and began fidgeting a little under the frown he was giving her. "O-Oh...w-well, he...he said...he liked it."

Though the last part came out as little more than a murmur he easily heard her. "If the photographer liked the work you did then why are you worried?"

"But I have three more to do and I don't really know what I'm doing and I don't look like a model and I..." she stopped her rambling as soon as he stretched out his hand.

"Mogami-san, while I can appreciate your concerns I don't think you are giving yourself enough credit. I assure you, Kurosaki-kantoku is not the type of person to employ a novice photographer. He would have someone on staff who knew their way around the industry and if he liked the work you did then you should stop second guessing yourself. Ah..." he stopped her when he saw her wanting to speak once more. "Yes, you aren't the normal body type for a fashion model. But that's not what you're doing is it?"

He gave her a moment to digest that sentence. Finally, after a few seconds, he could see the frown lines on her face began to soften. "You are still promoting your product just now in still shots instead of the commercial setting. Why worry yourself over how different you look from a fashion model when that's not the job you've been hired to do?"

Kyoko thought long about his reasoning before realizing he was exactly right. She wasn't doing a fashion spread for a famous designer, she was still promoting the perfume of the Hirongi corporation. She wasn't modeling clothes so maybe the fact that she didn't have a perfect figure was okay this time. Looking over the magazines might still be a good idea so she could continue to get pointers from their work, but she didn't have to keep dwelling on the vast differences between them.

She was able to look her sempai in the eyes and give him a bright smile like usual once again. "Thank you so much Tsuruga-san. You're absolutely right and I promise I'm going to do my very best in the photo shoots from now on and stop worrying about them."

He returned the smile she gave and felt his heart warm once more at the sparkle in her eyes. "You're welcome Mogami-san. Please remember you can come to me with anything and stop trying to hide things from me okay?"

For some reason she felt the last part was more of an order than a request but she just nodded her assent and moved to pull the covers back on her bed. A large hand found it's way to her head and once again her heart stopped for a moment as she found Ren's face so very close to her own. She could only look into his fathomless eyes as his warm breath hit her cheeks.

"Now go to bed Setsu. Keeping me up so late...I'm gonna have bags under my eyes in the morning." Cain's voice said as he ruffled her hair.

Hearing her brother's voice once again, Setsu's personality easily came to the forefront and she brushed his hand away. "You're such a child sometimes nii-san. And don't mess with my hair!"

She slipped under the covers and turned her back to him as the lights went out.

A small weight had been lifted off her shoulders with the model issue taken care of. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to convince herself to stop worrying about the _Box R_ shoot but she had to do it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop talking and sit!" Kanae ordered as she pointed her finger to her best friend who quickly sat in her ordered spot on the couch - back straight and eyes locked onto the dark haired beauty awaiting her next orders.

Kanae sighed heavily and brushed her fingers through her hair in frustration with herself. One part of her was extremely happy, not that she was gonna let the hyper active woman in front of her know. Kyoko was having a problem in her acting and she was bringing it to her first; not her beloved sempai...her. Oh how the scales were tipping once again in her favor!

The only issue she had was the particular difficulty Kyoko was having. She was a little uncomfortable herself but once again, she wasn't going to let that little tidbit out. She continued her haughty look, praying that nothing slipped through the mask she put up.

"Moko-san, are you sure this is gonna help me?"

"Mou! I already said it would didn't I?"

Kyoko began wringing her hands in agitation. "But...I just don't know if I can be convincing when I'm doing this. I have absolutely no confidence in this sort of thing."

Kanae turned her back on the pitiful face Kyoko threw at her. When she turned those tear filled doe eyes on her she could feel her heart clench and the strangest urge to hug her until she felt better would overcome her. Jeez...she was starting to sound like a pathetic 'friend' scene in those shojo mangas. She knocked the side of her head quickly before flying over to the entertainment center and picking up the rental DVD she had acquired that day.

"I know you don't have the confidence to do this in your day to day life but you aren't doing it are you?" She turned dark assessing eyes on the quiet girl on the couch. "Natsu is and from what I've seen Natsu can do pretty much anything." She watched the various emotions fly across the young woman's face. As crazy as her "number 1 friend" could be at times, the woman was an actress worthy to be her rival. The characters she created were so solid and real that she knew when Kyoko embodied Natsu, the hesitancy she felt right now would be out of the way. Of course, she had to give her a basic idea of what she needed to do for starters.

Kyoko hesitated but eventually nodded her head and Kanae started the DVD.

It wasn't 30 minutes later Kyoko could be found curled in the corner of Kanae's couch, arms tightly wrapped over her head, as she screamed her denials into the cushions.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"All done Kyoko-chan. I'm gonna go help the others get ready okay? There's still 10 minutes before the shoot starts so why don't you just rest here?"

Kyoko nodded to the make-up artist as she made her way out of the dressing room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Moko-san had prepared her the best she could and while she was still horribly embarrassed over the mere thought of what she was about to do, she knew she had to go through with it. A smile tried to work its way to her face as she mentally prepared herself to exit the dressing room.

She had no sooner grabbed the door handle before her innate fears traipsed their way into her brain once more and she dropped to her knees as she wailed in embarrassment.

"I can't do this!" she cried as she scuttled into the far corner of the room, arms wrapped around her knees as tears poured from her eyes. "A Japanese woman shouldn't have to do such embarrassing things!"

_Isn't your behavior a bit stupid right now?_

Her sempai's voice beckoned in the recesses of her mind drawing her from her musings. On hands and knees, she crawled over to her bag and brought forth her Tsuruga-san doll she used to chastise herself when he was absent. Even without his comforting presence around her, his tiny replacement in her hands helped her to focus once again.

She **was** acting stupid.

Like Moko-san said, it wasn't _Kyoko_ acting out the scene - it was _Natsu._

Natsu would do whatever was necessary to ensure the downfall of her victim. Confidence wasn't a problem for her either; Natsu had an "I don't care as long as it's fun" attitude. She wouldn't hesitate over any trivial matter the way Kyoko tended to do.

Feeling embarrassed about her job was a shameful thing. She had worked in so many different places before, so why should she be ashamed of what she was doing now? She'd stood behind hot stoves while she cooked at the fast food restaurant, pumped gas and washed cars at the gas station; hell, she'd even listened to the loose tongue of many a visitor to the ryoka she worked at in her childhood. She always gave 100% at any job she did and this time would be no different.

Her eyes closed as she searched within herself for that evil persona that was Natsu.

Kyoko slowly rose to her feet. As she sauntered over to the mirror, she allowed the prideful, confident spirit of Natsu to fully take her over. Smoothing out any wrinkles she'd acquired in her outfit, she smirked at the woman looking back at her.

Perhaps a little more would be needed for this endeavor.

She slid the uniform jacket off her shoulders and admired the way the plain button down shirt looked hanging off her small frame. The open collar framed Princess Rosa perfectly against her chest and the flaring of her hips was more pronounced without the jacket for cover. She turned on her heel and made her way towards the door.

Natsu was ready to play.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The winds blew strong, slamming the roof door shut and alerting her to his presence. She turned her head slightly, smirking at his form as he slowly made his way over to her.

"See, I knew you'd come Hiroki-kun." Natsu said in her husky voice to the obviously nervous young man standing before her.

"I...I only came to tell you to stop bothering Kumiko-chan and myself."

She laughed at the hesitancy in his voice and pushed off the railing. Her steps were slow, hips swaying provocatively as she sauntered up to him. When she was close enough to touch his body she stopped.

"Really now Hiroki-kun?" she drawled. "I don't think you're telling me the whole truth." she raised one delicate hand and skimmed her nails down the sleeve of his coat.

"I-I am...Kitazawa-san." he was doing his best to keep the blush from his face at her close presence but wasn't succeeding.

Her eyes tilted upward to his taller form. Her lips formed a sultry pout as she gazed at him through her golden orbs. "Aww...why don't you call me Nacchan?"

The dark haired boy audibly gulped at the enticing look on the young woman's face. His hands clenched unknowingly by his side as she took yet another step closer and placed her open palm on his chest.

"We should get to know each other better...don't you think?" her fingers began walking up the hard planes of his chest. The angular lines of his jaw were drawn tight as she slowly rose on her toes to close the distance between them. He was quite an attractive man; not that it would change anything if he wasn't, but it made what she was doing more pleasurable for her.

His breath hitched when she snaked her other hand around his neck, fingers slowly rubbing the warm flesh. She was so close to him now, the light floral scent she wore surrounding him as her warm breath puffed against his skin. He couldn't stop the shudder that went through him as her tongue came out to trace the shell of his ear. Biting into his bottom lip was the only way to suppress the moan of pleasure that tried to escape.

"Hiro-kun."

Her whispered voice sent tingles down his spine.

"Kitazawa-san!" He struggled to keep his voice strong. "I like Kumiko-chan. You know this so I would appreciate it if you would stop this right now."

She giggled but it wasn't like the happy sounds he heard from other girls. Her silky hair brushed his face as she pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"Really now Hiro-kun? You must have such a nice heart to like such a boring woman." The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes but that alone wasn't enough for him to pull away. As he continued to stand still in her grasp, her other hand wrapped around his shoulders - the fingers playing with his black hair driving him to distraction.

"Though your heart may like that pathetic girl, your body seems to be all mine." She pressed herself closer, now leaving no room between the two of them.

"Wha...what do you mean?"

Another chuckle escaped her as she lightly tossed her hair back from her face. "You haven't noticed?" her lips found their way to his ear once again, teeth nipping the sensitive flesh. This time the pleasurable moan escaped his lips. "You can't keep your hands off me."

His eyes opened wide in wonder when he realized she was right. Somehow his hands had made their way to her hips; his thumbs were rubbing teasing circles into the soft skin beneath his hands. How did he...he didn't even remember grabbing her!

Golden eyes were once again gazing into his own, a sinister light sparkling in them but he couldn't find the strength to care at the moment. She was so close he could see each eyelash framing her expressive orbs.

"See how much more honest your body is Hiro-kun? You should just admit it already."

Her tongue came out to swipe across his bottom lip and his hands gripped her hips hard.

"You like it."

Her low voice triggered something within him and he couldn't fight his own body's response anymore. Without any warning he plunged forward and captured her lips with his own. His hands left her hips to wrap around her back and pull her closer to his body. Again and again his ran his mouth over her own plump lips. Kami why was this evil woman so tempting? How could such harsh things come from such a warm, soft mouth?

She sank her teeth lightly into his lip and a rumble ripped from his throat. He grabbed her neck, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth, beginning a sensual rhythm that quickly had him feeling too warm in his school uniform.

The sharp gasp didn't register with Hiroki, but Natsu heard it clear as day; she wasn't as involved in the kiss as her partner was. She slowly opened her eyes, peeking over his shoulder as he continued to devour her mouth.

Standing behind them on the roof was his current girlfriend – and her newest victim – Kumiko. The girl had her hand covering the lower part of her face as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Natsu could see her shoulders begin to shake even harder and she smirked into the kiss.

She allowed him to continue for a moment more before she pulled away. The pathetic boy in front of her was smiling as he ran his hands down her back. Her own smile twisted into the cruel vision she showed her victims and he blanched in shock.

"How could you Hiroki-kun? And in front of your girlfriend no-less."

His eyes widened at her words and his body stilled as he began to hear the sobbing behind him. Praying it wasn't true, he turned to find Kumiko-chan staring at the two of them with tear filled eyes.

"Kumi..." he couldn't even say her name. Having her find him locked in an embrace with the very person who'd been bullying her for a few weeks now was the ultimate betrayal. He didn't deserve her forgiveness nor did he even deserve to be near her right then. His head fell to his chest. "I'm so sorry Kumiko-chan."

The giggle behind him infuriated him further. His head whipped around to send a scathing glare to the witch behind him. She stood watching the scene with a joyous grin on her face. She didn't balk at his look, instead, it seemed to excite her even further as she blew him a kiss at the hate in his eyes.

He couldn't stand being in her presence any longer and with a final, sorrowful glance in Kumiko's direction, he left the roof.

Natsu watched the girl in front of her breaking with a large grin on her face. Every sob that wrenched from the young woman's body was music to her ears.

"Why?" the crying woman asked. "Why did it have to be him? When you could have anybody else why did it have to be my boyfriend!" she screamed at her.

The cold smile that came to Natsu's face had the girl inching back in instinct. "Stupid girl, I have no interest in your boyfriend."

"Huh? But...you were..."

"Destroying that annoying smile that's been on your face this week. Really," she added with a low chuckle, "why should you be allowed to be happy?"

The young woman's tear streaked face contoured into a painful expression as she gripped the front of her shirt, desperately trying to keep herself together in whatever small way possible. "But...but..." she gave up trying to explain herself and dissolved into tears once more, crumpling to the ground as her heart shattered.

Natsu chuckled low as she bent just slightly to tilt the girls face up to hers, a grin of pure pleasure gracing her beautifully cold face. "Now, now Kumiko-chan, are you done already? We haven't even reached level 1."

She stood proudly once again, her assessing eyes sparkling with happiness at the pitiful state of the one knelt before her.

Her laughter echoed across the otherwise empty rooftop as she walked to the door.

"Cut!"

Kyoko stopped her trek towards the exit but held completely still as she awaited the director's orders.

"Excellent work everyone! Kyoko-chan that was great! Get the playback ready, I wanna make sure we got everything clearly."

As the rest of the crew hurried about to fulfill the director's orders, Kyoko fought herself to continue standing upright.

Kami, how embarrassed could one person get!

Redness filled her entire face as her actions flashed through her mind once again. It was so easy at the time; throwing herself into Natsu's persona had allowed her to perform that scene with no hesitation what-so-ever. Now that it was over, however, Kyoko was feeling the embarrassment that came with the daring actions she'd just preformed.

"Kyoko-chan, thank you for your hard work today." the young man who'd played Hiroki said as he came up behind her smiling.

She hesitantly peeked over her shoulder, blush still in full effect, as she addressed him. "W-Was it okay?"

"Better than okay Kyoko-chan." Her eyes widened at the change in his voice. Something about the way he watched her now wasn't sitting comfortably with her.

"O-Okay then. Thank you for working with me today and I appreciate your professionalism in this particular kind of scene."

A deep chuckle reverberated from his chest as he swept his eyes down her body. "It was my pleasure. I hope we can work together again soon."

Warning bells blared in her ears and she shot upright. "Of course. Excuse me, I should go change."

She walked calmly, but quickly, to the rooftop door. Once she passed through the heavy metal obstacle, she began running down the corridor to her dressing room.

Halfway to the room, she saw the one other person she felt she could communicate with honestly and screamed her name with joy. "Amamiya-san!"

Said woman's eyes widened with several emotions as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled along with the frantic woman to her dressing room. She tumbled through the door and had barely caught her balance before Kyoko began wailing randomly about the shoot she just participated in. Chiori watched the spectacle with disbelieving eyes. Kyoko would speak directly to her at times, then begin muttering to herself about her failure as a Japanese woman.

With no clear point to stop her, the third LoveMe member took a page from Kotonami Kanae's book and shook the young woman by her shoulders as she practically screamed to be heard over her. "Would you stop it and tell me what's wrong!"

Kyoko sat dazed for a moment from the interruption but shortly thereafter, the tears began pooling in her eyes again and her lips trembled. "I'm such a shameless person!" she wailed loudly.

"Huh?"

"I acted so forward with him. I practically threw myself at him in front of everyone there! I finally accepted that I would have to shoot a kiss scene but did Natsu have to go that far with it? Why would she do that?" Chiori could only watch, stunned, as Kyoko gripped her head in her hands and pounded her fists into the floor. Kyoko suddenly stopped all her movement and a horrified look came to her face. "Oh no...what will the Taisho think? And Okami-san? Tsuru...What is Tsuruga-san going to think about my shameless behavior? Oh Moko-san help me! Natsu is such a bad girl!"

"What is the problem!" Chiori cried. "I saw the scene and it was great. What's the big deal about it? Did the guy say something bad to you? Did he hate it?"

Chiori stepped back in reflex as a dark look came to Kyoko's eyes. Her entire aura seemed to come alive with malice as she stood to her full height and turned narrowed eyes on her. "Hate it? Oh no, he didn't hate it." she said lowly. "Playboys! That's all men are! Everyone of them is the same!"

Kyoko began another fit of rage and Chiori just sighed and leaned against the wall. This would probably take awhile.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Right this way please."

Ren was too familiar with the ways of the President at this point to balk at the sight of his assistant opening the door in full American old Western regalia - complete with a bandana tied around the lower part of his face. He followed him into the large, opulent office, taking care to walk clear around the temporary horse's corral. While he didn't mind the eccentric ways of his boss, the smell of horse manure wasn't something he was too pleased about at the moment.

President Lory sat reclining in a wing back chair near the window. He too was fully dressed in the cowboy attire but he managed to wear it even better than his assistant. The half vest with fringe and low gun belt somehow did not seem out of place in the atmosphere he'd created.

Lory paid no attention to his guest as he was conversing on the phone with someone. Ren came to stand near the couch and waited patiently for his conversation to end. Those he wasn't trying to eavesdrop, he couldn't help but to catch snippets of his words.

"Yeah...okay then. Are you sure this isn't too soon?...uh huh, but it hasn't even been that long since...yeah, well...true but...Fine, what did she say?...uh huh...I'm sure. Should I tell h...okay, okay whatever...yeah you too." He snapped the phone shut and mumbled to himself before he took notice of his guest. "Ah Ren, punctual as usual." he said while waving his hand to indicate he should sit opposite him.

"How are you sir?"

"Fine, fine. The question is how are you doing Ren?"

The actor's brows scrunched in confusion at his boss's loaded question. "What do you mean?"

Lory sighed dramatically as he slouched into his chair. "I take it that means you're as dull as ever. No illicit love scandals I need to take measures against?"

Ren's eyes narrowed on the older man. "When have I ever been involved in a scandal?"

"Never you boring young man! Honestly...why don't you use those looks of yours for once?"

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to see me about boss?" his smooth gentleman's voice rang out.

Lory noted the change in his behavior and appeased himself that at least he'd gotten some sort of rise out of the young man. He dropped his childish antics and turned a serious face onto his top performer. "Ren, have there been any troubles during the movie shoot?"

"No. BJ hasn't been a problem for me."

Lory studied him for a moment before allowing a small smile to cross his face. "I was right to send you a good luck charm then."

Ren sighed heavily. "I told you I was fine without her."

"Yet you never sent Mogami-kun away." he chuckled as Ren frowned at that. "You haven't crossed that line yet have you?" though he wasn't verbal with it, the understood _No_ hung in the air. "And such a cute little sister she makes too."

"Is that all you needed me for boss?" he asked in clipped words.

Lory pouted but let the matter drop. "Is the new shoot gonna interfere with your other projects?"

"No. The series won't be as long as _Dark Moon_ but Yashiro-san is handling my schedule well. There shouldn't be any conflicts with scheduling."

Lory nodded and conversed with Ren for a while longer before allowing the young man to take his leave.

His phone conversation from earlier ran through his head once more. Reluctantly, he called over his assistant.

There were plans to be made.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The singer tapped out his boredom on the polished oak of the table beneath his hands. Mundane matters like contract negotiations didn't interest him. In fact, the only reason he came to this particular meeting was the job in question.

It was the first time his song would be used for a commercial.

This normally wouldn't interest him but as soon as his manager told him the actress filming this particular shoot, he was in full agreement.

"Well, are there any other questions?"

He turned his dark eyes onto the agent for the Hirongi group. "As long as I'm there for the filming we're good."

"Of course. It is your song after all and since you're being so kind as to withhold the debut of the song until the commercial is shot, we have no problem with you attending the shoot."

The smile the agent wore bothered him immensely. It was the greedy, condescending smile those people wore when they were only being polite because they knew you'd make them money. Beyond that, he could tell this man hated working with performers. The urge to reach across the table was strong but he held himself in check.

It wouldn't be long before he could see his Kyoko once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The streets were crowded, but that was to be expected. As he sat at the small table outside the cafe, he made sure to pull the brim of his hat just a bit lower. The large sunglasses he wore helped hide his face and his normal, rather bland clothes, helped him blend in to the people around him. This was not how he wanted to be spending his Friday morning but there was nothing to be done about it. For days now he had been calling that annoying woman but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he hesitated. He knew the moment she heard his voice she'd hang up and probably block his number.

It didn't help that whenever he hesitated she called _that man's_ name.

Sho gave up on trying to get in touch with her by phone and asked his manager to find out where she was filming that drama of hers. Not surprisingly, it didn't take very long for Shoko-san to find the location of the studio...which they weren't even using. _Box R_ was doing all it's filming that week on location in a nearby park.

Sho had come by nearly everyday that week, trying to find an opportune time to talk to the boring woman, and came up empty handed each time. This wasn't a closed set like _Dark Moon_ had been; they were out in an open area filming where anyone could watch. The show was already a hit and gaining a larger fan base everyday. The crowds gathered around the roped off section of the park long before the actors even got there in hopes of seeing their favorite performers. Sho knew that with his vast popularity, if he were to walk up to the set it would be plastered over every magazine and news show the next day.

He didn't have time to deal with the annoying rumors that could develop from that scenario. Not to mention he wouldn't have a moment's privacy to question the woman.

For those reason's alone, Sho decided to blend in with the crowd and catch her as she left for the day. From his position at the cafe, he could clearly see the temporary set. The actors relaxed on the park benches between takes, talking and laughing amongst themselves while the set was being changed as needed. From his vantage point, it was easy to spot Kyoko.

While not filming, that sultry air that surrounded her during the episode he watched was gone. Her eyes weren't glittering with hate as she laughed along with the girls surrounding her. Though she was sitting on a bench, her back remained ramrod straight and knees pressed tightly together in that manner he remembered his mother teaching her. Her hand lifted to brush the hair out of her eyes and he felt his chest tighten.

Sho clenched the hand holding his drink so tightly he feared the cup would break. Why? Why even after hooking up with that mature, beautiful woman a few weeks ago did he still get that feeling when he saw Kyoko? Why would anything about that woman bother him now after all these years?

He had been debating with himself whether to see her or not when he inadvertently saw her newest project earlier that week. While he was waiting to appear on a talk show, he flipped through some random magazines that were provided in the dressing room he was assigned. That was when he saw it.

He couldn't even remember the name of the perfume advertised nor recall the company responsible for making it; the only thing he remembered about that picture was the look of happiness that danced across her face as she leaned into the chest of some man who had his arms around her. A faint blush stained her cheeks while she looked into the guys eyes. The model, who he hated to admit was a good looking guy, smiled back down at her. They sat in some grassy area, cuddled up against a tree, looking for all the world like a couple in love.

The whole thing pissed him off.

Since when did she become a model? Kyoko...modeling?

He wanted to laugh about it but couldn't bring himself to work up the amusement. Something about the way her face softened as she looked at the guy stopped the chuckle from ever forming. He could remember that look on her face; he'd seen it many a time during their younger years. The caring way she would always look at him back then was so close to that expression she wore with this nameless guy holding her in his arms.

What the hell? Why was this pissing him off so much? Was this all some ploy in her revenge against him?

That thought gave him pause as he watched her laughing face. Was that what this was? Perhaps – just maybe – she was now trying modeling in order to rise to the top. If all of this was another trick to try and get ahead of him then...wasn't she still thinking about him more than anything? Just that thought was enough to bring a small smirk to his face. As long as he still occupied the biggest part of her then whatever she did was fine.

But, he needed to make sure.

It had been some time since he'd seen her anyway, he was long overdue for a visit. The last time he'd seen her was on Valentine's Day...when he stole her first kiss.

A surge of pride swept through him when he re-called the way that bastard Tsuruga's face looked as he left the _Dark Moon_ set. Sho knew that guy didn't think of her as just a kohai; he was definitely looking at her as something more. Too bad for him, Kyoko's first kiss now belonged to him. It was almost unfortunate he didn't have time to take it properly. Though she had been struggling against him, the memory of her taste still lingered in his mind. Her waist had seemed so terribly small as he'd held her in place and her lips were surprisingly soft.

_Not that she had anything on the busty woman he'd had in his bed a few weeks ago_ he reminded himself. But still...though it had been part of a plan to make her think of nothing but him, he couldn't say he'd hated it.

Sho snapped to attention when he heard the cast saying their farewells to each other. Though everything was frantic, Sho made sure to keep his attention on Kyoko as she made her way out of the park and down the street. He slapped enough money on the table to cover his expenses and set out to follow her. The crowd was still too thick for him to approach her just yet, so he walked a little ways behind her as she crossed the intersection.

Now he was curious.

He had been expecting her to call a cab to take her back home. Sho already had a great plan to quickly jump in the car with her and question her on the way to her house. It would kill two birds with one stone. He could make sure he was still the largest part of her existence and he could find out where she lived. The apartment they'd shared together as he worked his way into the Akatoki agency was now leased to someone else.

He found out that little tidbit of information shortly after doing his PV with her.

Another two blocks down, she quickly turned into the parking lot of a large hotel. Sho ducked behind another building as she glanced over her shoulder before going through the gate. He waited only a moment more before hurrying to follow her. Even though it was still bright outside, the area inside the lot was darkened and he had trouble finding where she went so quickly. Finally, after much searching, he heard her voice carry over from a few aisles down. He turned in the direction he heard her and weaved his way through the cars.

What he saw shocked him so much he couldn't even call out to her.

Tsuruga Ren had his hand at her lower back, gently guiding her to the large van idling nearby. Kyoko went along with a smile on her face for the actor, and thanked him politely as she boarded the van first.

What the hell was going on?

Exactly what could the two of them possibly be doing together that they had to meet inconspicuously in darkened parking lots?

The slamming of the van door broke his musings and he hurried to the van's location. "Kyoko! Wait a sec!"

His callings were in vain as the van sped off. No matter how much he tried he would never be able to follow the vehicle.

Sho ripped the hat off his head in frustration – uncaring if anyone saw him at the moment.

Just what the fuck was going on between her and that actor?

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

People's lack of awareness and general stupidity never ceased to amaze him.

Take Murasame for example.

No matter the constant warnings Ren had given the stubborn actor, he continued to watch Kyoko with hungry eyes. Even now, as Ren watched from his perch on a chair just outside the filming area, he could see Murasame glance at the area just behind 'Cain'...right where he knew Kyoko was standing.

Those old feelings began welling up inside him once again and he had to fight himself to resist the urge to pummel his co-star until he couldn't even beg for mercy. Ren sighed and hunched over further in his chair. Kuon had been scratching at the edge of his conscious for too long now. Those horrible memories of his own blood stained hands continued to pester him in his dreams. He'd never really had a reason to think of his past until he started this movie; the roles he received as Tsuruga Ren had never brought him this close to such a familiar feeling of violence before.

Despite his own personal struggles, the movie was progressing well. He'd yet to receive even a single NG during the filming and judging by the way some of the actresses had to be consoled after a take, he was adequately portraying the role of a crazed serial killer. With the production coming along this well, another month or two should be enough to wrap up filming.

That in itself posed another problem for Ren. While he wasn't to happy about having to share a room with Kyoko – honestly, a man could only take so much – he loved being able to work with her. Just like in _Dark Moon_ , he was able to be so near to her. After his role as BJ was complete, he wouldn't be close to her any longer. The way their relationship stood now, what chance did he have to constantly be in her presence?

A slim pair of hands found their way to his shoulders. After a gentle squeeze, the hands snaked over his collar bone and down his chest, until they loosely latched together in front of him. Her hushed voice blew across his ear. "Cain, what's wrong? You're tensing up."

And no matter if they were able to work on a project again in the future, he seriously doubted it would afford him the opportunity to be as close to her as this one had done. "I'm fine Setsu."

He could practically see the pout forming on her face as she pressed herself closer to his back. "I know you're lying Cain. I can feel how stiff you are." her clasped hands came to lightly push into his chest with that statement. The muscles there jumped involuntarily at her touch.

He hoped Rick was enjoying his torment from the after life. This situation had to be his punishment for the heavy sins he carried on his shoulders.

From beneath his dark fringe, he could see Murasame once again staring at his 'little sister'. He had no legitimate reason to pursue a fight with the actor at the moment, so fists were out of the question. That only left him with his brain and Kuon's wicked imagination. Cain smirked for a single moment before he grasped Setsu's hands.

Kyoko could do little more than gasp as Cain grabbed her hands and somehow managed to pull her from behind him to sitting in his lap. Her feet dangled from her sideways perch atop his long legs. Setsu struggled with Kyoko's personality as the timid young woman wanted to push herself off him and hide in a corner somewhere. Setsu won – eventually – though she still sported a bright blush on her pale cheeks.

"Wh...what are you doing nii-san?" she stammered, head bowed low, almost to his chest.

"Hmm? What was that Setsu?"

She could feel the deep rumble of his voice beneath her fingertips. Slowly, she raised her head until her bright eyes met his. "What are you doing nii-san?"

He graced her with his smile at the timid expression she wore. "You were tickling me. This is your punishment."

Confusion pushed aside some of her embarrassment. "Tickling you? How?"

His eyes gleamed devilishly as he leaned closer to her. She froze momentarily as his face came so close to her own; his long black eyelashes somehow softening the harsh effect of the red streaked contacts they made him wear. He moved his head forward until his mouth practically lay against her ear. "Like this."

She shivered as his warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of her ear, her hands unconsciously tightening in his shirt. Her awareness of him tripled.

Suddenly, there was no ignoring the warm body beneath her hands. The rough fabric of his dark pants rubbed against the smooth skin of her legs not covered by shorts. His hand rested against the curve of her bared waist.

Kyoko fought against the myriad of emotions swarming through her. While she was screaming in her mind about the impropriety of the situation, she also couldn't deny the thrill that shot through her at the same time. But this was wrong. Feelings like this would only serve to get her hurt in the future so – as hard as it was – she managed to push aside the pounding of her heart.

When he pulled back to look into her face, Kyoko made Setsu come back to the surface and form an adorable pout.

"You're just being mean nii-san." she said with a huff and turned away from him. His hands prevented her from leaving his lap but at least now, she didn't have to see his face. She heard his low chuckle only a moment before he brought his chin to rest on her shoulder.

"It's not being mean Setsu." Again she blushed as his voice caressed her ear. "I just love teasing my cute little sister."

Ren had to physically restrain himself from taking that reddened earlobe into his mouth. He knew it was only from embarrassment that she was blushing; he still held no hope that she had come to see him as a man, but that didn't stop his own body's responses to the delicious picture she presented.

His eyes rose to Murasame. Just as he thought he would, the young actor was watching the exchange with poorly veiled contempt. Cain couldn't stop the cold smirk from forming on his face. Just to piss the kid off even more, he tightened his grip around Setsu and leaned his head heavily into the crook of her neck.

"Cain!...ugh...you're heavy...nii-san!"

He chuckled again at the protests from the squirming young woman in his arms. Though he didn't get the physical satisfaction from beating the persistent Murasame, he hid his smile in Setsu's long hair as the actor stormed out of the area.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Nii-san, I'm gonna take a shower first. I'll fix dinner when I get out, okay?"

"Whatever." Cain replied as he fished around his long coat for the extra pack of cigarettes he bought that day. Finding them no where, he sighed in defeat and grabbed his room card from the counter. "Setsu, I'm going to the store. Stay here."

"Come back soon nii-san, I'm not gonna let you skip dinner again." she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Cain opened the door to leave but the ringing of his cell phone from across the room stopped his departure. He forgot he'd emptied his pockets when they arrived to the room, as he now saw the lost pack of cigarettes and his phone lying on his bedside table. Shaking his head at his own forgetfulness, he closed the door and rushed to answer his phone before it went to voice mail. He fought the urge to groan as he saw the name on the caller ID.

"What?"

"Ah...ha ha...still in Cain Heel's character Ren?" Yashiro asked timidly from the other end of the line.

Ren stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him, and lit a cigarette. Taking a deep drag, he exhaled slowly, forcing himself to temporarily shed the rough exterior of Cain Heel. "I apologize for that Yashiro-san. How are you?"

Laughter came from the receiver. "Don't worry about that Ren. You always stay in character during a role." Ren was glad for his manager's understanding about his rudeness. "Then again, I can understand your bad mood. Was that the shower I heard running before you walked outside? Kyoko-chan's taking a shower, huh? I bet she looks adorable with her hair all wet when she gets out." Then again, he could always find another manager.

"Was there something in particular you were calling for Yashiro-san?" Ren asked with forced politeness. He walked over to the corner of the balcony, purposefully hiding his view of the bathroom door. Though he could no longer hear the water running, he didn't need the added temptation of staring at the door visualizing Kyoko standing under the warm spray of the shower.

"The auditions are over for the remaining parts of _Through the Darkness_ and the cast has been chosen."

"That's good news, considering the shoot starts next week."

"Yes, apparently the director was having problems choosing someone for the part of Madoriko. Even after the cast was announced, I heard he wasn't entirely happy with the actress." Yashiro said.

"Madoriko? That part is only a few minutes of screen time at best."

Ren heard Yashiro sigh through the receiver. "I know, but he just wasn't happy with anyone who tried out. That's not why I'm calling though. You'll never guess who got the part of Miname!"

Ren was confused by Yashiro's excitement. Normally, he was only this upbeat if he was given an opportunity to tease him about his love life. "Who?"

"Kotonami Kanae. You're current _room mate's_ best friend!"

Even after the explanation was given, Ren was still confused. "Congratulations for her but I fail to see why you are so excited over this."

"Ren..." a heavy sigh followed. "Don't you see? With her best friend working on the same drama as you, you'll still be able to spend a lot of time with her! Don't you think she'll come visit her friend every chance she can?"

"No."

"What?" Yashiro exclaimed to the quick dismissal.

"Mogami-san is a professional and conducts herself as such. She would feel she was being a bother by visiting her friend during her job."

"Well...that's true bu..."

"Even on the off chance she did accompany her to work, she wouldn't interrupt filming nor would she hang around idly awaiting a chance to speak to her."

"Okay bu..."

Ren interrupted him again. "Even if she did come to the set, she would be there to see her best friend and not me. So why exactly were you so excited about this information Yashiro-san?"

"Ahhh! You can just ruin any mood Ren!" Yashiro exclaimed. "And here I was excited over it." he pouted.

Ren was about to chastise his manager once again for trying to get his hopes up for nothing when a vision knocked the very breath from his body.

Pale skin still glistening with water, damp hair stuck to the nape of her neck, her skin flushed with the heat of the shower...

Ren stood frozen as he watched the beauty in front of him.

Kyoko must have forgotten to take a change of clothes with her into the bathroom, for she now stood in front of the dresser quickly going through her things. Her towel was wrapped tightly around her lithe body, exposing her smooth shoulders and long legs for his gaze.

He should look away. Ren's mind understood that but his body would never comply. She must have thought he was at the store so she felt safe coming out of the bathroom in such a state of undress. It was simply wrong of him to invade her privacy like he was doing but the devil himself would be unable to tear Ren's eyes away.

Whether it was a blessing or a curse, he would be unable to decide for a long time thereafter, but whatever it was - he was thankful to have received it. In her haste to return to the bathroom, she dropped several items from her grasp. She still faced the balcony doors, where his body was hid by the partially closed curtains. Her body bent to retrieve the items and the tenuous hold she had on her towel gave way.

It was only a few seconds but that was all he needed to burn the very image into his brain. His mind would replay the incident over and over again when he slept. The towel slipping free from her clasped fingers, the agonizingly slow descent it made as it slid across her skin, until...finally, it slid past her chest. Her small pert breasts peaked from behind the terry cloth and he felt his world come to a crashing halt.

Kyoko managed to catch the towel before it fell any further. She gathered her things quickly and ran back to the safety of the bathroom.

"Ren?...Ren are you there?"

He could hear the voice of his manager calling him but could do little more than offer a cordial goodnight and disconnect the call. His hands shook as he lit another cigarette.

The sight of a woman's body was nothing new to him but never...never before had it been like this.

His mind was full of nothing but the sight of her pale pink nipples, his mouth craving the need to taste them. His hands itched with the need to feel those mounds of flesh. His body was on fire with a rush of desire like he had never felt before. Already he could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

A groan tore from his throat as he leaned against the cool brick of the building. This was simply impossible. How in the name of heaven was he now supposed to go back into that room and sleep beside her once again? The cigarette had long since burned out when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Onii-san?"

His head whipped to the side at the call of her voice. For once, he was glad he was out of her direct sight. He pressed himself further into the shadowed area of the balcony before he answered.

"What is it Setsu?"

"Are you okay? You sound kinda funny?"

_No shit._ He cleared his throat before answering her again. "I'm fine. Get back inside; your hair's still wet. You're gonna catch a cold like that."

"I will. You come inside too. Dinner's almost ready." The sight of her tightened buds straining against her silk camisole did nothing to help alleviate the rising problem he had.

Punishment...that's exactly what this was.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The crowd cheered loudly as Bo knelt before the beautiful guest of Kimagure Rock and presented her with a single red rose. She laughed in good nature but showed everyone the large diamond engagement ring she wore. Bo clasped his large chicken wings over his heart and stumbled back in shock. As he exited the stage, the audience let out a collective sound of sympathy for the popular mascot.

Kyoko waited inside the suit of Bo the chicken until the segment was completed. After she escorted the guest back to her dressing room, she was officially off duty. The show was now over and the audience was leaving the building. Finally!

Making her way to the small curtained area serving as her dressing room took all of her energy. She hadn't had a single day to rest in what felt like so long. Between shooting for _Box R_ , playing Setsuka Heel, and the various LoveMe tasks she'd been given for the past two weeks, Kyoko was exhausted. She pulled the large chicken costume off her body and collapsed against the wall.

Yes, she was exhausted but she was also happy; she had steady work as an actress piling up around her. This was what she had been working so hard for, to establish herself as a true actress and be able to support herself...well, and of course to totally destroy Sho. While she wasn't quite making enough to afford her own apartment yet, she could pay her tuition for school, her cell phone bill, and her rent with little to no problem now. Kyoko knew she still had a long way to go, but the small accomplishments she was making gave her such a sense of pride.

Thankfully, the second commercial shoot with Kurosaki-kantoku didn't start until 11am the next morning so she would be able to sleep in. She wasn't one to normally sleep in past breakfast but she was looking forward to doing so in the morning. It wasn't like she could sleep over the weekend she'd spent with Tsuruga-san as Setsu. Knowing he was laying only a few feet away from her, regardless that he cocooned himself in the comforter, played havoc with her nerves. What woman sleeping near the man she held such an unrequited love for would be able to sleep peacefully?

That wasn't all that bothered her this weekend though.

Something was different about her sempai. Well, perhaps not so much different about him but about the way he watched her.

It started their first night at the hotel. He never once looked at her when he came in to eat dinner before going to bed. She thought perhaps he was upset with her for something but she couldn't think of anything she'd done. She decided that if he continued to avoid making eye contact with her in the morning she would apologize profusely and hope he could forgive her.

That turned out to be unnecessary.

She woke up that morning to find him watching her sleeping. She brushed that off...he could have just woken up. Besides, he turned away as soon as she got up. The glances didn't stop there though. All through the day, and into the night, she would find him watching her with the oddest expression. She couldn't feel any anger coming from him but the look was intense non-the-less.

While playing Cain and Setsu, the pair of actors had become accustomed to touching each other casually; however, she noticed a definite increase in their contact during the weekend. Cain would constantly have his arm around her shoulder or waist. Many times he brushed her hair away from her face, and even went so far one time as to kiss her forehead before a shoot. It wasn't like she hated it. No, she definitely didn't hate the extra attention she was receiving from her handsome sempai, but she knew it meant a great deal more to her than it did to him.

Those casual touches set her skin on fire. The hushed words he whispered to her made her heart race furiously.

It just wasn't fair.

Why should she have to be so affected by his mere presence when it didn't seem to bother him at all. He was always so calm and composed...it pissed her off.

This was yet another reason she never wanted to fall in love again! The various emotions that she had no control over, her body that responded to things she never gave it permission to...kami why did this have to happen to her!

"Kyoko-chan?"

Raising her head from her near fetal position on the floor, she gave an embarrassed smile to Ishibashi Hikaru, the oldest of the Kimagure Rock trio. "Ah Hikaru-sempai, I'm sorry, did you need me for something?"

"Ah...no, I was just wondering if you were okay?"

She finally rose to her feet and clasped her hands in front of her. "Of course! I was just thinking about something." she smiled brightly and hoped to divert him from her recent internal rant.

"Okay then. Good work today, the fans loved your performance once again."

"Thank you so much Hikaru-sempai. You worked hard today as well."

He smiled at her once again upbeat attitude. A slight tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks and he rubbed his head in nervousness. "Thanks. So...since we're done for the day...ah...do you wanna go get something to eat, maybe?"

"Oh thank you but no. I should get home and go to bed, I have another job in the morning. You and Shinichi-sempai and Yuusei-sempai should go ahead without me."

His face fell slightly but he managed to keep a small smile in place. "Oh, well good luck with your job tomorrow."

"Thank you so much. Good night." she bowed as she gave her farewells and turned to leave. Before she could reach the elevator, she could hear the laughter coming from the men she'd left behind. She smiled as she heard them; they really got along so well together.

As she gathered her bike from the rack outside, she began mentally going through her schedule for tomorrow. While Kurosaki-kantoku didn't say anything about the – dreaded – photo shoot for tomorrow, she had a feeling it would take place not long after the commercial was completed. She still wasn't feeling to confident about the modeling portion of her job, but her talk with Tsuruga-san helped ease her fears a little.

No matter what, she would do her very best tomorrow. After all, this was getting her one step closer to her goals.


	6. Chapter 6

It was slightly heartbreaking...looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She'd not paid much attention to the outfit the make-up artist handed her to begin with. The soft cotton skirt fit her well, coming to just below her knees. She slowly rubbed the silk blouse as it laid against her skin. The smooth fabric was not one she was privileged to have in her closet and she took the time to enjoy the feel of it. A short cropped jacket and a pair of comfortable, but fashionable, heels completed the outfit. It wasn't until she stepped out of the changing area and saw the first glimpse of herself in the mirror that the familiarity of the outfit hit her.

Her chestnut hair was hidden under the same light brown wig she'd worn on the first commercial. The artist had styled it differently, smoothing out the curls and twisting it elegantly into a loose bun, which gave Kyoko an older look. The light brown hair and golden eyes were the only difference she could immediately see.

_If they were black..._

Her mother's image settled in place over her own and the resemblance was so striking her heart clenched painfully.

Memories of her tiny fingers pulling at the hem of a business suit - much like the one she was wearing - flashed through her mind. Unfortunately, they were accompanied by the cold, harsh words Mogami Saena would throw at her daughter; the narrowed eyes and disgusted sneer that fell on the attractive older woman's face only made those words even more cruel.

Kyoko was never sure exactly what her mother did for a living and standing in such a similar outfit only made her more curious. _Was she truly a business woman? What company did she work for? What did they do? Was she simply a secretary for a large company or was she the boss?_

She knew questions like these were useless to ask now but her mind simply wouldn't stop their flow. The resemblance was just so startling to her! With long black hair and contacts to cover her golden eyes she could be a younger version of her mother. Would that matter to her mother? Would she be happy to see how much they favored?

No. She knew Saena would never like that. It would probably only serve to anger her further. Anything that concerned Kyoko did nothing but anger her hard to please mother. Honestly, why was she even still thinking about her?

Kyoko only realized she was crying when the tears began trickling down her neck. Snapping out of her reflections, she hurried to the counter and began dabbing her face dry with a tissue she found there. The make-up artist spent nearly half an hour earlier doing her face and she really didn't want to ruin the woman's hard work.

''Come on Kyoko, focus! You are a professional so act like it!'' She chided herself.

Once she dried her face she slumped into the chair with a magazine from the table and began fanning herself, trying desperately to dry the evidence of her crying before it was time to begin filming. She was nervous enough about the shoot without this problem added to the mix.

The shoot itself seemed simple enough; she would be filmed several times at different locations throughout the offices they'd borrowed for the day. She would go through the day to day activities a normal business woman would have. Staff meetings, conference calls, there was even a scene for a lunch meeting. The commercial would run like the last one; there would be no dialogue. Instead, all of the emotions would be conveyed through her facial expression alone and a music track would be run over the shoot. Kurosaki-kantoku told her that was how all the commercials would be.

What would tie this commercial into the first one was the final scene she would shoot in her office. On the wall would be a framed diploma from the university and a picture underneath it of the friends she had there. This would be the only one with a time difference between them. The rest of the shoots would either end or begin in the same way the previous commercial did.

A knock at the door drew her attention and she called out for them to enter.

"Five minutes until we begin shooting Kyoko-san." one of the assistants informed her as he entered.

"Okay, thank you very much."

She sighed with relief as he left. He had given no indication he'd noticed anything wrong with her or that she'd been crying. She tossed the magazine aside and checked her features once again in the large mirror at the opposite side of the room. Ignoring the clenching of her gut at the familiar reflection, she cleared her mind and turned to leave.

Her sempai would never let his past interfere with his acting and she wouldn't allow it either.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurosaki leaned back in his chair, cigarette dangling from his lips, as he once again reviewed the tape for the day's shoot. There was a short time this morning, before the shoot began, that he was worried how Kyoko's performance would be. Something was off about her today. It wasn't anything in particular he could name but a feeling surrounding her that seemed out of sorts. The usual gleam in her eyes wasn't present as she stepped onto the set. Sadness, perhaps? He couldn't tell; yet the moment the cameras began rolling, she was completely in character and her usual professionalism was in place.

As he ran through each separate shot, he could envision how they would look once spliced together. It was another success.

In the meeting, her back was straight, head held high with confidence, and only the barest of smiles on her face as she ran through the fake proposals sitting in front of her. Her long legs strode with confidence down the hallways of the building; but his favorite of all was the final scene.

Sitting alone in her office, Kyoko had shed the cropped jacket and sat at her desk in the smooth peach colored silk blouse. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she finished entering the data for the day. When she finally finished, she arched her back in a slow stretch, rolling her tired muscles to relieve the stiffness between her shoulders. Her small hands reached up and released the knot holding her hair in place. A waterfall of tawny hair slid past her shoulders in soft waves and a small smile of pleasure came to her face.

Her eyes connected with a picture on her desk that faced away from the camera. The smile on her face grew into something different as the look in her eyes captivated the onlooker. Her happiness shone through but there was an underlying element that spoke of something more. Her delicate fingers brushed the frame briefly before she rose from her chair. Tossing the jacket over her shoulder, she grabbed her bag and exited the room for the night. The camera panned over from the closed door to the unknown picture frame once again.

That's where he would end the commercial, Kurosaki decided. He wanted to leave enough questions unanswered that the viewers would be itching to see the next shoot.

He crushed his cigarette under his boot as his eyes swept the set for his actress. He finally spotted her standing near the area being set up for the photo shoot. Though she stood proper as ever, her hands lightly clasped before her and her back straight, he could see the slight tension lines surrounding her eyes. The photo sessions weren't something she was entirely comfortable with yet, he knew that. Though she did well in the last one, he could tell she was very nervous about the whole endeavor. There was something else she would be nervous about soon and he truly didn't know how he felt about it himself.

Kurosaki only wanted to work with the best. He hated the prima donna actors and actress of today. The way they demanded things because they thought they were entitled, their lack of punctuality, the half-ass work they did...

He couldn't work with those people.

Form the first time he saw Kyoko he knew there was a wealth of un-tapped talent lying withing her. He followed her progress after his commercial. The PV she did with Fuwa Sho, her role as Mio on _Dark Moon_ , Natsu on _Box_ _R_...her work was incredible. Every time she changed herself completely, becoming the character in ways he knew their directors probably never imagined. That's why he had to have her do these set of commercials. He needed a different persona in each one...and so far she had delivered.

The next shot would be the one for _Allure_ , and even he was a bit nervous about that one. Kyoko was still young, and from everything he'd ever witnessed about her, still innocent. Even now, watching her as she posed for the photographer, the confidence of the character was there. Her hand perched on her hip, her leg tilted just so, even the slightly smug grin on her face, they all spoke of a world wise woman. However, the look he needed for _Allure_ was different...and he wasn't sure she could do this one.

He had purposefully held off from giving her a script for _Allure_ until now. She would be nervous, of that he was certain, and he didn't want it affecting her acting for the other commercials. Frustrated with himself, he ran his fingers through his hair roughly before lighting another cigarette.

It wasn't like there was going to be anything indecent in the shoot - he wasn't that kind of director - but there would be a certain feeling surrounding the project, and it would most definitely be mature in nature.

He heard the photographer call the end of the shoot. A heavy sigh escaped him as he made his way over to Kyoko.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kantoku." she called with a bright smile as she noticed him approaching her. "Thank you for your hard work today." she said as she executed a perfectly postured bow for him.

"Thanks." he said absently as he turned away from her. "Follow me Kyoko."

She was puzzled by his behavior but followed along as he instructed. He led her through the set, not stopping until he reached an empty office space behind the camera crews. He picked up a large manilla envelope and turned to hand it to her. "Here, take this."

"What is it?"

He ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "It's the script for _Allure_."

Her eyes widened in both excitement and nervousness as she carefully opened the envelope.

Kurosaki watched her unguarded facial expressions as she read through the script. As he expected, a bright blush soon came to her face and her hands visibly clenched into the paper. A heavy breath rushed through his nose. She _had_ to do this. He'd already been over the script numerous times, assuring himself that there was nothing in it compromising in nature at all. But, as he figured, the material was still much more than she was used to.

"Kyoko." her large golden eyes snapped to his. Kami, why did he feel like a bad guy all the sudden? He mentally shook himself; he was always blunt to a fault with his actors, why should he be any different now? "I can tell you're nervous about the script but I don't think it's inappropriate in any way. I need you to do this."

He watched her mouth move a few times before she was able to make a sound. "O-Of course I'll do it Kurosaki-kantoku. It...it's my job and I promise not to let you down."

Brave words she spoke but they lacked her usual enthusiasm. Her shoulders stiffened a bit as she continued reading through the material. She was obviously trying to force herself. "You're the actress staring in these commercials Kyoko. I can't replace you now." he said.

Kyoko turned her shocked face onto him once more. "I promise I can do it Kurosaki-kantoku!"

"Really?"

While she was nodding vigorously, he moved to stand behind her. When she tried to turn around to face him, he placed his hand on her shoulder - halting her movement. He was starting to feel like an ass but she had to see where she would need improvement. His hand slid slowly down her back before coming down to grip her waist. He stepped closer to her, bringing their bodies flush together. The silky hair against the nape of her neck tickled his nose as he brought his head down to her shoulder.

"You're already shaking Kyoko."

She couldn't answer him as her body was tensing horribly in his arms. What was he doing? She was horribly uncomfortable standing this close to him. The smoky scent of his tobacco washed over her as his warm breath brushed against her skin. Thankfully, he quickly pulled away after speaking to her and she whipped around to face him taking several steps back from his presence.

He sighed and leaned against the desk, folding his arms over his chest. "Please don't think I was harassing you because that was not my intention."

The chaotic beating of her heart began to slow at his admission. "Wh...what were you doing then?"

"I just wanted to show you that this wouldn't be as easy as you saying you could do this. Visualizing your scene is one thing, but if you can't be comfortable in your role for this shoot it's gonna fall apart."

"I can!"she stubbornly admitted though he raised one eyebrow at her in question. "I mean, I will. I'll work hard before the shoot and I promise not to disappoint you."

Kurosaki lit another cigarette; taking a deep drag of the smoke before continuing. "I know this is new territory for you. You haven't had a scene like this in anything you've played before."

"Well..." she began. "It hasn't aired yet but there was a kiss scene between Natsu and one of her victims." her voice was hushed and a light blush stained her cheeks once again.

"Oh?" he asked slowly, tilting his head back while he regarded her. "And, did he have to touch you? Besides the obvious lip contact that is."

She fidgeted with her hands nervously as she looked around the room, unable to meet his knowing eyes. "Not...really. He grabbed my waist but that's all."

"I assumed as much. Natsu seems to be a controlling individual; I figure she probably took the lead in the whole thing and I'm sure you weren't in the same mindset I need you in for this shoot. I want you to look like a woman in love Kyoko." her body tensed at the forbidden word. "A woman who knows she's thought of as beautiful. A woman not unfamiliar with a man's hands on her." With each word her body became frozen, her aura darkening with the taboo subject. "Even if you aren't or...haven't ever...been in that position before, I expect - as an actress -for you to be able to fulfill the role you were given."

Suddenly, this seemed harder than she originally thought. That would be something for her to work out on her own though, it wasn't the director's problem. "I understand Kurosaki-kantoku. Thank you for explaining it to me." she said with a stiff bow and, as calmly as possible, left the room.

Kurosaki sighed once again; why did one of the most promising actresses he'd ever seen have to be such an innocent?

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kanae stared at the offensive treat in front of her with as much malice as she could muster. The devilish coolness tempted her, calling out to her to enjoy every delectable bite. She had to be strong and resist it.

"Moko-san, is something wrong?"

Unfortunately, her eyes lifted to see the pitiful expression written across her cohorts face and she caved once again. The chocolate ice cream was wonderful as she swirled it around her mouth; to bad it would probably land directly on her hips in the next few days. She vowed to go running every morning that week to work off the excess calories she just ate.

If only she hadn't agreed to come out with Kyoko today. She sighed mentally; she couldn't do that either. Her 'number one friend' had called her yesterday and begged for what she called a girls day out...whatever that meant. Turns out it was pretty much what they had done before together - shopping, walking around the park, and eating more food than Kanae wanted to think about.

Kyoko had yet to discuss what was bothering her but she could tell something was going on with the normally spastic girl. Even when they met up outside the train station, Kyoko didn't throw herself at Kanae like she normally did. That in itself was suspicious. Coupled with the lack of her normal ramblings and almost down trodden nature, Kanae was sure something was bothering her. Her hesitancy to get to the problem was frustrating the black haired beauty. Another sigh escaped Kyoko's lips and Kanae couldn't take it anymore.

"Mo! Would you just tell me what's wrong already!"

Golden eyes shot wide open at her best friend's outburst. "Moko-san?"

The taller woman pulled her arm, leading her away from the ice cream vendor and the crowd gathered around it. When they were walking down a less populated road she let go of the girl and faced her. "You've been acting weird all day. You're being quiet, you're sighing, and you aren't tugging on me going 'Moko-san Moko-san' like usual. So spit it out! What's wrong with you?"

Kyoko was quiet for a moment before a bright smile lit her face and she promptly hugged her friend tightly. "Oh Moko-san! I didn't know you cared about me so much you knew all my little habits! We are such good friends aren't we?"

Kanae allowed the hug to go on for a moment longer than she normally would have. At least Kyoko was acting normal this way. The cooing, happy sounds from her best friend soon got on her nerves and she pushed the shorter girl away, taking time to straighten her now rumpled clothes. "Alright, now out with it. What's wrong with you?"

The sparkle dimmed in Kyoko's eyes as she gripped her bag's strap tightly. "Well...I have a little problem with my next commercial shoot."

While she wouldn't show it, Kanae was once again happy at her being the first one chosen to help with Kyoko's problems. She knew Tsuruga Ren wanted the position of most important to Kyoko but Kanae wasn't ready to give up that fight just yet. "Alright, what is it this time?"

Kyoko's million watt smile was back as she dug through her bag furiously for the manilla envelope given to her by Kurosaki-kantoku. She produced it with a flourish and held Moko-san's ice cream while the latter flipped through the pages quickly.

As Kanae put the script back in the envelope, her face betrayed the helpless emotions flooding through her. "I can't help you with this." she simply stated.

Kyoko's face fell once more. "But Moko-san..."

A single outstretched hand stopped her sentence. "It's not that I don't want to help you; I just can't. This is different than showing you the different kissing scenes in those movies."

"How so?" Kyoko asked in confusion.

Kanae gave a hefty sigh and resumed walking. "You've read through the script right?" her friend nodded affirmatively. "Then you realize the type of setting the plot calls for. I know what your problem is; you're worried about projecting the right air when being held in that man's arms right?"

Kyoko gripped the strap on her bag tighter. "Y-Yes. I've never been in that position before and I don't know what I should do."

Kanae glanced at her companion. This wasn't just something she could talk Kyoko through. It was easier to let her watch the couples make out before so she would have an idea of how to draw the other actor into Natsu's web. That's where the problem lay. Before, Kyoko was relying on Natsu's persona to carry her through the shoot, and from what she heard it went great. This time, she had to act like a woman truly in love; like a woman who wanted to be in her man's arms. Both of those points poised large problems for her friend.

Kyoko has sworn off love. After that bastard Fuwa threw her away, she got so down on the idea of love that it landed her in the number one LoveMe position. For her to act like she truly loved her partner was going to be hard enough. The other problem came from the physical aspect of the commercial. From what Kanae envisioned after reading the script, it was done tastefully. There wasn't anything really inappropriate or overly suggestive in the material, but it gave the viewer a connotation of what would be to come. Though she also wasn't overly excited about what Kyoko would have to do, she knew it came with the territory of an actress. There would be a time in the future when she herself would have to shoot such a scene, or something that went beyond what this called for, and she would have to act it out or be prepared to be fired from the job.

There was one person she knew for sure she could send Kyoko too for help but her pride was fighting that decision wholeheartedly. "How long do you have until the filming starts?"

"Oh, there's going to be a slight break in between shoots so I have about a month before _Allure_ starts filming."

"Why such a long break?"

"Kurosaki-kantoku said it was to give the other commercials and magazine ads a chance to really circulate and hopefully grab everyone's attention before the others are released." Kyoko explained.

"Huh...well, at any rate, it gives you a chance to work on this script."

"I'm pretty sure that's why Kurosaki-kantoku gave it to me. I don't think he has a lot of confidence in me for this shoot either."

Kanae gripped her friend's shoulder and whipped her around. "Then you have to make sure when the day for the shoot arrives you are so ready to shoot this scene and blow him outta the water! Aren't you supposed to be my rival?"

Kyoko nodded dumbly at the heat in her friend's eyes.

"Then act like it! Don't go getting all depressed and giving up already dammit!"

"Yes Moko-san." she replied almost hesitantly. She tried plastering a fake smile on her face. "Congratulations on your new role."

"Don't change the subject!" Kanae spat.

The young woman snapped to attention at her friend's heated words.

"What are you gonna do about this role?"

LoveMe number one's shoulders dropped once again. What could she do? She knew Kurosaki-kantoku and Moko-san were right; there was no way to become comfortable with the idea of being in a man's arms from just watching other people or trying to visualize it herself.

"There's one person you could always ask for help." she heard Moko-san mutter.

"Who do you mean Moko-san?" she asked.

Her friend huffed and threw her long black hair over her shoulder as she fixed her with a heavy look. "Your esteemed sempai."

Golden eyes widened across her attractive face. Kanae watched the various emotions fly across her cohort's face. Fear, embarrassment, reluctance...she expected those but the bright blush and nervous fidgeting the young woman began doing were something she had not anticipated seeing. Kanae knew Kyoko had been to him a few times before for help with her roles. Though there was a large difference in the help she would be receiving this time, she didn't expect her to balk at the idea this badly. Kyoko was now walking back and forth, muttering to herself about how wrong the idea was. Kanae was catching snippets of the woman's conversation with herself and was stunned at what she was learning from the rather air-headed girl.

Just when had they been together that she had seen his sleeping face? When had he sat her on his lap? Just what the hell was going on with her supposed best friend and that actor?

"Kyoko!" Kanae shouted as she forced the girl to stop pacing. "What the hell are you mumbling about?"

The taller woman saw the shock in her eyes. "Nothing Moko-san, please ignore what you just heard."

Kanae turned around in a huff, crossing her arms and preparing to grill her friend for answers. Unfortunately, doing so put her watch into view and alerted her to the late hour. She had an early filming in the morning and couldn't afford to stay out any longer. This wasn't over. She would get the answers she desired but...it would have to wait another few days.

"Come on, we should get going." Kanae said over her shoulder. "And you need to seriously think about this Kyoko. If you don't want to fail miserably at this next shoot, you've got to do something to get into character."

Kyoko nodded her head soundlessly at her best friend's back. She knew that well; but was causing herself even more heartache in Tsuruga-san's arms the only way to accomplish it?

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Silence stretched between the actors as they left the restaurant and headed back for the hotel room they still shared. Kyoko trailed slightly behind the imposing figure of Cain Heel, her long legs still not able to quite match his pace. Though he had not spoken of it, she could tell this weekend's filming had been tough for the experienced actor. They were able to do quite a bit of filming this time around and from her views, the shots were perfect.

Still, his demeanor had been somewhat off since the filming began. Every scene he did was a murder scene. The violence he portrayed during the takes was so real, his hatred almost palpable in the studio. He never received an NG and the director seemed very pleased about each shot. Yet, every night as they made their way back to the hotel, Kyoko could feel the uneasiness flowing off her sempai. His mood had only deteriorated over the course of the weekend.

He wouldn't speak of it and the one time she tried to ask about it, he gave her a poignant look that clearly said to leave it alone. She was so worried about him but he was refusing to let her help. What could possibly be going on with Tsuruga-san? She knew he wasn't perfect, though he seemed to be as close to it as an actor could possibly get. There were a few things in their brief history together that showed he had moments of weakness just as the rest of the population did.

Perhaps she had been right before – when he invited her to eat with him at his apartment the time he cooked that horrible omurice. Perhaps he was in fact fighting against something.

"Setsu."

"Yeah nii-san?"

He only paused briefly in his steps as he turned his dark eyes to her. "Keep up."

When he turned back around she stuck her tongue out at his back. He never let her stray too far away, even more so now than ever before. It wasn't particularly troubling but couldn't he just ask nicely? His 'requests' were more like orders than anything else. As she grumbled to herself, she failed to notice a certain tall figure stopping directly in front of her. Her small form ran into the immovable body of her pseudo-brother; she would have fallen had his arms not grasped onto her shoulders.

His face remained hardened as he focused on her startled features, but his eyes did soften as he righted her once more. Before she could question his reason for stopping, he hooked his arm around her shoulder and continued their walk. All he uttered was a quick "stay" as he tucked her close to his body. She wanted to protest his childishness but his somewhat teasing nature was the closest he'd came to his usual attitude in days. She gave a soft whine of false protest before snuggling into his warm body.

"Kyoko!"

Her body wanted to freeze in shock but after a very slight pause by her sempai, he continued walking away from the voice – making sure to pull her along with him. She went along willingly, wanting nothing more than to pray the voice she heard was not the one burned into her memory. His hurried footsteps approaching behind them dashed any hope she had been attempting to build.

"Just what in the hell are you doing?" Sho asked as he ran in front of the couple, effectively stopping them along the darkened street.

_Shit, shit...what am I supposed to do? I never thought anyone would recognize me like this! Sho_ _**knows** _ _it's me! Oh Moko-san, make it all go away!_

" _Who is this guy talking to?_ " Cain asked in fluent English.

She played along with his ruse, hoping to put enough doubt in the singer's mind. " _I have no idea Cain. I guess he thinks I'm someone else?_ "

The artist's eyes narrowed at the couple for a moment before a slow smirk lit his face. " _Did you forget who you learned English from?_ " he returned, just as fluently as the both of them had spoken. " _I sat right next to you as mother taught the both of us. Though it seems you never grew out of that damned habit of being so polite._ "

She felt Ren tense slightly as Sho spoke of their history together. What could she possibly say to him? No matter what, she had to get rid of him quickly. Even if he knew it was her disguised as Setsu, she couldn't let him find out the man with her was Tsuruga Ren.

"What the hell are you doing walking around like that anyway?" Sho continued, lapsing back into Japanese.

"What I do is none of your business Shotarou! Now leave!" She felt her mood quickly darkening yet through it all, Tsuruga-san kept her close.

The blond man's jaw clenched at her dismissal. Kyoko saw his hands fisting by his side. _Great job Kyoko. You just had to call out his name like that; now he's never gonna leave!_ She chided herself.

"So this is what you do whenever you get away from that damned pin-head actor? Prance around with another man? And what the hell is his deal anyway?" Sho asked, indicating Cain.

"I've already told you this is none of your business Sho! What are you even doing out here this late? No, you know what? I don't wanna know. Probably off being the stupid playboy you always were!" she shot at him.

"Better than strutting down the streets dressed like a whore." he spat.

She never even saw him move.

By the time she missed the presence of his arm around her, she heard the sickening crunch of his fist against the light pole Sho had just been standing in front of. How Sho had managed to throw himself out of the way in time, she would never know.

Droplets of blood ran down Tsuruga-san's fist where the skin along his knuckles had cracked open. Sho sat on the pavement staring at the man who'd just attacked him with a look of both fear and astonishment.

Sweet Kami, she could feel the anger pulsating from his body. His face was downcast – hiding his eyes from her view – but she could sense the overwhelming hatred pouring from him. Sho could do little more than drag himself to his feet.

"Ts...Cain?" Kyoko called timidly. She was truly scared at this moment; more so than when he'd fought those men outside Jeanne D'Arc when they first began the Heel siblings. That feeling was surfacing in her once again. Whatever Tsuruga-san was fighting against was taking over just like before. He'd space out soon, staring off into space almost like a frightened child. She had to stop him. "Cain...let's just go."

His head lifted a fraction, his eyes remained hidden but what she could see froze the blood in her veins.

She suddenly felt very, very scared for Sho as a sinister looking smile spread across her sempai's face.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

"Cain!"

Her cry went unanswered as the men in front of her stared each other down. Sho stood across from Tsuruga-san, hands clenched by his side looking as if he was ready for the fight. His eyes were still hesitant though; she couldn't blame him for that. The figure of Cain was imposing enough on a good day. The dark aura he radiated now was nothing less than terrifying.

A small twitch from her sempai's hand was all she noticed before he lunged for Sho again. The blond blocked the blow meant for his face but never even saw the fist aiming for his gut. Tsuruga-san's blow created a sickening sound that had Sho swaying on his feet as he tried to catch his breath. She was truly shocked when her childhood friend managed to back away from another attack and steady himself once more.

She thought to cry out when Sho went on the offensive, but she found it wasn't necessary. Tsuruga-san avoided every punch Sho threw at him. With a dexterity she was only just learning her sempai had, he weaved around the musician as he struck out in vain for the actor's face. The maneuver put him behind Sho and he lashed out with his boot, striking the singer in his back. Sho cried out in pain as he was thrown to the street. Tsuruga-san gave him no time to right himself. The taller man rushed to Sho and wrapped his large hand around his throat. He only applied a little pressure to his grip but he definitely had the blond's attention.

"Did you really think I'd allow you to talk to her like that?" Ren said in Japanese before he lifted Sho from the ground and tossed him into the brick building in front of them. Another painful thud was heard as Sho connected with the un-yeilding force.

Sho's huddled form managed to turn around and face the man taking slow deliberate steps towards him. As he spat blood from his mouth he watched the dangerous man approach.

Panic welled up within Kyoko, but with it came a sense of uncertainty. Sho couldn't win this fight, though she was startled at some of the things she'd seen him do. She knew he'd beat up the beagle but she still couldn't imagine him fighting. No matter, there was no way he could win against Tsuruga-san right now...and he realized that as well.

As mad at him as she was, as much as she wanted to hurt his pride...she didn't want to see him hurt. Kyoko didn't understand her own emotions in that moment but she knew that seeing the injuries he already had was too much for her. However...

Tsuruga-san continued walking towards the downed singer. His countenance hadn't changed; the dark sinister look remained on his handsome face. She couldn't stand to see him this angry. It was as if he had turned into someone completely different the moment he threw the first punch. As scared as she was for Sho, Tsuruga-san was worrying her even more. How could she snap him out of this dark trance he was in? She wanted her sempai back. The man who would scold her when necessary, encourage her and teach her when she felt stuck on a role, the gentle smile he gave her that sent the weirdest feelings scorching through her body...

She wanted the man she loved back.

Heedless of the dangerous situation, she ran towards his broad back. She had to duck under his arm to throw herself in front of his figure. He continued to walk on as if he hadn't sensed her presence causing her to back peddle a few steps.

"Stop! Please stop." she cried against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Her thick lashes blinked away the tears threatening to spill from her golden eyes while she gazed into his cold face. Tsuruga-san watched her, almost curiously, as he halted his movement. A small corner of her heart began to hope when some of the intense anger melted from his face.

"Tsuruga-san." she whispered, remaining conscious of Sho's presence behind them. "Can you hear me?"

She watched as the tension around his eyes began to lessen when recognition set in. His eyes widened ever so slightly and she felt a fine shiver run through his body. His hand lifted to her face yet he hesitated to close the distance. Finally, his fingers brushed against her cheek - the caress so soft it was almost non-existent. When he pulled back his hand, he stared in disbelief at the crimson liquid adorning his fingertips. Kyoko felt the same shock when she saw his fingers swipe blood from her person. Her hand dashed against her skin searching for a wound. Smooth, unmarred flesh was all she felt; it left her both relieved and confused. A quick scan of Tsuruga-san's body was all that was needed to ascertain where the blood came from.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood. I must've gotten it on my face when...I..."

The words died in her throat when she looked back into her sempai's face. There it was; that dreaded look she had been fearing. He stared, un-seeing, at the blood covering his hands in a state of shock. Once again a shiver passed through his body but this time it was more pronounced. A horrible feeling began welling up within her and she knew she had to get him back to the hotel and fast.

She pulled herself away from his chest but kept a fast hold to his hand. Sho was staring at her with the oddest look in his eye; unfortunately she didn't have time to figure out what he wanted from her. A quick scan of the street confirmed they were still alone yet that posed another problem.

"How did you get here Sho? Did you come with Shoko-san?"

"What are you doing with him?" he asked her instead of answering.

Tsuruga-san's hand clenched around hers. "We're leaving but I..."

"You're leaving with that guy?" Sho asked incredulously. He placed a sturdy hand on the wall behind him to heave himself up. "Kyoko, that guy is dangerous! You can't go anywhere with him!"

"He would never hurt me!" She returned just as passionately. Kyoko was almost as stunned with her response as Sho was. She hadn't planned the words but they felt so true as they slipped from her lips. Sometimes Tsuruga-san scared her - and not in the way she was frightened right now. It was true that he'd said hurtful things to her when they first met but even if her feelings sometimes got hurt, she knew she was physically safe with him...more so than with anybody.

She wiped the angry look from her face as she gazed at Sho. Blood trickled from the corner of his lip and he held his stomach gingerly. The urge to ease him back to the ground and call Shoko-san was great but the need to get her sempai away from everyone was more so. "Sho, is Shoko-san around?"

A fleeting emotion passed over his face but he averted his gaze from her. Under the darkness of the evening she wasn't sure what it had been. "Just take that bastard away from me." he mumbled, searching his pockets for his phone. "I'm fine." he said a little louder.

Kyoko knew he wasn't fine but his pride was fully walled up around him. His fingers deftly scrolled through his contact list and she felt okay leaving him, trusting that Shoko-san would be along shortly. With one hand wrapped tightly around Tsuruga-san's, she put the other at his back and pushed him gently along towards their hotel.

"Put some ice bags on your hands so they won't swell so badly. It'll be hard to play your guitar otherwise." she called out to her childhood friend without turning around.

Sho watched her retreating figure as another pang of irritation rang through him. She seemed so certain that man wouldn't hurt her, had no hesitation what so ever about leaving with him...that only confirmed what he'd been afraid of.

At first, the thought was so ludicrous he dismissed it immediately. Yet, as the fight continued, certain things about the guy stuck out to strongly in his mind. The way his eyes narrowed as they studied him, the height difference that separated them - even though Sho was a tall man himself, the low timbre of his voice...he would have ignored all those warnings had it not been for her. The concern her face showed as she threw herself against his chest and her want to leave with him despite his deadly aura only confirmed his fears.

He just got beat by Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

It took some time to get them back to the hotel. The further along they walked down the streets, the worse Tsuruga-san seemed to get. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him anymore. Indeed, if she had not pulled him out the way several times, he would have run into a vending machine or light pole. His hair still covered his eyes and for that she was grateful. Had people been able to see the stark expression in his eyes she was afraid they would've been stopped and questioned by passer-byes. As it was, with the way they both were dressed and Tsuruga-san's hidden face, they seemed to be a dangerous pair so no one approached them.

She tugged on his hand until he finally stood before the side of his bed. With her free hand, she applied a light pressure to his shoulders. "Please sit down Tsuruga-san." He didn't seem to hear her but his body followed the direction she pushed him in. She quickly found herself caged within his long legs when he dropped his form to the soft mattress but the last thing on her mind was the impropriety of the situation.

Should she call Yashiro-san? The President?

She was hesitant to call a doctor considering who he was and the fact that they were still in disguise. She decided to call Yashiro-san. Being Tsuruga-san's manager, he had to at least have an idea of what they should do.

Kyoko stepped back from him but soon found she could go no further. Tsuruga-san had her hand in a tight grip and he didn't seem inclined to part with her any time soon. She tried gently pulling her hand out of his large one but that effort proved to be useless. His gaze still settled on the floor, his soft black hair hiding his eyes from her view.

"Tsuruga-san," she began gently. "I need to get my phone."

For the longest while he made no sound or any notion that he'd heard her. Just as she was about to call out to him again she heard him utter a single word.

"Don't."

It was whispered harshly in the stillness of the room. His lyrical voice was nowhere to be found. Instead, it sounded forced through a tightened throat. Worry filled her eyes once more as she gazed at the crown of her sempai's head. What could she possibly do to help him?

"Tsuruga-san, I'm just gonna make a phone call. I'll be right here." she tried once again to convince him.

His other hand reached out to wrap around her waist and pull her forward the last few inches that separated them. Kyoko couldn't stop her body's reaction as she tensed horribly in his arms. Warm breath puffed against the exposed skin of her stomach where he nestled his head. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. The words were muffled against her body but she heard – and felt – the pain in them.

"Don't...don't leave me."

Her heart ached for the unknown pain he was experiencing. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him but she knew one thing for certainty now...there was no way she could leave him.

Almost of their own accord, her arms snaked around his head and she clutched him to her body. She held him just as tightly as he clung to her. The tears she'd stopped earlier now spilled freely from her cheeks, leaking down into his soft hair.

"I promise." she said with deep conviction. "I swear I won't leave you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoko looked down at the peaceful face of her sleeping sempai. Her fingers continued to run through his dark locks in a comforting motion – though he no longer even noticed. It had taken a great deal of time, and coaxing, to get Tsuruga-san to lay back in the bed but she'd finally accomplished it.

And just in time.

Her feet were greatly protesting the constant pressure from the high-heeled boots she wore as part of Setsu's outfit. Thankfully, she eventually got Tsuruga-san to get into bed though it meant she had to join him. Her original plan was to simply sit at his bedside and perhaps hold his hand as he fell asleep. The number one actor was having none of that.

After a great deal of personal struggle and internal screaming, she joined the larger man for the night. Her face was probably now permanently stained a dark red but she continued to hold him as the fine tremors wracked his body.

As long as he was fighting this unknown force, she felt she had to watch over him and couldn't afford to fall asleep. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything left to do but ponder the problem he faced. She recalled the stark look of terror in his eyes as he stared at the blood staining his hands. Perhaps he was afraid of blood?

A plausible explanation but she didn't think it was the right one. If he had such a problem wouldn't she have already been informed of it after his accident on the _Dark Moon_ set? No one seemed to know what caused him to space out like he did that day. If it was something as simple as hemaphobia surely Yashiro-san would have known that.

Try as she might, she couldn't think of an explanation for his fear. But that's most definitely what it was...a fear of some sort. The blank look that took over his face and eyes was practically screaming in terror. She wanted so badly to help him but how exactly did one go about asking their respected sempai what he was so afraid of?

Kyoko had already realized the day he cooked for her that he was fighting a battle of some sorts, one which he didn't feel the need to share. She had a feeling he wouldn't answer her even if she asked. This seemed to run deeply through him, down to his very soul. Surely he wouldn't readily offer up information concerning such a deep fear.

She no longer harbored illusions that this was another side of the character for Cain Heel. The anger she felt roll off of him at times as Cain was not unfamiliar to her. She'd seen it first hand when he confronted the beagle. A dangerous aura surrounded him then, one that promised pain. The primal fear he drug out of her naive body was the same feeling she had when he fought Sho. She didn't know who these angry emotions belonged to, but they were most definitely not Cain Heel's.

And where did that leave her now? What could she do to help?

All she knew to do was comfort him and support him through this horrible mess. His head continued to lay on her shoulder while his soft snores rushed against her skin. They would have to get up in only a few hours to meet with Jelly Woods in the parking garage of the hotel. The shoot was over for the weekend and it was time for them to get back to their other jobs. How she wished he had a day off to recuperate from this incident. That wasn't possible though; Tsuruga-san was a very busy actor with many obligations.

She set an alarm on her phone as she felt her eyes growing heavy. At least she could make sure he would eat a good breakfast.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No light filtered in through the heavy curtains of their room so Ren assumed it was only sometime in the early morning - perhaps after midnight considering what time they left the shoot yesterday. His eyes were only cracked at the moment, just enough to see darkness still cloaked the room. The only light available in the area was the soft glow coming from the bathroom light which they always left on. He shifted slightly in the bed, making himself comfortable once again as he prepared to go back to sleep while he could. Something obstructed his movement and in a flash he began recalling the events of last night.

He didn't need to open his eyes to know the warmth next to him was Kyoko but he did so anyway. Her beautiful face lay only inches away from his own – her features relaxed in slumber. A plethora of his dreams had begun in this very fashion but he couldn't find any of the pleasure he always knew he would feel if he should ever be so lucky to land in this situation. All he felt roll through his body was shame.

He had been careless once again. Ren already felt a deep hatred for the man who'd abused and abandoned the woman beside him but hearing him slander her with such spiteful words had triggered the old darkness in him almost instantly. Pure satisfaction flowed through his veins with the force of a tidal wave every time his fist met with the arrogant singers flesh. Each look of pain he elicited only gave him more of a sadistic high. Had she not been there, he didn't know if he could have stopped himself before...

" _Murderer!"_

Fear gripped his body as the dark memory surfaced once again. Unconsciously his arms around the small woman tightened. As his weight shifted, he felt her hand within his hair. The movement of their bodies causing it to feel as if she was stroking his hair for just a moment. He breathed deep of her scent, closing his eyes to concentrate on nothing but her. Just as before, her presence had a strong influence on him and the memories began to recede.

His fingers flexed around her lithe form and he felt soft cotton wrapped around his hands. He didn't remember her doing it, but at some point she had taken the time to wrap his wounded knuckles. Small spots of dark crimson adorned the gauze and he had to avert his eyes.

How could she even care about helping him when he'd shown such a dangerous side of himself? He'd spared no thought as to how she would react to his violent outburst; rather, he felt the cold thrill tensing his muscles as Sho proved to be able to fight. Each time the singer lashed out for him unbridled joy swept through him, each droplet of blood spilled was another form of satisfaction.

Kyoko had seen the side of him he hated most.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and he focused on her face once more. Her unguarded face caused his spirits to lift slightly. However badly he scared her, it was obviously not enough to force her away from him. The trust she had to fall asleep beside him after the fight earlier kept the icy fear at bay.

Ren's eyes closed once more as he dozed off to the hypnotic sounds of her slumber.

* * *

There were only a few times over the course of years he'd known the president that he'd seen the grave look on the man's face that it held now. The serious air that filled the van was stifling in quality and would not change soon. Ren shifted in his seat as the boss's stare pierced right through him. There had been no mention of the incident the day before but he knew it didn't need to. Lory had seen him in his absolute worst before he took him away from America; there was no need for him to have seen the fight to know one took place.

"Did Mogami-kun witness this?" Lory asked as he reclined against the seat, his cigar dangling from his fingers.

That shameful feeling began sneaking up his spine once more. "Yes." he finally answered.

"I thought as much." Lory replied. "Though she was obviously trying to act as if nothing happened, I could tell she still felt a bit uneasy."

Ren said nothing. He simply turned his head and gazed uncaring at the passing scenery.

A heavy sigh came from his boss. "Well, I think she'll be okay. She seemed concerned, but fine when we dropped her off. You've made her worry Ren."

"I know." was the whispered admission.

Lory glanced at the bandages surrounding the young man's hand. It would need changing soon though he doubted Ren would allow anyone to handle it for him. If he wasn't mistaken, the injuries to his person were probably split knuckles from the harsh punches he knew the young man could throw. Anyone who saw the injury would start asking questions there were no satisfactory answers to.

"Who was it?" The flinch that appeared on Ren's face gave him more worry than anything else. "Ren." he called, worry and fear creeping into his tone. "Who did you fight?"

The actor dropped his head in his hands in defeat before he managed to answer. "Fuwa Sho."

Lory was obliged to remove the cigar from his mouth so it wouldn't fall to the floor and perhaps burn him in the process.

This was bad.

Dammit...he had to think fast. There was a wealth of damage control to be done. When he chastised Ren occasionally about being such a poster child for good behavior and wanting him to be a bit more reckless, this was not what he was referring to. First thing first...he had to know the extent of damage to the popular singer. Knowing the kind of injuries he'd left in his wake 5 years ago, Lory's nerves were beginning to fray.

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know." Ren's muffled answer came.

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" The actor ran his hand through his hair in frustration and finally sat up in the seat. His arms crossed tightly over his chest to try and hide the tremors running down his arms. "Mogami-san spoke to him before taking me back to the hotel. That's all I remember."

"You have no idea what kind of condition you left one of the most popular singers in the country in?"

"I just said I didn't!"

Lory ceased his questions at the loud outburst. This was worse than he thought. Kuon was still dangerously close to the surface and his questions were only keeping him there. Ren needed time to calm himself and get in the right frame of mind once more. The problem was what to do now?

The man in front of him was looking too similar to the frightened boy he'd brought to Japan 5 years ago. Not once in all those years had he seen him lose his composure to this degree. All those carefully placed masks were beginning to crumble and he was afraid there was a trigger that should be removed.

"I'll make a decision after I find out about Fuwa-kun but be prepared Ren, I may remove you from the role of BJ."

Ren's wide eyes met his across the expanse of the van.

"You can't do that." he whispered harshly.

"I can and I will if I think it's necessary." Lory replied, the strength in his voice bespeaking his years of running a large company such as LME. "Ren," he began in softer tones. "I was worried about you taking this project from the beginning. Yes, you've done a great job of curbing your anger all these years but this part is bringing it all back to the surface. If I think you're in danger of ruining your career or worse...I'll do what is necessary to protect you. That's the promise I made with Kuu."

Ren said nothing after the man's passionate words. What could he say? Lory had the power to do as he wished and if he felt the need to remove him from the project then he would. He had not lost a job since he left America.

Why couldn't he control himself?

Lory saw the emotions flying across Ren's face. His mask was gone at the moment and every hurtful, shameful feeling was making themselves known. As much as it hurt him to put the boy in this position, he wouldn't allow him to walk down the road he had already traveled once.

He had to talk to Fuwa's manager soon. Only then would he be able to determine what he should do.

He only hoped Mogami-kun was able to fulfill the role he'd placed her in.

* * *

"Sho? Come on Sho, it's time to get up."

Reluctantly, the young man opened his eyes at the unfamiliar gentleness in his managers tone. He only spared a glance at the concern in her eyes before looking away and getting out of the bed.

She had been like this since he called her to pick him up the night before. The moment she'd pulled up beside him and taken stock of his injuries, she leaped from the car demanding to know what had happened.

He hadn't told her and had no plans to do so.

Pawning his injuries off on a drunken stumble, regardless of the fact that she'd never seen him drunk a single time, he got into the car and sulked in his usual fashion. Though she tried to tend to his injuries, he wouldn't allow her to do so. He would take care of them all himself. With nothing for her to do except fill ice packs for him, she went to bed casting a lingering gaze over his tired form.

"Are you alright this morning?"

"I'm fine." he answered curtly and slammed the bathroom door behind him. The warm water of the shower stung the tender flesh of his hands and back. A glance in the mirror showed the large boot-like bruise forming between his shoulder blades. Thankfully, most all of his injuries were to his body. The scratches on his hands from his rough landing on the ground could be explained away easily enough as well as the bruise to his head from connecting with the building. His hair would mostly cover that. There was a small area, just below his jaw, where the actor had grabbed his throat that was beginning to turn purple. It was far enough back that the high collar of his jacket would hide it.

Sho grit his teeth in frustration and somehow managed to curb the need to beat his hands against the shower wall.

How the hell could this have possibly happened? There was nothing, absolutely nothing about that damned pin head actor that let him believe he would be such a strong fighter.

The proof had been there in undeniable form last night. Every punch he threw, the man avoided. No matter how quick he was, that guy was faster. Everything he did showed he had some kind of experience fighting.

Growing up, no one had really ever shown a dislike to him so Sho didn't have much fighting experience himself. That wasn't to say that he couldn't throw a decent punch but the gap between Tsuruga Ren and himself was much wider than he would have guessed. _Dammit._ This was humiliating.

And all of it happened in front of her.

And she choose to leave with him.

Anger clouded his mind once again as he recalled the way she'd looked at that man. She wasn't supposed to look at anyone else like that! She was only supposed to look at him that way! Those concerned eyes were his...they always had been. He was the one who was supposed to be number one in her heart.

Sho sighed and unclenched his aching fists. He wasn't sure what to do now and that always pissed him off. He liked having a clear plan to follow but with her...

Hell, he'd been confused for the better part of a year.

Sho found an old, soft t-shirt to throw on despite his usual preference of going without one. No need for Shoko-san to see an undeniable foot print on his back and start asking her questions once again. He didn't care what kind of leverage this could possibly give him over that prick actor. Like he told Kyoko after the shit with Reino, a man had his pride. There was no way he was admitting defeat to that pretty boy.

Shoko-san was sitting at the table eating her breakfast when he walked in. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything to him this time. She simply indicated the chair across from her when she heard him come in. What he saw sitting in front of the chair made him stop in his tracks.

Already out of the container, sitting prettily on a plate, was his favorite kurigo pucchin purin. He dropped into the chair, eyes locked onto one of his favorite treats that he hadn't seen in so long. When he was able to drag his eyes upward to his manager, he saw she was watching him expectantly.

"The doorman called shortly after I got up saying you had a package waiting for you at the desk." Shoko said with almost no inflection as she idly pushed at the fruit on her plate. "Sometime early this morning a young woman brought by a basket with ice packs, a heating pad, and a few jars of that in it." She watched him closely as she relayed the information. "Who would have brought that by Sho?"

He didn't bother answering her as he took a slow, careful first bite of the creamy treat. So long...it had been so very long since he'd been able to indulge in his favorite pudding. He couldn't possibly admit to Shoko-san that he longed for it and have her go to the store; and there was absolutely no way someone of his popularity could be seen walking into a regular convenience store and purchasing it.

Only she knew.

Shoko-san was fully aware of who had brought the basket this morning, there was no need to confirm it for her. He still wasn't going to admit to anything; he'd let her mind conjure up whatever image she wanted.

As he continued eating he thought about the package Kyoko had brought over. True, she left with Tsuruga Ren – a fact that still irritated him – but she was obviously concerned for him as well. She wouldn't bother getting up early to go buy these things and leave them for when he woke up if she wasn't worried about him.

It went a little further than that though, didn't it?

The ice packs and heating pads would be good for his hands and back but the pudding...

She always made a point to give him the kurigo pucchin whenever he was feeling a little down. That was just like her. She always tried her hardest to make sure he laughed and stayed focused. No matter what happened last night or even since coming to Tokyo, it seemed she still thought of him like that.

Shoko watched, stunned, as a real smile came to her charge's face. Normally, when it came to Kyoko he was either pissed off or had a malicious grin covering his handsome features. This was neither of those. This was a real smile, one she had only seen a few times since working with him.

That more than anything stunned her...and worried her a little.

Whatever happened last night for him to receive those injuries, she knew it was Kyoko that brought by the basket this morning. It didn't seem possible that the small woman could have inflicted those injuries to her charge and if it wasn't her, then two other people immediately came to mind.

But why would Kyoko feel the need to send him a gift? And especially one filled with a favorite treat of Sho's that not even she knew about?

With the horrible tension and animosity that usually surrounded the two childhood friends, she was afraid of the blinding smile that Sho still wore. She didn't want him to be horribly disappointed if he was imaging things that weren't there.

Not that he'd admit to the disappointment – he'd just skulk about and give her more problems with getting him to work properly.

At least now she had a way to find out what happened last night. The first opportunity she got she had to find a way to contact Kyoko-chan.


	8. Chapter 8

She watched the camera men and other actors walk to and fro along the set, none of them bothering to call out to her or approach - though they all cast fleeting glances her way. The scene they just shot was a particularly harsh one and Natsu's spirit had yet to fully leave her body. Kyoko could still feel the slight narrowing of her eyes and the cold smile gracing her lips. Until she was able to fully pull herself out of character, Natsu was content to lean against the wall much like a large cat observing its prey.

After playing such characters as Mio and Natsu, she could really appreciate how hard it must be for Tsuruga-san to pull himself out of a violent persona such as Cain Heel. But...she also instinctively knew that the persona she'd witnessed a few times now was not that of the violent Heel sibling.

Three days had passed since the incident with Sho but her sempai had not said anything about the matter. Even that morning, when she woke up next to him in that small hotel bed, he tried to act as if nothing happened. Tsuruga-san's polite smile was back in place the moment the make-up was off and though she worried, she couldn't feel anything off about him. As unbelievable as it was, he seemed to be fully recovered from whatever had a terrible grip on him that night.

Well, _he_ maybe okay but she was most definitely not.

From the fear she still harbored at that violent display to the strange warmth that would creep into her body as she recalled his arms around her in the room, her emotions were reeking havoc with her mind. How could she very well continue to carry on as if nothing happened after having him wrap himself around her body and beg her not to leave him? Even the puppy dog eyes he threw at her didn't pull at her heart the way his trembling voice did that night.

A heavy sigh escaped the petite woman's lips as she tried to halt her progression of thoughts. This was becoming so tiresome to her; warring with these various emotions every day was so bothersome. She longed for the days when the only emotion rolling around her hardened heart was the intense anger for Shotarou. This warmth that flooded her body and mind when she thought of Tsuruga-san was more than she wanted to acknowledge. The strangest thing about the whole situation was it felt so much different than the love she used to hold for her childhood friend.

Those horrible days of her past - that she didn't want to recall - were filled with thoughts of Sho but the emotions she once held seemed so much...less. As sad as it was that was the only word she could think to apply. With Sho, as long as he continued to be around her, need her, just laugh for her once in a while she had been content.

It was not the same with Tsuruga-san.

Even when he was smiling at her, walking with her, eating dinners with her...her heart called out for more. Her skin would tingle just being close to him and her heart would beat furiously in her chest. Kyoko honestly didn't know how much longer she could continue to hide these annoying symptoms. Staying away from him would be the most prudent decision to make but even if work allowed it - which it didn't - she found herself unable to even think about doing that. Being away from him wasn't an option, staying so close to his side was quickly turning out to be a disastrous thing, so what exactly could she do?

Resisting the urge to yank her hair out in frustration, she pulled away from the wall and made her way down the long corridor to the dressing room assigned to her earlier. Natsu's personality had quickly left her completely when she started thinking over her troubles with Tsuruga-san and that damnable emotion she didn't even want to say. All she needed to do was check back in at the LME office and, barring no other LoveMe tasks, she would be free to go home for the day. The prospect of being able to spend a quiet evening in her room above the Daruyuma was a tempting one at this moment.

Unfortunately, things always seemed to complicate themselves around her.

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan."

The young rising star was too shocked to say anything back immediately to Shoko-san, who sat on one of the empty couches of her dressing room. For a brief second, the young woman felt an intense panic freeze the blood in her veins.

_Was Sho still hurt from his fight with Tsuruga-san?_

Her copper locks came out of the sleek hairstyle Natsu always wore as she shook her head violently to rid herself of the thought. If Sho was seriously wounded then Shoko-san would have most likely called her from a hospital. She saw the confused look his manager threw her but she couldn't explain her strange behavior just yet. Kyoko walked fully into the room, closing the door behind her, and headed towards the couch opposite the beautiful, busty woman.

While she hadn't left her name or contact information with the doorman at Sho's apartment complex, she realized that he would know who the basket was from. It wasn't like she was particularly trying to hide it, but neither did she want any sort of acknowledgment from him for doing it. The worry she still held over his condition had not left her the whole night. So, after the president dropped her off the next morning, she ran to the nearest convenience store and purchased things he could use to ease the pain of his wounds. After all, it was partially her fault that he was hurt. If Sho had not called her such a disgusting name, Tsuruga-san would not have gotten so angry and attacked him. Kyoko realized on some level that he reaped what he sowed but it didn't stop the years and years of ingrained concern for her childhood friend.

Just as she was reaching the checkout line, she saw the purin. It was a spur of the moment decision to include several containers of the pudding. Maybe she went a little too overboard with that but after seeing the look on his face, she couldn't help herself as she threw in one of his favorite treats.

"I'm sorry for coming here unannounced but I really need to speak with you Kyoko-chan."

"It's no problem Shoko-san. Forgive my rudeness but I was a little surprised to see you here." Kyoko lowered her head in apology, but also to hide the now frightful look that she knew took root on her face. She knew...that tone in Shoko-san's voice could only mean that she knew about the fight. What should she do now? This wasn't just some fight that could be easily written off. This happened between two big celebrities!

She paled as another thought struck her already weary mind. What about Tsuruga-san's movie? If news like this leaked out to the press his film could suffer greatly. Not to mention, his status as an actor. Oh kami, this was entirely her fault. How could she have caused such a horrible tragedy to befall her esteemed sempai?

Just as she was about to fall into her dogeza and apologize profusely, she remembered one key fact about everything. She had never said Tsuruga-san's name in front of Sho that night. Sho had never called out to her sempai as if he knew him and Tsuruga-san still wore his disguise. Perhaps things weren't quite as bad as she was imagining them. With a new found hope in her heart, she took a calming breath before lifting her head and placing a soft smile on her face. While she wasn't fond of lying, she could most certainly act her way out of this couldn't she?

"What can I help you with Shoko-san?"

The older woman blinked several times, as if to confirm the composed girl in the chair was the same one who'd entered the room a few minutes ago. There had been no denying the swift panic she'd seen well up in her golden eyes, yet, none of that lingered now. Her tone was polite and helpful and her demeanor was relaxed. Shoko resisted the urge to call her out on her little facade. She had been a manager for quite a few years now and could easily spot a lie when she saw one.

"I think you know why I'm here Kyoko-chan." she began politely but firmly. Kyoko said nothing in return, merely kept her polite, inquisitive smile on her face. Shoko finally allowed the sigh to leave her lips. "I just want to know what happened."

"Is something wrong with Sho?" the young woman asked.

"Considering the basket you brought by the apartment complex the other morning, I'm fairly certain you know exactly what was wrong with him."

Kyoko regarded her thoughtfully for a moment. "Did Sho not tell you what happened?"

The buxom blond leaned back against her chair, a frown marring her features. "Not a word. He tried to say he fell down when he was drunk but we both know he doesn't drink." she shot a look to Kyoko. "He's hiding himself from me as well. I haven't seen him go without a shirt since that night! That alone is so unlike him it worries me!"

Kyoko wanted to lash out at that statement – she knew he was such a damn playboy – but she refrained and instead focused on the other information Shoko provided. Sho had not even disclosed that he'd been in a fight. Shoko-san hadn't seen his wounds and he even went so far as to come up with a cover story. Though it was hard, she fought back the smile that was trying to tug the corners of her lips upward.

Tsuruga-san had nothing to worry about it seemed. Sho apparently had no intentions of going to the media about their fight. Such a weight was lifted from her shoulders and a soft sigh escaped her thin lips. She didn't have to worry about his movie, his role as Cain Heel, or anything else. She was almost happy enough to thank Shotarou for his decision...almost. Kyoko wasn't sure why Sho was being silent but regardless of the reason, she was happy.

"Kyoko-chan," Shoko-san's pleading voice drew her from her thoughts. "I'm just worried about him. He's under my care and I don't want him to get hurt."

Her plea's sent a painful jolt through the young actresses body. It amazed her how much of a horrible person she was being in that moment. Here she was, excited over her own good fortune that she hadn't single handedly ruined her sempai's career and Shoko-san was struggling to find out how to protect her charge. She found herself becoming angry at Shotarou; how could he let his manager worry so much for him without offering a single word of comfort? That boy would always be such a selfish creature!

Even though it wasn't exactly her place, Kyoko wanted to help her. She had always been such a kind person to her, despite the fighting she saw whenever she and Sho met up. But...what could she do?

"Does this have anything to do with that band Vie Ghoul?" Shoko questioned.

Kyoko repressed a shudder at the thought of that demon. "No. The beagles have nothing to do with this."

Shoko studied her for a moment before nodding in acceptance of her words. "Then...what about Tsuru..."

"Shoko-san." she softened the rudeness of her interruption with a gentle smile. "I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

"I can't help him deal with anything if I don't know what's going on." her voice was beginning to have a steel edge to it as her agitation increased.

"I'm sorry he hasn't said anything to you but he probably just doesn't want to worry you."

"It's my job to worry." she protested.

"I wish I could help you more Shoko-san."

The blond sighed heavily and rose from her chair. Before she could leave the young woman's dressing room she turned and fixed her with a searching gaze. "You didn't do it...did you?"

A very Natsu like smirk appeared on her face. "If I did anything to Shotarou you would know. Trust me."

A ghost of a smile came to the older woman's face at that.

As the door finally closed behind her, Kyoko allowed herself to practically melt out of the chair as relief flooded her body. It wasn't easy, but she'd managed to get through that without compromising herself or Tsuruga-san any further. She wished she could have been more help to Shoko-san but there was no way to do that. Besides, she reminded herself, if Sho would just keep his nose in his own business none of this would have happened in the first place. A nice, long rant about her favorite enemy followed that line of thought.

She shed Natsu's costume and dressed in her dark jeans and light blue top before grabbing her things and making her way off the set.

While she was sure Tsuruga-san didn't want to talk about the fight with Sho and the events that followed, she felt he needed to know that Sho either wasn't aware it was him or if he did, he wasn't saying anything. Kyoko didn't want him to possibly be worrying about what could happen to him now if Sho found out or decided to say anything to the media. If it would help alleviate any stress from his already very busy life, she would do everything she could to help him. Even if that meant bringing up a subject he had closed himself.

She tried calling him as she made her way to the LME offices, but only got his answering machine. Thankfully, Yashiro-san answered his phone and gave her the location of the drama shoot he was currently filming. According to him, the filming was scheduled to end around 8pm but with the way things were going, it would probably be much later. She tossed the idea around her mind many times before finally deciding to go meet with him. This wasn't something she wanted to just leave on his answering machine. Though she could be inconveniencing him, she felt the need to talk to him more.

She waved and gave out her friendly greetings to her co-workers at the LME building as she made her way to Sawara-san's office. After checking in with him and discovering she had no other LoveMe tasks, she turned to leave for the day. However, her progress was cut short by a solid frame.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she cried as she quickly knelt into a dogeza without bothering to see who she had inadvertently ran into.

"It was my fault so please stop apologizing." a familiar voice said. "Besides, I can't even get a good look at you when you do that."

Her golden eyes slowly scanned upwards at the teasing lit to the man's voice. The bright smile that greeted her was not one she had been expecting and shocked her into speechlessness for a moment. The man took a secure hold around her wrist and gently pulled her to her feet. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement as he watched her try and regain her wits.

"K-K-Kuu-sensei?" her hushed voice barely reaching his ears.

The smiling face quickly adopted a frown and his large fingers came to flick her forehead sharply. "Since when did I give my child permission to address me by my name?"

She rubbed the now sore spot on her forehead as she thought over his words. Kyoko couldn't hold his expectant gaze and turned her attention to the floor. While she was very happy to hear those words from him, as the telling blush on her cheeks let him know as well, she didn't know if she could say those words to him again. Hesitantly, she peeked up at his once again smiling face under the canopy of her dark lashes.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Though she spoke softly, she enunciated clearly so he caught the words and the meaning behind them. Hizuri Kuu simply smiled back at her and drew the young woman into a hug.

"Don't be sorry about anything Kyoko. I'm happy to see you."

She could only nod against the warmth of his chest as her fingers curled into the expensive fabric of his shirt. A smile lit her face when he ruffled her hair affectionately and pulled away.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked the happy looking young woman.

"Well, I am finished with all my work for today so I was about to head to studio 16. Tsuruga-san is filming there and I need to see him about something but if you needed to see me about..."

"That's fine." Kuu once again latched onto her wrist and dragged her behind him towards the elevators. "I'll just take you there and we can talk on the way."

"Wait..." she called in vain. He wasn't listening to her, but instead focused on getting to the parking deck of the large building. "It's okay sensei, I can see him later."

"Nonsense. It's fine like this." his voice led her to believe he wasn't taking no for an answer on this issue. Why that was she didn't have the first clue. He gave her no time to catch her breath as she struggled to keep up with his long legs. Only when they were seated in the back of the car the president loaned him for his stay in Japan did Kyoko finally have a moment to rest. Her bewildered eyes took in the large grin on her sensei's face while she attempted to right herself once again. The dash through the LME building seemed more like a marathon to the much shorter actress.

"Sensei? Are you sure this is okay? I didn't want to bother you with something like driving me to the set."

"How are you bothering me when you didn't even ask me to do this?" he retorted as one quizzical eyebrow lifted. "I'm the one who dragged you along so stop with all the apologizing already." he tried to sound stern but that smile appeared shortly there after. "How have you been doing Kyoko?"

His gentle voice and earnest question prompted her to respond to his questions and they spent the majority of the ride talking about the two commercials she had already done and the progress of _Box R_. Shortly before they arrived at their destination, she found an opportunity to ask the question that had been on her lips since she first saw him.

"Sensei, what are you doing back in Japan?"

"One of the directors I've worked with frequently, and who I count among my good friends, passed away recently. I was attending his funeral in Korea and decided to stop in to see some friends here on the way back home."

"I'm so very sorry to hear about that. Please accept my condolences."

"Thank you, but it wasn't a sudden death. He'd been sick for a long time." When the car came to a stop, he easily continued their conversation as he helped her out of the vehicle. "Even his wife and children seemed somehow comforted by the fact that he wouldn't be suffering anymore."

Kyoko nodded her head in understanding but still felt such sadness for her sensei and his friend's family. As they made their way into the building, she tried to push those feelings aside and put on a smile for the people that began greeting them almost immediately. Kuu smiled and waved to the many people that called out to him. It was easy to see how popular and how respected he was as they tried to make their way to the set she knew Tsuruga-san to be at. Everyone called out to the famous actor and the room began to fill as those in other areas heard about his arrival. Kuu suddenly waved over the heads of those around him as his height gave him the opportunity to see someone further away.

"Kyoko, why don't you go find Tsuruga-san while I talk to an old acquaintance of mine okay?" Her 'okay' was drowned out by the murmurs of those that turned to follow Hizuri Kuu as he walked away.

She approached the set as quietly as she could, afraid to disturb anyone while they were working. As she eased the door to the site shut, she realized it was all in vain. Their was no filming going on at the moment. Instead, most of the actors and actresses were lined along the wall while they watched who she assumed to be the director and one of the actresses having an animated conversation on the other side of the room. Kyoko scanned the small groups for the tall figure of her sempai but found herself drawn back to the argument. At least, that's what she assumed was going on. The director's face was pinched tight in agitation and though she couldn't see the actresses face, her shoulder's were tensed and her hands were fisted on her hip.

"What are you doing here Mogami-san?"

Kyoko managed not to cry out in shock but she did jump at the unexpected sound of her sempai's voice. He stood over her, dark eyes scanning her as if he didn't believe she were standing there.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san but you scared me." she admonished while she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Forgive me, that wasn't my intention. But let me ask again, what are you doing here Mogami-san? Are you looking for Kotonami-san perhaps?"

"Umm...no, I was looking for you actually." she admitted.

Ren's eyes widened ever so slightly at her words, but he forced himself to calm down almost immediately. There was no way she wanted him for any other reason than work and he refused to allow his hopes to rise. "Well, how can I be of service?" his head tilted as a teasing grin lifted his lips.

She frowned at the playboy look he gave, and to the weird sensations it sent through her. "There is something I need to talk to you about actually."

His eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Me? Has something happened Mogami-san?"

"No...well, not really. The thing is..." she looked around the set, realizing that this was not a conversation they could have around others. But when could she talk to him? Her mind frantically searched for ideas as her beautiful sempai stood watching her expectantly. "Could I make you dinner?" she asked in a rush.

Tsuruga-san's face showed his surprise at her hastily asked question but his gentle smile soon replaced it. "Of course Mogami-san. You know I enjoy your cooking." _Not to mention I get an evening in your presence._

"Is tonight okay?"

"Of course, and does an explanation for you searching me out come with the meal?"

That teasing smirk was back on his face once again. Setsu had dealt with that look more than once from her big brother. The urge to pout was almost unbearable. "There is something I need to tell you but I'll wait until we're alone."

No matter how much hearing those words from her mouth affected him, Ren didn't allow his expression to waver. This was not the time to do something stupid and mess up his slowly growing relationship with her. He was happy enough to have her actually want to come cook for him after the violence he had forced her to witness. Her eyes weren't fearful as she looked up at him, she stood relatively close, and wasn't cowering away in fear. For that alone he was very happy.

"Fine! Whatever then!" the screeching female's voice echoed across the set. "Do whatever you want! I'm tired of trying to please you! I'm better than this!"

Kyoko watched in amazement with all the others as the actress who'd been arguing with the director stomped off the set. The director only narrowed his eyes towards her retreating back and turned to his script once more.

"I see Takenaga hasn't changed."

"Sensei!" Kyoko exclaimed as she whipped around to see him standing behind her. Because of her turned figure, she missed the shocked look that fell across her sempai's face. Kuu noticed, only chose not to call him out on his face slipping in public. He turned his eyes down towards the young woman he felt such a fondness for, giving his true son time to recover.

"I see you found Tsuruga-san."

"Oh yes...but, sensei were you referring to the actress just now?"

"No, Takenaga is the director. He's damn good at his job but he demands perfection from his staff and if they can't preform the way he envisions the scene to go, he lets them know it."

"Very true." Ren interjected, having finally found his voice once again. He resisted the urge to demand why his father was here and properly chastise the man for showing up announced. "He and Suzuna-san have been arguing over this particular scene for the better part of an hour. I'm afraid our filming is going to be delayed even more."

Kuu looked up as soon as Kuon started talking. He was sure Kyoko missed it, but he saw the slight narrowing of his son's eyes. He'd obviously upset him more than he thought he would by coming here.

"Oh my...is that Hizuri Kuu?"

"It is isn't it?"

"What's he doing here?"

The questions began leaking from people's mouths once the first person noticed his presence. In no time, several of the staff had crowded around them to pay their respects to the famous actor. Unfortunately, this also alerted the director to his presence.

"Who in the hell is disturbing my set?"

Kyoko fought back her fear as the surprisingly burly man began walking towards them. The slight graying at his temples did nothing to distract the harshness of his eyes. His mouth was set in a firm line and the crowd that had been around them immediately backed away, clearing a path for the man.

"Yo Takenaga-kantoku." Kuu called easily, throwing up a hand in greeting.

"Shuuhei." he returned, clearly un-impressed.

"I buried that name, remember?"

"Don't care. I know you as Shuuhei. So, what are you doing here?"

The smile never left Kuu's face. "Oh come now, I can't visit an old friend?"

"An old friend would know not to bother me while I'm working."

"But you're not working right now are you? Looks like one of your actresses just left the set."

The director's face pinched in anger once again. "Useless trash. And she called herself an actress." he mumbled. "Can't even act for one single scene."

Kuu's brows furrowed in confusion. "She's only in one scene?"

"Well, two to be precise but the character doesn't do anything but lay there in the second one. All I ask is for some realistic emotion. Can't even get that nowadays." Once again he grumbled the last part out of anger.

Kuu looked on as his old friend continued his rant. He turned to Kyoko as if to say something before an idea struck him. A slow smile formed on his face that had Kyoko taking an involuntary step backwards. "Takenaga." Kuu called.

"What?"

"I've got you an actress right here." Kuu grabbed Kyoko's shoulders and brought her directly in front of himself. The girl was rendered speechless as the great bear of a director leaned down to examine her. Wide golden eyes watched in fright as he studied and passed judgment on her before she could even speak.

"Dunno." he said as pulled away. "What has she ever done?"

"Mio in _Dark Moon_ and currently Natsu in _Box R._ "

"Really?" Takenaga simply replied to her work history. "She looks kinda young."

"You got make-up artists for that. Besides, she probably isn't much younger than the woman who just stormed outta here." Kuu said.

He watched her for another moment before he seemed to make up his mind. "You there." his strong voice called out.

"Yes sir!" perhaps her voice was a bit too loud but this man still startled her.

"What's your name?"

"Mogami Kyoko."

His discerning eye watched her for another moment. "Can you do this part?"

"Umm..." she hesitated. "I don't even know what the part is sir."

A heavy sigh passed the director's lips. "Madoriko's character is only on screen for two scene's. As I said before, her second scene is nothing more than lying in a hospital bed because she's tried to kill herself." he ignored Kyoko's startled gasp and continued. "The first scene is her arriving at her apartment and showing the grief she feels now for the loss of her husband. What that...pathetic excuse for an actress failed to do before is show me **real** grief. I'm not talking about that run of the mill, everyday crying. I want to see the pain of a woman who's just lost the most important person in the world to her." her eyes were locked on his face even as he bent closer to her once again. "I want to see the pain that would make someone want to take their own life." he straightened once more and turned away from her. "I'll give you thirty minutes to think on that before I want you in make-up."

"But...Takena..." her words were stopped by the hands resting on her shoulders squeezing her gently.

"You don't want to waste any time now do you?" her sensei said before stepping out from behind her. "I think I'll go catch up on old times with him while you prepare."

"Hang on a minute!" she cried out to him. "I don't even understand how this happened!"

"You can do this Kyoko." Kuu gave her a cocky smirk before trailing away.

"How did I even end up with this part?" Kyoko wondered out loud as her hand gripped the side of her head. This was just all happening to fast. And what was with that explanation of the director's? How could she show an emotion like that?

"Mogami-san?" Her sempai's calm voice broke through the thoughts whirling around her mind. "Why don't you come with me?"

Ren led her away from the noise on the set to his dressing room. Once he had her inside and the door closed, he led her to a chair and just watched her for a moment. Her eyes were still wide in shock and fright. He silently cursed his father; couldn't he see this was all too much too fast for the young woman? However, the only way out of this was to either act the part, or forfeit the role – which he knew she would not want to do. A challenge for her skills as an actress had been thrown to her and, knowing her personality, she would pick it up. First though, he had to get her out of that shocked state.

"Tsuruga-san?"

He mentally shook himself, focusing back on Kyoko. Her eyes were different than before, more...determined. Ren wondered what had brought about the swift change. "Yes Mogami-san?"

"I haven't even been given a script for the scene."

"Well, there isn't really a written script for Madoriko's character."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Takenaga-kantoku decided that trying to script this particular scene would detract from the actress's own emotions. He wants you to say and do whatever you feel would be appropriate for the character."

"So I'm just supposed to stand in front of the camera and...what? Cry?"

Ren chuckled a but at the frustration he could feel coming from her. "Not exactly. Here," he reached over and pulled his own copy of the script from the dresser. He flipped through the pages until he found the particular section he was looking for. "This is the setting for the scene."

Kyoko read through the material presented to her, trying to place it all in her head as it would be seen on camera.

"Can you tell me more about this part? Like...how did her husband die?"

Ren smiled at her. That was just the sort of question she needed to ask to quickly delve into this character. "Madoriko's husband is a cop that was killed while trying to stop a murderer from fleeing a crime scene. My character is his best friend that tries to hunt the man down."

"So...I would know you as well?"

"Yes, that's actually important to the story line. After your character tries to commit suicide, I begin to work even harder – sometimes crossing lines that shouldn't be crossed – to find his killer."

Kyoko nodded and allowed the information to roll around her mind. Ren watched her for another moment before rising and walking towards the door. When he looked back, he saw she had not moved from that spot. Even her head remained down as she began trying to figure out the character.

He still wasn't happy with his father's interference in this matter, but he found himself eager to see what she would do now.

 


	9. Chapter 9

According to the script, what little of it there was for her scene, she was to walk into the bedroom she shared with her husband and allow the grief she didn't show at the police station to finally come forth. While that seemed an easy enough task, Kyoko was still stuck on the director's words.

_I want to see the pain of a woman who's just lost the most important person in the world to her._

_I want to see the pain that would make someone take their own life._

She was familiar with pain; she'd experienced enough of it to last a lifetime in her opinion. Despite that, she'd never felt as if taking her own life was the answer.

Kyoko threw the script on the table and began pacing back and forth in the dressing room. No matter if she hadn't felt the same emotions Madoriko's character was going through, she had to find those feelings deep within herself and be able to express them appropriately.

_Losing the most important person in the world to me?_ Though her heart didn't want the image to pop into her head, Sho's face flashed across her brain. The fierce anger that followed it was difficult to suppress so she could concentrate on her job. Yes, she had lost Sho, but that situation was different than this. Sho didn't love her as Madoriko's husband had; he never felt anything for her other than ownership as if she was a piece of property.

_That doesn't change the fact that it hurt._

Her lips pulled back in a sneer at the traitorous thought. It was true though, she realized as her face relaxed once more, it hurt so deeply when she heard those hateful words come from his mouth. Knowing she wouldn't...couldn't be by his side anymore hurt more than anything she'd ever felt.

How would losing the man you'd married feel? _How would sensei feel if he lost his wife?_ She didn't even want to think about that; through his words and actions alone she could feel the intense love he had for his spouse. If he were to lose her...she shuddered to think of how he would react.

Again that stupid useless emotion was the basis for everything.

Love. Madoriko had loved her husband and since they were married, she reasoned, he loved her too. There was no age for her character written in the script but since neither herself nor the other actress who stormed out looked that old, they must have married young. Perhaps they would have grown up together?

She felt the tingling of anger creeping up her spine as that thought led to _his_ name once again but she forcibly pushed it back.

A love that had began since sometime during their childhood and continued on even into their adult lives. Kami, that was so much time together. They would've talked about everything, shared everything together...their hopes and dreams, their plans for the future.

_Wonder what that would be like?_

She ignored that random question from her conscious and continued pacing the room.

Their was no mention in the script about her having a job so she wondered what Madoriko did every night while she waited on her husband to come home. Since he was a policeman, wouldn't she have had to wait long hours sometimes? What if he was busy with a case and couldn't leave work on time? What if he was chasing down some criminal? That is such a dangerous job!

There's no way she wouldn't have felt nervous while she sat, probably staring at the clock or out of the window, waiting on him to come home. Day after day, waiting on his face to appear through the doorway while her mind would supply her with endless scenarios of what he was going through.

She would have told him she was afraid for him.

Having known each other for so long and been so devoted to one another, she would have told him, warned him about the dangers he faced and how it made her feel. He would probably smile or thank her for worrying about him but he was a policeman because he wanted to help people. His pride for the job wouldn't allow him to leave someone who was in trouble and she understood that – didn't like it – but understood it.

Now she was alone and all she could think was, _I should have made him quit. I should have been more forceful every time I told him I didn't like his job._

He had left her alone in the world. Her parents were dead, she didn't have any brothers or sisters...she had no one now.

What about the kids they talked about having? What about the house they talked about buying? What about the 50 or 60 years they had left to do all the things they talked about?

Her reflection caught her eye in the large mirror above the make-up station. The wide eyed girl standing before her looked about ready to panic. Stark fear filled her eyes as her world shifted 180 degrees as the comfortable rug she'd once sat on was yanked from under her.

_The only person she had left is gone. What is Madoriko going to do? What can she do now? There's no one left. He was everything..._

_...to me. I'm alone. I told him I hated that job. Told him I was scared, but did he listen?_

_What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go?_

_There's no one else._

_I have no one...I don't want anyone but my husband...but,_

_he's gone._

* * *

X x X x X x X x X x X

"Good, I'll contact you after we finish. Later."

"Was that Sawara-san?" Kuu asked as he came to stand beside the director's chair.

"Yeah. I can't very well employ an actress without contacting her agent. Thanks for giving me his contact information." Takenaga added the last bit almost as an afterthought. He still had his doubts about the young girl Shuuhei had thrown his way, but he was familiar with her recent work. Her portrayal of the characters Mio and Natsu were well done but the anger she showed through those was not what he wanted here. He'd reserve judgment until after he saw her abilities; though, he wasn't keeping high hopes.

Ren stood a few feet from the set as the crew finished the final touches on the bedroom Kyoko would be acting in. He glanced in the direction of the director and his father; though he was curious as to what was being discussed, he held himself back from approaching. He didn't know why Kuu had shown up in Japan once again but it was best if he kept his distance from him. The less of a connection they shared as Hizuri Kuu and Tsuruga Ren the better.

"Is it true?"

He met the angry gaze of Kotonami Kanae when he turned around. The LoveMe member stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest and her hip sticking out to the side. Her classic features were scrunched in a disapproving frown as she awaited his answer.

"Is what true Kotonami-san?" His gentleman's demeanor never wavering despite the anger she showed.

"Is Kyoko actually taking over Suzuna-san's part?"

"Ah, yes. That is true."

Somehow she managed not to scream in his face when he confirmed the rumor she just overheard. How in the hell did Kyoko get a part, on the same drama she was on, without her knowing about it? Was her supposed best friend now withholding secrets from her? And of all things this damned man in front of her knew about it! Why should he find out first?

Ren, sensing a dangerous aura engulfing the woman in front of him, tried to diffuse the situation before it could get worse. "Mogami-san was kind of forced into the role, Kotonami-san. She only found out about it less than an hour ago herself."

Some of the hostility left her at that. "Who would force a role on her without having her audition for it?"

"That would be me."

She whipped around, ready to give the person a piece of her mind, and couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from her lips. Kyoko told her she'd been tasked with caring for him before but she'd never actually met the man in person herself. "You're Hizuri Kuu." Her arms dropped by her side; her anger having been replaced by astonishment at having such a world renowned actor on the set.

"Does it upset you that I got Kyoko this role?"

The sheepish smile and boyish charm practically flowed from his body as he turned his full attention on her. Kanae caved under his watchful eyes. "Of course not." The bite was all but gone from her tone. "I was just surprised, that's all."

The dazzling smile he produced was one that could even give Tsuruga Ren a run for his money. "That's good to know. You are a friend of hers aren't you?" she could only nod in response. "I wouldn't want a friend of Kyoko's to be upset with me."

_Damn him._ She had to admit defeat to this man's personality _._ There was no way she could win against a smile like that. "Thank you for explaining everything to me. I'm going to watch her performance from over there." she gave the barest of nods before hurrying away from the actor.

Kuu chuckled as he watch the attractive young woman walk away. "Why do I get the feeling I was just dismissed."

Ren didn't turn to look at the man next to him. "Probably because you were. That's LoveMe member number two after all."

Before Kuu could return comment, a murmur began rolling through the cast. Kyoko came through the side door, head down as she sedately made her way towards the set. Ebony hair hung down in a mass of curls just below her shoulders, a knee length navy skirt could just be seen peeking out from under the sleek black jacket she wore. The make-up artist led her to the door of the bedroom she would be entering in just a moment to begin the scene.

Ren watched as the director rose to go speak with her. The large man bent slightly to address the young woman and turned back around almost instantly. Curious as to what was going on, Ren made his way towards the older man. Takenaga took his seat without sparing a glance to Ren, and Kuu who had followed him.

"Quiet on the set." he called loudly and waited for complete silence. Ren's eyes were invariably drawn to the actress who stood just outside the bedroom set. No emotion crossed her face as she stood waiting for the call to action.

Was she ready for this part? Had she been able to prepare her character in such a short amount of time?

"Action!"

Kyoko walked into the bedroom, eyes unseeing as she glanced at the furniture around her. Her body moved on instinct, dropping her keys on the dresser that sat near the door. She didn't bother putting the earrings she removed into the small wooden jewelry box; rather, she simply tossed them carelessly on top of it.

Her form shuffled across the carpet, towards the closet on the other side of the room. Lifeless fingers somehow managed to undo the buttons of her coat as she made the short walk. Her hand lifted, opening the door to put away her jacket and she stopped moving altogether.

For a few moments she stood there, her hand still perched on the frame of the closet door, her eyes focusing on some object that hung in the small room. Finally, she moved once again. The jacket she clutched fell to the ground, forgotten in her new discovery.

Shaking hands removed the top of a policeman's uniform from the small space. She held it in front of her, staring intently at the dark uniform. Ren felt Kuu shift beside him but he couldn't look away from the silent but intense scene in front of him.

It was as if she came out of a trance.

Her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched, her hand crushed the fabric held in her trembling arms...

Her arms dove into the closet. One by one she ripped the uniforms off the hangers and threw them onto the floor, stomping on them once they were in the strike zone of her small feet. Her voice shook with emotion as she grumbled with every piece of clothing she pulled out.

"Baka...baka, baka, baka."

Her anger grew and grew with each uniform she drew from the closet. A top she was attempting to pull free stuck on the hinge of the door. She yanked at it, cursing it as she tugged at the ripping fabric. It finally came free and she threw it in a fit of rage, not watching where it landed.

The sound of breaking glass stopped her fit. The top lay on the floor just below the nightstand; several articles that once sat on the table now lay scattered across the floor. The angry energy that fueled her was zapped and she collapsed to her knees next to the mess. Once more her hands shook as she lifted the torn shirt off the floor.

A picture frame lay beneath it, face down and obviously broken as glass shards decorated the area around it. She gripped the frame and turned it to stare into the smiling faces on the other side.

The cast could see blood trickling down her arm but the actress didn't notice it. She'd never even flinched when the shards pierced her finger.

Her eyes finally sparked with life while she traced her fingers across the ruined frame. She collapsed further onto herself, curling almost into a ball while she clutched the now precious treasure.

The first sound was almost missed by everyone watching. It was muffled and short in existence. The next time, they heard it clearly; the deep drawing of a breath as if a drowning person was trying to cling to life.

The kneeling figure began rocking back and forth, not enough yet that her face was visible, but the emotion could be felt out amongst the actors watching. Some of the women were already clutching their arms to their chest while others were trying to fight back tears.

When her head lifted Ren had to stifle his gasp.

The sound that came from her filled the room and everyone in attendance felt it in their souls.

It wasn't a cry, or a scream...it was the gut wrenching sound of a wounded animal howling in pain.

Her eyes were shut tight while the tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks. Pain was twisting her delicate features into a picture Ren never wanted to see repeated on her beautiful face. Her mouth hung open as that sound ripped out of her body. It went on and on until she was robbed of breath. She sucked in air like a dying woman – only to repeat the same horrifying sound.

"Dear God." Ren heard the emotion behind his father's whispered words. Though he could only continue to watch her, he agreed. This was one of the most emotional scenes he'd ever had the privilege to witness. Her pain was no longer her own; everyone standing in the studio felt it with her. He heard the muffled cries of those around him and reluctantly dragged his eyes away from her to glance around the studio.

Women had their hands pressed against their mouths tightly to drown out their own cries of sadness. Tears ran down some of the casts faces while they watched the woman mourn her dead husband. Ren's eyes finally landed on the director who sat watching the scene with disbelieving eyes and a mouth that hung open in shock.

He turned back to Kyoko who began coughing violently as her screams died out. She'd emptied her lungs of oxygen and could no longer even draw a proper breath. As her throat clenched when the cries ended, she coughed and gagged trying to breath once again.

Her body slumped into the wall as her breathing became easier. A low moan filled with sorrow continued to leave her as she sat staring off into space. Tears continued to flow unnoticed down her face and the picture frame remained clutched against her chest. Eventually, the cries stopped and all that was heard was her harsh breathing in the silent studio.

He wasn't sure how she accomplished it, but the very life seemed to die from her golden eyes as Ren watched her.

"Cu..." Takenaga had to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts before he tried once more to end the scene. "Cut!"

The director's voice sliced through the heavy atmosphere and those in the studio began moving once more. Some had to leave the set entirely while others searched for tissues to dry their faces.

Takenaga rose slowly from his chair, removing his glasses before turning to the few staff left around him. "I'm gonna go review the tape. I'll be back." his voice was surprisingly soft and without a trace of the usual bite his words held. Even the harsh director had been affected by Kyoko's stunning performance.

Ren turned back towards the set, wanting to catch her eyes as she left the platform and send her the proud smile she deserved, but she wasn't leaving the area. Kyoko continued to sit slumped against the wall as she had at the end of the scene. He searched her face quickly and found the emptiness still lingering in her eyes.

His long legs ate the ground as he swept past everyone in his haste to get to her. The tears had stopped spilling from her now red eyes but she never lifted her head or moved at all to acknowledge his presence when he knelt next to her still figure.

"Mogami-san?" Her eyes stared forward, unseeing. "Mogami-san?" No response came from the young woman and Ren became even more worried. He took one petite hand into his own and squeezed the warm flesh gently. The thin line of blood had dried and was marring her flesh with its dark red hues.

"Is she alright Ren?" He only cast his manager a quick glance before focusing on her fully once more. The curious whispers of the cast were now reaching his ears; some of them had noticed his haste to reach her and watched on with a growing fear. Ever so slightly, he shifted his body – hoping to completely block her from their view. Yashiro noticed his movement and the purpose behind it and came to stand on the other side of him, providing her with a wall to block out the prying eyes of those around them.

Ren drew her body closer to his own. His large hand cupped the side of one alabaster cheek, his long fingers spreading into her hair. "Kyoko-chan." he pleaded.

She blinked once – a slow descent and lifting of her eyelids.

She blinked once more – her pupils dilating and attempting to focus on the blurry image in front of her.

He felt the hand within his own tighten its grip. Her body moved forward of its own accord; her other hand raising to latch onto the soft cotton shirt covering his chest. Golden orbs finally met his own, though they were clouded in confusion. "Tsu...ruga-san?"

A relived sigh left his lips and he gave into the impulse to pull her tightly against his chest. He knew she was still recovering from the emotions she allowed to run rampant when she went willingly into his body. There were too many people around them at the moment so he only held her briefly before murmuring into her ear, "Can you stand?" He felt her nod against his chest and he helped her to her feet.

"We're going to my dressing room."

Yashiro nodded in reply, without a trace of the usual teasing Ren would have expected to see, and walked out in front of them. Ren found himself without a single obstacle in his way as he led the quiet young woman down the hallway.

He promised himself he would let go of her the moment he eased her onto the couch but she wouldn't allow him to do so. Kyoko's body still clung to his in desperation. Ren held her while she regained her senses. He removed the black wig they placed on her and sifted his hands through her hair while her face was pressed against his chest. He had no notion of the time, but it seemed a long while before she spoke.

"I'm sorry."

He peered down at the woman in his arms. "It's okay."

"I can't seem to let go yet."

His lips turned up in a gentle smile. "You don't have to." Her warm breath puffed against his chest with the contented sigh she released.

He understood her state of mind. Sometimes it was hard to remove yourself from a character, or a particular emotion. Ren knew he had more trouble than most people did at times when Kuon felt the need to slip free. Involving yourself deep into a character's role could blur the lines for a short period of time. With the heavy grief she just showed, it was no surprise that she was still suffering from Madoriko's break down.

The knock at his door brought a deep frown to his face that continued even after Kuu walked through the door. He saw his father cut a disapproving eye at his look before he wiped his face free of it. "Tsuruga-san, how is she doing?" Before he could answer, Kyoko lifted her head from his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the veteran actor once more.

"I'm okay sensei. I'm so sorry for making you worry."

Hizuri Kuu closed the door behind him and made his way over to the couch they shared. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. That was an intense scene you just preformed. Are you sure you're okay now?"

Kyoko finally drew back from Ren's embrace fully, turning herself so that she faced the blond man. "Yes sir, I'm completely fine now. I just...that was harder to deal with than I imagined it would be. I couldn't get Madoriko's pain out of my mind."

A large grin graced his sharp figures before he ruffled her hair affectionately. "I see you've gotten better at character development." A blush tinged her cheeks. Kuu pulled back and let his grin grow until a large smile split his face. His hands perched on his hips as his chest puffed out. "I see you've been taking my teachings to heart haven't you? My precious child has become even more amazing right before my very eyes! Oh how your mother would have loved to see this. Well, then again, maybe it's good she didn't see it. That scene would have had Julie crying for days and I would have been beside myself trying to console her. Wait until I tell her how amazing you preformed. Why I bet she..."

The blush on Kyoko's cheeks darkened though a frown marred her features. She leaned into Ren, dropping her voice to a hushed tone so the still rambling actor wouldn't hear. "Please ignore Kuu-sensei right now. Unfortunately, I discovered he was a major oya-baka the last time he was here." Her arms crossed her chest swiftly as an embarrassed pout formed on her face. "I don't know why he's doing it to me now though. Considering how long he rambled on about Kuon this could take a while."

Ren nodded his head in understanding and schooled his features into a blank mask. He could ignore his father's ramblings as he had done so many times in the past. Hizuri Kuu loved deeply and had no problem showing his affections and talking about those closest to his heart. Unfortunately, this could cause some awkward and embarrassing moments for those around him. While he secretly loved the fact that his father was so fond of Kyoko, he could do without the long winded speech.

Perhaps it was good that there was no need for him to engage in any conversation at the moment. His heart and mind were still trying to recover from hearing his real name slip from her lips. Just as it did the one time she'd called him by 'Ren' the last time his father was here, his heart pounded furiously in pleasure hearing her call him so informally.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Ren looked up quickly, a conditioned 'yes' about to slip from his lips when Kyoko sat up straight and practically shouted her "Yes!" to him. He then realized Kuu had been speaking to the young woman by his side. They weren't supposed to know each other more than on a name basis and his father was holding up his end of that agreement.

The tall blond nodded in satisfaction and smiled at her once more. "Good. They're wrapping up for the night out there so after you get changed shall we go get something to eat Kyoko?"

Her enthusiastic reply died on her lips almost as soon as it came. She had already made dinner plans with Tsuruga-san tonight! She wanted to spend more time in her sensei's company but she needed to speak with Tsuruga-san as well – not to mention she'd already confirmed those plans with him. As much as it pained her, there was only one answer she could give him.

"I'm so sorry sensei, but I've already made plans with Tsuruga-san for tonight." The bright smile he wore began to fade and she panicked. "B-But if it's okay with you," she spoke loudly and stood from the couch as she addressed him, "we could meet back up again tomorrow."

"Not possible I'm afraid. My flight back home leaves very early in the morning. I was only stopping here for the day to see a few people," he admitted with an apologetic smile.

Kyoko's head whipped back and forth between Tsuruga-san and her sensei. How could she fix this?

He was reluctant to do so but the look on her face prompted him to speak. "It's okay Mogami-san, we can always have dinner tomorrow."

The LoveMe member turned to him, hands waving in front of her in protest. "I couldn't possibly cancel plans with you Tsuruga-san! Someone as lowly as I has no right to do something so brazen!" She calmed down slightly and she peered at him through her dark lashes. "Besides, I need to speak with you."

"It's alright Kyoko."

She turned back to her sensei. "But sensei! You're leaving in the morning!"

This was a bad idea. The moment it flashed across his mind he knew this was a bad, bad idea. Nothing good could possibly come from this but...

She was torn, panicky, and he couldn't stand to see it. Against his better judgment he felt that gentleman's smile that was the very picture of Tsuruga Ren take root on his face and the words tumbled from his lips. "If it's okay with Hizuri-san, why don't we all have dinner together?"

He couldn't decide who looked more shocked. Kyoko was clearly stunned but her eyes were practically screaming their thank yous to him. She was obviously happy with the suggestion. Kuu, on the other hand, was in the midst of a mild stroke from the shock – albeit a pleasurable one – from his much missed son.

"Really? Is that okay?" Kyoko asked Ren hopefully; she turned back to her shell shocked sensei. "Is that okay with you sensei? I know you two aren't very familiar with one another and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable but..."

Kuu's muffled laughter interrupted her. He bent half over, mouth covered by his hands as his shoulder shook with mirth. She wasn't sure what brought about that reaction but maybe it was a positive one?

"I'm sorry about that." He spoke as his laughter subsided – ignoring the warning glare from Ren. He squared his shoulders and regained that haughty, yet amused, look. "I'm sure I can handle a dinner with Tsuruga Ren without becoming uncomfortable. Are you sure this arrangement is okay with you Tsuruga-san?"

"Of course." He returned, feeling slightly more comfortable with the impromptu suggestion.

"That's wonderful!" Kyoko exclaimed, gracing both men with her bright smile. She was sure they would be able to get along. She resolved to do everything she could to make this dinner a success.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**A/N:**

**oya-baka - doting parent or idiot parent. I think it flowed better in the sentence in Japanese.**

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ren's arms were laden down with heavy bags from the shopping center in his apartment complex. It was a struggle to open his door with the burden, but he managed to do so.

Not that the laughing pair behind him noticed the delay in entering.

After a large debate between the three of them in his dressing room – in which Kyoko vehemently expressed her opinion that they could not go out to a restaurant as the two of them would attract too much attention – they finally agreed that she would cook as she had originally intended to do. While he agreed that dining out in public was not the best option – he didn't want his association with Hizuri Kuu to be on anyone's lips for obvious reasons – he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with being in such confined quarters with his father. He couldn't let his guard down for a single moment; if he did, there was a very real possibility that he could somehow expose his secret to Kyoko.

That thought alone had kept him mostly silent during their shopping expedition.

While he removed the key from his door, Kyoko led Kuu into his apartment and to the kitchen. A warmth spread through Ren as he watched her move about his home so comfortably. Though it was only for an instant, the look his father sent him showed he was taking note of her knowledge of his home as well.

"Why don't you get changed while I start dinner Tsuruga-san?" she quipped while removing the daikon from the bags.

"Yeah, go ahead Tsuruga-kun. I'll be glad to help Kyoko with everything."

Kyoko seemed to take no notice of the teasing lit to his father's tone so he once again sent that false smile to them and left for the safety of his bedroom. Their laughter followed him down the short hallway and into the darkness of his room. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he closed the door.

Was it even possible to be this happy and confused at the same time?

He knew he couldn't let Kyoko find out about his relationship with the man in his home.

He knew he shouldn't be spending this much time with his father until his goals were completed.

As much as he understood the wrongness of the situation, he couldn't ignore the happiness he felt at hearing his father and the woman he loved getting along so well. He missed being able to talk with his father as Kyoko was able to do. Long gone were the days when no tension stood between them. For most of the days he spent with his parents after the age of 10, there was nothing but arguments and accusations spoken amongst his family.

Another burst of laughter from the kitchen pulled a true smile from him and prompted Ren to leave the solitude of his bedroom. He schooled his features well as he rounded the corner of the hallway and entered his unusually bustling kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked as he watched Kyoko cooking the mackerel. Kuu stood at the counter, a mountain of vegetables waiting to be chopped piled before him.

"No!" she shouted before seeming to catch her slip. She gave a tremulous smile and waved her hand in what she hoped was a nonchalant fashion. "No Tsuruga-san. Why don't you just sit and relax while we prepare dinner?"

Kuu lifted curious golden brows at Ren and turned to smile at the young woman's back. "Is there any particular reason you're so adamant that he doesn't help with the cooking?"

He chuckled when her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry but...it's just..." she looked apologetically at her sempai before addressing Kuu. "He's so bad at cooking," she admitted softly.

The international star laughed loudly, never pausing in his swift cuts through the vegetables before him. "That bad huh?"

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but honestly...I just don't know if I can handle your cooking again."

Ren smiled at her reluctant face. "It's alright Mogami-san. I'm fully aware of how bad my skills are in the kitchen."

Kyoko flipped the sauteing fish before moving over to an empty counter space and measuring flour out into a bowl. "I could always teach you how to make some simple dishes if you ever want to learn them Tsuruga-san."

His eyes traveled down the slim body moving about his kitchen as if it were her own. "But I much prefer your home cooked food Mogami-san."

She sent a timid smile over her shoulder to him. "My skills aren't that advanced, but I'm still working on it. Besides, you eat entirely too many convenience store foods so your tastes are probably easily satisfied."

Kuu laughed and added the contents of his chopping board to the growing mound in the large bowl before him. "It sounds like she knows your habits pretty well Tsuruga-kun."

"I could say she's exaggerating, but that wouldn't be entirely true."

"It wouldn't be true at all and you know it," the copper headed woman said without turning from her pans.

Ren poured himself a glass of wine before taking a seat at his rarely used kitchen table, watching the two work steadily beside one another. "So, what brings you back to Japan Hizuri-san?"

Kuu met the questioning eyes of his true son, glad to see there wasn't much of a glare accompanying that question. "A good friend of mine passed away in Korea; I've been there for the past few days. This is only an overnight stop before I go back home."

Ren glanced to Kyoko, making sure she was still focused on her cooking, before turning his questioning gaze back to his father. Kuu's facial expression and the negative shake of his head let him know he wasn't familiar with the friend of his fathers. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you."

"I am terribly sorry about your loss but...I'm happy I got to see you Kuu-sensei." Kyoko said, opening the next pack of fish to be cooked.

"I'm glad to be able to see you again too Kyoko." Kuu's warm smile had her quick working hands slowing as she fell into a happy daze from hearing those words.

They all continued to chat as dinner was being prepared. To Ren's surprise, there were no lulls in the conversation nor any awkward moments between them. The topics would change frequently, flowing smoothly from one to another; laughter filled the kitchen, and the tension he'd felt when he initially arrived in his home evaporated under the smiling faces around him.

When they sat down to eat, Ren couldn't hold back his smile at the familiar sight of several overflowing plates placed in front of Kuu. The obanzai ryori Kyoko and Kuu prepared filled his home with the wonderful and nostalgic smell of Kyoto style cuisine he'd enjoyed in his childhood. His own dishes were – thankfully – much smaller than Kuu's. Instead of the silence that normally accompanied him eating a meal in his apartment, the steady stream of conversation never wavered as the food was enjoyed. Ren liked watching the amusement show on Kyoko's face while she watched his father eat. Though he knew they had several meals together before, it seemed she was not yet accustomed to the slender man devouring enough food to feed a small army.

Much to his kohai's displeasure, Ren insisted on helping with the clean up. She could do little more than pout as he gathered the dishes and prepared them for the dishwasher. The timer on the stove drew her away from trying to help him with the task. She removed the cake she'd prepared for dessert and set it up to cool just as Ren was finishing up.

"It's good that your cake isn't ready to eat yet, Mogami-san."

"Huh?"

Ren smiled at her as his hand lifted to his toned stomach. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to enjoy any of it right now."

A laugh escaped her as his meaning set in. "I was just surprised you actually ate nearly everything on your plates without any prompting."

She felt her chest tighten when he playfully pouted at her. "I can eat without being told to do so you know."

Kyoko forced herself to look away from his teasing eyes. "Just not very often."

Kuu stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen, eyes closed while he took a deep breath. "I smell cake."

Kyoko laughed and gently pushed him into the living room. "It's not ready yet sensei, therefore you aren't allowed near it."

"Fine, fine." Kuu relented and sunk down into the large chair in Ren's living room, turning an eye onto the tall man. "I know what we can do to pass the time until it is ready. Do you mind if I turn on your TV Tsuruga-kun?"

"Of course not." Ren said and slid onto the the end of the couch – secretly pleased that his father had chosen the chair so that he and Kyoko could have the couch.

Kyoko's eyes were drawn to her sensei's hand as he reached for the TV remote. She'd never noticed it before, but the structure of his hand was so close to Tsuruga-san's. Actually, the more she looked at it, the more she was convinced it was exactly as Tsuruga-san's. The length of his fingers to his knuckles, the large span of his hand, wrist to elbow, elbow to shoulder...

Their bone structure was nearly identical.

It was uncanny. She had always been so sure that no one else was built the same as Tsuruga-san. Yet, the more she observed her sensei the more the similarities became clear. Of course, there were some differences. Tsuruga-san's legs were slightly longer than Kuu's and his torso was maybe an inch longer as well. The proportion of his head to his shoulders was the same and the spacing between their eyes was identical. Tsuruga-san's jawline was slightly more square than sensei's was, but their noses were similar.

She was shocked. Kyoko never thought anyone else would even register near the Tsuruga-san mental scale she'd made. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Kuu and Tsuruga-san. The more she looked, the more similarities she found.

What could that possibly mean?

"Mogami-san?"

Tsuruga-san's voice made her head snap up and she feared she had been caught staring at one or both of them. It wouldn't do for them to think she had become some sort of pervert all of the sudden.

"Are you alright, Mogami-san?"

It didn't seem as if he noticed her odd behavior and she gave a sigh of thanks. "Yes, sorry. I'm fine Tsuruga-san."

He smiled at her response and turned back to the TV. Commercials were still playing so she had no idea of what they were watching. "Kuu-sensei, what is it you wanted to watch?"

The blond smiled. "Boss told me it was on tonight. If I hadn't been able to run into you, I was planning on watching it from my hotel room."

"Okay, but what is it?"

He didn't answer but a familiar song began filling the room. Stunned, golden eyes locked onto the TV to watch the opening credits of _Box R_. A glance at the clock confirmed what she was already seeing; it was indeed time for her drama to come on. Kyoko felt the couch dip a bit as Ren leaned further back into the soft cushions.

"I don't believe I've been able to watch an entire episode yet," Ren said, a slow smile working its way to his face. "I'm glad you remembered this Hizuri-san."

His father's answering chuckle swept past a still stunned Kyoko. Her sempai and her sensei were stretched out in their seats, looking for all the world like two comfortable, contented men. Her heart was in overdrive. She couldn't decide whether to be extremely happy or give in to the incredible nervousness she could feel wanting to take root in her body.

What if they didn't like it?

What if her acting wasn't any good?

Her hands clenched in her lap as the indecisiveness taxed her mind. The first scene of the show came on and a completely different emotion took over her body and mind.

"NO!" she shouted in reflex and leapt from the couch. "We can't watch this tonight!"

Kuu and Ren turned shocked, slightly fearful eyes onto the young woman.

"Why not?" Kuu finally asked.

"B-Because..." she stammered, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Because what Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

Kyoko felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She couldn't meet their probing eyes and slid back into her seat. How could she tell them she didn't want them to see this particular scene? It wasn't like they couldn't just watch it another day...but at least she wouldn't have to see their reactions to the indecent actions Natsu had preformed.

"Mogami Kyoko." The commanding tone in Kuu's voice had her siting up ramrod straight, head upright, and wide eyes focused on him.

"Yes sir?"

His narrowed bright blue eyes burned as they watched her reaction. "Did you already do a nude scene?"

Kyoko didn't move for the space of three seconds while that question fully processed in her head.

"WHAT?"

Getting the knee-jerk reaction he'd expected, Kuu laughed and settled back in his chair – eyes once again focused on the screen. "I didn't think so but I had to check."

"Sensei!" she exclaimed, righting herself on the couch once more. "How could you even ask if I had done that?"

"You never know what kind of roles you will be offered. I told you this before didn't I?"

"Yes, but a nu...nu..." she blew out her breath in exasperation. She couldn't even repeat it! "How could I do that?"

"That's your own personal choice. Plenty of actors have done varying degrees of nudity in their careers. It's all up to you how much you are willing to do for your role."

While the laughter still lingered in his voice, there was a serious note under it all. He was telling her another fact of the acting world...one that she'd never even thought of before. She knew there were dramas and movies that had nudity in them, but it had never occurred to her that she may be requested to do something like that in the future. Her comfort level for the kiss scene they would be watching in a few moments had been terribly low. Now, she had to prepare for the _Allure_ commercial set to shoot in a few weeks. While there was most definitely no nudity in the shoot, it was still beyond anything she'd ever done before.

She knew there was no way she could ever bare herself in front of the camera.

"Mogami-san?" She turned to her sempai. "Why didn't you want us to watch this episode?"

Though his question was politely asked, she felt the demand for answers coming through his voice. "I'm..." she sighed, giving up on hiding what they would see shortly. "I'm just embarrassed."

Ren's dark eyebrows shot up but he wasn't able to respond to her as Kuu turned up the TV.

"You two hush. I can't hear anything."

"Yes sir." Kyoko mumbled and sunk back into the large couch. Ren almost repeated her statement but held himself back, though he did stop talking and focused on the episode.

When Hiroki's character came onto the rooftop, Kyoko forced herself to not turn towards either man sitting in the room.

Ren was having a very difficult time keeping his composure.

Every move she made, every word that came from her mouth was meant to seduce...and she was doing a damn fine job of it.

He couldn't get mad at the boy playing opposite of her – after all, this was work. He'd been required to kiss any number of actresses in the dramas and films he'd been in. While his scenes hadn't gone much farther than that, he'd still preformed slightly more intense scenes than the one he was watching. Ren could separate the fact that the kiss was nothing more than what Natsu's character needed to do. So for that alone, he felt no anger towards Kyoko or the man playing Hiroki.

What he could do was desperately wish he was able to trade places with the actor falling into the web she was spinning. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to resist following the trails she was laying down but he knew he'd have the time of his life trying.

This scene was nothing more than torture to him. Her eyes, her pouty lips, the slow, sensual movements her hands made trailing up the boys arms, the breasts that crushed against his chest when she sunk her teeth into his lip...he knew what those breasts looked like. His nails dug into his palms as he tried to keep his breathing slow and steady. Arousal was flaring to life within him and this was most certainly not the time to be dealing with it.

The kiss finally ended and he watched as Natsu turned on the poor girl who'd seen the whole thing. Ren took his time cooling his blood while the rest of the episode played out.

Kyoko was relieved when she heard the ending song for the drama begin to play. That relief was short lived when realized Kuu had turned to her to comment on the scenes he just watched. Try as she might, she couldn't remove the fierce blush that stained her face. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever criticism her sensei had. His eyes twinkled and the large grin eased some of the tension running through her frame.

"That was very well done Kyoko."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. "It wasn't...too much?"

"No, no...it was wonderfully done. Judging from your words and actions, Natsu seems to be the ring leader of this group of bullies, right?" she nodded her head in confirmation. "The kiss to Hiroki was really just a way to get at the girl who broke down when she saw it. You did excellent. The set up for the scene, your body language as you drew in your victim...hell, even the way you seemed completely uninterested in the kiss and opened your eyes to see the girl come on the rooftop. It was great."

Kyoko smiled in unabashed pleasure to hear Kuu give her such wonderful compliments on the scene. Having such a renowned actor as Hizuri Kuu say the scene was done very well made the last reservations she had disappear.

"I fully agree with Hizuri-san, Mogami-san. You did an excellent job." Ren added.

Kyoko wasn't sure if her smile could get any larger. She was almost overwhelmed by the two famous actors praises.

"Were you just embarrassed by the contents of the episode? Is that why you didn't want us to watch it?" Kuu asked.

"Yes sir. I've just never done anything like that before and I wasn't very confident going into it. Even though the director said the shoot went well, I've been worried about it ever since."

"Well stop worrying because I can assure you, you did a wonderful job."

Kyoko felt tears stinging her eyes and formally bowed to both men. "Thank you so much." She took a deep breath as she rose, though it didn't do much to help her composure. "I...I'm going to go get the cake. I'm sure it's cooled off enough by now." She hurried to leave the living room. Their praise was too much for her and she didn't want to shed the grateful tears in front of two of the most important men in her life.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Lory reclined on the leather chaise lounge and watched as his assistant led Sawara into his personal office.

The call from his head of the talent section had come a few hours earlier. He didn't elaborate much – he simply stated that he had something he must see. As Sawara informed him it wasn't an emergency of any kind, they agreed to wait until after business hours to meet up. Lory was a curious man and his interest had been peaked ever since the phone call. With a wave of his hand, his assistant left the two men alone to discuss their business.

"Alright Sawara-kun, what exactly is it that you said I had to see?"

"I'll get it set up right now, president." Sawara said and walked over to load the DVD he was carrying. "I received a call from Takenaga-kantoku earlier today saying he had Mogami-kun in his studio and he wanted to try her out for the part of Madoriko in his drama _Through the Darkness._ "

"I thought he already had an actress cast for the part?"

"He did but you know how Takenaga-kantoku can be." Lory nodded in understanding and pulled a cigar out. "I wasn't sure if she would have time to do the part but he assured me it was only for two scenes; the longest one being the one he shot today."

"So, how did she do?"

Sawara crossed the large office before sitting on the couch opposite his boss. "Takenaga said she had the part and he was going to use the shot from today for the series. What surprised me is when he called later to thank me for letting her do this part. You know how he is, can you imagine him thanking anyone? On top of that, he had a courier bring over a copy of the uncut scene they filmed earlier. President...you've just got to see this."

Lory was more than confused by his employee's words but sat back and waited as the DVD loaded. Sawara gave him a quick run down on Madoriko's character history and what the scene should entail before hitting play.

He spent the next four minutes in transfixed awe of his number one LoveMe member.

He had seen her preform before in the acting school, he'd watched her in _Dark Moon_ and now in _Box R_ , but this emotion she displayed was unlike anything he'd seen Kyoko do before. He felt his own tears run down his cheeks as she lamented the loss of her husband. The gut wrenching pain she felt was laid bare for everyone to see...he was moved beyond words.

He could do little more than thank Sawara for bringing this to him and watch him leave.

Lory played the video three more times before he finally shut the TV off. It was just an amazing piece of acting and he made a mental note to congratulate her on the job the first chance he got.

She had come so very far since the first time he'd met her over a year ago. The painful sadness she just showed was something he wasn't sure she could have accomplished when she first began working at LME. Little by little she was changing and he was happy he got to see it unfold before him.

He thought again about the role he'd given her as Setsu. Could some of this change be attributed to the interactions she'd had with Ren under the guise of his sister? He'd like to think so, but he didn't have any proof of that just yet. Though, that had been part of his original intentions. Placing the two of them together during the filming of this movie was a way to kill two birds with one stone.

Kyoko's issues with love and trust were obvious as that's what landed her in the LoveMe division, but Ren had his own problems that weren't so well known. That man still believed he didn't have the right to be happy and did everything in his power to push aside any chance at it he got. On top of that, Lory had been worried about his mental state the moment he'd accepted this role. Regardless of the actual events, he knew Ren thought of himself as a murderer. Lory worried what playing the role of a cold-blooded serial killer would do to his mind.

Considering what he'd heard about so far, he'd done well to place Kyoko with him.

He was just immensely pleased that the situation with Fuwa Sho had not been any worse than it was. Since he had never heard anything from Queen records, the eccentric president had his network of informants gather any evidence at all about Fuwa's condition. They were able to procure a few photographs of the singer leaving the agency and attending recording sessions throughout the week. From what he learned, Fuwa never reported being involved in an altercation with anyone and didn't miss any time from work following the fight.

Just glancing at the photographs in his hand, Lory could see how no one had any call to question him about anything. Fuwa looked as put together as he normally did. Since Lory was looking for anything out of the ordinary, he was able to spot it. As the young singer walked to his car, the wind blew his hair back for a moment and exposed the healing bruise just beneath his jaw. There was also another spot on his forehead, right at his hairline, that looked like a cut. Whatever Ren had done to him that night, he had not placed many visible wounds on the young mans body.

A world weary sigh tore free from the veteran of the entertainment industry and he took a deep drag from the expensive cigar between his fingers. The sweet smell of the smoke filled the opulent room and he tried to focus again on the more positive news of the evening.

If Kyoko continued on the path she was treading, he would have to think about holding a graduation ceremony soon.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Ren turned the TV down until it only served as background noise so as not to disturb the young woman curled into the corner of his couch. The corner of his lip tipped upwards while he watched her sleeping face.

After they'd eaten the cake she'd quickly frosted – they had a slice each and Kyoko presented the rest of the cake to his father – they continued talking about both of their recent work, including her modeling. Not long into the conversation, Ren noticed her eyes beginning to get heavy. Kuu had noticed this as well and during a deliberate lull on their part, she fell asleep. Ren took the empty plate from her hands and placed it on the table before him.

"With the intense scene she shot earlier today and the large meal she just prepared, it's no wonder she fell asleep." Kuu commented.

"It also is pretty late." Ren added as he glanced at the clock.

"Was that a hint?"

Ren ignored the teasing from his father. "Of course not. I was merely stating a fact."

"Sure ya were. It's alright, I gotta get going anyway. Early flight and all."

"How is your wife doing?" Even though it seemed Kyoko was deep in dreamland, Ren thought it best to continue the charade they'd upheld all night.

"Julie's doing good. She has a favorite DVD now that she's almost worn out from watching it so much," the blond said with a heartfelt grin to his child.

"I'm glad." So much that wasn't said was able to be transmitted through the smiles they shared in that moment. Ren knew his father would tell his mother the things he was not yet able to say.

Kuu stood from the chair, his eyes lingering on Kyoko's sleeping form. "Should I take her home?"

"No, I'll put her in the guest room in a moment."

Kuu walked towards the front door, Ren following closely behind him. "I don't know how I feel about my little girl over there spending the night in a young man's apartment."

Irritated eyes narrowed at the back of Kuu's head. "There's nothing inappropriate about her staying here. She's done so a few times in the past already."

"Still..."

"Didn't you just say you have an early plane to catch?"

Kuu chuckled and turned to face his son once more. "I didn't think Tsuruga Ren's persona allowed for rudeness."

"I wasn't been rude, just truthful."

Knowing his son wouldn't allow him to embrace him just yet, Kuu simply held out his hand – smiling when Ren took it without hesitation. "Take care of yourself Tsuruga-kun."

"I will. Have a safe trip, Hizuri-san."

"Thanks. And take care of that young woman in there. I like her."

Ren's warm eyes stared meaningfully into his father's. "So do I."

Kuu smiled and stepped out of the apartment, casting one last look to the son he wouldn't again for some time. "I noticed."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Her body moved against the soft sheets, stretching and twisting as she slowly woke up to the bright rays of the sun. As she sat up on the edge of the bed, her hands fiddled with the hem of her twisted shirt and pants. Kyoko struggled to get the clothing back in order and found herself irritated that she was having to do so. Why did she lay down fully dressed?

That question snapped her mind into the reality of the situation and she took in the decor of the room. The plush bed she still sat on was a far cry from her futon at the Daruyuma. The large mirror atop the cherry wood dresser across from her reflected the morning light; a beige couch rested against one wall – not a single pillow out of place.

Her face fell in horror as the slightly familiar surroundings penetrated the fog in her brain. _Oh please kami no. Please, please tell me I didn't do this! I couldn't have!_

She rushed out of the room, as quietly as she could manage, and slipped down the hallway to the living room. Though she was expecting it, she was still devastated to find herself in Tsuruga Ren's apartment.

How could she fall asleep at her sempai's home? Her hands gripped her head as if to steady herself from the shameful emotions racking her mind. She noticed her shoes still sitting in the small rack by the door, as well as Tsuruga-san's. The empty space between them brought Kuu-sensei to mind and she chided herself all over again. A glance at the clock showed it was nearing 8am. He was probably already on the flight home to America. She wasn't able to even tell him goodbye last night before she selfishly fell asleep on the couch.

Kyoko wanted to bang her head against the wall but refrained from doing so lest she wake the apartment's owner. She briefly thought about slipping out of his home before he awoke but since he obviously placed her in the guest room, doing so would not only be rude but would probably cause him to worry. She could do little more than lament over her horrible behavior and prepare to apologize to him when he woke up.

With nothing else for her to do, Kyoko started a pot of coffee brewing while she finished her morning toiletries. She didn't believe she had been in the bathroom for that long, but when she emerged, she found Tsuruga-san standing at the counter pouring himself a cup of the completed coffee.

"Good morning Mogami-san."

Even though the smile he wore didn't set off any of her warning sensors, she fell into a dogeza. "I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san. I can't believe I fell asleep while I was still talking to both you and Kuu-sensei. I'm the most unworthy kohai of all time; and for someone as wonderful as you to not even wake me but to place me in a bed - it is simply shameful for you to have to see my face this morning. Please, scold me as you will. I'm prepared to take anythin..."

"Mogami-san," Ren called to her loudly to be heard over her self-depreciating rant. "It was no trouble. You were tired from all the activities yesterday and it was only natural that you fell asleep."

Kyoko didn't raise her head from the floor as she answered him. "Regardless if I was tired or not, I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. It was rude of me to do so and I can only pray you will forgive me. Kuu-sensei has already left and will probably be reflecting on how horrible of a pupil I am."

The actor sighed as he failed to get through to her. Placing his cup on the counter, Ren stepped forward to her kneeling figure and grasped her arms. A firm tug was needed to pull her up from her prostrating pose. He made sure to catch her golden eyes with his own as he tried once more to calm the young woman down.

"I've already explained to you that it was no trouble. Continuing to apologize when it isn't necessary is – honestly – a little tiring to hear," he was satisfied to see the widening of her eyes and her face flush. "Now, why don't you get a cup of coffee and tell me what you wanted to talk to me about last night?"

Kyoko happily accepted his words and nodded her head in agreement. She was still upset at herself for falling asleep in their presence last night, but that was now more out of guilt for not being able to say goodbye to Kuu-sensei. The caffeine from the hot coffee was a welcome treat to her body and mind. She took a few sips from the steaming beverage before breaching the subject of Sho.

"Sho's manager, Shoko-san, came to see me yesterday," she began. Tsuruga-san showed little reaction to this but she could tell she had his undivided attention at the singer's name.

"Really? And what did she want to see you about?"

"I'm sure you can guess." Kyoko quipped with a slight tilt of her head. "However, it seems Sho hasn't told her anything about that night. She didn't even know he'd been in a fight. I didn't want to tell you any of this over the phone so that's why I sought you out yesterday."

Ren took the information without allowing himself to show any outward reaction to it. He was glad the singer hadn't said anything about the altercation but truthfully, Ren had never exposed himself as the one who fought Sho. That may be a large factor behind his unwillingness to speak of the incident but he had another, stronger suspicion...the young man just didn't want to ruin his image by admitting defeat.

Pride was a powerful thing – especially within a young man. Ren knew that for a hard fact. He'd hardly ever revealed the name of anyone he'd fought. Should he have lost a fight, he was sure the outcome would have been the same.

Kyoko sat watching him with an expectant look on her face. His hands clenched involuntarily as he thought about the horrible side of himself he'd not only made her see, but now she was worrying about the repercussions of it as well.

"Tsuruga-san?"

Ren forced a polite smile to his face and pushed away his dark thoughts. "Thank you for letting me know Mogami-san. I'm sorry you've been bothered with this."

"It's my fault as well," his confusion was apparent so she elaborated. "I'm the one who, unfortunately, has a connection to Sho. If he hadn't said that..." she sighed and looked back into his dark, unreadable eyes. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever had anyone stand up for me like that. I don't want you to get hurt or get in trouble but...thank you for helping me."

She was smiling at him.

They were talking about the violent act he'd made her witness and she was still smiling at him and thanking him. The urge to embrace her was overwhelming. Before he let his body do something he wouldn't be able to take back, he stood from his chair – putting his empty cup in the sink as an excuse for his hasty movement.

"You're welcome."

Though he wasn't looking at her, she could still hear the relief that filled his words. She smiled at his back, relieved that bringing up this subject had not caused him any distress.

"Do you have an early shoot or should I take you back home?"

Her answer was poised on the tip of her tongue when a thought struck her. There was something else she needed to discuss with him. To be precise, she had a favor to ask of him.

For over two weeks she'd racked her brain of how to deal with her insecurities about the _Allure_ shoot. She'd tried to deal with the problem herself buy watching various dramas and envisioning what she would have to do. Just like Moko-san told her, doing just that wasn't enough. Even when she happened to see couples around the park or out shopping, the very thought of having to have some man draped around her like they were to their wives or girlfriends was enough to send her into a near panic. How was she supposed to get comfortable with the idea of someone touching her so intimately?

She briefly thought about asking one of the other actors she knew for help. That thought didn't last any significant length of time before she dismissed it outright. While she did have other male actors she was familiar with, there was no level of comfort between them to allow her to ask such a thing. The only person she knew she could count on was Tsuruga-san.

But the thought of being in his arms, having him run his fingers across her flesh set her heart racing at dangerous levels.

She'd admitted it – to herself anyway; Tsuruga Ren had wormed his way into her heart. The box that she'd so carefully hid away from the world and locked shut had been pried open by his deep eyes and gentle smile. Putting herself into a position where she would be wrapped up in his embrace was like pouring gasoline on herself and asking him to light the match. There was no way someone like him would ever even look twice at a plain girl like her so why get hurt when she didn't have to?

However, if she didn't get his help then the _Allure_ shoot would be a failure. If she couldn't preform then Kurosaki-kantoku would have no choice but to hire someone else who could do the job. That would have horrible ramifications for the rest of her career as an actress.

Heartbreak was the lesser of two evils in this case.

She took a deep breath and found her resolve. "Tsuruga-san, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about."

"Hm?"

Her fingers curled into her shirt beneath the table. "My next commercial shoot is in a little over a week but I'm having problems with the material. I was hoping...if you don't mind and aren't busy one evening, that maybe you could help me with it."

His dark eyes caught the tinge of pink splashed across her face and became even more curious about the role. "It's been a while since you asked for my help with a job. I was beginning to think you didn't need me anymore."

_Damn his playboy eyes!_ She huffed out a breath and tried to force her heart not to get so worked up over his flirty behavior. "I'm still so inexperienced. How could I not need your help? I just don't want to trouble my sempai so much."

Something flashed in his eyes and the flirty look he was giving her melted away into his usual polite mask. "I always have time to help you Mogami-san. I believe I have a relatively early day Thursday. Why don't we ask Yashiro-san to confirm my schedule later and see if that day works?"

"Thank you so much Tsuruga-san. Oh, and I don't have anything scheduled for this morning. If you don't mind dropping me off at home I'll change before I go to LME later."

"Alright then."

Ren left her in the kitchen while he went to change for the day. While he was happy about getting to spend more time with her – even if it was for work – her last statement had put a large dent in his excitement.

Would he ever be anything more than a sempai to her?

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You get your own gas?" Kyoko asked, unable to hide the incredulous look on her face. Shortly after they'd left his apartment, he announced that he would have to stop to refill his car. His announcement had left her a bit stunned.

Ren turned half amused, half exasperated eyes onto her for a moment. "Am I supposed to have someone get it for me?"

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Doesn't a big star like you get mobbed by the fans when you get out to pump your gas?"

"Generally, no. I am smart enough to wear my hat and sunglasses when I get out you know."

"I'm sure that doesn't always hide that face of yours. It is a pretty sad excuse for a disguise."

He chuckled in response and pulled into the nearest station. He reached into the backseat, pulling out the cap and sunglasses he always kept there for situations such as this. When he had them in place he turned to Kyoko, his lips pulling up in a grin. "How do I look?"

She shook her head at him and mumbled something unintelligible as she opened her door. "I'm going to get a juice. Do you want anything?"

"No thank you Mogami-san."

She couldn't help but to glance over her shoulder at his large form as she made her way into the store. The image of Tsuruga-san pumping gas was something she had never expected to see. Was it only in her imagination that he would have people to do things like this for him? Yashiro-san takes care of his appointments and schedule but she knew that was as far as his job went. It only seemed natural to her that a big celebrity like Tsuruga-san would have people to do these everyday, mundane tasks for him. Did he do his own laundry and clean as well?

An image of Tsuruga-san wrapped in an apron with his hair pinned back popped in her mind. She laughed loudly as she went into the store, causing the few people in there to turn and look at her as she walked in. She tried to convey her apologies but continued to giggle at the thought of him as a 'house-wife' type for a day. Her smile still lit her face as she deposited her juice onto the counter. The young man working the register stared at her for a moment before he caught himself and punched the amount in the computer. Kyoko could feel him turning back to stare at her face several times while she searched her purse for the correct amount.

"Umm...is there something on my face?" she finally asked the young man when she could take no more of his staring.

He flushed in embarrassment and shook his hands wildly. "Oh no. I'm so sorry for staring! Please forgive me for being rude but I...you...you're Kyoko-san, aren't you?"

Her hands hovered over the counter, money still clutched within her grasp, as her mouth opened in confusion. "D-Do I know you?"

A happy gasp escaped the young man who began practically twitching in excitement. "No ma'am, there's no way someone like you could know me but I'm just so excited right now! Please hold on, I gotta call Daiki-san out here. He's gonna flip!"

Kyoko continued to stand there confused, holding the money for her drink as the young man ran to the door behind the counter connecting the storage room and the store. She could hear the customers beginning to mumble amongst themselves and shuffle closer to her position.

"Daiki-san! Daiki-san, get out here!" The young worker came back to stand in front of her, eyes sparkling in happiness as he awaited his friend.

"What is it Takumi-kun?" The dark haired man in hid mid-twenties asked as he rounded the corner. The tag on his company shirt naming him as manager of the store. "What do you wa..."

He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on Kyoko's face. She felt slightly un-nerved at the open mouthed stare he was showing her. One of the women in the store had come to stand next to her; the attention was not something she was used to and wasn't sure how to handle herself.

"Kyoko-san?" the manager asked in awe.

"Umm...yes?"

He lit up at her answer and bowed his head deeply. "I'm such a huge fan of yours Kyoko-san! You're such an amazing actress and so beautiful and oh dear kami-sama I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She squeaked a bit as he abruptly stood back up, gazing at her with the wonder of a small child. "Could I please ask you for your autograph?"

Eyes wide and stone still, she somehow managed to squeeze out a yes for the excited fan. He pumped his arms in excitement and ran into the back once more.

"Excuse me," the older woman standing next to her began. "Are you really Kyoko-san? The young lady who played Mio in _Dark Moon_?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You did an excellent job my dear. I can remember watching the original drama and I have to say you far outdid Izuka-san's performance."

"Yes! You were wonderful as Mio but I love Natsu even more!" A young girl of about 17 called from behind them.

An older woman with her, perhaps her mother, smiled at Kyoko's dumbstruck face. "Well, I'm enjoying the new commercials you've been staring in. I can't wait to see the rest."

As the small crowd around her continued to praise her performances, she found herself in such shock that she could only mutter 'thank you' repeatedly.

"Kyoko-san!" the manager yelled as he ran back to the counter. "Forgive me but I was searching for this. I would really appreciate it if you would sign this picture for me."

She numbly picked up the pen on the counter as he slid the magazine to her. She vaguely remembered the other cashier calling his name so – without a previous experience to recall from – she simply wrote 'To Daiki-san' and scrawled her name underneath. She passed back the magazine which held the ad from the _Achieve_ fragrance to the enthusiastic young man. The encouraging words from everyone rolled over her as she finally paid for her drink and exited the store.

She was still in shock as she settled herself beside Ren in the car.

It finally happened.

People recognized her.

Though she had already played in a commercial, a music video, and two dramas, no one ever recognized her face when she walked down the street. Now, after filming the set of commercials for the Hirongi group, people were recognizing not only her name but her face as well.

And they liked her.

Kyoko didn't even realize she wore a bright smile while she replayed their words in her mind. They liked her acting and – she thought with a blush – the manager even said she was beautiful. She should have done more than stand there like a mute! What was wrong with her? She actually had fans that were appreciating her and she didn't even thank them properly! Her smile dipped a bit at the realization of her actions but she swore she would not be caught off guard next time.

At least, she hoped there would be a next time.

"Mogami-san?"

Her head whipped over to Ren's concerned face.

"Are you alright? I've called your name several times."

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I was just thinking about something."

The crease between his brows told her he didn't believe her. "Are you sure something didn't happen back at the store? I saw you speaking to the men behind the counter."

"Oh, that was just..." her face flushed once more. "A guy asked for my autograph," she admitted shyly.

Ren's concern melted away, a teasing smirk replacing it. He glanced at her once more before turning his attention back to the road. "And you were scolding me earlier. Looks like we're gonna have to get little Kyoko-chan a disguise of her own."

She whined in protested to his teasing but couldn't remove the satisfied smile from her face.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He glared at the sparkling object that had dared to draw his attention. Out of habit he quickly checked the area around him, making sure no one of any importance was around to see him focused on such a girly trinket.

Sho had not been aiming to find anything else in the rather posh store to purchase that day; he'd simply been glancing at the many different glittering jewels behind the glass cases while waiting on the clerk to fetch his newest purchase. The ruby studs he'd ordered a few days ago were finally ready and he'd had to time on the way to a recording session to stop and get them himself.

Now he found himself transfixed on the dainty white gold necklace resting against it's velvet backdrop. Everything about it screamed her name. The tiny fairy pendant with her wings spread wide, the emerald flower she held between her hands...

Kyoko would be squealing if she could see this.

He sneered at the offending object and turned away – trying to force himself to stop thinking about that sexless girl.

His foot tapped in irritation, arms crossed against his chest. He wasn't going to look at it anymore...

Damn, it's like the thing was testing him or something!

Begrudgingly, he turned once more to peer through the glass. He supposed it was a nice piece, if one went for that sort of thing.

Which she did.

Whatever, it wasn't like he'd ever bought her anything before. Why should he start now? She was _his_ possession; it was her job to make sure he was happy. All she had to do was continue to think about him and not that damnable, freakishly tall actor who hung around her too much.

What was that guy's problem anyway? For some reason the recent polls still ranked him as the number one man in showbiz – though Sho had every intention of removing that title soon enough – so he should be off with the models or top actresses and not bothering with someone like her. The guy was an idiot; that's all there was to it.

"What's taking so long Sho?"

He flinched as Shoko-san's voice came over his shoulder. Too late, he couldn't hide the fact that he'd been looking at that particular necklace. It was too much to hope she wouldn't say anything about it.

"Oh, that's cute. Are you going to buy that for someone?" Her tone belied the innocent content of the question. "Maybe as a thank you gift or something?"

Sho turned his back on both the case and her as the haughty look came over his face once more. "Why should I bother with that? She did that of her own free will. It's not like she expects anything in return." That was true enough. Kyoko didn't do things because she wanted him to give her something; it was just enough that she could do for him.

"Then surprise her."

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "Eh?"

Shoko smiled as only a woman who knows could. "She seems to think so badly of you sometimes. Prove to her that she's wrong. Wasn't she surprised after you gave her those flowers that time?"

_Not that Shoko-san is aware of the true nature of that incident but yeah, she was surprised._

"Besides, all girls love getting presents."

Could this work to his advantage somehow? True, he'd never really given her anything before. He did try...sometimes; but inevitably she'd refuse the gift, instead praising him and encouraging him to work harder to make his dream of being a musician come true.

She did love everything associated with fairy tales. And you couldn't get much more fantasy than a fairy itself.

"I wonder if Tsuruga-san has given her a gift before?"

His teeth clenched at the thought. Had that bastard gone and given her something in return for whatever she'd given him on Valentine's day? Damn it! He'd never thought about that possibility. He had an advantage though. They grew up together. He knew everything about her – including her love of fairy tale stories.

A cocky grin appeared on his face once more as he looked at the delicate necklace. Whatever Tsuruga thinks he is to her, he can't sever that connection they share.

How happy would she be when she opened the box and saw this? Try as she might to hate him, there's no way she could refuse such a perfect gift. The moment that happened, his presence inside her would grow even larger than it is now. This would probably confuse her about him but that was okay too. As long as she was thinking about him, nothing else mattered.

"Forgive me for taking so long Fuwa-sama," the older clerk announced as he returned from the back room, an ivory box within his hands. "but I have your purchase right here." The experienced salesman noticed Sho glancing through the glass counter in a particular direction. "Could I help you with something else today?"

Sho pasted on his winning smile as he reached for his wallet.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The crowd entering LME's doors was thick as the lunch hour was nearing it's close. Office workers, receptionists, and talent's alike were piling back into the building to finish out their workday. Kyoko only had a few LoveMe tasks to complete so she had taken her time in getting ready after Tsuruga-san dropped her off at the Daruyuma.

She gripped the front of her blouse as her heart began to pound once more. Yashiro-san had confirmed that Tsuruga-san was indeed free Thursday afternoon so she could come over for them to work on her next commercial shoot. Of course, she'd agreed to make dinner for them as well that night; it was the least she could do in return for his help.

Perhaps that would also give her time to gather her wits about her as she knew the next few days wouldn't be nearly enough.

What the hell was she thinking? That she would be able to just casually relax inside the warmth of his arms? Perhaps have to feel his lips on her body at some point? There was no way she was going to be able to handle this!

The loud murmurs of the crowd around her alerted her to the fact that she'd stopped walking and dropped to her knees, cradling her head in her shaking hands as she mumbled to herself.

With as much non-nonchalance as she could muster, she stood from the floor and made her way to the LoveMe dressing room. None of her fellow members were about but she preferred the quietness of the room for the moment. She couldn't go about the next few days in this state. Somehow, she would have make her heart understand that what would happen would only be acting. There would be no deeper meaning behind any of it.

"Lory-sama wou..."

Whatever the president's assistant was about to say was drowned out by the scream she let out. Clutching the door of her locker, she turned frightened eyes onto Sebastian who'd walked soundlessly into the room.

"Forgive me," he began in his polite yet mono-toned voice. "but Lory-sama would like to see you."

She held her purse tightly in her trembling hands as her heart worked to calm itself once more. "Oh, okay. Is he in his office?"

"No Mogami-san. Lory-sama is currently awaiting you in Sawara-san's office."

Though she was confused, she quickly gathered her things and followed Sebastian through the busy building to her manager's area. It was obvious the eccentric president was around as the office was filled with various people dressed in a circus theme. Clowns, acrobats, a girl carrying an umbrella that she could only assume was supposed to be a tight-rope walker...

Kyoko suppressed her sigh over his frivolousness and waded through the throngs to her superiors.

"Ah Mogami-kun, you've made it."

_Of course he would be dressed as the ring master._ "Good afternoon. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Of course not," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Sit down for a moment. There's some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Is everything okay?" A tinge of fear leaked into her tone.

Lory picked up on her nervousness and rushed to reassure her. "There's nothing to worry about my dear girl. I have nothing but good news for you."

Sawara-san nodded his head in agreement while a large smile covered his face.

Lory clapped his gloved hands twice and a clown – red nose and all – appeared at his side with a thin stack of papers. "First things first. Here's the remainder of the contract for your work on _Through the Darkness._ There's only one more shoot left for your part but we do have to go through the formalities."

Kyoko happily took the contract. It was a very difficult role for her to do but she was happy that her character had been accepted.

Lory perched on the side of Sawara's desk. His eyes took on a more gentle glow as he observed his number one LoveMe member. "Takenaga-kantoku sent me a copy of the shoot that day." Kyoko looked up from her writing to see the look on his face. His soft, serious tone sharply contrasted with the outfit he wore. "That was an amazing job you did Mogami-kun. You captured the anguish Madoriko was experiencing over losing her beloved husband so well. I can't compliment the piece enough."

Pleasurable shock ran through her at his words. Not only did Kuu-sensei and Tsuruga-san tell her she did good but the president of her company was accepting her character as well? Happy tears filled her eyes as she stammered out her many thank you's to her boss. He gave her one last sincere smile before leaning back and assuming his carefree smile once more.

"There's one other thing we have for you today."

"What's that sir?"

He held out another sheet of paper with a proud smile. "You've been asked to do your first talk show!"

"What?" her excitement was palpable in the room.

"Yes! It's scheduled for Monday night so before then I'll have you meet with the folks from PR. They can help you better understand what sort of questions are typically asked and how to handle interviews appropriately."

"This...this is just amazing. I can't believe they want me to do a talk show."

Sawara shared a proud look with Lory before turning to his charge. "You're quickly gaining popularity. _Box R_ has been a big hit as well as those commercials you're doing with Kurosaki-kantoku. People are starting to recognize your name more and more."

She couldn't even focus on the notice for her appearance as she greedily ate in his words. Even though she knew it to be true now – what with the incident in the gas station earlier – but it was just all to good to be true. She was finally climbing that ladder to the top!

Wait...she had her routine work as Bo on Mondays. She would have to see if she could find a replacement for that night.

"I think this is the best possible first interview for you as well; seeing as how your so familiar with the cast. It'll be easier for you to be comfortable around your usual co-workers."

"Huh?"

Lory grinned into her dumbstruck face. "Haven't you read the request yet? The interview is on Kimagure Rock."


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoko wondered how long she'd been standing in front of this door now. A few people had already walked by her in the hallway, but no one had done more than cast a curious glance in her direction.

Not surprising.

With the tight security this building boasted, it was highly unlikely that someone would be able to just walk in off the street and disturb the apartment owners. So, for that reason alone, she'd been able to stand in front of the door and stare blankly into it without being thrown out. She knew she had to do this. She thought she was ready, but the moment her hand lifted to ring the doorbell, her stomach tied up in a large knot and refused to calm down once more.

What awaited her once she passed the threshold?

Was her heart ready for this?

Standing here debating with herself was getting her nowhere. With a heavy sigh, her finger lifted to finally press the doorbell. Kyoko refused to acknowledge the tremors running down her arm.

It wasn't long before she heard the tell-tale footsteps of her sempai approaching the door.

"Good evening Mogami-san."

The blinding smile he presented her did nothing to ease the furious beating of her heart. "Good evening Tsuruga-san."

"Please, come in."

She nodded her thanks and took tentative steps across the barrier of his home. She refused to turn her head to face him just yet, afraid that his eyes would be laughing at her nervous behavior.

The heavy bags clutched in her left hand were suddenly lifted from her aching grasp. "Let me help you with those."

Again, she nodded her thanks to the number one actor and followed him into the kitchen. She placed the items on the counter and headed for his living room. She slumped into his comfortable couch, vaguely glancing at the TV screen. Perhaps he had turned it down before she entered but for now, the picture was showing but the sound was barely audible. She felt the couch dip as he eased his long body into place beside her.

"Thank you again for agreeing to help me Tsuruga-san," she rushed out when the silence continued to draw on.

"Of course Mogami-san. What exactly is it you need help with?"

The fingers gripping the handle of her oversized bag curled into the worn cloth. _There's no going back now,_ she chided herself. With the nervous knot still weighing down her stomach, she reached into the bag and pulled out a manilla envelope containing the script for the _Allure_ commercial. While he removed the paper and began reading, she watched his face closely to try and gauge his reaction. His eyes ate the words of the page quickly but he did nothing more than raise his brows briefly while reading the cause of her latest anxiety.

He placed the script in his lap, clearing his throat before he turned his professional countenance on her once more. "Can you tell me what precisely about the script is giving you difficulties?"

Her cheeks darkened before her embarrassed gaze caught his. "Everything. While I may have a general idea of the kinds of things I should do, I'm not comfortable at all with the thought of actually doing them! I don't know how I should behave whenever he touches me, when should I touch him, what sorta facial expressions should I use...I'm so lost on this Tsuruga-san."

His dark eyes bored into hers; a nameless emotion flicking across their ebony surface before he turned away. His fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose and she was unable to make out whatever he muttered under his breath.

"And you came to me to help you with this?"

"Of course! Who else would I go to? There's no one else I would be comfortable practicing this with! Besides, you are the best actor in Japan."

"Uh-huh."

"Tsuruga-san!"

He chuckled and turned his smirk on her. "I'm just teasing you Mogami-san." His smile grew as a pout formed on her lips. "I believe I know how we should begin this."

"Really? How Tsuruga-san?"

He placed the script on the table before leaning back against the couch. "Remember how you helped me find Katsuki's character?"

"You mean when we did the improvisation?"

"Yes."

"You want to improv this scene as well?"

"Yes."

"B...But I don't know..."

"Mogami-san," he interrupted smoothly. "We'll take this slowly so you can get comfortable with the material. Also, don't over think this so much. Most of what you need to do will come naturally to you once you relax."

"So we should pretend to be a c...couple."

The light dusting of pink that sprinkled her cheeks tipped his lips up once more. "Yes. Why don't we let the scene start just like this. A couple returning home after work and let it run from there."

"O-okay. I guess we can do that."

"You guess?"

Her back straightened and the determined look filled her eyes once more. "I mean, I am comfortable doing this as an improvisation and thank you very much for helping me Tsuruga-senpai."

Ren closed his eyes and let out an already exhausted sigh. He couldn't believe he was going along with this. Not that he was adverse to helping out Kyoko with anything, but this evening would surely put his restraint to the test. Without opening his eyes, he addressed the young woman sitting next to him. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Hai."

"Alright."

_Don't push your luck tonight Ren._

She watched his eyes slowly open and turn in her direction. Oh she was so not ready to begin. The look he gave her had the breath already catch in the back of her throat. The soft, unguarded fondness he regarded her with was already more than she'd ever been offered. His hands didn't reach out to touch her but she swore she felt the heat of him press upon her.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would you like one as well Kyoko?"

"Y-yes, thank you Tsuruga-san."

The gentle gaze he was giving her changed in an instant. She knew that look. It was irritation and disappointment shining through his eyes now. He blew his breath through his nose and rose from the couch, leaving her sitting on the sofa.

What did she do to already earn an NG from him?

Okay, so she hesitated briefly before answering but that was only because she was trying to speak past her dry mouth. He really shouldn't be allowed to look at anyone like that. How could any poor, unsuspecting woman be expected to survive a loving look from Tsuruga Ren? She heard the refrigerator door open and focused once more. He would be returning any moment and she didn't want to make the same mistake again. His sentence replayed in her head and she examined every word he said. What did she...

Oh...that had to be it.

She answered him like she always did, but in this moment, she wasn't his kohai. For the next few hours she would be acting as his...lover. The mere thought alone caused her cheeks to flame. A lover wouldn't call their partner so informally.

A bottle appeared in her vision, abruptly stopping her thoughts. She accepted the water with a shy smile and gathered her courage to try the scene once more.

"Thank you...R-Ren."

The sound of his name tumbling from her lips only caused him a short pause before a slow, satisfied smile took root on his handsome face. When he lowered himself to the couch, he sat much closer to her than when he left. Kyoko eyed the distance between them, but forced herself to relax. This was normal in relationships after all.

He turned the volume up on the TV and relaxed against the cushions. Kyoko couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the game show that was on while her mind tried to envision what the next step of this scenario should be.

"How was work?"

What did he mean? They never adopted a specific character profile for this scenario so how should she answer that question? Well, she was the one who said they should act like a couple so was he honestly asking how _her_ day went? With no other ideas coming to her mind, she decided to answer honestly.

"It was okay. I was filming for _Box R_ today."

"Oh? Did Natsu get to have fun torturing anyone?"

"Kinda. This particular episode, Natsu gets into one of the girls bedrooms and trashes the place. I got to rip up a bunch of clothes and run a knife through a mattress," she giggled as she remembered the scene.

He smiled down at her. "They gave a knife to her? I think that's the last thing a girl like Natsu should have."

"I think the director had the same idea after he saw the shot. Whenever he called cut, everyone kinda waited for me to come out of character before anyone would approach me."

"I think I might have done the same."

"I wasn't _that_ bad," she took a sip of her water and turned back to him. "How did your day go?"

"Hmm...well, I had a couple of interviews this morning and was on set for _Through the Darkness_ until early this evening." Ren leaned forward, drinking from his glass and turning the TV back down while they talked. As he leaned back against the comfortable leather, his arm lifted and settled around her shoulders. "After that, I had a meeting with the rep from Rmandy. It's time to shoot for the spring line and they want to start in less than two weeks."

_This is normal, it's completely normal. Don't freak out. It's no big deal; it's just his arm around your shoulders. It's totally fine. Oh...what's that smell? It's...nice. I think it's him._

_STOP IT! Don't smell him! You'll get sucked in even further!_

Kyoko prayed it hadn't been that long since he stopped talking and hadn't noticed her small freak out and argument with herself. Desperately trying to ignore the enticing scent emanating from his body, she latched onto his last statement.

"I-It's not even Christmas yet. Why would they want you to model the spring line-up?"

"For one, it takes a while for the manufactures to produce enough of the clothing to be ready to ship to stores. The companies go ahead and do the photo shoots before they're ready to sale. Also, think of the time it takes for them to process the photos and get the layout ready. You've only done two of the shoots for the ads and it's been a couple of months already hasn't it?"

"That's true." It was hard to say anything further when his hand had begun stroking the bare part of her upper arm. The tingling warmth was distracting.

"Oh, have you gotten a call from Takenaga-kantoku yet?"

"No, why?"

"He was mentioning something about filming your second scene today. He's probably already contacted Sawara-san or he will tomorrow."

"Okay. Although, there's not really going to be a lot for me to do is there? He did say I would be in a coma."

Ren smiled down at her and brushed a stray lock behind her ear. He was pleased to see she had become somewhat more comfortable with this closeness. She wasn't flinching away from him and her body felt relaxed under his arm. "You'll just have to lay in the hospital bed. However, I have a rather long monolog where I apologize to you for your husband's death, the condition you're in at the moment, and I start thinking out loud about the case."

"So, I'm just decoration for your screen time."

That pulled a laugh from him. "I guess you could think about it that way."

She joined him in his laughter before a suspicious sound caught her attention. She peeked up through her copper locks at the man draped around her. "Ren...was that your stomach I heard growling?"

Unfortunately, he was well acquainted with that look. "Umm...no?"

"Ren!" she chastised with a light smack of her palm against his leg. "Yes it was! Why didn't you tell me you were hungry? I would have already started dinner."

"The pleasurable company helped me forget my own body's demands."

The deadpan look she sent him let him know quickly that his charm wasn't working.

"Did you eat today?"

"Of course. I ate lunch."

"Uh huh...and what did lunch consist of?" She crossed her arms and regarded him through suspicious eyes.

"There were sandwiches being served at the studio."

"I know for a fact that they also serve full bentos as well. Why didn't you eat more than a single sandwich...which I'm sure you didn't finish."

"I was rather busy today."

"And I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast either did you?"

"You know I don't like to eat in the mornings."

"Which is why you should eat a full lunch!"

He attempted to dissuade her anger once more. "I was looking forward to eating the food you prepared tonight."

Her golden eyes didn't waver from his own. "You do realize that won't work on me don't you?"

"A man can try." The statement meant more than she would ever know.

"I just want you to take care of your body Ren."

The pleading look she gave was just too cute for him to ignore. His fingers ran through her silken hair once more. "I'm glad you worry for me but I do work out you know."

"Taking care of the inside is just as important. You're going to get sick again if you don't eat healthy."

"But you would take care of me wouldn't you?"

She slid from underneath his arm and stood from the couch, making her way to the kitchen. "That's not the point. Just watch TV or something while I get dinner ready."

Ren chuckled to himself. This was turning out to be more fun than he'd anticipated.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Her knife sliced through the vegetables with a practiced ease. The pan sizzled and the appetizing smell of searing beef soon filled the apartment. A smile lingered on Kyoko's face while she worked. This was so much easier to do than she originally thought. Though the closeness caught her off guard at first, the playful bantering and flirting was fun. True, having Tsu...Ren – she thought with a blush – so near still set her heart racing, it was also...satisfying in a way. It felt different than when she was close to him while they were acting as Cain and Setsu; the setting of a pair of siblings wasn't there to protect her from the addictive feel of his warmth.

She tried not to get to proud of herself just yet. She had already received an NG from him and there was so much yet still to go.

"What are you making?"

She glanced over shoulder at him, not wanting to stop in the middle of slicing. "Just a simple stir-fry tonight."

She was concentrating on her task yet she could feel how close he had brought their bodies. Ren had not came to stand beside her, rather, he was almost pressed against her back while he gazed over her shoulder.

"Simple to you and complete Greek to me."

"That offer still stands to teach you how to cook."

"Nah," his breath blew against her neck, sending shivers downs her spine. "I'd rather it stayed like this."

Her knife faltered. _It's just part of the scene Kyoko._

His hand came to rest on her hip. "It smells delicious."

She resumed her steady pace with the knife – making sure she didn't cut herself while her mind wandered in chaos. It was a surprise even to her when she smacked the top of his hand as he reached for a piece of broccoli from her pile of ingredients. She wasn't even aware her mind could focus on his stealthy move.

"You can wait until it's ready," she said with what she hoped was a stern warning.

"How cruel, you know I'm starving." His head fell to rest on her shoulder, his warm breath blowing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"H...How am I supposed to cook like this?" There was no help coming from her befuddled mind. His touches had already blasted away every inner demon she had. His arm slid around her waist and he nuzzled the nape of her neck. Goosebumps ran down the length of her arms.

His low, sultry voice whispered against her ear. "Can't you mutli-task?"

_With a King of the Night attack? Hell no._

Kyoko put her knife down and ran her fingers along the arms that held her. She thought she heard him gasp from somewhere behind her. When she reached his hands, she pinched them lightly. "Not if you want to eat tonight."

He sighed but removed his hands from her body. She turned to face him and was relieved to see his smile still present.

"Alright, I'll let you cook in peace."

"Thank you. I'd hate to burn down the kitchen because someone was distracting me."

"Well if I'm distracted you should be too."

He winked at her and left her alone in the kitchen once more. She didn't understand what he meant but quickly decided to ignore the comment altogether. It was hard enough for her to keep the meat from burning with that wink still running through her mind.

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Dinner wasn't filled with the embarrassment moments she'd anticipated after watching some of the romantic movies she found while trying to prepare for this role. There were no cute pet names being thrown around, no attempts at feeding one another while eating; still, it was somehow more...intense than she'd expected.

Of course, that could probably all be blamed on her poor, naive heart.

They ate in the living room, as they had done many times before, sitting in front of the TV while a drama played in the background. Yet, unlike before, Ren sat close to her – their thighs pressed together. As she ate, she could feel his gaze land on her many times, lingering to the point she'd nibble her lip in nervousness. Kyoko couldn't help but cast her own glances towards the beautiful man beside her as well. Seeing him like this – unguarded, relaxed – enticed her in ways she never thought they would. His easy smile, not the polite one he displayed to everyone, had her heart racing every time he graced her with it.

At one point while they ate, he called to her softly. She turned her head in response and was met by his laughing eyes. His fingers brushed against her chin gently and for the life of her she was unable to look away. The rough pad of his thumb caressed the side of her lip and something within her stirred to life. He pulled his hand back – enough to show her the sauce he'd removed from her lip – before sticking that same thumb past his full lips and licking it away.

Coherent thought was no longer possible.

She wanted to immediately do the dishes once they were finished – if for no other reason than to gather her thoughts and try to calm her racing heart.

Ren was having none of it.

That was why she now found herself wrapped up in his arms on his plush sofa as they watched the rest of the drama. It was getting harder and harder to figure out where her own consciousness ended and the character began. This was what she was afraid of when asking him to help her with her script. Admitting to herself that this man held her heart had done nothing but pull selfish desires from her.

She wanted to be held like this.

She wanted him to continue looking at her with those adoring eyes.

As much as she was enjoying this closeness between the two of them, she knew it was all fantasy. Someone like Tsuruga Ren, the incredible, handsome man that he was, would never even look at her twice.

Tears burned the backs of her eyes at that thought.

Kyoko closed her eyes and took several slow, calming breaths. This was no time to be dwelling on those depressing thoughts. They were in the middle of a scene and she had to do her best to learn everything she could. The shoot was in a week and she would not let Kurosaki-kantoku – and herself – down.

She gazed back up at Ren's profile and let herself become immersed in the mindset of her character. If only she was as talented as her senpai was. His arm curled around her waist, drawing her into his body. His lips were tilted in the barest of smiles, happy to simply have his lover in his arms. Every touch between the pair so far had been initiated by him.

What should she do?

As a woman in love, what actions would be appropriate for her to display? Her gaze wandered to her lap as she thought seriously about the question. His left hand that lay against his thigh drew her attention. The long, slender fingers tapering into his manicured nails fascinated her. The strength she knew he possessed within those hands was most often held at bay and when he touched her, it was with delicacy. It was contrasting in nature but warmed her heart to think of it.

Her perusal of his hands led her eyes up to his knuckles. Faint, white scars peppered the skin there. Almost unbidden, her fingers reached out to trace the almost invisible lines. This wasn't the hand that he'd injured during his fight with Sho but the scars looked similar to what she would've expected to see on his right hand. Knowing his fighting abilities, she could only think that he'd received these back before he began show business.

What pain must he have gone through before he became a star? What dark past was he hiding away from the world's eyes. The memory of him clinging to her after his fight broke through her consciousness and her hand curled around his own on instinct. She wanted to know his pain, wanted to be able to help relieve him of some of it if possible. His hand turned in her own, their fingers threading together. The warmth from his hand spread throughout her body.

Ren sat stone still as her hand caressed his own.

This was the first contact she'd initiated herself and he wanted her to be comfortable in her exploration of his body. He knew this was a difficult scene for her to do and she needed her time to gather the right mindset for her character. However, when her fingers lingered on the old scars from his fighting years, he felt his chest tighten. The look on her face – curiosity, sadness, and longing – was not one of a woman immersed in her acting. He had been wrong many times before, but his furiously beating heart was telling him this was Kyoko alone wanting to touch him, wanting to be closer to him.

His hand turned ever so slightly to wrap around the one covering his own. Without hesitation, she allowed their fingers to curl around each others.

That little hope he always kept alive in his heart blossomed.

Acting was the last thing he was thinking of when he lowered his head to her shoulder. He turned his nose into the silky skin of her neck and breathed deeply of her flowery scent. A shudder passed through his body that he had no doubt she felt. It was amazing how she could make him feel like this without even trying. Just by her being in his arms, he could feel his desire welling up with the force of a tidal wave. He led their joined hands to his chest where he pressed her hand tightly against himself. His fingers were now free to take purchase in her mass of copper hair.

She only emitted a gasp and tilted her head back when he began running his nose across her alabaster flesh. Eyes closed, he burned the image of her skin into his memory through touch. His hand pressing into her back, fingers sliding through her hair, lips trailing up the smooth column of her neck – not kissing her yet, simply enjoying the feel of her skin against him.

_This is dangerous Ren. Stop now._

He refused to heed the advice of his conscious and leaped forward – gently kissing her behind the ear for the first time.

Kyoko curled her fingers into the expensive shirt beneath her. These...these _emotions_...whirling around inside her were not ones she was familiar with. Her stomach was in knots, her breath was coming faster than before, her chest kept tightening, and she was fidgety in her seat. It was scary...but she didn't want to tell him to stop.

The sensations his lips were leaving on her neck were incredible. Never before had she been so aware of her body, but it seemed his touch was waking up every inch of her. His fingers left the confines of her hair and slid past her shoulder, ghosting over the hollow of her neck, before coming to rest on her thigh. He squeezed her covered leg producing another gasp from her. The hand caressing her back slipped down lower, teasing the strip of skin vulnerable above the top of her pants.

Her free hand came up to grip his powerful bicep, trying to convey her confusion – and enjoyment – over his actions. His kisses became stronger as he moved back up her throat. She felt his breath blow across her ear before his husky voice whispered his aching plea.

"Kyoko."

Teeth latched onto her earlobe, nibbling the flesh before releasing it from his grasp. She sucked air in through her teeth, but couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped her throat. His large hand curled in her hair, pulling her head back so he could nip her chin. She felt him hover just above her face and her eyes reluctantly opened.

She'd given him a name once before – the king of the night – but that title was too tame to be used right then. The intensity with which he gazed at her had something within her coiling tight, begging to be set free. His eyes burned as he stared into her own. She wasn't sure what look her face held, but she knew it wasn't one of fear.

Ever so slowly, he lowered his face closer to her own. Anticipation welled up within her; she wondered if he could feel her trembling.

She could feel his warm breath mingling with her own. Her eyes dropped to his lips and for the life of her she couldn't think of a reason not to close the distance between them.

She inched closer to him – wanting so badly to know if his kiss could help ease the anxious feeling running through her body.

The loud blaring of his cell phone startled the relative silence of the apartment. Their eyes snapped open, staring into one another. The phone rang again and Kyoko pulled herself back to place some distance between them. Ren disentangled himself from her and rose from the couch in one fluid motion. He snatched his phone from the table and walked into the hallway before opening it. All she heard was a very angry "What!" when he flipped it open.

Her hands sat trembling in her lap for a moment before the reality of the situation came crashing down. When it did, she jumped from the couch and her hands flew up to cover her horrified face.

She had almost kissed Ren!

How could she have taken advantage of her senpai like that?

She was mortified at her behavior. He had simply been helping her as she had asked him to do, but she allowed herself to get caught up in the scenario and almost violated him in the process.

_He's was going to kiss you first._

She batted away her noisy conscious. Even if he had made a move like that, he was simply following the scene. From her part, it would not have been like that. She wasn't even thinking about acting while they were...involved.

Her gaze landed on the couch once more and she felt herself blushing fiercely.

She gathered her purse from the floor and tried to calm herself before he came back out from his call. The places where he'd touched still tingled from his warmth. She blew out a long suffering sigh. This memory would be a hard one to get over.

_Is that so bad?_

Maybe not. Maybe it would be okay to hopelessly tuck this memory away inside her heart and...just occasionally...think back on it as a 'this is what it's like' feeling. It would do nothing but cause her more pain, but she was used to that at this point. Still, she could have a fleeting glance at what being held by the man you love is like.

"I'm sorry about that."

She whipped around to see Ren coming from the back rooms, his hands raking through his hair.

"It seems some of my schedule was changed for tomorrow and Yashiro-san was informing me about it."

"That's okay," she replied; secretly glad that her voice didn't waver. "I've kept you for long enough anyway. I should be getting home."

_Surely that wasn't disappointment that crossed his face._

"Are you sure? Are you okay with the script?"

She fought the blush that tried to creep up her neck. "Yes. I'll be okay with it."

His eyes searched hers for a moment before he turned away from her. "Okay. I'll take you home."

* * *

The ride to the Daruyuma was one passed in silence. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth about the phone call, but ever since Yashiro-san called, his mood had dropped considerably. His eyes never wavered from the road and his lips were set in a tight line.

She really hoped he wasn't upset at her forward behavior.

She shook her head at that thought. He had no idea of the desires her heart held and her actions in his apartment were simply ones that went along with the improvisation they were acting. There was no reason for him to be upset over that. Kyoko, on the other hand, would have to wrestle with sleep tonight as the memory of his face hovering above her own would not leave her mind.

The car slowed and he eased up to the curb. As per the usual, he exited the car before opening the door for her – ever playing the gentleman. His demeanor was aloof as he helped her out and prepared to say goodnight to her. She didn't care for the distant look in his eyes but felt she'd already imposed on him enough that night. She didn't dare ask him about his phone call.

"I guess I'll see you sometime this week."

She frowned a little at his tone of voice but forced herself to quickly cover it with a gentle smile. "Yes. Thank you so much for tonight. I'm sure it was an inconvenience, but thank you for helping me."

That fake, gentleman's smile was back on his face as he answered. "It was no trouble. I'm always happy to assist you in whatever way I can."

He was upset over something but, now was not the time to pry. She bowed to him and turned to leave. When she heard the car door shut behind him, she bent over to give him a final smile. "Good night, Ren."

His eyes widened for a moment before his real smile appeared on his face, washing away any hint of the irritation he'd had on the ride to her home.

"Good night...Kyoko."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, we'd like to introduce our special guest for tonight. Everyone, let's hear it for Kyoko!"

The thundering applause that followed Ishibashi Hikaru's announcement was astonishing, even from where she stood behind the back stage doors.

It was an overwhelming response, and one that she was still not fully prepared for. Kyoko had come to understand she had some fans, especially after the incident at the gas station, but she was floored by the packed studio at Kimagure Rock. The audience was screaming her name, chanting for her to make her appearance.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, tried to fight down the flush that stained her cheeks in excitement, put a big smile on her face, and went over everything she'd learned in the last week from LME's public relations department as Bo opened the door and led her to the stage.

Though she'd been on this very stage many times in the chicken costume, it was a completely different feeling when she was walking out with her face exposed. Whoever they had replacing her as Bo for tonight was doing his best to mimic her normal actions as the beloved character. He fawned over her; his yellow legs shaking in excitement for everyone to see while he gallantly kissed her hand and led her to the chair awaiting her across from the Ishibashi brothers. Kyoko continued to smile as her disbelieving eyes swept the mass of screaming fans. Some even had signs they were holding up with her name written in bold letters and adorned with hearts.

"Welcome to Kimagure Rock Kyoko-san," Shinichi said to begin the interview and added a sly wink out of view of the camera.

She huffed a laugh at his actions. The president had been right in his earlier statement – this was a great show for her first interview. The Ishibashi brothers would do their best to keep her laughing and talking so she wouldn't become so nervous. "Thank you for having me on your show Shinichi-san."

"It's our pleasure to have such a rising star on the show," Yusei added. "Your characters have taken the country by storm, Kyoko-san."

She couldn't stop her pleased grin at his words. "Thank you for saying so."

Hikaru's gaze swept the audience before returning to the copper haired young woman. "As you all should know by now, Kyoko-san brought to life the terrifying Mio in _Dark Moon_ and is currently scaring a bunch of high school girls as Natsu in _Box R_." He waited for the applause to die down before he continued. "You play a really convincing mean girl Kyoko-san. How difficult was it to develop these amazing characters?"

Kyoko felt her tense muscles relax as she easily conversed with the brothers about her work for the two shows. She was careful with the words she chose to use, being mindful of the warnings PR gave her about staying 'camera friendly' in her responses, but she enjoyed talking about Mio and Natsu. Though they were such mean girls, she liked the different feelings she was exposed to when she threw herself into the characters. The freedom that she was given as Natsu to go for whatever she wanted, the complex feelings Mio had for her sister and her boyfriend and the rage she experienced; it was always fun when she gave herself over to them.

While the brothers questioned her about the roles, they kept the atmosphere light. Jokes were tossed in frequently – causing both her and the audience to laugh, they bantered back and forth, and – if she was reading it right – they were even flirting with her on occasion. The first part of the show flew by as she comfortably spoke with the hosts about her career. In no time, she found herself watching Bo bring out the basket filled with plastic eggs to begin the second half of Kimagure Rock.

"Have you ever seen the show Kyoko-san?" Hikaru asked with a sly grin.

She cast playful eyes at the oldest brother. "I never miss an episode Hikaru-san."

The four laughed again at their inside joke. "Alright then," Yusei continued. "You know what these are for then don't you? Before the show began, the audience wrote out some questions for you. We'll pull out a few of these and ask you to answer them if you can."

"Alright, let's do it." Though she said that, some of those nervous butterflies came back.

Hikaru pulled out the first egg and opened it – removing the small slip of folded paper inside. "First question...I've really loved the first two commercials you've shot for the Hirongi company's fragrances. According to an article I read, there's going to be two more commercials in the series. Can you tell us anything about the remaining ads?"

She cast an apologetic smile towards the studio. "I'm afraid I can't answer that." A groan of regret was heard sweeping through the crowd. "I'm sorry, but I guess you'll just have to wait to see them." She was proud of her answer. Keep it evasive but lure them into wanting more; the PR staff would be happy to see her putting her teaching to use.

"Aww, come on Kyoko-san," Yusei whined. "Can't you just give us a little hint?"

The crowd's cries agreed with his pleas.

"Well, I'll say this much," she said in a softer voice carrying conspiratory tones. "I think everyone will definitely be surprised at the parts I play." A loud applause accompanied her statement while Kyoko fought the blush that threatened to emerge at her memories of practicing for the upcoming commercial with Ren. She had yet to deal with the turbulent emotions that session had brought out, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

"I know I'm even more excited to see it now!" Yusei said as he happily dug into the basket for the next egg. His grin never faded as he opened the next audience members question. "You've worked with some of Japan's biggest stars already. How was it co-starring with Kijima Hidehito, Fuwa Sho, and Tsuruga Ren?"

The females of the audience erupted into loud cheers at the mention of the three big stars. Kyoko could hear each man's name being called individually by different areas of the crowd. She fought down the urge to dash into the audience and shake the shoulders of each simpering female shouting Sho's name. Kyoko deliberately ignored the cries of the bastard's name and focused on those of Ren's. It was much easier to hold her smile when she listened to the fan's crying for her sempai...friend...whatever he was at the moment.

She had a feeling something was shifting between them and she wasn't exactly sure what it was nor how to deal with it. Again, she shook her head slightly to dispel those thoughts. She turned to the laughing figure of Shinichi who raised his hand to try and quiet the mass of screaming girls.

"I see that got everyone going again," another round of loud cheers was heard. "Well Kyoko-san? Shall we begin with Kijima-san?"

"You worked with him on the set of _Dark Moon_ right? And you mentioned something about Kijima-san during an interview at the after party." Hikaru added.

"That's right. Kijima-san played Naoyuki in _Dark Moon_. He's a very talented actor and a friendly person." _Even if I don't always get his jokes._ "It was fun working together with him."

"What were you saying about him during your interview?" Yusei asked, ignoring the nudge to his elbow by Hikaru.

"It was nothing really," Kyoko said with a flippant wave of her hand. "Just a minor joke." She really didn't want to go into the details of her wearing the dress and makeup Kijima-san paid for that night. Ren had already scolded her about accepting those and it might get misconstrued if she tried to explain herself on television.

"Okay. What about Fuwa Sho? You starred in his PV for _Prisoner_. That was one of the first things you appeared in right?"

Kyoko had to work hard to keep the smile on her face at Shinichi's question. Just thinking about that bastard Shotarou was pissing her off, but she knew she couldn't allow it to show. He was a big name in the music business, regardless of his being a bastard, and she was still trying to make a name for herself. If she began talking bad about him now, she knew it wouldn't turn out good for her; not to mention the PR department would never forgive her for unleashing her anger on camera. Despite the bitterness welling up on her tongue, Kyoko managed to hold onto her polite smile and answer with gentle tones.

"It's true his PV was one of my first big jobs in this industry. I enjoyed the experience of shooting that video. The plot line was interesting and I really liked the costume I was able to wear."

_There, I didn't lie about anything and I managed a response that didn't involve the words lying scum of the earth._

"I love Fuwa Sho!" Someone from the audience screamed and a multitude of girls joined in.

"It looks like the girls are still going crazy for him," Yusei said with a laugh.

She had a feeling her eyes were beginning to belie her true feelings at this point. Her face was hurting from holding its smile in place. "Well, he does have a large fan base." She hoped the bitterness didn't seep into her tone. Kyoko was suddenly feeling a whole new level of respect for Ren. It was amazing that he was able to sit through such interviews many times a day and continue to answer in a way that his fans adored him even more. It just showed how she was still far beneath his level as a professional.

"That leaves only one more. Tell me Kyoko-san," Yusei said and leaned further towards her across the small table between them. "How was working with Tsuruga Ren?"

If she thought the applause for the lying bastard was loud, it was nothing compared to the deafening sound that erupted at the mention of Japan's number one actor. She had to restrain the urge to clap herself. He was her sempai and mentor, but she was also a fan of his work. His ability to throw himself into character and lead everyone around him on the path he chose to take was amazing. His work ethics were unrivaled and he was friendly to everyone - well, almost everyone - he came into contact with. He was easily likable by not only the women around him, but the men as well.

He was pretty much perfect as an actor in her eyes.

When the noise had died down to a mere deafening level, she gave a true smile to her hosts. "Working with Tsuruga Ren has been an honor. He's an astonishing actor and a very friendly person. He's been more than patient with me as I'm still new to this industry and have much to learn. I've relied on him more than once for guidance in my roles."

"Come now Kyoko-san, is that all you have to say?" Shinichi asked. She didn't much care for the devilish twinkle that crept into his eyes. He was the prankster of the group and she had been caught by him a few times in his harmless jokes. However, this was a televised interview; not exactly the place for him to unleash his ever present sense of humor. She watched as his eyes flickered to Hikaru before settling on her once more. "It's been said that he's known as the co-star killer. That anyone working with him would fall under his spell."

Another roar of ear piercing cries washed over them. The women in the audience were practically twitching with excitement as they waited to hear anything about his love life. Kyoko was aware his name had not been linked to anyone's before and she resented the fact that one of her co-workers were trying to get her to divulge anything like that. Whether this was for ratings or not, she was disappointed to know Shinichi would stoop to that level.

"I'm aware he's been given that title before." Though a smile still lingered on her face, there was no mistaken the clip to her tone. The women of the audience carried on as before, but the other two hosts' eyes locked as they recognized the change in her mood. Hikaru opened his mouth to change the subject, but Shinichi delved forward - either oblivious to the mistake he had made or uncaring of it entirely.

"So, tell us how it _really_ was to work with Tsuruga Ren."

Was this how all her interviews would go? She'd heard Ren be questioned about his love life in nearly every interview he'd done. Even Shotarou endured the same line of questioning and fed the reporters some vague crap designed to keep his fans hanging onto his every word. Somewhere within her mind she'd prepared for the possibility of hearing the same question, but she'd never expected it to go like this. Not on this show, not with the people she liked and worked with...not attempting to link her name with Ren's. The very thought of someone like her being with Tsuruga Ren should have never even crossed their minds. She was no where near his level. She was a plain looking girl; not the vast beauties a man like him could get.

Then, were they just making fun of her?

She really didn't want to consider that a possibility, being that she counted the Ishibashi brothers as friends of hers. True, she had never had friends before Moko-san, but she didn't think something like this would be considered 'teasing'. Regardless of what it was, she didn't appreciate the implications Shinichi was making.

The smile on her face shifted, lowering from the care-free, happy grin she had been displaying into one more suited for Natsu's face. She held Shinichi's eyes as she crossed her legs slowly under the short, black skirt wardrobe had picked out for her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Shinichi-san, but mine and Ren's roles in _Dark Moon_ were nothing like that. Our characters were always at odds, so I don't know first hand whether he can weave a spell like that or not."

By some miracle, the audience had not detected the subtle change in atmosphere surrounding the stage. The audience took her smile and words as a continuation on what they thought was playful bantering between the guest and her hosts. Shinichi, however, sat back as the spark in her eyes registered the large mistake he'd made with the sweet young woman. He floundered for a moment, unsure of how to continue on camera when all he wanted to do was apologize for the misunderstanding of his words. Yusei stepped in, noting the tense frame of his co-host, and directed the conversation in another direction.

"We've just heard some new information this afternoon about another project you're working on, Kyoko-san. Is it true we'll get to see you on _Through the Darkness_?"

She turned that devious smile onto Yusei, watching as he shifted slightly in his chair but kept that polite, inquisitive smile on his face. Most of her anger dissipated in an instant. Her smile evened out once more, as she politely answered his question. Shinichi had settled back against the chair, maintaining his professional demeanor yet not joining in on the current conversation. That was fine with her; she was rather upset with him at the moment. The first chance she got backstage, she was going to ask him just what he hoped to accomplish by asking her that on their show.

The laughter returned and with it, the ease she initially felt when she sat down opposite her co-workers. The crowd enjoyed their playful jokes and the discussion about her past work. Pictures of her recent ads for _Innocence_ and _Achieve_ were shown on the large screens behind the set, as well as the contrasting images of her as Mio and the angel for the _Prisoner_ video. The blush that covered her face in response to their loud applause for her pictures only further endeared her to her screaming fans.

When the music signaling the end of the show swept the studio, she stood and bowed low to the fans watching her. She was swept up by their enthusiasm and waved to the masses as she made her way off the stage. The person playing Bo led her back to the dressing room they'd placed her in before the show started. When the door was closed and locked, she stripped out of the attire for her interview and began putting her comfortable jeans back on.

As soon as she was done changing, she was looking for the Ishibashi brothers.

* * *

"Oww...dammit! I already said I was sorry Hikaru!" Yusei exclaimed as he held his sore shoulder, the none-to-gentle slap from his older brother radiating down his arm.

"How could you do that to Kyoko-chan, Yusei?" Shinichi asked, his face also showing his displeasure. "That upset her."

"I know it did, but guys...you know I didn't mean it to be taken like that!"

"And exactly how did you mean it to be taken Yusei? You looked like you were trying to insinuate something was going on between the two of them."

"Oh come on Hikaru, you know as well as I do that they're not just co-stars from that one drama. He calls her, he picks her up sometimes, she mentions eating lunch with him...I was just trying to see if they really were dating."

"You shouldn't have done that," Hikaru said, his tone still holding his displeasure over the entire incident.

"And why not?" Shinichi and Hikaru paused at the seriousness Yusei's expression held. "With every other guest we have on the show, we question them about their personal life. They know, being in this business, that they have to answer to their fans. True, sometimes it does seem like an invasion of their privacy, but that's also one of the prices they pay for such fame. Kyoko-chan is making a name for herself in this industry and she will have to go through the same kinds of interviews as everyone else."

His co-hosts stood silent for a moment. While they didn't like having upset one of their friends and co-workers, they knew he was right. Had her interview taken place anywhere else, the host would have probably not been as kind as Yusei had been. It was almost common place for a good interviewer to prod and dig at the celebrities personal lives, especially if they detect a good story to be had. As much as they didn't want to admit it, this was something she would have to get used to. Though, from her responses earlier, she was well on her way to understanding how to deal with the press.

Shinichi sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to look at their leader. "He's right ya know."

Hikaru frowned as he shook his head. "I know. I just...I wanted her to have a good time. I know this was her first official interview and I hoped we could make it a good one."

"I did have a good time."

The men turned around, red faced at the prospect of having been caught, as Kyoko took hesitant steps from out behind the large prop box concealing her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but since it had to do with me I figured it was alright."

Her large eyes peeked out from behind her copper locks as she bowed her head in apologies. Considering the nature of their conversation, this humble, hesitant female before them was not what they expected. They were caught even further off guard by her actions.

"It's alright, Kyoko-chan," Shinichi began. "We should be the ones apologizing."

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I honestly didn't mean to upset you with my questioning earlier."

Kyoko waved her hands in front of her and rushed to scramble out her reply. "No, I'm sorry Yusei-sempai. Your words were right. I already knew and had been told by the PR department at LME that I should expect questions such as those, but I just didn't think anyone would be interested in knowing anything like that from me. I didn't take their warnings seriously enough." Though her face still showed disbelief, a bashful smile tugged at the corner of her pink lips. "I suppose I should start expecting more things like this."

The men exchanged relieved looks. "You don't give yourself enough credit Kyoko-chan." Shinichi said.

"That's true," Yusei added with a smile. "You're popularity is growing really fast. You've gotta be on the lookout for the press from now on."

"But..." The protest died on her lips as the memory of Ren's teasing remark about getting her a hat after the incident at the gas station flew through her mind. "Well, maybe I could be more cautious...I guess."

The young man, probably not much older than herself, wearing Bo's costume waddled up to them. He carried the head of the costume rather awkwardly under one arm. "Kyoko-sama, you have a guest."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am, I left him in your dressing room."

"Okay, thank you very much." She turned back to the brothers, bowing low to the trio. "I'm very sorry for my actions earlier. I over reacted when the situation clearly didn't call for it."

"Please stop apologizing Kyoko-chan," she met Yusei's dark eyes as he bade her to stand once more. "I was at fault as well. I just hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive; you were simply doing your job. I promise to reflect on my actions and be better prepared to handle such a situation in the future. I'm sorry, but I should go see who's waiting for me."

"Of course. Have a good day Kyoko-chan," Hikaru said, his eyes falling gently onto her frame.

She made her way through the studio, a small frown still marring her features as she internally berated herself for the harsh thoughts she'd had for the Ishibashi's. It was her own fault for jumping to conclusions when he questioned her about her relationship with Tsu...Ren.

Her steps slowed unconsciously when his name flashed across her mind.

Really...what should she call him now? For some reason, reverting back to calling him Tsuruga-san seemed wrong. Though he had not given her permission to call him by his given name, she had mistakenly done so once their improvisation was over the other night. During the time when he should have corrected her lapse in manners, he gave her the most beautiful smile filled with his radiance.

She did not miss how her name rolled from his tongue either.

That was something she wouldn't mind hearing once more. She wanted to ignore the mad thumping of her heart when he uttered her name, but that was simply impossible. The gentleness that he called her with set all sorts of hidden wants flowing through her. Perhaps they were at a point now that she could ask him to continue calling her by her given name? She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to go back to being Mogami-san in his eyes. The worst he could do was say no, right?

Kyoko fought the impulse to slump down next to the wall and curse herself for her foolishness. Thoughts like these would surely open the door to more impossible wishes and she would wind up hurt once more. She had to be stronger than this; she couldn't afford to loose herself to the glittering radiance that was Tsuruga-san. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that when she opened her dressing room door and saw the very person causing her world to tilt sitting on the couch located there, she was unable to stop her jaw from dropping and her finger from pointing to his handsome figure.

"What are you doing here?"

His curious eyes took in her accusing figure with only a momentary glance before turning back to stare at the otherwise empty door frame. He looked puzzled and completely distracted. She was able to regain her composure, drop her out stretched arm, and walk further into the room before he completely registered her presence.

"Oh Kyoko...sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment."

Her head tilted curiously as she studied his face. His casual use of her name once more set her heart fluttering. "Is everything okay?"

He shook the distraction from his mind as he stood and closed the distance between them. "Of course. Now, how did your first official interview go?"

"It was fun, thank you." She wouldn't trouble him with her over-reaction and unwarranted attitude towards the Ishibashi brothers. He would probably agree with them that she wasn't self-aware at times like these. She realized her mistake and only hoped she had not ruined her relationship with her co-workers. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here R...Ren?"

If he noticed her hesitancy when it came to saying his name he didn't show it. When he didn't comment on her lack of formalities with him and simply continued talking, she felt a warmth settling in her chest. "Did you forget already? We need to meet up with Jelly Woods in 30 minutes."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry; it did slip my mind. Just let me grab my things and I'll be ready to go."

He chuckled as he watched her flutter about the room, gathering her things with a quickness only she possessed. While she was distracted, he leaned his head out of her dressing room door, searching the surrounding area for the man wearing the Bo costume. He was so confused over the man's behavior today. After all the times they'd spoken to one another, he certainly didn't act like he was familiar with him at all. Even more puzzling was how quickly he took the head of the costume off while Ren was conversing with him. Not once in the time he'd known the person had they ever been willing to remove that head. He wanted to go question the man to see if perhaps he was just filling in for someone, but there was no time at the moment.

Perhaps when he got finished with his shoot this weekend he would be able to stop by TBM studios again.

* * *

A yawn escaped her as she popped two more slices of bread into the toaster. Once again, she'd managed to wake up before her brother did. It was a common enough occurrence, and one she wished she could stop doing. As it was, she was always more tired during the day from lack of sleep nearly every night.

While the toast finished cooking, she made her way over to his bed - shaking her head at the large, covered lump that was Cain Heel. She grabbed the covers and, with a strong tug, removed the blanket covering his whole body. He groaned and tried to shield his eyes from the light coming through the glass balcony doors.

"None of that this morning. Get up nii-san."

"Yeah, yeah," his low voice grumbled. He finally cracked his eyes and gave a semblance of a smile to her. "Morning Setsu."

She paused only slightly, rubbing her tired eyes as she returned a cocky smirk to her lovable brother. "Morning nii-san. You can hit the bathroom first while I finish up breakfast."

"Okay."

She returned to her task as he ambled his large frame to their shared bathroom. The brewing coffee was a welcome smell to her tired body. Setsu stretched her small frame, not worrying about the large amount of skin showing as her shirt rode up the smooth expanse of her stomach. This would be Cain's last shoot of the weekend and they could return to their other commitments. Though she never dropped character, Kyoko allowed her mind to wander over the things she needed to prepare before she was to meet with Kurosaki-kantoku and the rest of the crew the next evening. They would have to travel some for the _Allure_ shoot and she would need to pack when she got home.

Cain came out of the bathroom, his head turned away from her as he rubbed his eyes. He grumbled something to himself before settling down on his bed once more. His hands tried to nonchalantly brush through the sheets, as if he were searching for something.

"Are you okay nii-san?"

"Yeah," he said over his shoulder as he kept his back to her. He grabbed his bag and set it before him. "You can go ahead and take a shower. I need to do something first."

His answer was vague, but she didn't sense anything particularly wrong with him. Shrugging his odd behavior off, she agreed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes for the day. Maybe he was just still sleepy like she was. A hot shower would do good to wake her up; her sleep addled mind was playing tricks on her this morning.

When she woke Ren up and he opened his eyes, she could have sworn one of them was blue.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well you're in a good mood today."

He simply eyed his friend before taking a long pull from the sparkling water handed to him. Sweat trickled down his neck as they stood in the tented area, a small reprieve from the unforgiving rays of the mid-day sun.

"Oh, that's right. _She's_ coming here today isn't she?"

One corner of his lips pulled up at the correct assumption made by the smaller man. No matter what went on today, his good mood wouldn't lessen. "She is."

"What time?"

"Dunno."

"Wait...what? Didn't you ask her?"

One corner became two as a loaded smile filled his handsome face. His eyes sparkled with mischief causing his partner to become wary.

"I thought I'd surprise her."

* * *

This simply couldn't be right.

Kyoko stood in the middle of the large...no, make that oversized...luxurious room the attendant had shown her to. The two small bags containing her clothes and toiletries seemed vastly out of place against the plush, carpeted floor. A large, flat screen TV hung across from a leather sofa in the sitting area. The bathroom, with its marble counters and clawed foot tub, overwhelmed her with their brilliance. Several thick pillows and an ivory comforter decorated the king sized bed which sat next to french doors leading to a wide balcony.

Feeling a bit like Cinderella, Kyoko eased the doors open and let the smell of the salt water fill her head. The roaring sound of the waves beckoned her to step out further, indulging in the pleasure she'd never had the opportunity to know before. Though she wasn't very high up, her room afforded her the stunning view of the nearly empty beach. White sands stretched as far as she could see, the waves darkening their color as they crashed into the shore. Muffled voices could be heard below her as a couple lounged by the pool, basking in the rays of the sun.

"Unbelievable," she whispered in awe.

When Kurosaki-kantoku told her their shoot would bring them to the beach, this was far from what she was expecting. She'd already been surprised when he told her they would be traveling to a town just a few miles away from Sapporo for the shoot. It had been some time since she'd flown and she'd been excited for the trip, though it was only just shy of two hours. A rental car awaited them at the airport so she had no time to look for souvenirs for Moko-san, a fact which had her pouting slightly.

The drive to the hotel had her spirits lifting once more. It was nearing fall, so the beaches were less crowded than usual giving her the opportunity to fully appreciate the beautiful scenery as it passed by. The further they drove, the more opulent the houses became. Her golden eyes stared in awe at the magnificent homes she got to witness. Though as she stared at them, she began to wonder why she was coming to such a place.

She was hesitant to enter the lavish hotel they pulled up to; such finery surrounding her made her slightly nervous. While she was trained from a young age on how to behave like a proper young lady, she'd never actually been around such obvious displays of wealth. Regardless of her nerves, she was shown to a room and told to 'unwind' from the flight. Kurosaki-kantoku said he would call her soon to discuss the shoot.

Now, with no other eyes to watch her, Kyoko wandered about the elegant room she'd been given. A room all to herself at that! Her fingers trailed along the polished furniture as she walked, eyes curiously scouring every nook and cranny.

With the giddy feeling of a schoolgirl, she flopped back onto the bed, arms thrown out and fingers curling into the soft sheets beneath her.

* * *

Kyoko followed behind the young assistant to the room on the first floor where she was told Kurosaki-kantoku awaited her. She tried to converse with him as they walked, but his answers were very brief before he turned once more to consult the clipboard he was holding. Thinking she was distracting him from some important work, she stopped talking and simply let him led her through the twisting corridors.

The room they entered was massive in size and – if possible – even more grand than the one she was occupying. He must have reserved such a large room on purpose, as it was filled with equipment and people bustling around. She didn't have to search long to spot the director's tall frame leaned against a wall speaking to someone else she couldn't see. She skirted her way around the busy set, making her way towards the conversing pair.

"Ah, Kyoko. Right on time."

"Kurosaki-kantoku," she bowed respectfully as she stood before him. She turned her smile onto the shorter, blond man beside him. "It's good to see you again Tomio-san."

The young photographer returned her smile, the dimples appearing making him look even younger. "You too Kyoko-chan."

"Are we doing the photo shoot today?"

He shook his head, his blond locks falling attractively over one eye. "No, it's gotten to late and I want to make use of the natural light for this shoot. You'll do the commercial tonight and work with me in the morning."

Her confused eyes flickered between the two men. "Tonight? We're filming tonight?"

Kurosaki's brow lifted as he took a drag from the cigarette dangling between his lips. "That a problem?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply it was. I was just...shocked. I didn't think we'd start so early."

He stubbed the cigarette out, his probing eyes watching her for a moment before grabbing a folder from the table near him. "I changed some of my plans. We're gonna go ahead and film the last commercial while we're here."

"O-kay..." This was the first she'd heard of it. Confusion, and not just a bit of nervousness, filled her mind once more. She knew nothing of his plans for the _Fantasy_ shoot; the pressure she was now feeling was a bit much.

"Calm down," his deep voice barked above her. He blew out a breath and looked away from her upturned face. "I know you haven't seen a script but this was gonna be more like a...surprise for you I guess." He mumbled the last part, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. "When I was talking about the scripts with Sawara, he told me how much you'd be excited over this one. With how well you've been preforming...well, just take a look."

She took the folder from him and, with unsteady hands, opened to read the papers within. She was disbelieving, at first, of what her eyes just read. Once more, she scoured the page, her fingers now crumpling the material she held.

"Are you serious?" Her question was little more than a whisper.

"Yeah."

She took a step closer to the pair. Her brow drew down as she narrowed her eyes at the tall man. "Don't joke with me about this. Are you telling me, for certain, that this is real? This isn't some kind of prank?"

Kurosaki stared back at her, his eyes wide at the menacing aura surrounding her. "N...no," he cleared his throat, ashamed of himself at the slight hitch it held in her presence. "No, this is no prank. This is the script for the _Fantasy_ shoot. I thought you'd be happy with it."

She held his gaze for a moment more, willing him to show any signs of treachery. When he didn't, her face erupted into one of pure happiness. She squealed and clutched the paper to her chest.

Kurosaki sighed in relief and watched her dance around the set like the innocent girl he knew her to be. Still, the wide range of her emotions caught him off guard sometimes. The dark, serious look she'd been pinning him down with was one even a gruff man like himself took note of. Now, she'd transformed right in front of his very eyes; twirling around with a smile that had everyone on the set chuckling. When she got in range of him again, he grabbed her shoulder, bringing her solo to a halt. He had to apply a bit of force to remove the now crumbled folder in her grasp.

"Enough, you still have to get through the _Allure_ shoot first."

Try as she might, she couldn't remove the excited look from her face. "Of course! I'm ready to go at your call Kurosaki-kantoku."

Tomio chuckled beside him. "I'll leave you to it, Kurosaki. See you tomorrow Kyoko-chan."

The director flashed narrowed eyes at his back before calling out for one of the makeup artists. "Follow her Kyoko. We're using the room down the hall as a dressing room of sorts. You're co-star is in there as well. We have quite a bit of time before we're ready to begin shooting, so you introduce yourself."

She calmed down, but only just, as she absorbed his words. She'd been so excited over her newly gained knowledge that she'd forgotten about her co-star. She blushed a little as she thought about the things she was about to do with a man she'd not even met yet. With her professionalism about her once more, Kyoko followed the young woman down the hall.

The 'dressing room' had only a few people scattered about, setting out the make-up and wigs for her to adorn and doing last minute checks on the clothes that hung from the rack along the far wall. They greeted her fondly as she walked in, smiling and bowing as the stunned woman allowed herself to be pulled into the room.

"We're almost ready for you in makeup Kyoko-san," one of the women said as her outstretched arms presented Kyoko with a garment bag. "If you'd like to go ahead and get changed into this, we'll get started after you're dressed."

She accepted the bag with a smile and disappeared into the bedroom. Finally having a private moment to herself, she exhaled loudly and began the process of unzipping the bag she now had hanging on the door. Each tick of the zipper exposed more and more black satin to her eyes. She freed the costume from the confines of the bag and held it out before her. Judging from the length of the dress – no, this was most definitely _not_ a dress – it would stop mid thigh on her. The ever so thin straps keeping the article of clothing on the hanger would do nothing to cover her shoulders from view. As she fingered the smooth material, a realization came to mind. There would be no way for her to wear undergarments under such material.

She thought about a strapless bra, but the fine texture of the black satin clung to her skin in impossible ways. She desperately hoped she was wrong about this and proceeded to strip her clothes off, tossing them carelessly into the chair in the corner. A startled gasp escaped her lips as the cool material slid over her curves effortlessly. She wasn't in front of the mirror yet, was unable to see her reflection, but already she felt so...sexy.

A pinched squeak passed through her embarrassed throat and she covered her face in her humiliation. Why would such a thought enter her mind? That wasn't a word a pure maiden should be attributing to herself! Nevertheless, with every move she made the dress slid across her body, making her aware of every inch of herself. The backs of her thighs, her stomach, her back, her breasts...

She clenched her hands and bit into her lip while she tried to ignore the sinful feeling making itself known. Eyes still closed tightly, she made her way to the mirror. When she felt the edge of the table meet her thighs, she dared to open her eyes.

The body of the woman staring back was unknown to her. Long, lean legs stood out daringly against the shiny black fabric. The flare of her hips in contrast to her tiny waist was easy to see as the material hugged her body deliciously. Her eyes slid down the reflection of her neck into her shoulders without distraction from the thin straps. The cut of the gown dipped every so slightly into the gentle slope of her chest. Though it wasn't revealing in that sense, even with her less than ample attributes her breasts were framed perfectly, the ni...

Kyoko ran to the door, keeping herself completely shielded by the sturdy wood as she called out for the woman who'd given her the bag. The young woman ran over, curious as to the cause of Kyoko's distress.

"Umm...t-the dr...my b..." Kyoko only stammered incoherently as a fierce blush took root on her face and the higher functions of her brain seemed unable to work correctly.

The make-up artist stared back at her for a moment, lips pursed as she tried to decipher the ramblings of the young star. Thankfully, luck was on her side as the girl's eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh," she drew out as comprehension dawned on her. She leaned closer to Kyoko's bright red face, voice dipping to conspiratory tones. "There's more stuff at the bottom of the bag to help with...that."

The golden eyed girl nodded her thanks and closed the door once more. She reached inside the garment bag once more, feeling around on the bottom for what she had originally missed. The underwear she pulled out were ones not unfamiliar to her. As Setsu, she had donned many pairs of these 'man-eater panties'. She stepped in front of the mirror once more. The lines she had been able to see clearly before were now gone. The panties were made of the same soft, silky material as the lingerie she wore so they complemented each other, sliding across one another as she moved. There was still one more problem that was painfully obvious.

Kyoko returned to the bag, hoping to find something to help with this dilemma. What she pulled out was foreign to her. The two small, thin, round disks she held in her hand stumped her. Just what was she supposed to do with these? She flipped the flesh colored pads over in her hands, pondering how they could help.

Heat filled her cheeks as her mind finally processed what to do with the objects in her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror a moment more, gathering her courage and praying for knowledge as she pulled down the straps of her dress. Kyoko briefly wondered if Moko-san had ever had to use nipple covers before?

A white, terry cloth robe lay folded on the counter of the attached bathroom and she grabbed it with a whispered prayer of thanks. She was not in the right mindset to try and walk out into that room full of people wearing what she had on. With the belt securely tied, she made her way over to the chair set up for make-up.

The same young woman came up to her smiling in a knowing way. "Did you find everything okay?" she whispered to the actress.

"Yes, thank you." She had a better hold on her emotions around everyone, but the dull hue of a blush still worked its way to the surface.

Another door opened and all the women's attention was drawn away. The man who walked into the room was simply beautiful. Light, wavy brown hair topped a chiseled face that sported a pair of hazel eyes and a pleasant smile. His torso was bare, giving every woman present the pleasure of gazing at his broad shoulders, smooth chest, and toned stomach. The pair of black pajamas he wore slung low on his hips, the Adonis lines of his hard body disappearing beneath the waistband.

Kyoko turned around as the women showered him with praise and asked him random questions to hold his attention. _This_ was the man she was supposed to work with? Dressed like this? And doing that?

Her heart beat furiously as nervousness and embarrassment took hold of her. Dear kami-sama she thought she was prepared for this. She pinched her arms under the large sleeves of the robe to try and focus. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a man dressed in so little. She'd seen Ren's photos in the magazines and he was shirtless all the time! The lines of his body were a bit more defined than this mans as well. In fact, that area on his hips where...

She pinched herself again, harder this time. This was absolutely not the time to be thinking of Ren in such a way, comparing him to the half naked man standing behind her. Just the thought of Ren being the one standing there wearing so little, him holding her, touching her bare skin...

Something pulled low in her belly, filling her with an unfamiliar warmth. Her breathing was coming too fast and her heart felt as if it would beat straight out of her chest. Damn his brilliant smile for blasting the locks of her heart away! He wasn't even here yet her mind seemed to keep coming back to him. This wouldn't do; she had an important job awaiting her.

Her eyes closed and she took slow, calming breaths. She just had to focus.

In through the nose...

_Focus._ Kurosaki-kantoku was counting on her.

Out through the mouth...

_Focus._ No matter how much he filled her mind she had to be able to stay in character and be professional.

In through the nose...

_Focus._

Out through the mouth...

"Kyoko-san?"

When she turned around to greet the owner of that smooth voice, the color had receded from her cheeks and her mind was no longer a whirlwind of chaos. "Yes, I'm Kyoko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ryuu and I'll be working with you today."

The few women left in the room whispered among each other as their blushing faces continued to stare at the man before her. She ignored their ramblings and returned the smile he presented her.

"All right, let's get you into make-up Kyoko-san."

She happily accepted the suggestion and sat before the young woman. As her hair was pulled back, Ryuu came to sit beside the two, slipping a similar robe onto his frame. "Mind if I stay and talk with you for a while Kyoko-san? I'd like to get to know you a little bit before the shoot starts."

"Of course not Ryuu-san. I'm sorry I can't talk to you properly." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as instructed. The first brushes of the cool make-up across her skin made her giddy once more; this was one of her favorite parts about the job.

"Please don't concern yourself with that. This is quite usual for our line of work anyway. Also, I'd really just like to talk with you. I'm...actually, I'm a fan of yours."

She really wanted to face him to thank him for his kind words, but the mascara being applied to her lashes wouldn't allow her to do so. Instead, they continued to talk while she sat patiently in the chair. Ryuu-san seemed to be a nice man and was easy to talk to. She discovered through their conversation that he was actually a model and this would be his first acting job. He passed through the harsh auditions Kurosaki-kantoku held and, though he admitted to being a little nervous, he was excited for the opportunity.

When the young woman announced she was finished with Kyoko, she felt more comfortable with Ryuu-san. She turned to finally face him and was met with a shy smile on the man's face.

"It...ah...you look very beautiful Kyoko-san."

The long, straight brown hair she now had fell to rest on the top of her chest. She'd not been given contacts to wear, so her golden irises stood out against the smoky back drop of her lined eyes. Pale, pink lips were touched with a hint of gloss that made her lips shimmer. There was no jewelry to distract from the natural beauty her face held.

"Oh, I almost forgot the last part of your costume!"

Kyoko and Ryuu exchanged a confused look as they watched the girl rifle through a bag left by the door. She returned with two small boxes, one for each of the actors. Simple gold bands were encased inside, Kyoko's being thinner than the one presented to Ryuu.

"Kurosaki-kantoku thought it would be a sweet touch. Ya know, really add to the romance of the commercial."

Ryuu smiled and handed the box back to the woman. He interrupted her when she was about to question his actions. "Just a moment please." He disappeared into the room he changed in before quickly returning holding a similar ring in his hands. "If that's the case, I'd like to wear my own wedding ring."

"You're married?"

"Yes, for almost a year now."

The young woman inspected the rings closely. Finding them to be nearly identical, she agreed to allow him to wear his personal ring. When she left the two alone in the room, Kyoko turned to Ryuu, her question unable to be held back.

"Is your wife okay with you doing this commercial? Does she know what we'll be doing today?"

Ryuu laughed as he slipped his ring back in place. "Of course she knows. I always tell her what kind of job I have lined up."

"And she's okay with that? Is she an actor as well?"

"No, she's in medical school actually. And yes, she's okay with it. I may have only done modeling before, but this isn't the first time I'll be working with a woman." A soft smile graced his lips as he spoke of his love. "Each time my job calls for me to pose in any intimate way, I always think of her. She's my inspiration; she's what allows me to get my mind where it needs to be."

"I'm sorry for asking such personal questions."

"Don't be, anyone would be curious, especially since she's not an actress herself." A beep from the pocket of his robe interrupted the two. A light chuckle slipped from his lips as he observed the screen. "Speaking of my wife, that's her mailing me. I'm gonna go speak to her before we begin shooting."

"Okay. I'll see you on set."

He paused on his way to the door, fingers snapping as he made an abrupt change in direction. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to give this to you." He stopped just inside his dressing room, removing a CD from the player there. "Listen to this while we're still waiting."

"What is it?"

"It's the song they're gonna play over the commercial, but it'll be playing during filming as well. It's really good; the beat just sorta sets the tone for everything."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"No problem; see you on set." He said with a wave and left her in the room alone.

Curious to the disk she was holding, Kyoko walked back into her room and loaded the CD, starting the song while she checked her make-up once more in the mirror. The low bass of the song swept through the room, rolling over her and settling into her mind. Her eyes closed on instinct as she heard the rhythmic beats of the drum begin. There were no words, as they would only use the instrumental version for the commercial, but they weren't necessary. The almost primitive feeling the low tunes elicited prickled her senses and coerced her body into moving. Her hips swayed gently, rocking side to side as the music continued.

She cleared her mind of everything else and let the beginnings of her character settle in place. A married woman; that would be an easier scenario for her to follow along with. The guitar struck a long chord before smoothly falling into a riff. Being here, in this lavish hotel...perhaps it is a special time for her and her husband. An anniversary maybe? Whatever the reason, night was falling and she had donned this slinky piece of lingerie just for him.

A seduction of her husband.

A smirk lifted one side of her mouth as she walked over to hit the repeat button on the CD. She slid her hair over her shoulder as she sat on the chaise at the end of the bed. Her head fell back, eyes slipping shut as she let the rhythm lead her mind down whatever path it may.

She didn't know how many times the song had replayed, only that she was very familiar with every beat that came out of the speakers. She'd not moved from her spot, contented to simply relax until she was called for. The first ghost of a shiver that crawled up her spine surprised her. She tightened the belt on her robe, assuming she had simply caught a chill as the sun set below the horizon. When it came again, goose pimples erupted along her arms and the hair at the back of her neck stood up. She sat up quickly, whipping her head to the door as it swung open. Her heart stopped for a moment as she tried to process the image she was seeing.

"Did ya miss me?"

The cocky smirk residing on his face only infuriated her more. Everything about the bastard pissed her off! From his boots sporting little skulls around the heel to the the line of piercings running up his right ear. Her nails bit into her palms and her eyes narrowed at his easy going image.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Reino winced in exaggeration at her hate filled yell, but he once again sent that devil's smirk her way. This man...because of this man she'd had her lips defiled by that bastard Shotarou! Because of him, she suffered greatly through Valenti...Vain day! Curses flew through her brain as she stared him down.

"That's good," the grin on his face split even wider while he watched her. "That's real good Kyoko."

"What the hell are you talking about Beagle?"

He chuckled and stepped further into the room, slowly closing her only option of escape behind him. "That aura surrounding you. That dark cloud is all for me isn't it?" He tucked a lock of his silver hair behind one ear. The playful look in his eyes didn't fool her at all. Demons of hell had different ideas about what was fun than the normal people of the world. "You've been thinking about me haven't you?"

"Why the hell would I think about you? I already asked you a question! What are you doing here?"

He walked over to the dresser holding the CD player. He stopped the music and ejected the disk, inspecting the top before frowning. "This is just a copy. No wonder you didn't know."

"D...Don't tell me..."

"Uh huh. That's Vie Ghoul's latest single, but I was kind enough to hold the release date until your commercial was filmed. What did you think of it? Do you like it?"

She tried to gauge the distance to the door, pointedly ignoring his question. It only burned away at her soul that she was enjoying this copying bastard's song. Unfortunately, he hadn't moved far enough away that she would be able to make a clean break. She wasn't necessarily frightened of him, but the last place she wanted to be was shut up in the same room with him.

"I was thinking about you when I wrote it."

"Ha! You expected me to believe you wrote this? You aren't copying Sho anymore but you could just be copying someone else!"

"How rude; I am a musician ya know. We only copied Fuwa to steal his top spot, but since you didn't like it I stopped that. I've been busy in New York making this new album. I'll get you a copy when it's ready."

She inched herself forward. "Don't bother you bastard. Like I wanna hear anything of yours!"

She wasn't prepared for how quickly he moved in front of her, effectively blocking her route and bringing himself close to her. She stepped back towards the bed, instinctively putting distance between herself and the demon before her. He sighed, tilting his head and running his hands through his silver hair.

"Ya know, it's really frustrating that you just don't get the simplest things sometimes."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head, a chuckle rumbling from his chest. "Don't worry Kyoko, I intend to show you."

He reached his hand behind his back and she heard the distinctive sound of the lock clicking into place. For the first time since he walked into the room, a real sense of panic flooded her body.

"Now," he grinned, advancing toward her slowly. "Let's see how much we can get that Sakki of yours to grow just for me."


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoko stumbled against the chaise as she backed up blindly, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. With clumsy motions, she managed to right herself and put more distance between the two of them.

"S...Stay away from me Reino!"

A sweet smile filled his face. "Finally, I get you to call me by name."

"Damn demon," she spat through clenched teeth. The dresser's edge caught her roughly in the small of her back. Her golden orbs searched frantically, but could find no other means of escape. Long, tapered fingers threaded through her hair and she gasped at the surprising presence.

"Don't look like that Kyoko," his voice held a melodic tone that did nothing to reassure her. "Don't you realize by now that I would never hurt you?"

"How the hell would I know that?" She did her best to keep the nagging fear growing within her silent. A front of disgust and anger was her best weapon against the larger man. "From the moment I unfortunately met you, all you've done is cause me trouble!"

The vocalist shook his head slowly, allowing the hand in her hair to slink downwards, trailing down the silken skin of her neck before resting against her collarbone. "You interest me Kyoko. You're the first living woman in a very long time to do that."

"The thought is not returned."

The hand on her shoulder tightened just a bit, holding her in place, as he fingered the belt to her robe. "You're really scared of me right now aren't you?" A throaty chuckle past his lips. "I wouldn't have expected that of you. It's such a...typical, female response to the situation. I thought I knew you better than that."

She glared at the bastard looming over her. Though he was facing her this time around, she still felt that helpless feeling trying to take root within her as it had in Karuizawa. His presence still had a chilling effect on her and she felt her muscles lock despite her desperate wish to get away from him.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the costume they have you in for the shoot? After all, it is my single you'll be performing to so I should get some perks with the job, right?"

She dug her nails even further into the edge of the dresser as he gave a single firm tug to the belt holding her robe closed. He still had the firm grip on her shoulder, but used his free hand to part the white terry cloth and admire the black satin encasing her body. "Nice..." she heard him whisper. She ground her teeth together and focused her gaze on the silver necklace draped around his throat. She felt the tips of his fingers drawing patterns into the material around her waist.

His head lowered closer to her own and she turned away instinctively. "Don't be such a boring woman Kyoko."

Her eyes, which she didn't remember closing, snapped open at his words and the obvious contempt they held. Not only did he copy that bastard Shotarou's music, but now he was copying his words as well? She reached out for that spark of anger he'd ignited, holding it close to her heart and nurturing it like a babe so that it grew with a frenzy.

"Or are you happy being in the position Fuwa demoted you to?"

Those words echoed in her ears until she was oblivious to everything else. She didn't see the grin that filled Reino's face when he felt her aura begin to pulse with her displeasure. She never felt the gentle kiss he planted on her neck, just below her ear. The hands that slipped around her waist completely by passed her usual warnings.

Kyoko wasn't sure whether it was Reino himself that was fueling the massive rage coursing through her veins, or the reference to that asshole who she'd wasted most of her life on. No matter the real reason, her fury could not be contained. With a burst of strength, she brought her hands up and shoved the beagle away from her. Coupled with the fact that it caught him off guard, she managed to put a good deal of space between them.

He didn't look hurt by the incident, rather, he was smiling as he gazed at her. "Now that's the woman I expected."

"I don't give a shit what you expected Beagle!" Hands fisted and shaking beside her, Kyoko stared at him with all the hate she felt. He tossed his silver hair behind his head and ran his eyes down the length of her.

"Now that you're back to your old self, why don't we talk for real?"

"I don't think so."

The pout that puckered his lips didn't look right to her. "Aw, come on Kyoko, don't hold any of that against me. I was only trying to make you feel better. It was obvious my visit was something of a...surprise for you."

She stomped straight ahead, batting away the hand that tried to restrain her as she passed him. She unlocked the door and turned to face down the visual kei artist. "I having absolutely nothing to say to you Reino." Her tone was sharp and clipped. "Whatever you came here to do, just forget it. I want you to get out of here and stay the fuck away from me."

The singer lazily crossed his arms and took a seat on the chaise at the end of the bed. "No."

Kyoko stopped mid-turn on the door knob as she was stunned by his nonchalance. "What?"

"I've been waiting for a long time to see you again and I don't feel like leaving. Oh, and staying away from you isn't an option." He crossed his long, leather bound legs and smirked at the look on her face.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted, not hearing the footsteps making their way across the other room. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I already told you once Kyoko, you interest me."

"How could a normal girl possibly interest a denizen of hell?" He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, neither of which she appreciated. "You know what? I don't care. Just get the fuck out of my room now!" She ripped the door open as she shouted at the lounging star.

For a split second, she thought she had simply shocked him. He sucked in a quick breath and his eyes flashed in panic. She was in the midst of congratulating herself for finally getting her point across when a delicious shiver ran down her back; it was a feeling she was very familiar with. Without even turning around, she was positive who was standing on the other side of the now open door. With careful movements, Kyoko turned her head towards her escape route.

The predatory look Ren's face held momentarily paralyzed her. It wasn't just his face, his entire body was poised to attack, much like that of a tiger settling on it's haunches as it eyes its prey. The raw hatred dripping from his very soul was almost visible to the occupants of the room. Her mind raced, trying to grasp onto some sentence that could diffuse the bomb that was Tsuruga Ren, but she had no opportunity. One moment he was standing there, eying the singer sitting in her room and the next he was gone from her sight.

The loud crash behind her shocked her frozen body into moving. Ren had thrown the stunned singer into the wall. One hand was crushing his right wrist while the other squeezed his throat. The vocalist struggled in vain to escape the steel like grip holding him in place.

"Ren!"

He didn't turn to face her, didn't give any indication that he'd heard her call. He only pushed his face closer to the struggling man's and captured his gaze with his own. Reino was still for a moment before panic filled his face once more. His struggles became more frantic and he clawed at the hand holding him down. Kyoko could hear him pleading to be released, for Ren not to touch his bare skin, so she knew he could at least breathe. She took slow steps towards the pair, hesitant to come to close to the swirling mass of power that was leaking from her sempai.

"Ren?" she called again.

"Yashiro-san is out in the hallway. Go get him."

She couldn't help but to jump a little at the unexpected sound of his voice. With her hands held tightly against her chest, she chanced another step closer. The grip he had on Reino's throat wasn't crushing him, but the singer had his eyes closed in pain and sweat was beading along his forehead. The words coming from his mouth made no since to the young woman, but she ignored him for now. The violent state her sempai was in worried her more than anything. She'd seen this dangerous man in front of her before – with Masamune and with Sho. There was a fine line he was currently walking and she was afraid of the consequences should he take a single step any further.

"Ren, it's alright. He didn't do anything to me and I'm pretty sure he was about to leave when I..."

"Kyoko."

She jerked to attention at his barked call of her name. His voice trembled a bit, but she wasn't sure what emotion was causing his normal low tones to waver. His chest expanded as he drew in a deep breath and she saw a quick shake of his head before he turned to her. Though that stark anger wasn't burning in his eyes anymore, she could still feel it just below the surface. However, unlike when she'd seen him this way before, there was a measure of control to his actions. It didn't feel like he was beyond her reach at that moment.

"Kyoko," he began once more, his voice unwavering. "Would you go fetch Yashiro-san for me, please?"

His warm brown eyes never left her own, even as he effortlessly held his captive in place. She searched the depth of his face, looking for any signs that wouldn't allow her to leave him alone in the room with Reino. Though she felt no love for the man still struggling against the wall, she didn't want Ren to be in trouble for anything. This was just another potential scandal waiting to happen. Grasping onto that thought, she reasoned it probably was in their best interests to get Yashiro-san. If anyone would be able to handle this situation, it was Ren's manager.

"Alright, I'll go get him. Please don't do anything until I get back Ren."

He managed a tiny smile for her. "Everything will be fine."

While she was still unsure of the certainty of that statement, she nodded in acceptance and hurried from the room.

The fire was back in Ren's eyes as he turned to the man beneath his fingers. He applied more pressure to the already bruising grip on the man's slender wrist and was rewarded with the satisfying sound of his moan of pain. The grin that split his face was not one anyone would ever associate with the name Tsuruga Ren.

"I don't give out second warnings, stalker-san."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, just out in the hallway my ass.

Kyoko held her curses in as she ran down the lengthy hallway searching for the familiar face of Ren's manager. She had naively thought that all she'd have to do is open that outer door and he would be waiting for her. Of course, things are never that easy for the rising actress. With bare feet, Kyoko took off running down the carpeted hallways of the expensive hotel. Thankfully, due to the late hour, she'd not past another guest in her haste. When she'd all but given up hope of finding the man, he nearly barreled into her as they met at a cross section.

"Kyoko-chan!" he gasped in surprise and fought to catch his breath.

She nearly spilled everything then and there when a second man came around the same corner. He wore a suit similar to the one Yashiro-san was wearing, but she was sure she'd never seen this black haired man.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you alright? Where's Ren?"

"Umm...actually, he asked that I come get you." While she didn't want to let anyone else know what was going on, she tried to impart the seriousness of the situation they found themselves in.

"Oh no," Yashiro muttered, running his hand down his now pale face. "Was the vocalist for Vie Ghoul there?"

"Umm..." she hesitated, looking back to the older man who watched their exchange with curious eyes. Yashiro caught her glance and rolled his eyes as a disgusted look fell on his face.

"I met this guy in the bar downstairs and got to talking. Imagine my surprise when he told me he was the manager for Vie Ghoul."

Comprehension dawned on her. "Oh, no wonder you were in such a rush."

"Yes, now let's hurry up and find Ren."

Though she probably looked alright to everyone else, Yashiro had grown quite used to the facial expressions of the woman his charge was in love with. He could still see the dying echos of fear and panic in her eyes. His worry for the situation only increased with that observation.

Dammit Ren, don't do anything stupid. 

The group rounded the corner and rushed headfirst into the hotel room currently being utilized as the makeup area for the commercial shoot. They all stopped short as they saw Ren pouring himself a glass of brandy from the small refrigerator in the room.

"Oh, I see you found him."

Kyoko almost dropped to her knees as she saw him standing there, looking for all the world as if nothing was wrong. Her keen eyes swept his frame quickly, searching for anything out of place. No blood covered his knuckles, his shirt wasn't rumpled, not even a hair was out of place. Even the way he had greeted them, with that gentleman's smile and light tone of voice, wasn't unusual for the normal Tsuruga Ren. For some reason, this worried her more than anything else.

"Umm...where is Reino?" The band's manager asked.

"He's in there," Ren indicated the bedroom with a nod of his head. As the actor enjoyed his drink, the three of them chanced a look into the other room.

The silver haired star sat on the floor against the wall, eyes still wide with fright and he cradled his wrist with his hand. His hair was only slightly mussed and his shirt askew, but other than that, he looked to be in one piece.

"Reino?"

Kyoko turned away from the manager as he walked in to talk to his charge. Instead, she walked back towards her sempai. He took a long drink from his glass before turning to stare at her. Something in his gaze had her swallowing hard. Like a moth to the flame, her feet continued to move until she stood just before him. His chocolate eyes burned into hers and though the frenzy of the situation was over, she still felt a humming heat coming from his body. Some emotion was buried just beneath the surface of 'Tsuruga Ren's' persona and she knew it wouldn't take much at all to unleash it.

"What did you do to the guy Ren?"

It looked as if it took great effort for him to break the eye contact he held with her, but he eventually turned to Yashiro. "Shouldn't you be asking what he did to Kyoko?"

The shorter man looked as though he wanted to argue for only the briefest of moments, but the steel edge to his voice left no room for anything other than the answers he demanded. Yashiro shook his head slightly and returned to the bedroom where the band's manager was having no success in getting Reino to speak or even look at him. The silver haired man still sat staring at the floor and cradling his wrist.

"Ren?" Kyoko dared to question.

"Hmm?"

There was something like satisfaction shining in his gaze but she was unsure what could possibly be causing it. The atmosphere surrounding him still held a warning for any who would approach, but she couldn't force herself to move away. Kyoko didn't want a repeat of what happened during the time they spent together as Cain and Setsu so she forced herself to continue searching that hard exterior he wore. Ren sat his drink down on the counter and wrapped his warm fingers around her tiny wrist, his thumb caressing the sensitive skin there.

"Are you okay?"

She felt the need to rip her wrist from his hand to keep her secret safe, but she ignored it. His simple touch and gentle words had her pulse beating like mad. With him touching the very area, she knew he would be able to feel the furious pounding of her heart. A simple nod was all she was able to respond with, but that seemed to suit him just fine. She was rewarded with one of his tender smiles for her effort.

Yashiro made his way back over to the pair as Reino was led out of the room by his frowning manager. The singer dared only a momentary glance in their direction. He narrowed his eyes at Ren but all were able to see the sheen of sweat that dotted his brow and the paleness of his complexion. For once, the man had nothing to say as he was escorted out of the room.

"Are you hurt Kyoko-chan?"

"No, thank you Yashiro-san, but I'm fine."

"That's a relief to hear. Ren, would you meet me in the lobby when you're done? I'm going to go have a few more words with his manager."

Ren gave him an apologetic smile. "I suppose damage control would be on your mind."

Yashiro studied him for a moment, his intelligent eyes sparkling behind his spectacles. "Well I can't deny that it is, but more importantly, I need to make sure this kind of thing doesn't happen again. I may not be Kyoko-chan's manager, but I am her friend as well as a representative of LME. We have to look out for our stars," he added with a smile.

"Thank you Yashiro-san. I greatly appreciate everything you're doing and I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you."

The shorter man snorted before turning towards the door. "It's the first time in three years you've really given me any trouble at all. Now you'll finally be able to see my real skills."

He chuckled as the door closed behind his friend. Unfortunately, the bright eyes of the young woman in front of him were narrowed on his countenance. "What?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She crossed her arms beneath her chest as she looked up at his taller frame. "Ren, you had him by the throat when I left."

"Did he look harmed to you?"

"Well, no but..."

"Do I look harmed?" he interrupted her.

"No, but..."

"Then everything's alright." She pouted at his interruption once more, but he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Kyoko, I promise you I'm alright and I didn't do anything permanent to that man...no matter how much I wanted to." The widening of her golden eyes made him want to laugh. He settled for a crooked smile instead. "I was angry Kyoko, very, very angry when I saw him in your room. Even more so when I heard you yelling at him through the door."

"I...I'm sorry. He surprised me."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Kyoko," Ren said with a shake of his head. "You were trying to get rid of him. I just helped you with that, that's all."

She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, but she couldn't deny the relief she felt. Ren was already acting like his normal self. The tension that had been surrounding him since she first saw him was slowly fading away. His eyes still held a predatory gleam to them, but he was dealing with it instead of allowing that feeling to overwhelm him once more.

"Should we talk to your director about postponing the shoot?"

"No!" she exclaimed, the very idea being appalling to her. "I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me and I'm confident I can complete my job without any problems."

Ren's eyes bored into hers, searching to see if she spoke the truth. Satisfied that she was indeed alright as she said, he nodded in agreement. "When are you supposed to start filming?"

Kyoko glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised to find almost forty minutes had passed. "I'm sure it will be pretty soon. They didn't give me a specific time, but everything should be just about finished setting up."

"As it's already late, I won't bother you anymore after you're finished filming."

"You couldn't bother me Ren!"

One corner of his lips rose in a smile. "If that's the case, then how about I meet up with you tomorrow? Maybe you can get me to eat one of those meals you're always trying to force on me."

Her own smile threatened to break through the petulant purse of her lips. "I do not force anything on you," she murmured before continuing. "I'm not sure what time I'll be done tomorrow, but that would be nice. There's supposed to be a photo shoot in the morning then I think I'll be free. Will that interfere with your work?" She desperately hoped not. If she could see him again tomorrow, she would be able to confirm with her own eyes if he was truly alright after this night's fiasco.

"No, my session is scheduled for early morning and some for the late evening. Everything in between is free."

Before she could respond, two sharp knocks sounded on the door and it swung open to reveal one of Kurosaki's assistants. When she saw Ren in the room with Kyoko, her cheeks darkened and she adjusted her headset absently. "Umm...Kyoko-san, we're ready for you on set. I-I'll just wait for you in the hall." A knowing smile creased her face as she softly closed the door behind her. Though Kyoko looked on in confusion, Ren accepted her attempts at affording them privacy with pleasure.

His dark eyes swept down her frame and Kyoko felt herself fighting the need to fidget under his gaze. "Are you ready to go on set?"

She turned away, thankful for the moment's reprieve to try and calm the emotions trying to break free. Her fingers smoothed down the length of her satin gown and pushed the few strands of hair back over her shoulder. "Let me just check once more." Kyoko walked back into the bedroom she'd used as a dressing room and cast a critical eye over her appearance. There were no marks on her wrist from Reino's grip and her make-up was still as the professional had left it. There was a slight flush to her face but she figured once she was away from Ren and the odd spell he was able to cast over her, even that would disappear. A loud gasp left her throat when she saw the one thing not quite right.

"What is it?" Ren's concerned voice asked as he quickly came into the room.

"A box. Do you see a small box anywhere?" She was tossing things on the dresser aside as she frantically searched for the last thing the costume designer handed her before she left. Kyoko remembered putting it down when she'd set up the CD to run, but it was nowhere to be found. When she was nearing the point of desperation, Ren's smooth voice sounded behind her

"Is this it?"

He was standing back upright holding the little black box in his grasp. Perhaps she had knocked it off when she was attempting to get away from Reino? However it happened, she was grateful to see he'd found it.

"Yes, thank you so much." She held her hand out for it, but Ren opened the lid finding the single golden band held within. His eyebrow raised in question. "It's part of the costume," she explained.

"Then allow me."

He removed the ring from the box and set the empty container aside. Kyoko was held speechless in his trance when he lifted her hand in his own and began sliding the cool metal onto her left ring finger. Her lips parted on a silent gasp and she could swear her heart was even afraid to beat. His smooth, slow motions stirred something inside her that was so sweet but so painful as well. When she dared to look up, his dark eyes captured her own and held them prisoner. With fingers still caught in his grasp, they stood gazing at each other for what seemed an endless moment.

Was she shaking?

She felt like her muscles were quivering and it simply amazed her that she could still be standing. If she was, he gave no indication that he noticed it. In that moment, nothing was tearing his eyes away from her own. He lifted her hand and brought her wrist closer to his face. With a pressure so light it was almost non-existent, he kissed the delicate skin covering her pulse.

"Good luck Kyoko."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyoko...Kyoko!"

Finally, after his fourth or fifth time repeating her name, the young woman broke out of the strange trance she was under. Kurosaki watched – confusion written all over his face – as her embarrassed eyes swept the set and a red hue ran down her face and neck.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Thankfully, the long hair of her wig fell over her shoulders, covering the gap in her chest she'd inadvertently caused when she'd bowed low to everyone. "I just wandered in thought. Please forgive me! I can continue in just a moment."

Kurosaki waved off her apologizes and she ran back into the other room, hopefully gathering her wits and getting prepared for the shoot. The pause in her acting came practically out of no where and stumped everyone for the first few moments it occurred. When she'd appeared in the frame, she seemed composed. She started the CD player as the script called for, but as her hand was sliding back down the side of the equipment, her eyes shot open wide and she stilled. She brought that left hand closer to her face and lightly rubbed the skin of her wrist for several moments. Kurosaki had eventually called cut but she never moved. Even still, it took several times calling her name to get a response.

Such actions were nothing that he had seen from the young actress before and he worried she wasn't ready for this commercial. Though it was only the first take, with someone of her caliber and dedication, that was simply unusual. There were rumors among the staff that something happened during the time she was in the dressing room, but no one could say for sure what it was. When he questioned her about it, Kyoko told him everything was fine and there was no problem to worry about. He'd dismissed it as the usual gossip among the workers and he now prayed that was all it was.

"Kantoku, she says she's ready once more," a nearby assistant reported to him.

"Alright, lets take this once more from the top." He waited as the camera men got into place and the lighting and sound technicians gave the all clear. "Action!"

She emerged once more from the bedroom, the robe no where in sight and the black satin clinging to her tiny frame. She raised one delicate hand, sliding it along the shelf of the entertainment center until she came into contact with the CD player there. Hitting one button, a low bass filled the room with it's seductive rhythm. A secret smile lifted one corner of her lips as she moved further into the lavish hotel room. A large vase filled with roses sat in the middle of the dinning room table looking out over the starlit balcony. She admired the fresh cut flowers before turning to the bucket of champagne next to it.

Tendrils of her chestnut hair slid over her ivory shoulders while she poured herself a flute of the sparkling liquid. In the background, Ryuu could be seen emerging from the same room she just left. An appreciative smirk filled his face as he walked up behind her – the muscles on his impressive torso gliding against each other with every step.

She didn't jerk when his fingers brushed her hair to the side, rather her eyes blinked slowly and a feline smile crept across her face. Her head tilted slightly and he nuzzled the side of her neck, his lips whispering into the shell of her ear. She chuckled and entwined the fingers of her free hand with the ones making their way across her belly. The light sparkled off their matching gold bands.

He took the glass from her, emptied its contents, and set it aside as the drums began an almost primitive beat that echoed in the candlelit room. Lips trailed up the side of her neck while his fingers teased the flawless flesh of her thigh just beneath the hem of the gown. Her lids closed, hiding the golden orbs beneath them. Her head tilted back, resting on the strong naked shoulder behind her. The fingers entwined on her satin covered stomach curled into one another. Her hand lifted behind her, threading into his tawny locks while he nibbled the sensitive lobe of her ear. More whispered words could be seen coming from his mouth though they could not be heard.

Her head turned, reaching back to find the lips of the man wrapped around her. They kissed slowly, savoring each moment of contact with the others flesh. He turned her in his arms and let his large hands span the width of her smaller back. The kiss broke and their eyes locked onto one another, love and passion flowing between the two. He lifted her into his strong arms, cradling her against his chest as he turned back towards the doorway. She let him carry her away while her lips began tasting the column of his throat.

Soft lighting filled the bedroom but it was more than adequate to watch as he lowered her onto the large bed, catching himself on his arms above her. A smile was shared between the two and her arms lifted to wrap around his powerful shoulders. Her knee bent, sliding the midnight material just a bit higher and teasing the camera with another hint of her alabaster thighs. Hands clenched in each others hair as their lips met once more.

"Cut!" Kurosaki took his headphones off and turned away from the monitor showing the footage captured by camera 3. He stood from his chair and made his way into the bedroom where his actors were rising and slipping into their waiting robes. As he expected, Kyoko's face now took on a rosy hue as the last bits of her character left her mind.

"Kantoku?" Ryuu asked, not bothering to close the cotton robe he wore.

"I think we got it," he pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it, disregarding the annoyed face one of his lighting technicians made. "I wanna look at the footage again since we captured this from multiple angles, so don't get changed just yet. I don't think it's gonna be a problem though, it looked good. Great job you two." He gave Kyoko a quick wink, which caused the young woman to blush even further, and went back to his monitors.

Ryuu took Kyoko's hand, helping her from the plush bed. "Thank you so much for everything Kyoko-san. It was great working with you."

"No, thank you for everything Ryuu-san. This was much different than anything I've done before and you made it very easy for me to do my best during the shoot."

The music still playing in the room was suddenly shut off and it was much easier to hear the background noise of all the workers bustling around. Suddenly conscious of her attire, Kyoko closed the edges of her robe a bit more. She moved to sit in an empty chair in the corner as she awaited to hear the okay to change out of her costume. Though much was going on, there was only one thing running through her mind. No matter how she tried to block the image behind well built barricades, Ren's fingers slipping that band onto her finger replayed over and over again.

Something fluttered wildly in the vicinity of her chest and she fought to keep her breathing steady. That magic of his had set off a war within her. She'd admitted to herself how much he'd wormed his way into her previously locked away heart, but how was she supposed to continue carrying on as if nothing had changed when he did things like that? Had it been anyone else, she was so very sure they would have read something completely different from his actions. As it was, she couldn't afford to think such optimistic thoughts. It wasn't feasible that he could feel the same turbulent emotions that she did.

Now if she just kept repeating that mantra, she might get her fairy tail focused mind to believe it.


	16. Chapter 16

The man gulped and shoved his shaking hands into his pockets, doing his best to hide the obvious fear he felt. She stood in the shadows of the alleyway; the cloak covering her features all but unnecessary as darkness surrounded her entirely. Though he had met with her several times before, he had never had the privilege of seeing her face. Knowing what she looked like would only put him in a much more precarious position than he already found himself in. It was no secret amongst their gang she had no patience for incompetence or failure. The ruthlessness with which she dispatched those unnecessary to her was well known to all. He turned up the collar of his jacket against the sudden wind wiping down the narrow alley and observed her slender figure leaning against the wall. All he could discern from her position was the black boots she wore and the fresh manicure that decorated her hands.

"I...I was just making sure you want me to have the boys carry out these orders," he tried, but failed to keep his voice from cracking. He heard a sigh slip from her direction.

"If I didn't want them carried out I wouldn't have given the orders in the first place."

"Ah...yes, yes ma'am, I understand that. It's just," he fiddled with the lining inside his leather jacket. He might not be able to see it, but he could feel the cold stare she directed at him. "It's just that one cop seems to be catching on to how we're doing things. Rico and Tao saw him pulling up last week as they were leaving the building. Shouldn't we lay low for a while?"

She shifted ever so slightly against the cool brick. The movement beneath her cloak gave him the impression that she was crossing her arms and turning away from him. When she next spoke, his befuddled mind couldn't quite catch the lingering note of regret lacing her tone.

"We have to finish it...I've already crossed too many lines."

"Cut!"

Kanae stepped away from the faux brick building on set and removed her cloak, handing it to one of the costume assistants she passed.

"Great scene everyone!" Takenaga shouted from his chair. "I like the work you've been doing lately Kotonami. It looks like you've really delved into character these past couple of weeks."

To get a compliment like that from their perfectionist – and bully – of a manager was a welcome treat to the LoveMe member's ears. She smiled in thanks and held that grin until she was able to find a quiet area to rest in while the next scene was being set up.

Of course she had to step up her game.

Her best friend had preformed only one scene on this project and the cast and staff were still talking about it. Not that she was any different. She'd already admitted both to herself and that girl that she was her rival in the acting world, and she meant it. Kanae had been there and seen her abilities first hand. There was no doubt about it; Kyoko was one hell of an actress. Even having that prior knowledge didn't stop her from being blown away when she watched her best friend's scene. The pure raw grief she'd been able to portray had been enough to pull at even her own heart. While she was one to boast about her own ability to cry on screen, she wondered if she would have been able to deliver such a captivating moment.

Since Kyoko's performance on set, Kanae had thrown herself into her role as Miname. It was a rather large part, but that was not what had excited her when she'd originally read the script. Most of the acting would call for a rather plain, ordinary housewife. What drew her to the part was the other side of her character that, while it wouldn't be seen too much, was a major difference in the personality that would challenge her. Half-way through the series, Kanae had to start filming these intense conversations with the men who played the 'thugs' in the show. Her housewife role was nothing compared to the intelligent, manipulative side of her character that would actually turn out to be the leader of the group committing the break-ins and murders.

One of the murders being that of Madoriko's husband – Miname's own brother.

It was a challenging role and one that she was whole heartedly coming to love. Now, she had a better understanding behind Kyoko's meaning of how attached she was to the dark characters of Mio and Natsu. Though this role was a dark one indeed, she enjoyed being able to run through the entire gamut of her emotions.

Being able to show Kyoko exactly _why_ she was her rival was just an added bonus.

She'd spoken to her friend only briefly in the past few days. Their conversations may have been short, but she'd received plenty of mails from the younger woman. She'd even included pictures of the beautiful shoreline from her balcony view. Something had been off in her tone during their last call, but unfortunately, it had been late and Kanae had an early filming the next day to attend. She would grill her when she got back home as to what the hell happened down in Sapporo.

"We're ready for you in make-up Kotonami-san."

Kanae stood and followed the young make-up artist to the brightly lit area to get ready for the next scene. Pushing her thoughts about the golden haired LoveMe member from her mind, she began to run through her lines for the next scene by memory. She could worry about wringing information from her friend later.

Surely, if something bad had occurred, Kyoko would have spilled everything over the phone the night before.

* * *

() () () () () () () () () () () () ()

For most people, it was still early morning. For the lean model making his way down the beach, his day had already been productive for the past couple of hours. Ren brushed a lock of his dark hair from his eyes as the morning breeze rolling off the ocean waves sent a slight chill through his body. It was barely after nine in the morning but he was anxious to see Kyoko once more. He had no doubts she was up already. In fact, she was probably in the middle of the shoot she mentioned last night. That was simply one more reason he found himself carrying his shoes in his hand as he trekked the short walk between their hotels along the beach.

Though he had seen each of the commercials and ads she had done so far – he could credit that mostly to Yashiro-san's habit of making sure he was up to date on everything the young woman was doing – he had not been privileged enough to witness her modeling first hand. Ren had an uncontrollable urge to see just that very thing this morning. When he got back to the hotel last night, he cursed himself in a thousand different ways for not staying and watching her shoot. He knew full well what she would be doing, as he read the script before their improvisation, and he wanted to see it as it happened. Of course, he would be able to witness it in a few weeks when it finally aired, but it wouldn't be the same.

His dreams were a cluster of various fantasies his poor mind concocted after seeing a mere glimpse of the black, satin negligee wrapped around her lithe body. Combine that feast for his starved eyes with the adrenaline and rage his muscles still held fast to from his encounter with her stalker and he had a fitful night to be sure. Long past the point of denying the calming effect she had on him, he left the set as soon as he was finished to find her this morning. For once, Yashiro-san let him go without many words at all. From his understanding, the talk with the stalkers manager the previous night went well. The poor man had no idea Reino had already caused so much trouble for the young actress. The moment he found out she was an LME employee, his fear over the incident tripled. Hopefully, this would finally be the end to that problem.

Whether the visual kei artist was smart enough to stay away from her now on was yet to be seen, however, Ren knew for certain that the man was mortally afraid of him. That was no boost to his ego or over confidence on his part. The look of stark terror in his violet eyes was one he was very familiar with, though it had been a few years since he's seen the expression. In his youth, he had been cast that look many times on the streets. His history of violence and lack of compassion for anyone who dared enter a fight with him had given him a formidable reputation. Ren knew without a doubt that Reino never wanted to come close to him again. The only thing that gave him pause over the incident were the words that fell from the man's mouth.

As he held the singer's wrist in his merciless grip against the wall, grinding the bones against one another, he started rambling about things that happened overseas. Things that only a select few people would have any knowledge about, and some of them, no one knew. Descriptions of the men Kuon had beat and left in alleyways, not caring if anyone found them, the names of streets the blond had once frequented...details about the night with Rick.

Ren had been so shocked by all this he'd released the platinum haired man and simply watched as he'd crumbled to the floor. Questioning him got him no where as the man seemed to be in a state of near panic after the ordeal. Eventually he'd stopped his ramblings and just sat staring into nothingness. Ren had just found the bourbon he desperately needed when Kyoko came back with his manager. There were no police reports on many of the incidents Reino spoke of and he knew neither his parents or the boss would have ever spoken of that time in his life to anyone. How the artist had learned such information was still a mystery to him.

He abandoned his thoughts of the singer as he came closer to Kyoko's hotel. Just as he suspected, her photo shoot was still taking place. Numerous camera and lighting equipment covered the pool side area. Thankfully, this was an off season as fall was upon them and there were few guests around. Even then, the area they came to frequently housed entertainment stars and stood as a good area for production shots to take place. The staff of such hotels knew full well how to maintain privacy during these times. As he cleared the sand, several members of the staff waved to him and showed him to a closer spot which to view from. Being well known in this industry sometimes gave him such coveted abilities.

"Ryuu, take a seat on the chaise behind you. Kyoko-chan, I want you to sit in front of him. Yeah, cuddled up just like that. Get that sheet...just like that Ryuu. Great, just what I wanted."

Ren wasn't surprised to see Tomio-san behind the camera for these shoots. He was a well known photographer and great to work with – Ren knew that personally. Kurosaki-kantoku would have been adamant about working with the best, especially with the type of commercials he was filming this time around. When his eyes landed on Kyoko he felt the breath catch in his throat.

She laid back against the male model's chest – he chuckled, it would be Ryuu - her head resting against his chin while her fingers grazed the arms around her. A sultry smile filled her face and hooded eyes gazed at the camera. The white satin sheet merely laid along their torsos and the camera was easily able to capture their entangled legs. She wore the same outfit from the previous night, the thin straps of the garment doing nothing to hide the perfection of her alabaster flesh from his gaze. She shifted her position, raising her arms to lightly grab the back of the model's neck and parting her lips ever so slightly. When the man's hands trailed along her sensitive flesh Ren cursed himself for not finding out about this job and being the first one in line to audition.

He found a comfortable spot against the waist high brick border surrounding the area and watched the shoot for the next hour. Watching her work once again made him mentally chuckle at the initial fear she had shown when talking about the shoots. Had he not seen the distress on her face then, he would have never known it ever existed. She was a professional in front of the camera. Moving however the photographer wanted her to, angling herself appropriately to catch the best light while still keeping herself in perfect view of the camera, changing positions often enough but holding the pose so the shot could be taken. Though he knew she had no previous teachings, she acted like she had been doing it for years.

As he watched her standing with Ryuu, wrapped up in his arms with a soft, blissful expression on her face while facing the morning sun glinting off the ocean's waves, he had a mind to ask for a copy of the photo. Her profile was nothing less than exquisite in his eyes. Some young assistant came by and offered him a bottle of water, which he happily accepted, but he couldn't be bothered to be his usual charming self for the blushing young woman. He feared, should he take his eyes away from Kyoko for too long, he would miss even a single change in her expression. She was the picture of femininity, her golden eyes crinkled in laughter and the morning sun making her skin shine as the male model picked her up and spun her for the camera.

Ren found he could have watched her all day – except for Ryuu, he needed to leave – but he was glad when Tomio-san finally called for the end of the shoot. The assistants bounded up with robes for both models who happily slipped inside the warm clothing. Shooting outside, right on the beach where there was a constant breeze, in autumn weather was not the most favorable of conditions. Ren had done worse, but it still wasn't his first choice. When her eyes finally landed on him, he got an immense rush of satisfaction from the blush that immediately covered her cheeks. She stopped for a moment to speak to the other model and he took that opportunity to walk up to her.

She sent him an almost shy smile as she glanced at his approaching figure and he actively fought the urge to bend and kiss her when he came to her side. Her mouth opened to speak but she was cut off by Ryuu.

"Ren! How you doing man?" The slightly shorter man exclaimed with a happily surprised tone and reached out to shake the actor's hand.

Ren accepted the handshake with a smile of his own. He'd worked with Ryuu several times before in the Rmandy shoots and had taken an immediate liking to the man. Perhaps the fact that he was also of mixed backgrounds had laid out the foundation for their comradely. "It's good to see you again Ryuu. I didn't know you would be working on this project."

Perfect twin rows of white teeth were exposed as his smile widened. "Yeah, first acting gig. Trying to branch out little by little. So, what are you doing here?"

Ren could see Kyoko's head whipping back and forth between them as they talked. It was clear she was slightly startled over the fact they knew each other. "I have a shoot for Rmandy not far from here. I'm done for a few hours so I'm going to take Kyoko to lunch." He finally turned that smile down on her. That same shy smile and light blush covered her face. Perhaps he should warn her to be careful; if she kept that up, he wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able to restrain himself from kissing her senseless – to hell with whoever was around.

"Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other."

A smirk filled Ren's face. "Yes, she's a close friend of mine."

Kyoko might not have been aware, but Ryuu caught the threat lingering behind those words. Ren wasn't necessarily stating that he had a relationship with the petite woman, but he was damn sure sending out a warning for any potential suitors she did have.

Ryuu smiled at the pair of them. "Well then I'll leave you now so you can get changed Kyoko-san. I need to call my wife anyway and let her know we're finished with the shoot." Had he stressed the word wife too much?

"It was good to see you again Ryuu and congratulations on your first acting job." There was no false sincerity in Ren's voice.

"Thanks Ren," The handsome man turned to his co-star and gave her a polite bow. "Thank you for all your help Kyoko-san. It was a great pleasure to work with you."

"I should be thanking you Ryuu-san. You've helped me more than you can imagine."

Ryuu simply smiled this time and accepted her words without complaint. He'd learned quickly into the first day that the golden eyed woman would be courteous to a fault in most every situation. He gave a final handshake to Ren and they watched him enter the hotel. With no other party to add to the conversation, Kyoko finally turned all her attention to the man beside her. She was quite sure she was failing spectacularly at keeping the blush from her face, but there were great forces at work against her! Mainly Ren and his choice of attire that morning. Perhaps it was something left over from his shoot but honestly, someone should have warned that man before he left and joined the general population.

Maybe it was the simplicity of the outfit that didn't allow anything to detract from his natural good looks. Whatever it was, Kyoko wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. Bare feet, khaki pants rolled a single time at the bottom, and a simple white button down shirt – unbuttoned halfway down his rather impressive torso. The teen used her considerable will power to avoid staring at him as if he were a rare specimen put on display for her alone.

"So," she began, discreetly clearing her throat at the catch in her voice. "did you have anywhere in mind for lunch?" The smile he afforded her nearly did her in.

"Yes, I've already made reservations for us but since it's still early, I was thinking we could take a look through some of the local shops on the way."

That would give her a chance to get a souvenir for Moko-san and she would be able to see some of Sapporo. She nodded her agreement and excused herself to go change. A giddiness was trying to well up inside her but she did her best to lock it away. That was only partially successful and she resolutely ignored the happy voice in the back of her mind chanting a single thing over and over.

She was a smart woman. She wouldn't be deceived by even her own consciousness.

* * *

() () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Really? Was this entire trip to Sapporo going to play out like a fairy tale?

Not that it was a problem for her playing the part of a lowly girl getting turned into a princess, but she didn't want someone coming up to her later with the disappointing news that she would have to go back to her normal life and this would be nothing more than a dream. A lavish hotel, a job she's been dreaming of since she was old enough to have a memory, and now a man offering to take her to lunch and go shopping?

Her heart could only take so much.

There was no need to take a car since the restaurant and many shops stood within walking distance of her hotel. So, after excusing herself from Kurosaki-kantoku and making sure she did not have anything pressing to be a part of on set, she set out with Ren to tour the local businesses. Kyoko was glad to have worn a light cardigan over the knee length floral dress she wore as soon as they stepped away from the large hotel. The breeze was enough that she was sure she would have been uncomfortable going without the extra layer.

She worried for Ren being mobbed by his numerous fans as they closed in on a small shopping area, but as he had tried to explain to her earlier, this particular town was quite used to celebrities walking amongst them. The friendly smile on the cashier's face might have helped back his statement, but that didn't stop her from watching over her shoulder for the paparazzi or others not so inclined to let him shop in peace. He did a good job keeping her distracted though. The boutiques he took her into were filled with stylish clothes, large selections of make-ups and perfumes – which she fought with herself to not splurge all her money on, and pottery crafted by local artisans. One figurine depicted two small girls playing in a field. Kyoko couldn't stop herself from choosing that one to give to Moko-san as it reminded her of the very first commercial they starred in together.

The restaurant he chose sat on the beach with large windows covering the walls allowing customers stunning views of the scenery. The food was delicious and their table far was enough away from the others that their conversation was not hindered by any loud noise. They spoke of work, future aspirations for their careers, mundane matters that often brought laughter to the table, but both parties noticed how their pasts were left unsaid. Even when Ren asked a simple question of her former life, Kyoko was silent for only a moment before tactfully steering the conversation elsewhere. He couldn't make comment that he was aware of more than she realized, so he left the matter alone, knowing how much it bothered her.

Instead, Ren recalled various stories from different jobs that had the delightful young woman in front of him wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Unlike other women he had taken out before, she had no hesitation about pointing out his errors in the stories or actually laughing _at_ him. She made no attempts at being coy or sympathetic just because she believed it to be what he wanted to hear. He ordered a glass of wine while she ate dessert and gladly continued to share every story he could think of to keep that beautiful smile on her face. Hopefully, she wouldn't feel the need to tease poor Yashiro-san – he'd shared several embarrassing moments of his as well.

They sat there long after the meal was done, after he assured her he wasn't due on set for 2 more hours, and simply talked. Surprising as it was, Kyoko found this to be somewhat of a new experience for the two of them. Though they'd worked together several times, rehearsed together, known each other for nearly two years, she couldn't recall simply sitting and talking with him about everything and nothing at all. Perhaps more surprising was that it wasn't uncomfortable. There were times she was decidedly nervous in her sempai's presence or overly conscious of what to say or do simply because he was so much more experienced than her. Talking like this felt as if they were on an even ground. She enjoyed the laughter they were able to share together and the ease with which the conversation flowed.

She was almost sad to begin the walk back to the hotel. They had spent little more than two hours together and she found herself selfishly wishing she could be with him longer. Kyoko stamped that thought right back down the moment it surfaced. Thinking that way would take her straight down a path which was surely laced with nothing but trials and heartache. She should simply be happy he wanted to have lunch with her and leave it at that.

"Is everything okay Kyoko?" Ren asked as he watched various emotions play out on her face.

"Of course. Are you sure you don't need to be back on set? I'm okay with walking back to the hotel by myself."

Ren rolled his eyes at her, prompting a mock frown to appear on the young woman's face. "If you ask me that again, I may just have to push you in the water."

"You wouldn't dare! It's probably freezing!"

"Then I know you won't ask pointless questions again won't I?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, but a smile still worked it's way to her face. Her mouth almost opened to ask if he was okay carrying the small bag of purchases she had made before his threat ran through her mind once more. She was sure he was playing, but it was probably safer not risking it. The sun might have been shining brightly on them, but the cool breeze of autumn made sure the sand wasn't hot to her bare feet. The sandals she wore earlier now dangled from one hand as they walked back to her room.

The stupid smile she had been wearing all morning wouldn't go away; worse yet, she couldn't think of a single reason to remove it. Even when glancing at Ren's profile, she found him wearing a similar look to hers. That bubbly voice from before began whispering once more in the recesses of her mind and it was difficult to try and remove the pesky creature. While she was lost in her thoughts, her concentration on navigating across the uneven beach was broken and she stumbled on a dip in the sand. Before she could find herself face first on the ground, a strong hand caught hers and tugged her into a solid body.

Kyoko looked up, breathless from the surprise of the near fall and the heat seeping through that open shirt of his. "T-Thank you," she whispered and took a much needed step back from him. She soon found she was unable to remove her hand from his grasp. He shifted his hold, encasing her smaller hand within his own more comfortably, and gently pulled her along once more.

"We don't want you falling again," he tossed over his shoulder.

She could find no words that would be enough to rebuff that statement. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she had the brain power at the moment to try and do so. Embarrassed eyes wandered along the point where their hands connected, then the beach, the shoreline, the hotel up the way, then back to his hand. Kyoko just knew she was blushing but she did her best to hide it from the playboy guiding her.

She called upon every grudge she had remaining, ordering them to arm themselves and do away with that annoying chanting going on in the back of her mind. As her internal war raged on, she counted every way she could think of to disprove that nagging statement.

This was _not_ a date!

* * *

() () () () () () () () () () () () ()

He stared through the glass, for the first time in a long while not caring who saw the expression on his face. He counted every beep that sounded in the otherwise silent room.

He was disgusted with himself – for many reasons.

The only one he chose to acknowledge for the moment was the odd childlike quality he found trying to take over his mind and body. One incident happens and he's back to being someone who simply watches on, unable to do or say anything to make the situation better. Worse yet is the want he has for her to be by his side at this moment. It's a gnawing sensation, constantly making itself known and refusing to back away no matter what the reason. He pulls the phone out of his pocket, tossing it on the table beside him, never looking at it. There's no danger of someone taking it; the only thing he's been able to do is make sure they are in an undisturbed location.

Eyes flutter open, though they are clouded in a foggy haze. Unable to speak, he tries to figure out what that look sent to him is. Disgust? Hate? Relief?

Before he can begin to figure it out, the lids slide shut once more and the beeping eases back into the steady rhythm it once had.

With nothing else to do for the moment and an unease filling his body making it restless, he ventures out to make sure he has an adequate hotel room for the night. He has not been given an assurance one has been located for him, but that was probably done out of consideration.

He does not look back to the spot in which he once stood. Therefore, he does not see the older woman approach the same glass and cast worried eyes inside. He never knows she picks up the once discarded phone and scrolls through it's contents before finding the one she had been praying was inside.

He never hears the tearful message she leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Where was the magic coming from this time?

It definitely wasn't from Princess Rosa, as it was back at the Daruyuma in her bedroom. It could be from some of the wonderful effects of the make-up artists skill being done on her. Whatever it was, Kyoko didn't even need to hear the many compliments she was receiving this morning to know how she looked.

Even in her own jaded eyes, she looked beautiful.

She glanced over her body one last time before walking back out onto the set. The mindset of her character lay just beneath the surface and it showed across her exotic face as she walked by the many people getting the equipment ready for the next take. There was no problem with her getting into character for the _Fantasy_ shoot; that persona had been begging to come out for nearly her whole life.

As her bare feet left the wooden stairs that met the cool sand of the beach, she pulled up the longer dress now encasing her body as she had been instructed to do. She covered the beach in long, graceful strides – returning to the spot she'd vacated only a little while earlier. The beginning of the shoot for _Fantasy_ began with her walking out of the glass doors of the hotel room she'd been sharing with her husband from the _Allure_ commercial. She wore the same black neglige from the previous day and basked in the early morning sun alone. With a gentle smile, she'd began taking a stroll down the empty beach. The focus of the camera gradually shifted from her relaxed face to her bare feet and lower legs. Shortly thereafter, Kurosaki-kantoku called cut and she had to go change. This commercial would be pieced together more so than any of the others.

Even with the constant changing and frequent stops between filming, she never felt more excited to be in front of the camera than she was on this day.

"Ready?" Kurosaki-kantoku called through his bullhorn, waiting for a moment for all the lighting technicians and assistants to clear the camera's view. "Action!"

The camera followed her footsteps once more. Her small toes dug into the sand and just the beginning of the shoreline could be seen in view. With her next step, shimmering pale blue fabric fell into sight, stopping just below her knees. The cameraman pulled back, slowly shifting the view up her body. The sequins covering the silky blue dress caught the sunlight, reflecting back a myriad of colors as she eased her way along the white sand. Her unbound hair blew behind her in the gentle breeze and a knowing smile covered her face. Her head tilted to the left, gazing adoringly into the sun that was finally clearing the horizon of the deep blue ocean. With a slow blink of her eyes she looked right back into the camera.

"Cut!"

There was no need to leave the set this time, so Kyoko remained where she was as the costume designers approached her. A serene smiled remained on her face, letting everyone know she was still fully in character. She kept a secret for this particular shoot; a decision she came to very shortly after receiving the script just a few days ago.

She named her character Kyoko.

It was the little girl within her who had played in the shallow creek bed beside her beloved fairy Corn. The smiling, happy girl who could sit there for hours at a time and indulge in her private fantasies where no one could tell her they would never come true. She was turning that little girl into the very thing she had dreamed of for so many years. The giddiness overwhelmed her and a smile crinkled her face, causing the make-up artist to scold her for a moment.

Kyoko ignored her, turning once more into her mind as she felt the nearly invisible weight of her prop being placed on her back. What would Corn say if he could see her now? Could she pass as one of his own kind? Would he be proud of her enough to take her to meet his important father? The cold application of the stones beside her eyes barely registered in her busy mind. She had finally made it to where Corn stood. Maybe he would take her flying in the sky with him. Oh it would be so nice to not have to sit on the river bank and simply watch him do his amazing tricks. She could be beside him, laughing along with him as he defied all the laws that bound them to this harsh Earth.

"That looks great everyone! Raiku, get ready to release them on my call! We've only got one shot with this so pay attention? Clear the set once more!" Kyoko was focused on the dazzling hues of the morning sky shifting seamlessly from deep orange to the soft yellow that now painted the horizon. Maybe Corn could really see her from where he was. Her eyes widened at the thought and she barely restrained herself from waving to the clouds – where she thought he could be hiding.

"Action!"

She turned back to the camera, once again beginning her journey down the beach, though this time, there was a happier bounce to her step. The camera pulled back, taking in her appearance wholly for the first time. Diamonds hung from the very corner of her expressive gold eyes. Her tawny hair framed her ivory face painted with rosy lips. The ice blue dress danced around her thighs as the wind whipped by her. Gossamer wings hung just behind her shoulders, barely shifting in the light wind while their iridescent color captured every onlookers eye.

Kyoko stopped on her invisible mark, her hands lifting beside her, fingers outstretched as if calling to something. Though unseen by the camera, Kurosaki-kantoku signaled to the man crouching beside the set and he opened the large box in front of him. Dozens of butterflies erupted from the cage, circling the area wildly as they gladly stretched their wings in freedom. Kyoko stood in their path and giggled in glee when they flew around her, some of them stopping for a moment on her bare shoulders. The young woman spun in the sand, her arms outstretched as she welcomed their presence.

She heard their tiny voices in her ears. The many thanks of the sprites that gathered around her lifting her spirits even higher than she thought they could go. Perhaps they would see Corn this morning. Would they tell him they saw her transform before their very eyes? She smiled into the heavens, watching them fly even higher before they left her alone on the beach once more. One day...maybe one day she would be able to meet him again. Until then, she sent her regards with those who left.

"Cut!"

Kyoko was slow to come back to her true self. Leaving behind the fantasy of belonging to that fairy world was so hard for her to do. Unfortunately, that's all it was...a fantasy.

Loud applause met her ears as she shook off the last vestiges of that coveted world. The many crew members that surrounded her stood cheering as the camera stopped rolling on the final shoot of the Hirongi group's commercial series. She blushed at the loud voices that cheered for her hard work. Kurosaki paused long enough to light a cigarette before coming up to meet her in the sand. He raised the sunglasses on his face to reveal smiling brown eyes to her.

"You looked like you really enjoyed that one."

"Oh I did. Very much so!" she responded with barely controlled enthusiasm. "Thank you so much for the incredible opportunity you gave me by allowing me to do it."

The applause had died down and the crew were joining the conversing duo. "I'll admit to being only a little bit worried about the _Allure_ shoot, but, as I knew you would, you pulled it off without a hitch. In fact, this entire series has been one of the best I think I've ever shot. And that's saying something," he added with a cocky smile. He didn't need to defend his work, the awards spoke for themselves.

Kyoko bowed to him, her hands folded carefully in front of her. "Kurosaki-kantoku, I'm so happy to have been a part of this job. Thank you again for giving me this opportunity."

He smiled down at her lowered head. The girl just didn't know how good she was, and that's why he loved working with her. He tried hard to put that gruff look back on his face, but wasn't entirely successful. "Don't start all that shit just yet. We've gotta leave in the morning, but let's unwind a little tonight. Everyone spend the rest of the day packing up all the equipment and then meet in the bar at 6pm. I've already let the kitchen know to get us a big meal ready and open the bar up for everyone." Resounding cheers met his orders at the prospect of all they could eat and drink. Kyoko alone looked up at him warily.

"Is that really okay?"

He patted her on the head as he walked by her. "Why not? I'm billing it to the Hirongi company anyway."

The crew behind him laughed and happily went about their duties, all of them now eager for night to fall. A laughing woman approached her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'll go back with you and help you take off the costume and make-up Kyoko-san."

The actress took a full two steps back before turning around and quickly walking away from the staff member, ignoring all of her calls to wait.

She didn't care what they said, she was going to enjoy this fantasy as long as she could.

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

It wasn't a very large crowd. A few make-up artists, camera men, lighting and sound techs, the director, and two actors took up the space in the private bar located within the hotel. Though there was ample space to sit and move around, the room was filled with boisterous laughter making it feel like a large party was underway. Kyoko sat at the end of the dimly lit bar, finally having politely removed herself from a conversation with some of the crew. She sipped on the sparkling water in her glass and took in the sight of the happy people around her. As she was still underage, she was refraining from any alcoholic beverages – no matter how many times the bartender said he had no problem making her one. She was sober, but she was probably the only one in the room who was.

The men and women were scattered about, clustered into smaller groups of friends or co-workers more familiar with one another. However, as the liquor started taking effect, they began drifting from one table to another, joining in a new crowd or openly flirting with the others. Thankfully, no one had reached that level of inebriation that she dreaded seeing many times back at the Fuwa's inn. Everyone was still happily getting along; no crass words or fists were being thrown about.

She wished it stayed that way before she returned to her room for the night. This had been an incredible experience for her so far and she would hate to have even a single mar on this memory from an unpleasant event occurring during this impromptu after party. Her eyes wandered over to the director who had made all of this possible for her. Kurosaki sat back in his chair, the legs tilted at such a precarious angle that she was amazed he could maintain his balance after having already downed several cans of beer. There may have been a slight flush to his face from the alcohol, but his personality was much the same as it always was. Perhaps he was smiling and laughing a bit more with everyone, but that was it.

Kyoko could not thank him enough – though she had tried to do so, repeatedly – for this opportunity. Not only had she landed a nationally recognized series of commercials, but she had managed to get a job outside of the usual 'bad girl' roles she had been playing. True, with this work she had stepped out of her comfort zone, but how could she ever expect to grow as an actress if she didn't challenge herself with new roles? It had been scary at times, but exciting none the less. She was sad to see this time end.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else Kyoko-sama?"

She turned back to the bartender staring just a little to hard at her and forced that polite smile onto her face. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Thankfully, one of the other guests ambled to the end of the bar wanting another drink at that moment. He had no choice but to attend to their needs. The gentleman had done nothing untoward at the moment, but that odd way he had of smiling at her and calling her name with an unnecessary melody to its tone made her weary of being in his presence. Truth be known, she was just tired. They had begun filming at the crack of dawn and her day had been busy since then. Their flight left at 9am and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face into the plush pillow in her hotel room and sleep the night away. That would be rude of her to do, especially since Kurosaki-kantoku had gone to the trouble of having this get together before they left, so she sat quietly observing the others until a respectable time passed.

A sudden warmth hovered just behind her back and a large hand placed itself near her on the bar. For only a split second did she fear one of the crew had imbibed in too much drink and were going to invade her space. However, a second glance at those long, tan fingers had a grin popping up on her face.

She bit down on the giggle trying to force its way out and willed herself to keep a stern tone as she addressed the owner of that hand. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid this is a private party."

"Really now? There's no way I could get myself onto the guest list?"

Kyoko turned around in her seat, unabashedly laughing at the arrogance in his tone. Ren hovered over her, a warm sparkle in his eye and that damn playboy grin splitting his face.

"Heaven forbid someone should keep Tsuruga Ren from entering into whatever party he wanted to!"

He huffed out a laugh at the teasing look she threw him. "I doubt many would try, except you that is. I have a feeling you would shut a door in my face if you wanted to."

"Wha..."

"Oh wait," he interrupted her immediate denial. "Haven't you done that before? On an elevator I believe?"

There was a pause as she tried to remember such an incident before a fierce blush covered her cheeks and she turned a petulant face away from the laughing actor. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time," she mumbled.

He caught the bartender's assessing eyes as he leaned even closer to the adorable woman perched in front of him. It wasn't hard to catch the flash of jealousy from the other man. Kuon smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, fiddling with the ruffled collar of her wide neck shirt. "I'll take a bourbon, on the rocks." He turned his eyes back to the girl before him. He'd made his point to the man and he was no threat to his position, therefore, he was unimportant at the moment.

"What are you doing here Ren?"

"Coming to see you." He waited for a moment, allowing that sentence to penetrate her mind and gauge her reaction afterward. Normally, were he to say those words to her, he would expect an immediate follow up question along the lines of 'what for' without so much as a pause in her typical demeanor. However, over the past few weeks, he'd begun to notice little signs popping up that deviated from her normal behavior. Having been burned by her blunt reactions before, his hope was not high for any improvement in their seemingly terminal senpai and kohai relationship. To his surprise, and delight, with those words a wide, disbelieving look fell into her golden eyes and a faint blush peppered her cheeks. It was only a moment before she had herself composed once again, be but had seen it. Nursing that tiny reaction close to his starving heart, he continued on without the blatant flirting this time.

"How did your filming go?"

"Oh Ren, it was wonderful!" He accepted his drink from the now less than happy bartender and listened as the woman he loved launched into a long, gleeful retelling of her shoots for both the commercial and magazine ad. Her eyes sparkled with uninhibited happiness and her body was practically humming with the continued excitement she felt. After hearing about the costume she was able to wear, he had no doubts that she walked around for the majority of the day with a dazed look in her eye. The woman loved her fairy tales, that was for sure.

She finally took a pause in her story and drank from the glass in her hand. The soft smile still lit her face and a contented sigh escaped her when she caught his eyes once more. "I just can't wait for you to see it. It was so magical."

He dared not laugh at the wistfulness in her voice. Though he did find her speech amusing, he was desperately trying to reign himself in from snatching her up in his arms. The cutie honey pie look appeared to be stuck on her face for the moment. The tall actor angled his body to be sure no one could see her around his larger frame. He wanted to keep that look for himself as much as possible. In order to try to keep his mind otherwise occupied less he act on his urges, he changed the subject.

"Did I hear correctly that you're leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, our flight leaves at 9am. What about you? When are you coming back home?"

_Kami-sama, how he wished that statement could be taken in a more literal fashion._

"I have three more days of shooting to do so...not until Tuesday."

"Oh, well I..."

"What's this?" Kurosaki-kantoku stepped up beside the pair, a lopsided grin and flush covering his face. "Are you trying to get in on this open bar Tsuruga Ren?" A throaty chuckle and the hefty slap on the back that accompanied that statement left no doubt in their minds that though he was talking and walking normally, the director was definitely drunk.

"I wouldn't think about it Kurosaki-kantoku." That gentleman's smile was firmly in place. "I was simply inquiring how the day's filming went."

"Fucking fantastic." His thumb slipped a few times before he was able to successfully light the cigarette dangling from his lip. "Just wait til you see it. Probably some of the best work I've done. That's why I wanted my girl here." Ren's eyes glared at the hand that patted Kyoko's knee until it was once again far away from her proximity. "Gonna snag me another award with this one. Oi! Another beer!"

Kyoko giggled at his drunken behavior, though she did sport a lovely blush from his praise. The people at the table he'd been sitting at yelled his name – in various degrees of clarity – and after receiving his beer, he left the two alone once more. Ren swept a glance at the room and grabbed Kyoko's hand, tugging on it lightly to capture her attention.

"Come with me?"

Her eyes questioned him, but she obediently followed along. They left the loud bar, walking along the silent corridors until he lead them to the empty terrace along the beach side of the hotel. There was only the light from the glass doors filtering out into the area, but the glow from the cloudless sky was enough for the pair to see their way. They stopped along the waist high brick wall separating the paved space from the sandy beach. There was no loud conversations and laughter out here; only the peaceful sound of the waves breaking on the shore dared break the stillness of the night. A cool wind bringing the salty smell of the ocean greeted them.

Kyoko tilted her head back, a calm feeling flowing through her veins as she stood beside Ren out here in the tranquil space. "This is nice."

Dark eyes roamed her face when her smooth voice reached out to him. Her simple statement echoed the feelings in his heart. This was nice; being able to stand beside her, see her beautiful face under the moonlight away from any and all prying eyes, being allowed to touch her skin – no matter how insignificant the touches may have been to others, they meant so much to him. He wondered how much more he could come to love this incredible woman beside him.

As she leaned into the brick, closing her eyes and breathing deeply of the night wind, he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to confess everything to her. His family origins, his unsavory past, the fact that he was her Corn...it was a test of wills against himself in order to keep those words behind closed lips. He wanted to tell her, knew full well that he _needed_ to do so, but...it just wasn't the time for it. When that right time would ever appear, he didn't know, but the painful look he just knew she would show him when he told all of the secrets he kept locked inside was enough to make him wary of revealing so much too soon.

If he could just capture her heart, get her to accept his love, perhaps she wouldn't run from him. Maybe she would be able to look past his bloody youth and his failings in comparison to his father and continue to stand beside him as she was doing now. More than anything, that was what his heart wished for. For the first time in a very, very long time, he felt a stinging sensation prickling the back of his eyes. The want to be with her and the fear that it would never happen were too close to the surface of his precisely made persona.

Kyoko tensed when she felt arms wrap around her stomach and pull her into a sturdy chest. She felt his head lower onto her shoulder and his warm breath blew against her sensitive neck.

"R...Ren?"

He sucked in a breath that she felt shudder against her back before he spoke. "Just for a minute...please, just - let me..."

There was pain behind those words – a sadness within him that he wasn't able to fully express. The tension left her shoulders and she placed hesitant hands atop the strong arms holding her. If only she could absorb that pain, pull it out like some magical osmosis by running her fingers along his skin then she would gladly do so. Her smaller hands held tighter to the arms encircling her, giving of herself in hopes that she could be any help against whatever demon he was fighting now.

However, it was painful for her.

There was no escape from it except to run from this embrace that warmed her like sunlight. She couldn't do that, honestly didn't want to do that, so she closed her eyes and met the guilt and fear head on. Even if – and she was playing the devil's advocate here with the same enthusiasm one would have playing Russian roulette – even if he could ever have the slightest bit of feelings for her as she did for him, how could she ever trust someone in that way again? Putting her heart on the line to be broken and abused once more was something she didn't think she'd be able to do.

Surviving the pain she suffered after Sho tossed her aside had only been accomplished by unleashing every once of anger and hate she had been able to muster. Being hurt by this man...suffering under the glittering radiance that was Tsuruga Ren would probably be the end of her. This man had the capability of pulling her deeply locked away heart out of its tomb and opening that box with his mere presence. If she gave in and opened herself to him fully, the power he would have over her would be immeasurable.

If he threw her away...

Her head leaned back against his bent neck and she allowed herself to breath in that delicious scent of his. If only she had the ability to freeze time, this would be the moment she chose. No words were being spoken, no false truths or apologies to be heard. The slight tremble she could feel running through his body every so often was so misleading to her starving heart. His warm breath tickling the fine hairs on her neck were almost like a lovers caress. She felt safe, protected, even wanted in his arms in this moment.

Oh yes...this would be the moment she would never want to walk away from.

Reality was an altogether different story. When this tranquil time passed, she would have to find a way to cover the longing in her eyes. Find some way to get her poor mind to understand that her senpai was simply needing help and he wasn't reaching out to her in the way she would have liked. This was why she never wanted to open her heart again. When she did, her senses could misconstrue the things he did and said to make her believe he saw her as someone special. That he wanted her by his side.

She was glad he couldn't see her face from where he stood behind her. Even as much as her acting had progressed, there was no way to hide the pain from her golden eyes. She simply had to endure it – would endure it, because there was no other way.

Funny how she could be in his arms, but feel so very, very far away from him.

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

"I'm home!"

It was still three hours before the Daruyuma would open for business, but no return greetings met her tired call. Dragging her suitcase behind her, Kyoko walked through the dining and kitchen areas searching for the Taisho and his wife, but no signs of the couple could be found in the silent shop. A yawn escaped her tired body and – reluctantly – she made the trek up the staircase to her small, rented room. She had done little more than pack her belongings and fly back home that morning, but the lack of sleep from the night before was catching up with her.

The gentle look Ren gave her as he brushed the hair away from her face when they parted the night before left her mind in an even more muddled mess. Coupled with the emotional war she already had raging away within her, sleep was a commodity she was unable to grasp that night. Though she had spoken to him about his play-boy ways many times before, he never seemed to stop giving her those looks. In the past, her strong heart was able to brush them away with little problem. Now that he had made the mistake of opening that tightly sealed box, she was feeling the dangerous effects of those moments.

She left her luggage by the door and fell onto her bed – still fully clothed. Normally, she would go right about putting her things away and preparing her laundry to be done, but a deep lethargy settled into her bones. Ren's actions kept running through her mind, giving her no peace even in that quiet room. She told herself to ignore them, pay them no mind as they meant nothing to him.

That didn't work.

The young actress blindly groped around next to her bed, searching for the purse she'd all but thrown there during her collapse. Her fingers finally brushed against the handle and she lifted it up. Halfway through the flight home, she'd noticed her phone was dead, the battery completely exhausted as she'd forgotten to charge it the night before. Kyoko cursed herself as she plugged it into the charger; thinking about her emotional problems was making her careless already.

She turned the phone on and laid it back on the nightstand. She had every intention of taking a nap while waiting on the owners to return. Her schedule was actually clear for the next few days. _Box R_ was filming, but she didn't have any scenes to shoot until Wednesday. She would check in with Sawara-san, but she planned to go to school the other days. It had been a while since she was able to sit in class and hear an actual lesson.

Just as she was dozing off, her phone beeped signaling a voice mail. As much as she wanted to ignore it, the call could have been from LME. With a loud groan, she rolled back over and checked the screen. The missed call was from a blocked number. She punched in her code and waited patiently for the message to begin.

The nap she had been about to take was quickly forgotten.

With the adrenaline rush she got simply from the first few words, every muscle in her body sprang to life – her tiredness long forgotten. Her free hand gripped the comforter of her bed, tugging at the fabric as the words pierced through her. The moment the message ended, Kyoko sprang up and dashed about her room, quickly changing her rumpled clothes and rushing to find a pen and paper. She jotted a fast message to the Okami-san and Taisho before taking off down the steps and hurrying to the bus station.

All of the problems that kept her awake the night before were insignificant now. She never even stopped to think of the issues she would face when bursting through those hospital doors.

Her mind was wiped clear of every thought except getting to the hospital after hearing Sho's mother's tearful message.


	18. Chapter 18

She clutched the small bag she'd managed to throw together as she exited the busy train. Once more, she said a prayer of thanks that her workload had increased. The price the station worker had quoted her when she asked for a ticket on the Bullet Train from Tokyo to Kyoto was rather expensive. She paid it without comment though; the only thing that mattered was getting to the hospital as quickly as possible. The price of the ticket was worth the quick two hour journey. The terminal was crowded, so Kyoko held tightly to her bag and pushed her way through to the streets. It might be her home town, but the area she stood in now was only vaguely familiar.

The hospital was only a few blocks from the train station, so she set out on a brisk walk instead of wasting more money for a cab. The Fuwa's Inn where she grew up was actually on the other side of the large city, near the less inhabited country side. This bustling town was one she had only come to when the Okami-san would bring her along on a rare shopping trip. She expertly weaved her way in and out of the throngs of people rushing to work and paid little attention to the store fronts and the appetizing smell of the restaurants along the way. Her stomach grumbled in protest, but she ignored it and continued walking. The meager breakfast she'd had before hurrying to catch her plane that morning was all but forgotten. It was nearing lunch time, but she couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Her fast steps brought her round the last corner and she stared in fear and awe at the unfamiliar building. The towering hospital cut an imposing figure seated on the corner of a large city block. It's white exterior and dark windows loomed over the smaller buildings surrounding it. A steady stream of visitors and employees flowed through the entrance, but she stood – almost uncaring – as they moved around her. The anxiety that had been building ever since she heard that voice mail tripled in size as she stood at those automatic doors. She wanted to both rush in there and find out how Sho's father was doing, and run the opposite way - hiding from the unknown situation. She took a deep, shuddering breath, steadied her shoulders, and walked into the lobby.

According to the voice mail - that she'd only had the courage to listen to twice – the Fuwa's were on the sixth floor, in the intensive care. The conversation of those with her in the elevator faded into muffled voices in her panicking brain. How should she face his parents once more? Kyoko had said nothing to them, at Sho's behest, and simply ran away with him the morning they'd left Kyoto. She had left a note for the Okami-san, something she'd never told Sho, telling her not to worry about his health. That she would do everything in her power to support him and hope he could realize his dream.

Her foolishness was coming back to slap her in the face once more.

She had no cell phone back then, and had left no forwarding address for his parents. She had no contact with them since the night before she and Sho left his home. Over two years later and this is how she would see them again.

She'd had no time to prepare herself for this encounter.

What was she supposed to say to the people who'd raised her – taught her all they did – with the intention of her becoming Sho's bride one day? Was everything they'd done simply for their own benefit of having a perfect replacement for the inn? Her speech, mannerisms, posture, the cooking, the tea ceremony...all had been to become the ideal wife – the perfect Okami-san.

Her feet moved on auto-pilot when the ding of the elevator signaled the arrival to the sixth floor. The traffic on this floor was much less than she'd seen so far. The few people who were in the halls were employees of the hospital who were engrossed in the charts within their hands. She slowly made her way forward, trying her best not to stare at the large windows into the patients room that were all covered in thick blinds – keeping out any and all prying eyes. The doorways were spaced far apart, giving her the idea that the rooms here were rather large in comparison to those below them. A nameplate was stationed by all the doors, bearing only the last name of the occupant inside.

Near the end of the hallway, in a corner far away from the traffic, she found the name Fuwa printed on a small piece of paper tucked into the cardholder by the door. Her hand hesitated before rapping three short times. Part of her was desperately wishing no one would answer her call. The soft voice that replied for her to come in was all too familiar to the young woman. With trembling fingers, she opened the door.

Sho's father was the first thing to come into view. Lying on the bed with closed eyes, his pale complexion tore at her heart. The soft, slow breathing of sleep passed through his slightly parted lips. A clear tube ran across his cheeks and under his nose – she assumed it to be oxygen tubing. Clear bags hung above the bed flowing some kind of fluid into the IV's stuck into his arm. The monitors behind his head ticked away with the steady beat of his heart. With unconscious movements, she stepped closer to his bed. This person lying before her was unfamiliar to her eyes. This was nothing like the loud, strong, confident man who'd stood beside her in the kitchens teaching her how to hold a knife properly. These cool hands she touched seemed so different than the large, warm hand that would pat her head every once in a while in praise for something she had worked so hard to perfect – all just to continue being useful to his eyes.

"Is...is that you, Kyoko-chan?"

The hesitant voice called her attention away from the sleeping man. Sitting in a chair against the wall, her posture perfect as it always had been, was the Okami-san. Little had changed about her appearance in the past two years – so little so that it was a shock to Kyoko to see her calling out to her. Even now the lines of her kimono were creased perfectly, though the bags under her eyes told of her sleepless nights.

"Mm," was all Kyoko could manage past her clenched throat, along with a small shake of her head. She waited for the yelling, the accusations, the condemning her for running away with their son all those months ago. It never came; instead, the Okami smiled warmly and held her hands against her chest.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't tell at first. You've changed so much Kyoko-chan."

The Okami wasn't going to point her finger at her and damn her with cold eyes? She wasn't going to demand an explanation for turning away from their expectations?

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, the words unable to slip past her lips. She trudged away from the bed, coming to stand just before the seated woman, before bowing lowly and clenching her eyes tightly against the tears trying to form.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," she repeated, her clasped hands shaking. "I rushed here as fast as I could when I got your message. I was out of town on work and I forgot to charge my cellphone, so I didn't get your call right away, and I'm still in Tokyo so I had to take the Bullet Train here, and I..." she broke off as a hand placed itself atop her crown.

"Perhaps you haven't changed that much," the Okami said with a light chuckle. Kyoko turned wide, disbelieving eyes up to the older woman. That kind smile still held fast on her face. She held out a hand in invitation. "Sit with me Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko took the offered hand and sat next to her – her spine straightening and legs tucking underneath the chair out of habit, a fact that the Okami noticed right away. "What happened Okami-san? Is the Taisho going to be alright?"

The older woman's smile fell just a bit, her hands resting in her lap with one of Kyoko's still clutched between them. "We were just sitting at breakfast, talking about the plans for that day, and he...he grabbed his chest with this, panicked, expression on his face. He looked like he was in so much pain." Kyoko covered her trembling hands with her own. Tears swam in the Okami's eyes but, true to her nature, she refused to let them fall. "I don't think I've ever been so scared," she admitted in a whisper.

"A heart attack?"

"Yes. That's what the doctor's said. We rushed him to the hospital near home but they said he needed to see a specialist. They brought us here and they immediately took him to surgery."

"But...he's gonna be okay, right?"

The smile reappeared on the woman's face. "The doctor's said he should make a very good recovery. He's just gonna have to take it easy for a while."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"I'm sorry for putting you in such a panic Kyoko-chan. He had just gotten out of surgery and I hadn't talked to the doctor yet. To see him helpless like that, just lying there..." Her voice wavered, the fear she'd felt at seeing her husband like that washing over her once more.

Kyoko could only hold fast to her hands to try and comfort her. "Please don't worry about that Okami-san. I'm just so relieved the Taisho is going to be okay. I was so worried about him."

Sho's mother smiled warmly at her once more. She lifted her hand, fingers stretching to lightly touch the bright copper hair framing the younger woman's face. "I'm happy to see you again Kyoko-chan. Even if it is under these circumstances."

Her heart clenched at the words, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. "I'm happy to see you to."

The Okami finally withdrew her hands, taking a deep breath to calm the last of her frayed nerves. "Anata won't like this," she said with a wavering smile.

Kyoko absently fingered the ends of her dyed locks. "My hair?"

"Yes. He never has liked dyed hair styles."

"Oh," Kyoko tucked a lock of hair behind her ears. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the Daruyuma Taisho was displeased with her hair once she cut it as well.

"He didn't particularly like the long, blond wig you wore in Shotarou's video either; but he did say how utterly beautiful you were becoming."

She gasped in surprise. "Huh? You saw me in that video?"

"Oh course we did dear. Well, at first I had to basically force my stubborn husband to watch Shotarou's videos. He's still not very happy with the idea of him running around the country, singing songs to make his living. Especially with the ridiculous outfits he wears sometimes." She grumbled the last part, her face twitching in displeasure. Obviously she wasn't very happy herself with those flashy outfits Sho wore as a visual kei artist. "But when he saw how quickly he was gaining popularity, we started to earnestly listen to his music. I don't know why we didn't notice it when he was younger, but Shotarou really is good at this isn't he?"

As much as she still hated the man, she couldn't deny his mother's words. "He is good. Sho's always been very talented with music. I think the Taisho was just so opposed to him not inheriting the business that he refused to acknowledge how good Sho really is."

"Perhaps," she conceded. Her eyes turned to the young woman once more. "Why did we also not know of your talent Kyoko-chan?"

"Huh?"

"The acting," she clarified. "Once we saw you with Shotarou, and saw how good you were, we starting searching for anything else you had been a part of. You have done some amazing work Kyoko-chan."

The actress blushed fiercely under the Okami's praise, her fingers nervously pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Though I've been so worried about my husband, I honestly couldn't wait to see you to tell you how much I've enjoyed watching everything you've been in. I had no doubt you would return with Shotarou."

Those words had Kyoko lifting panicked eyes to his mother.

"You never came. Only his manager showed up with him. When I asked Shotarou where you were, he wouldn't answer me. That woman's face when I said your name told me everything I needed to know." The Okami's eyes pleaded with her for the truth. "You're no longer with Shotarou are you?"

Kyoko could only hold her gaze for a moment before she lowered it to her lap. Her hands twisted around each other as she searched for the words to explain the situation. No matter how much he'd hurt her, she knew this wasn't the time or place for such a heavy discussion. Plus, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to divulge everything to Sho's mother. He had already created a wide gap in the relationship he held with his parents. If she added his cruelty onto that, how would they react?

"A...a lot...of things happened," she finally said.

His mother was quiet for a moment, hoping for more to be said, but accepting it when she wouldn't speak again. "Then why did you not return home?"

"What?" Kyoko asked in disbelief.

"If something happened that made it impossible for you to remain at Shotarou's side, why didn't you come back home?"

Home? To his parent's house? Would they have even accepted her back without Sho? How could she have gone back to that place with them knowing she left him alone in Tokyo?

The Okami watched her face twist with emotion and clicked her tongue behind her teeth in frustration. "I have raised you as my own since you were three years old. Why in the world would you ever think you wouldn't have a place to come back to?"

Kyoko searched her face, eyes wide and brimming with tears, but seeing the truth in the Okami's stern gaze. Perhaps she had been to harsh in her thoughts behind the Okami's teachings during her childhood. Maybe everything she'd done hadn't been for Sho's benefit alone. She _did_ have a home to go back to and, though she wouldn't do so now, it was comforting to know she wasn't hated for her actions and could return in the future if she wanted to. Kyoko grasped Sho's mother's hands and squeezed them in thanks – knowing that she wouldn't approve of any larger show of affection in public. They shared a smile, happy to be comfortable again in each others presence.

The door opened, leisurely footsteps sounding as they made their way over the threshold. "Kaa-san, I got you a cup of tea from downstairs."

Sho stopped short when he finally glanced up and saw his childhood friend sitting beside his mother. Their eyes locked and he found himself bereft of speech.

"Sho..." Kyoko began. He didn't give her time to respond. His long legs crossed the room in seconds. He placed the cup of tea for his mother on the small table against the wall and turned back towards the door without another word. Kyoko made to follow him but a soft hand on her arm stopped her.

"Give him some time Kyoko-chan. The past few days have been very hard for him."

She reluctantly agreed and sat back down. His mother started their conversation back up, but part of her mind continued to think about Sho's hasty departure and the odd look on his face. She would seek out Shoko-san soon enough.

Though she had not seen it often, she knew it was pain she saw still lingering in his eyes.

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

Kyoko wasn't overly concerned when her knock on the hotel door wasn't answered. Thankfully, a very understanding Shoko-san had not only given her the location, but a copy of the card key as well. She was very concerned for her charge and was happy to know Kyoko would be speaking with him.

She let herself in the room, dropping her bag and taking off her shoes next to the door. Her eyes roamed the room with a moment of disgust; of course Sho would have a ridiculously large hotel suite – he always spent to much money. The sitting area was empty and silent; not even the television was on. She made her way towards the door near the back of the room.

"Sho?" she called before opening the door. The bedroom was dim, the only light being that of the fading sunlight streaming through the windows. Sho was lying on the bed, his back facing her.

"Sho." He shifted positions on the bed, but his breathing pattern told her he was not asleep, simply ignoring her. The urge to yell at him was great, but considering what he had been through in the past few days, she held her tongue. A heavy sigh past her lips and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed – her back now also to him.

"Is there a particular reason why you're breaking in my hotel room?" he finally asked.

She didn't turn around as she answered. "Shoko-san gave me the key so it's not breaking in, _baka_."

It was his turn to sigh. "How did you even know to come?"

"Your mother called me."

"Damn woman," his muffled voice returned.

"Well, did you have any intention of calling me? Don't you think I'd want and deserve to know that the Taisho was in the hospital?" He didn't answer her but she honestly didn't expect him to. It was always hard trying to pull an honest answer out of the man behind her. The anger she did hold over his refusal to answer, as well as the call he never made, was greatly tempered by the pain she _knew_ he had to be feeling. Regardless of the way he parted ways with his father, Sho loved his parents whole heartedly. He had a streak of rebelliousness about him that had persisted throughout his childhood, but he cared for his parents deeply – just as they did for him.

"Your mother said he was going to be fine." Kyoko began, her words soft but confident. "The doctors said his surgery went well and they expect him to make a full recovery. He won't even be in the hospital much longer." Sho still said nothing, simply laid behind her as she spoke. She tried not to feel so pathetic, wanting so badly to find the right words to comfort him. It had been so very long since she'd had that feeling towards Sho, but the very routine of it was burned well into her core.

"I think when he's released, you should visit them more often. They've actually been listening to your music you know. He's just as stubborn as you are and probably won't admit it, but your mother told me they buy every album you release and watch all your videos and commercials. She said your father finally admitted he liked hearing you sing. He said you had a great voice." There was a shift in the mattress, but she continued on, pretending not to notice. "I stayed and talked with her for a long time after you left. Taisho woke up for a little while too and I spoke to him as well. They're not still worried about you taking over the inn anymore. Well, he said they will still leave everything in your name, to keep the business in the family, but they're looking for other people to train now. They're hoping that if they find some people talented enough to entrust the daily running of the inn to that you'll keep it open when they're ready to retire. I think it's a good idea Sho. I mean, at least you'd be able to s..."

She broke off on a gasp as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. The natural urge to struggle lasted for only a moment before she stilled. His head rested against her neck, his warm breath tickling the skin there. When she went still within his grasp, his grip tightened and a shuddering breath left him.

It had been so very, very long since she had found herself in this position with Sho. He had always been a prideful person and had never shown much emotion to those around him beside his laughter and anger. Though his friends never saw it, Sho did have bouts of sadness and moments where he was unsure of himself. Kyoko had prided herself on being able to cheer him up when the occasion called for it.

However, there were a few times when that wasn't enough. Once, he got a rejection letter from a company about his music. Another, he had a particularly bad fight with his parents. During those times, her usual tactics didn't work. Kyoko would find herself distraught with the thought that she wasn't able to help her beloved Sho-chan out of his horrible mood. That's when she would find herself wrapped in his arms, his face buried into her hair.

He wouldn't speak during those times and she learned he didn't want her to either. Sho simply wanted a moment of weakness; a moment he could rely on the comfort another person's warmth could provide. Because of his prideful nature, he wouldn't allow himself to be seen during this time of weakness, so he would embrace her from behind and hold her for a time. Kyoko would simply place her steady hands on his arms and stroke his skin gently with her fingers. If that was what he needed of her, then she would gladly provide it to him.

It was no different now.

_This_ was the Sho she had grown up beside. _This_ was the boy who remained her only friend throughout childhood – even though that was mostly his fault. She simply couldn't turn her back on the pain he was suffering.

Like nothing had ever happened between them to break the bond they once shared, Kyoko wrapped her hands around the strong arms encasing her and gently stroked his hard arms. She pretended not to notice how he trembled slightly, how his breath hitched every so often.

She simply held him the only way he'd ever allowed her to.

* * *

Only the faintest glow of the morning sun was peeking through the drawn curtains when Sho opened his eyes. A habitual glance at the clock on the bedside table let him know it was just before six am. He closed his eyes once more, completely willing to fall back under the influence of sleep that still clouded his mind. His hips shifted on the plush bed, angling to get comfortable. His grip tightened on the warm body under his fingers.

Brown eyes flew open wide with the realization.

He did not remember falling asleep and most certainly did not remember someone being in his bed. Sho lifted himself slightly, peering down to see who had shared the night with him. When her copper hair come into view, the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. For a moment, he chided himself for the way he had clung to her slim body. It was a reaction born of habit – though he had only done it a few times in their childhood. Only when things became to much for the prideful young man had he allowed his arrogant persona to drop a fraction. The only way he'd allowed himself the comfort of her presence was to cling to her frame for a short while. As long as she couldn't see the pathetic look on his face, his mind assured him that it was okay.

The stress of the last few days had simply been too much for the popular singer. The call he'd received from his mother alone had shocked him. Since he'd left Kyoto, he'd had no contact with his parents. Not that they had made no effort – well, at least his mother had reached out to him. A few months after he'd arrived in Tokyo, she left a few messages on his cell. Sho had never returned the calls. She only called to see if he was ready to come back home and repair the ever growing rift between he and his father. Sho swore he would not return to that house until he was the number one star in Japan and he could show them both they had been wrong about his ambitions. He may not have returned to the ryokan, but he'd made the trip back to Kyoto when she contacted his agency a few days ago. He could remember the look of panic on Shoko-san's face when she'd relayed the news of his father's heart attack. All the work he had lined up for the week was forgotten as he rushed back to her apartment to hastily pack a bag while she booked them seats on the next flight to Kyoto.

Images of his father lying in that hospital bed tormented him the entire trip. His mother's tear stained face was the first thing he'd seen when he rushed through the emergency room doors. He'd been to late to see him before they took him back for an emergent procedure, so he was able to do little more than sit in those horribly uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room and keep his arm around his mother's shoulders in an act of comfort. She may have scolded him at one point for his appearance, but he couldn't remember. All he could focus on was the loud arguments he'd had with his father the last few months before he made his decision to leave home.

The next few days had been no better.

His father made it through surgery alright – so the doctor said – but he looked nothing like the large man who'd stood toe to toe with him while they screamed in each others faces about what he should be doing with his life. His body looked so weak lying in that intensive care unit. Sho had no idea what he was going to say to his father, so it was probably for the best that he was under a lot of medication and would sleep for a time. Days of having nothing to do but speak with his mother – who expressed her desire to have him home many times – had driven him to exhaustion. When Kyoko appeared at the hospital, he'd felt such relief at seeing her face he knew he had to leave or else risk doing something completely against his nature. He'd only just managed to regain some of his usual composure when she'd shown up in his hotel room.

Sho recalled the feeling of once again having her warm back pressed against his chest, his tumultuous feelings urging him to hold her tightly until they passed. The resistance from her was fleeting and she finally relaxed under his strong grip. She offered him no soothing words, but simply wrapped her small hands around the arms sheltering her. His weary body and mind eventually gave in to the sleep calling him and she must have followed suit.

He watched her now. Dark lashes resting against pale cheeks. Her soft, slow breaths even during her slumber. Sho rose above her, getting a better advantage to continue gazing at the face of the woman he once knew everything about. His fingers trailed through her copper hair, letting the silken strands slip past his calloused fingers. This was where she belonged. If she was going to share a man's bed, it should be no one else but his. Her life had always revolved around him – as it well should – so this experience as well should be only his to take.

He had simply never had the inclination to do so. The smiling girl who did everything to please him was not the one who would occupy his night time thoughts. She only wanted to make him happy and did nothing to make her own self interesting to his eyes.

This woman beside him; this woman who was now concerned with the clothes she wore, how her hair looked when she left the house, even wore a small amount of makeup – this woman had his attention. The fire that showed in her eyes when she defied him roused his blood. This Kyoko that fought with him every step of the way made him want to give her the spot that she'd wanted since she was a small girl.

He felt no guilt when he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. Though she was sleeping, it was no crime to take what he still considered as his. Even so, he did not want to be rough with her this time. He wanted to slowly savor the taste of her, burn the memory of her beneath him into his very brain so that it would not haunt his dreams any longer. He pulled back for just a moment, gauging her reaction to his kiss. Her nose wrinkled for the barest of moments at the intrusion but she continued to sleep. Sho tilted her head towards his with his hand and kissed her once more.

His lips were gentle against hers, softly caressing before running his tongue along them. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the tempting flesh. A hushed moan from her had him pulling back again. Her lashes fluttered before parting just so, giving him only a glimpse of golden pools before slipping closed once more. His surprise came when she lifted her head a fraction and closed the distance between them herself.

Sho paused only a second before returning and deepening her kiss. Unlike before, when she was fighting against his unwanted kiss on Valentine's Day, her hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled his body to her own. Their tongues dueled and he couldn't contain his own moan of pleasure from this willing surrender of her body to his hands. The pressure behind his kiss increased and he pushed her further into the plush pillows they lay upon, ravishing her with his mouth.

He braced himself with one arm next to her head and allowed his other to begin perusing her body. His fingers trailed down her arm, squeezed the slender curve of her waist, before gripping her knee and lifting it to curl around his hip. The skirt she wore was pushed up as his fingers slid along the smooth skin of her thigh. Sho released her lips, noting with pleasure how they both panted desperately for air. He was far from appeased and moved to plant hungry kisses along the column of her throat. Sighs of pleasure slipped past her parted lips, lashes fluttered but never opened.

Kyoko's fingers lightly tangled in his blond hair and Sho moved back to her previously abandoned lips. Her mouth readily opened for him. His hand left her shapely legs to slip under her shirt and press against the delicate flesh of her stomach. His nimble fingers moved over her toned body, appreciating every inch of her. Though his usual preference was for much larger than she had, when his fingers wrapped around one covered breast, he found he wished for no more than what presently barely filled his hand.

Sho pulled back from her lips, resting his forehead against hers and letting their harsh breathing share the little space between them. He groaned deep in his throat as his hand closed around her breast once more – feeling her nipple harden beneath the bra still covering her. His clothing was becoming uncomfortable; he could fell himself growing ever harder under the passion building in his blood. Her eyes remained close to his gaze and he suddenly had a burning need to see her golden orbs drowning in her lust for him.

Sho kissed her deeply once more before moving his lips to the shell of her ear. "Kyoko," his husky voice begged of her. She whimpered and tightened her hold on his shoulders, but it wasn't enough for the singer. "Kyoko," he called once more. Her face turned into his neck, lips brushing against his skin as her mouth parted on a heated sigh.

"Re..."

Sho's blood ran cold and his fingers halted all their movement. He rose above her, searching her face desperately. Kyoko's mouth still hung open on a breathy sigh, her chest rising and falling quickly and her eyes closed – she was still lost in the passion they shared. A terrible feeling fell over Sho and he gripped her shoulder as he called her name louder this time. "Kyoko."

Her eyes opened and closed several times before his face finally registered in her sleep clouded mind. She noted several things at once. How her lips tingled, her shirt was raised almost to her chest, her fingers were gripping her former friend, and how he was lying between her parted thighs – one of her legs curling around his hip. His tawny eyes were searching her own for something, but panic set into her very core. Flashes of the inappropriate dream she was having now brought a dreadful shame crashing down on her. Was it possible she had been...

Kyoko pushed at his chest hard enough to move him off of her and she scrambled off the bed. Her legs wobbled as they met the floor and she fell to her knees, her hands frantically tugging at the clothes twisted around her body. Though she didn't want to, her eyes reluctantly looked up at the vocalist on the bed. He was rising to a sitting position and sending her a dark gaze that held something else – something deeper in meaning that she had no intention of trying to figure out at the moment.

"Kyoko..."

She squeaked, the sound of his voice forcing her out of her stupor and putting her still body into motion. In mere seconds she made her way to her feet, located her discarded bag and shoes, and ran through the door without another look back.

Sho was able to do nothing more than watch her run away from him. That look of sheer panic she'd had when her eyes finally cleared robbed him of any words he might have been able to find. A realization that he didn't want to have became clear to him – she'd been lost in some sort of dream when she'd returned his kiss. He might have still been able to overlook the hasty departure of hers were it not for the recollection of her soft voice.

" _Re..."_

There was no denying who the man was she thought she was embracing. Anger clouded his mind until he thought he would burst from the sheer force of it. His hands reached out blindly, grabbing whatever object he could reach first on the bedside table and hurling it against the wall in his rage, uncaring when it shattered.

The too short pleasant interlude he'd experienced was now over and it's memory tainted with a damning realization. It was no longer simply that man's intentions he had to worry about.

It was also her own.


	19. Chapter 19

How much shame could one person feel?

Everyday Kyoko thought she had found the answer to that question. However, she would see, hear, or unfortunately recall something that would inevitably lead her to remembering what transpired between her and Sho and find the question had not been fully answered. Perhaps what was bothering her so much was that there was not only one incident she felt such humiliation and remorse over, but two. There was the obvious – that abhorred scenario with Shotarou – then the mental plague of that dream.

Her feet practically dragged behind her as she left the _Box R_ set. The bag on her shoulder threatened to fall at any moment, but she paid it little attention. Five days had already passed since she returned to Tokyo with the utmost haste and yet, the storm cloud following her every movement refused to release her from her self imposed prison. Her mind was so full of nothing else it was affecting her work. Natsu herself was unable to completely take over her mind as they filmed. During the four hour shoot, she had nearly a dozen retakes. The director himself pulled her aside at one point to inquire as to her state of mind. For the usually precise and professional actress, that many retakes was highly unusual.

Kyoko was, for once, glad to have no other work that day and could instead head to her small rented room above the Daruyuma. She wouldn't even bother stopping by the LME office; if something came up, she was sure Sawara-san would call. She knew full well that this unenthusiastic demeanor was bothering her work, but right then, she had no idea how to settle the matter.

She couldn't even talk to her senpai for crying out loud!

With all that happened with Sho's father, Kyoko completely forgot that Ren would be arriving home Tuesday evening. Had all this not occurred, she would have probably called him herself to make sure his flight went okay and to welcome him back home. Her mind had been too full of the events of the past few days to even remember he was arriving, much less welcome him back. Ren took care of that himself. As she was sitting on her bed in the darkened room, trying once again to make herself forget every detail of what happened, her phone rang out in the silence. Her eyes invariably flickered to the caller ID – afraid it was a blocked number – but Ren's name scrolled across the top. Fear and uncertainty gripped her heart and her fingers froze over the keys.

Should she just ignore it? If she answered it, what would she say? How could she speak to him after what her wayward mind did?

Kyoko finally decided on answering the call. Had she not, she was afraid Ren might do something like try and come to see her the next day under the guise of worrying about her. She didn't want to make her senpai worry, but she also knew she wasn't ready to face him. Regardless that her mind was wholly unprepared for this encounter, she answered the phone with the most chipper voice she could produce.

The conversation was brief; simply Ren calling to see how her days had gone and reporting that he'd arrived safely. Kyoko was ever so thankful for the short conversation, though she still believed she'd messed up sometime during their talk. He had asked her if she had time for lunch that week and she refused too quickly. His silence on the other end of the call gave her cause to worry, but she'd hung up before she could further put herself into a bind.

The guilt she already felt only increased as her attitude towards the fellow actor was probably off-putting. What had she been thinking? She paused in her journey home to slip into a narrow alleyway away from prying eyes, and proceed to kick every piece of trash that lay on the ground – her arms flailing wildly as the recollection was too embarrassing to handle. People couldn't control what they dreamed, she was fully aware of that. But why in the world had her mind decided _that_ particular dream would be alright?

It was all so very vivid she couldn't help but to remember it. The feeling of Ren's hands and lips touching her in places she dared not say aloud, her wanton response to his every ministration, how much she actually craved it when he began removing her clothes.

Oh Kami-sama, when had she become this woman?

It wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with that mental image, but her physical body had not been sedentary that night either. The very thought that she had allowed Shotarou to touch her, kiss her, put his damnable hands on her bare body...cursing him to hell for the next one thousand years was to light a punishment. But...

But he wasn't entirely at fault was he? She wasn't sure of the beginning circumstances, but there was a slight possibility that _she_ had been the one to initiate the contact between them. In her dream state, couldn't she have very well reached out to him? They'd been lying beside each other, wrapped up in each others arms as a matter of fact. The possibility did indeed exist. And what could she do about that?

Nothing.

It's not as if Sho would tell her the truth one way or another; she knew that for a fact. If she simply knew if he had done those things to her without her permission or knowledge, she thought she might be able to calm her uneasy heart over at least _this_ incident. Even if she did start the mess, why in the world would he go along with it? Whether it was to her benefit or disadvantage, Sho had not contacted her since that night. With every ring of the phone she'd prepared herself for his voice at the other end of the line, but it never happened. He'd been surprisingly quiet for the level of mistake that now laid between them.

Regardless, he had no right to do that to her. She knew very well what his type of woman was and she was far off that mark. Even if he had been half-asleep himself, wouldn't that fact have registered in his mind?

This was all so damn confusing.

"Oh, good evening Kyoko-chan. How was work?"

Kyoko could only manage an unintelligible response to the Okami-san, never pausing in her trek to her room. Once there, she locked herself inside and searched for the scolding replica she'd made of Ren. The miniature scowling face did little to lessen the heavy load on her heart, but it was a start.

"I'm so sorry Ren. I swear I didn't mean to violate your memory in any way. I just don't know what came over me."

The figurine said nothing to her prostrated pose. This just wasn't enough; Kyoko felt she should apologize to Ren himself, but had no idea how to go about doing it. How do you start such a conversation? 'Sorry Ren, but I had a very naughty, explicit dream about you the other night. I swear I meant no disrespect'? Even to her ears that sounded absolutely ridiculous. Plus, if she did that, there was no guarantee that she would be able to hide the matter with Sho. The very thought of Ren finding out about that absolute disgrace sent shivers along her spine. The burning anger his eyes would unleash could be the very downfall of her.

For now, she had to find a way to deal with these horrible memories. The ever growing friendship...relationship...whatever it was - she had finally managed to make with Ren and her career as an actress were going to suffer if she continued to make such blunders as she had the past few days. The large picture of Sho hanging on her wall mocked her seriousness and she hurled her pillow at it. Dealing with that bastard could come later.

She might have run out of that room in fear before, but if Sho knew what was good for him, he should not expect that to be the last he heard of her.

* * *

"We've been doing nothing but talking about this for the past four weeks! It's already been narrowed down to three women; can't we just pick one and start this project already?"

A pin drop could be heard as one by one the administrative board of the Akitoki agency silenced in response to the question that was loudly asked over the discussion. Even the member himself who asked it sat in silent fear of having upset the CEO of the company. They turned frightened eyes towards the head of the table where a still handsome man in his late fifties casually leaned back in his chair observing the men around the table. In response to the silence, he simply quirked a brow.

"I've been thinking the same thing myself," Takahashi Saito, acting CEO of the agency said.

A collective sigh of relief was heard by the sharply dressed men and the discussion resumed at a much more reasonable level.

"My vote still stands with the first candidate," the chief of marketing said.

"I don't doubt her abilities or her popularity, but for something of this magnitude shouldn't we go for someone who has just a bit more physical appeal to match our star's?"

The CEO smirked at the head of the financial offices. "Better watch how much _appeal_ you go for. We wouldn't want to overshadow Fuwa now would we?" A hearty chuckle followed his statement and the man suggesting it had the sense to flush at the words. When the noise quieted down once more, Takahashi focused on one of the only women in the room. "Asami-san, would you please give us your opinion out of the candidates listed?"

The buxom woman tossed aside her long blonde hair and put down the three folders she'd been perusing through. "I've taken a look at the women you chose and I think you've narrowed it down to three great actresses. You really can't go wrong with any of these choices."

Takahashi smiled at her, but leaned forward in his chair. "Asami-san, while that was a very diplomatic answer, it's not the one I'm looking for. You've been Fuwa's director since his first video and know very well how he works. I'd like your honest opinion now, if you please."

Asami stared back into his eyes for a moment before she let go a sigh of defeat. Dealing with the board could be difficult. Though he may say things like that, she knew full well how quickly his mood could change. Besides, even if she gave her thoughts on the candidates she wasn't sure how much they would listen to her. The CEO probably already had in mind who he wanted for the video and would wind up choosing that person in the end. Well, if that was the case maybe she should at least give her input.

"Alright then, Kikuchi-san – candidate number 3 – she has a bit of a reputation for being a drama queen on the set. I think if you choose her then the filming would be delayed and she may have some unreasonable demands." She could see some of the board members frown; those were obviously the ones who wanted her for the project.

"We've already pushed back the start date because of Fuwa's family emergency. When he's able to begin shooting, I don't want us to have unnecessary delays." Many of the other men surrounding the glossy table nodded in support.

"Candidate number 2 – Mimori-chan. It's true her popularity is on the rise and she is a beautiful girl, however, I don't know if I agree with someone so inexperienced taking on such a large job. She still has a lot to learn in this industry."

"I know you worked with her before. Is this statement of yours from personal experience?"

"It is."

"Oh?" Takahashi flipped through the folders until pulling up the profile of the last woman. "And how about the last one?"

"Well, you can't deny her acting abilities or experience."

"She's still a newcomer herself," one of the men argued.

"That may be true, but she's got a video, two dramas with leading roles, and five commercials under her belt. The other actresses have been in the business longer, but she's got more experience than they do."

"Point taken Asami-san," Takahashi said with a grin.

"Also, while her physical appearance might not be as stunning as the other women, she's by no means an unattractive girl. I think she would garner attention from both men and women. Obvious reasons for the men, but I believe she would appeal more to women as well. I think they would relate to her quicker than the others."

"You've worked with her as well, is that right?"

"Yes sir." Asami got the distinct feeling that the CEO already had his favorite chosen. "It was early in her career, but she was a consummate professional and took direction well."

"But she doesn't have the same flair as Kikuchi-san," the head of public relations said.

"Flip through her portfolio, Ran. I'm sure you will find she is far from lacking." The man took the offered folder from the CEO and began perusing through the pictures.

With the lull in the discussion, Asami took the opportunity to ask a question nagging her mind. "Excuse me sir, but will Sho have any choice in his partner?"

"We will, of course, take his opinion into consideration, but the final decision will be left to the board. Launching a video onto the international market is a very different matter than his usual work."

Asami had no rebuttal to that statement. With the seriousness of a project this large, she was glad to have been kept as the head director and writer. She would have final control over the video, even if she would have to work with whoever they chose.

And, if her intuition was right, she would be seeing a familiar face for this video.

* * *

"So, how was it being back in Kyoto for the first time since you left?"

Kyoko took a bite from her bento before answering her best friend's question. There were few people in the LME cafeteria that afternoon, something the girls took advantage of and snagged a table near the far windows in order to talk with a bit of privacy while they ate. It had actually been some time since she was able to see Moko-san and the young actress was beyond pleased at having the opportunity to do so now.

"It was...alright, I guess."

"Alright? That's all?" The raven haired beauty held her friend down with a disbelieving stare.

"I didn't really go back to the place I grew up. The Taisho was in a hospital further into the city. I hardly ever went there as a child."

"Oh...still, I'm glad the bastard's parents were kind to you."

Kyoko smiled at the note of protection lingering in Moko-san's words. She was glad they had been kind too. All of her worries about their reaction to her presence had been wiped away by the kind smiles they gave her. She had already told Moko-san everything about her hasty departure from Tokyo. When her friend heard the news, she'd grasped her hand and rushed to ask her if everything was alright and if she needed anything at all. Those words alone had sent such a new, warm feeling coursing through Kyoko that she'd fought to hold back tears. She couldn't recall ever having someone worry so much for her own well being as her number one best friend did – even if she scolded her sometimes.

"I am too Moko-san, but more than anything I'm just glad the Taisho is going to be okay."

Kanae took another bite of her salad before flicking curious eyes up to the LoveMe member. "So, did that asshole even give you a word of thanks for coming?"

Kyoko was very careful to avoid her friend's eyes for a moment as she desperately tried to compose herself. So maybe she hadn't told Moko-san everything, but surely it was okay to keep that one extremely embarrassing thing to herself right? Her friend never begrudged her for the past she held with Shotarou nor her reasons for entering into the acting world, but admitting to her the terrible blunder that happened in that hotel room would probably make her friend cast shadowed eyes on her. A part of her liked to think that – just maybe – Moko-san would get angry at Sho on her behalf.

Still, that was a very slim chance and she didn't want to risk it. For the moment, keeping that incident a secret was her best option. When she felt she could answer her friend without letting her face slip, she looked up with a timid smile. "I'd make excuses for him, being that his father was in the hospital and all, but that would be waste of time. Still, I didn't go for him Moko-san; I went for the Taisho and Okami-san. They raised me when they didn't have to, gave me food and shelter, celebrated my birthday every year...I went because they're the closest things to parents I ever had."

Kanae watched her carefully for a while, eyes narrowing as she tried to look beneath the artificial feelings she knew her friend was showing. Eventually, she looked away with a huff, crossing her arms and frowning a bit. "Fine, I'll let it go, for now. You just remember this – the next time you decide to make a trip to Kyoto, emergency or not, you had **better** call me before hand."

"I understand!"

"When did you go to Kyoto?"

Kyoko cringed reflexively as that all to familiar voice washed over her. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ Of all people to hear that conversation, it would just have to be Ren. He stood just behind her, eyes narrowed as he awaited her answer. A shiver raced up her spine as that feeling washed over her. Though his gentleman smile wasn't appearing on his face, she knew his temper had been pricked – she just didn't know why.

Yashiro-san cautiously crept around the taller man, glancing at him with wary eyes, before turning his beaming smile onto the women. "Good afternoon Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san. How are you today?"

"G-Good Yashiro-san, yourself?" She wasn't able to keep all the hesitation out of her voice, but Kyoko hoped the smile she plastered on her face was hiding most of her trepidation over Ren's anger.

"Kyoko," Kanae called. "I've got to get to the set. Don't you have a shoot this evening too?" The beauty's eyes cut to Ren; she didn't bother to hide her annoyance at his presence – and attitude.

"Yes, thank you Mo...Kanae-chan." At the offered excuse, Kyoko's relief was nearly palpable. "Well Ren, Yashiro-san, I'll see you later." Just as she thought she was safe from his wrath, a hand clamped around her upper arm, halting her retreat.

"Is your shoot at the _Box R_ set?"

"Y-Yes."

That damnable smile finally found it's way to Ren's face. "Then allow me to take you. It's on the way to my next job."

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Yashiro would be ecstatic with the situation. He sat in the back seat as Ren drove Kyoko to her next job. It wasn't even that she had finally accepted his offer of sitting beside Ren; no, the heart throb himself had insisted she take the seat. Just having him offer to drive her was enough to normally set the manager's fan girl heart to throbbing; this event should have sent him over the top.

But not today.

The tension in the car was so thick Yashiro quickly thought about opening the window to breathe in some much needed air. Kyoko had not said much since they entered the sports car, but had kept her hands folded tightly between her knees and her head titled to watch the passing scenery. Ren had a tight grip on the wheel and his lips pressed tightly together.

Once again, the manager found himself lost as to what was happening between the two of them.

"Are you not going to answer me?"

Kyoko jumped a bit at the unsuspected question. "A...answer what?"

A deep sigh passed the older actor's lips. "When did you go to Kyoto?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Oh...for what?"

Yashiro was amazed at the various emotions that flashed over Kyoko's face. He was unable to decipher them all, but the one thing he saw there was uneasiness. Kyoko's hands fiddled with her hair nervously before turning her face away once more. "Just...it was..."

Ren's hands clenched around the wheel as she hesitated even further. "So now there's things you don't feel like you can tell me?"

"It's not that!"

"Then what? The only time you don't want to tell me something is when it has to do with _him_."

Her wide eyes and silence was enough of an answer.

"So it was over _him_."

"No! Not...not really."

"Then what?"

"It's just...someone I care about was sick; badly sick. I had to go there."

His dark eyes took in her earnest appearance. "And? Why not just tell me that?"

Yashiro fought his need to yell at the young man driving the car. He fully understood that anything having to do with Fuwa Sho – especially if it involved Kyoko – set his charge off, but this confrontational way he was handling the woman he was in love with was irritating him. This discussion seemed more like an interrogation than anything.

"It's still an uncomfortable subject for me Ren. I know very well you have things you don't want to talk about either." The strong glare she pierced him with gave the older man a moment of panic. The confidence in her statement seemed to shoot through him, gluing his eyes to hers before he finally gained the strength to look back to the road. However, this confidence lasted only moments before the weight of what she'd just said settled in her brain.

There were some large secrets he was still hiding from the young woman and her words only brought him an unease with the thought that she may have garnered the truth about some of them. That seed of worry only grew larger when her face blanched and her eyes grew wide with fright. That mass of copper hair whipped to the right and he only caught snippets of the mumbled apology that passed her lips. Ren wanted to stop the car right then. He wanted to question her as to why she felt the need to apologize for what could have been passed off as a benign statement, but the fear he'd held for so long over these dangerous truths prevented him from doing so. Not to mention, the presence of Yashiro-san still listening ever carefully in the backseat.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why does my damn mouth move faster than my brain!_

Kyoko berated herself over and over as silence descended on the car. Ren's accusations and constant questioning had been stroking her ire the entire ride until she finally lost control of her wayward mouth. She had nothing but gut feelings and tiny moments that were fueling her inquisitive mind. The mystery surrounding Tsuruga Ren was still something that intrigued her, no matter how much more close they had become. Kyoko knew full well that there were things he hid from her, but she felt that was his right to do so. She desperately wanted to be the person that he could rely on and perhaps confide in one day, but she didn't want to get full of herself. Whatever secrets he was hiding had to be important to him.

Now, because of her damn temper, she had accused him of basically lying to her. How did she get so brazen? But...his incessant need to know everything about where she was and who she was with had been a bit much this time. Why couldn't he just let her keep one tiny thing from him? She just didn't want him to think badly of her and she was sure that – should he hear about that _incident_ – he would place her lower than a harlot in his mind.

A quick glance at his profile confirmed the anger she knew would be lingering. Tightly drawn lips, narrowed eyes, and clenched fists were all she need to see before turning back to her windowed view. A deep uneasiness filled her gut, making her stomach churn and her heart race.

Kyoko had a feeling this anxiety she was experiencing would not be the last of that too short conversation.


	20. Chapter 20

"I know hearing an apology right now is probably the last thing you want, but I need to say it anyway. I'm sorry."

Kyoko laid perfectly still on the hospital bed, lightly clenching the clear tube of the ventilator between her lips. It was difficult to keep her eyes closed when she so desperately wanted to see the expression crossing Ren's face as he delivered the heartfelt lines to her seemingly comatose body, but she dared not move or else incur the wrath of Takenaga-kantoku. Trembling fingers grazed her own flaccid hand. Though she couldn't see the performance Ren was giving, she could most definitely feel the pain and sadness flowing from his body.

"I'm so damn sorry Madoriko."

His voice caught at the end and she felt the soft, tickling sensation of his hair brushing against her warm skin. Ren had his head bent over her hand, chest heaving – giving the appearance he was fighting off tears. While she continued to hear some of the staff talk about her one other performance on _Through the Darkness,_ she had no doubt this scene of Ren's would replace that memory in no time. His hand slipped from her own as a deep sigh past his lips. With his composure barely held together, he began his monologue. Kyoko had nothing else to do besides pretend to be in a coma after Madoriko's suicide attempt, so – of course – her mind ran over the problems that stood between her and the man beside her.

It had been a week since their short quarrel in his car. After he dropped her off at the set of _Box R,_ he left her standing at the door to watch his car speed away. Once again, she'd been unable to concentrate properly at work and was given more NG's than usual. Kyoko kept her phone at her side throughout the remainder of that day and night – hoping he would call her. But it never came.

He didn't call the day after either.

Two days of worrying herself sick over the way she'd acted finally had her breaking down and calling Ren herself. Unfortunately, she was only able to leave him a message in which she profusely apologized once more for her behavior. She knew he was mad, but she hoped he would give her a chance to explain what she could anyway.

He didn't call her back.

It was late in the evening on the fourth day before their paths ever crossed. She was leaving the LoveMe locker room when his handsome visage came into view. Fear and anxiety glued her feet to the floor and she could do nothing more than watch his impossibly long legs glide effortlessly towards her position. He smiled warmly at a passerby and gave his greetings, but when her eyes met his own dark ones, she saw no trace of warmth residing there. The anger was still burning in those chocolate orbs, but something else as well. Uncertainty? Perhaps a touch of anxiety himself?

Kyoko chastised herself for even thinking something so asinine. There was no way she occupied a large enough space in his heart to make him uneasy over their words.

She discreetly cleared her throat, trying to remove the large lump that settled there the moment she saw his tall frame. "G-Good evening, Ren."

He angled his head towards her, that perfect smile showing his white teeth. "Good evening, Kyoko."

He never paused in his stride. Tears burned her eyes and her stomach gave a painful lurch at his dismissal. Kyoko couldn't even find the strength to turn around and watch him walk away from her.

Perhaps if she had, she would have seen him stop at the doorway for just a moment. His hand gripping the entrance way so tightly his knuckles went white with the pressure. That strong jaw line he possessed was clenched tight, preventing him from calling back to her. Sorrowful eyes flickered back to see her small form finally trudging away from the spot he'd left her standing in.

It was difficult to keep her breathing even with all these heavy emotions coursing through her, but Kyoko managed to continue giving the appearance that the machine – and not herself – was responsible for her every breath.

This absence of Ren from her daily life was more painful than she'd ever thought possible. While they went days before without seeing or talking to one another, the knowledge that she would be able to get in touch with him via a single phone call was always at the back of her mind. Now, they didn't even have that connecting them. She wasn't sure how much more of him being angry at her she could stand.

If only he would let her attempt to apologize. She would gladly tell him what he wanted to know if it meant he would look at her with those kind eyes once more. Perhaps she could explain that horrible incident in such a way that he wouldn't be completely disgusted with her. The want to keep that travesty a well buried memory was greatly overpowered by the need to have Tsuruga Ren speak to her again.

"Cut!"

Kyoko sat up and looked around her as she eased the tube from her mouth. The assistant that came to help her remove the tape from her face unfortunately blocked the view she had of Ren's back off set. He'd already walked away from her bedside once the director called cut.

"Good job Kyoko," Takenaga-kantoku said as he ambled his large frame past the camera men.

"Thank you Takenaga-kantoku."

"It's been a pleasure to work with you." Kind words, but his face never betrayed that perpetual frown he seemed to hold. "Maybe we'll get an opportunity to do so again in the future."

Though he wasn't smiling, Kyoko felt he truly meant those words. That alone was a large compliment considering the source. "That would be wonderful Takenaga-kantoku. I look forward to such an opportunity." The burly man gave her a nod and turned to yell his instructions to the rest of the crew members. Lunch break was called and everyone began making their way towards the buffet set up along the far wall. It was a tempting spread, but Kyoko moved towards the small room they'd assigned her to change in earlier. She had a shoot for _Box R_ in little more than an hour and didn't want to be late. She could just grab something when she got to the studio.

Several of the cast and crew members stopped her briefly as she left. She thanked them for their kind words on her acting and finally made her way to the exit. It was a shame Moko-san wasn't on set, but they'd made lunch plans for the next day so she consoled her heart with that. As she was deciding between taking the bus or calling a cab since she'd left her bike at the Daruyuma, a hand fell on her shoulder prompting a small squeak to escape her lips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Those dark eyes were the last ones she expected to see gazing back at her. Kyoko felt her heart rate increase as Ren finally stood before her, willingly speaking to her again.

"It...it's okay," she stammered in reply. "Is eve...what is..." Her gaze flickered to the ground and she huffed out a breath with the frustration building. She didn't even know what to say to him, had no idea how to begin trying to talk to him after their week of silence. She saw his hand reach out for her, but he pulled it back. The grimace that crossed his face confused her.

"Kyoko I..."

"I'm sorry," she interrupted, bowing her head to piercing eyes. "I'm so sorry for the harsh way I spoke to you and for trying to hide things. I had no right to …..."

"Stop!" Ren yelled, grabbing her shoulder and urging her to stand tall once more. "Please just stop apologizing Kyoko. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I..."

"Stop," he pleaded with her. The sorrowful look trained on her golden eyes grabbed her heart and refused to let go. Her mind whirled as she tried to take in the desperation crossing his face. "Please, listen to me."

"Al-alright."

Ren sighed heavily, shoulders drooping with the massive burden he carried around. He watched the anxiety make her frame tense, but the eagerness with which she studied him gave his heart another beacon of hope. "Can I please see you tonight? There's so much I need to say to you and we both have to get back to work. So could I pick you up whenever you're done?"

She stared back at him, bereft of speech as she watched a myriad of emotions cross his beautiful face. His eyes were pleading with her to agree and that alone caused her poor brain to short circuit for a moment. Angry words, a demand for an apology...those things she expected, not for him to tell her there was nothing for her to apologize for. Not for him to practically beg her to see him tonight. In her silence, his large hands reached out – grabbing her own and squeezing them gently.

"Please Kyoko."

The warmth of his body seeped into her own making her breath hitch. The deep tone of his voice catching on that plea had her eyes misting and her head nodding a slow yes. Any lock that still remained around her jaded heart was blasted away with the tiny, thankful smile that tipped up his lips.

"Thank you," his whispered, squeezing her hands once more. Still in awe of what was happening, Kyoko stood silent as Ren hailed a taxi for her and paid the driver in advance for taking her to her next job. He helped her into the cab, his hand lingering around her own until the last moment possible. "I'll call you as soon as I'm done." She merely nodded once more and allowed him to shut the door.

This time, it was Ren who stood at the curb watching her car pull away.

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

The disinterested look on her charge's face never changed as he pushed the food around on his plate. "Dad's back home and doing fine. I've put everything on hold long enough."

Shoko frowned at the blond, though he didn't see it for staring at his plate. She wasn't sure what caused this odd mood to befall the young singer, but she desperately wished she knew how to remedy it. Considering all the things that happened in the past week, she could easily write it off as the lingering concern he had for his father – but she knew that wasn't it. Sho's mood fluctuated, violently at times. Like he was now, he would sometimes stare off into the nothingness – looking as if he were contemplating something of great importance. At other times, the raging countenance of the devil would contort his handsome face, making the singer unbearable to approach. Unlike before, that face would fall after a little while and he would seem to shake off the mood. Perhaps the most concerning one was the satisfied smirk that would tip his lips and soften his eyes.

Shoko just didn't know what to make of the situation. Normally, for something like this to bother him she would say it concerned either Tsuruga Ren or Kyoko-chan. She pointedly asked if something happened with Kyoko-chan since she never saw her the next morning in Kyoto, but Sho continued to tell her no. There was still a possibility he was lying; it wouldn't be the first time he'd neglected to tell her something. The busty blond rose from her chair, taking her plate to the sink. She passed her large bag on the counter and the corner of a manilla envelope stuck out of the open compartment.

"Sho," she called, pulling the envelope free. "I was handed this last week for you to go over, but with everything that happened it got pushed aside." He flicked those hazel eyes up to her, but they were still filled with a disinterested look. Shoko pushed the envelope into his hand. "Take a look at them. They have to do with your video we're going to starting shooting soon." He huffed out a breath, but opened it obediently. "You could look a little more interested you know. This is your first international video; this is a huge step for your career."

"Yeah, yeah."

Shoko turned her back on the man currently acting like a petulant child and went back to her previous task of washing the morning dishes. As soon as they got to the agency, she knew his professional demeanor would be back in place so she wasn't overly worried. Normally she found his neediness and occasional whining cute, but this wasn't the same sort of attitude he usually displayed. She decided he couldn't help it; the close call with his father must still be weighing on his mind.

As the warm water of the faucet ran over her hands, a deep chuckle came from the direction of the dining area. That soon changed into a loud, slightly crazed laugh that had her abandoning the dishes and running towards her charge.

She found him clutching a sheet of paper from within the envelope as he doubled over in laughter. Tears leaked from the corner of this eyes and his mouth hung open wide with his expressed glee.

"Sho?"

"Hah aha! Oh, oh kami-sama...this is just...too good," he spoke in between the loud guffaws. He folded the paper, tucking it into his pocket before wiping his eyes of the errant tears. "This is fucking perfect," he mumbled to himself. "I'm gonna go change Shoko-san. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

Should she have been happy that the smile was back in place on his face? Or worry about that dangerous glint in his eye?

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()**

Other than a subdued hello, the ride over to Ren's apartment was a quiet one. As was the walk from the parking garage to the elevator and the ride up to his floor. Nervousness filled Kyoko – so much so, that she had to keep her hands in her jeans pockets else she was afraid he'd be able to see them shaking.

How exactly were they supposed to start this conversation? All day as she'd waited on his phone call, she ran scenarios through her mind. Mostly, they comprised of her apologizing repeatedly for that damnable sentence she'd thrown out in the car last week. Pointedly letting him know he hid things from her, as she was attempting to do to him at that time, was inconsiderate and rude. However, Ren had already told her not to apologize again.

Could he be looking for forgiveness?

She wanted to dismiss that notion as soon as the thought formed, but there was basis for it. He'd been relentless in his questioning of her that day and she'd done nothing to spark his anger other than deny him the answers he wanted. That had given her much thought throughout the day. The conversation they had at the _Dark Moon_ party so long ago crept up in her wayward mind. The notion he wanted to know everything she did for...personal reasons...was laughable.

Even so...

It didn't matter if it were true, she'd already decided not to put herself in a position to be hurt so badly. Regardless of what bothersome feelings plucked away at her heart, she didn't dare cross any boundaries that would put her in that mine field once more.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

After so long in silence, his voice startled her for a moment. Kyoko regained her wits quickly, taking off her shoes and moving forward into the living area. "No I'm fine, thank you."

Ren nodded and followed suit, sitting near her on the couch and turning to face her. The teen sat as he ran his eyes over her, slowly following the smooth lines of her body until he met her golden gaze. The room was silent, no television to bother them with noise, so nothing was heard for a time except their quiet breathing. Kyoko twitched with nervousness, nibbling on her bottom lip as Ren continued to sit in silence. Her eyes flickered about the room, looking at everything and nothing as she tried to wait patiently for him to speak. When a few minutes more past and nothing was said, she opened her mouth to apologize regardless of his words. The moment her lips parted, Ren interrupted her.

"Please...just give me a moment."

She closed her mouth once more. Curiosity took hold.

"I'm trying to decide how to start." He looked down, focusing on his lap for a moment. His head lifted back up, lips parted to speak - yet no sound came. A long sigh escaped him and the actor passed a hand over his face, stopping on his cheek and allowing his head to rest there a moment. "I had this all planned out I swear."

The statement was so out of character for the usually composed man that Kyoko couldn't help but to chuckle and offer a sympathetic smile. At that, a new light came to the dark eyes staring at her.

"I've been wanting to see that all week."

"What?"

"Your smile."

Her mouth parted slightly in shock and though the smile faltered, a pretty blush painted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kyoko." Her eyes found his once more as he spoke in serious tones. "I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I never meant to make you mad at me as well."

"But I wasn...

"Stop," he commanded when she raised her hands and tried to protest. "You were...and you had every right to be. I wanted to speak to you earlier this week but I..." Ren shook his head, frustration with himself clearly written on his face. "God, it's just always _him_." His dark head leaned back against the couch while his face drew down in a frown. Kyoko felt herself shrink back as his large hands balled into fists on his thighs.

_That damn Shotarou!_ Why was he always causing her problems, even when he wasn't present!

"No matter what," he began, never opening his eyes or raising his head from the leather surface. "I didn't mean to act that way with you. I was just so damn frustrated." The last sentence he growled – mostly to himself – though the words reached her ears.

It both scared her and excited her to realize the frustration he spoke of mainly revolved around her. It was difficult for her to believe, but it seemed she did in fact hold some importance in Ren's life. With the terrible way they met each other and the hard first few months they shared, it was amazing that their relationship had progressed this far. Of course, that was also why it scared her so much. Her heart had already become greedy towards Tsuruga Ren. If he gave her more, she would only want more.

And that led to very dangerous ground.

Was it possible to love and hate an idea at the same time? Wanting to be someone of importance to this man in front of her fell into that very line of thought. For as much as she wanted his eyes to fall on her, the need to protect herself against ever becoming that tossed aside piece of trash again was still overriding those desires.

"I really wasn't angry at you." She waited until his deep brown eyes opened to look at her. "I was just frustrated as well."

He huffed out a laugh that held no humor. "Because I wanted you to answer me?" A wry grin appeared when she nodded. "And I was mad because you wouldn't answer. Ridiculous isn't it?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing once more during the lull in their conversation. Kyoko's hands wrung together and though her mind screamed at her to kept silent, her mouth opened of its own volition. "Shotarou's father had a heart attack," she admitted in a quiet voice.

His head snapped to her, eyes wide and searching her face after hearing the news. The turmoil of emotions he'd once had were clearly wiped from his eyes, replaced by a new wave of regret. "I'm sorry."

"When I got the voice mail from his mother, I rushed to Kyoto. Thankfully, he's recovering well."

"That's good." His brow crinkled for a moment as a thought struck him. "So that's why you turned me down for lunch. You were already in Kyoto."

"Huh? Oh, that...no. I was...ah...already back home."

Her less than flawless execution of that sentence had him rounding on her fully once more. "Then why decline?"

"I...I..." Kyoko was helpless to do anything other than stammer as she tried – and failed – to come up with a reasonable sounding explanation.

Ren's eyes narrowed and she felt her skin tingling from the anger welling up in him. However, after closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths, he relaxed back against the cushions. "No, never mind. If it's something you don't want to share with me I suppose I have no right to pry."

He was still angry, that much was obvious, but he was trying to let the matter drop. Why then did she feel so bad about withholding the information? The only thing she hadn't shared with him was that debacle with Shotarou. Surely telling him that was only going to cast her in a bad light in his eyes. She should just keep her mouth shut and let him get over not knowing this.

Her mouth pinched in a frown. Tears welled in her eyes and she grew increasingly mad at herself. Kyoko _wanted_ to tell him. She didn't want Ren mad at her for keeping secrets from him, but she also wanted him to realize she didn't want that to happen with the singer. Hiding that incident like this was starting to feel as if she were keeping a tryst secret.

And that was most certainly not the truth.

When he turned to her once more and saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, he momentarily panicked. "Kyoko, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to..."

"I don't want you to think badly of me," she admitted, her voice catching at the end.

"Think badly of you?" Ren asked, confused by the young woman's words. "Why would I do that?"

"I...because I..."

He'd moved even closer to her, his spicy scent now filling her nose and clouding her mind. Molten chocolate eyes were trained on her, their piercing gaze searching her for the answers she couldn't get her mouth to supply. His fingers brushed against her hand, the warmth of his body now seeping into that tiny point of contact.

"What is it Kyoko?"

The sound of his voice pulled at something within her. She felt those sensations began running up and down her spine and tugging at her gut once more. Being this close to him, smelling his intoxicating scent, feeling the addictive touch of his fingers...visions of that dream flooded her mind once more. Unconsciously, the young woman ran her tongue along her suddenly parched lips as a flush enveloped her face. "That damn dream." Though she meant those words to ring out in her head alone, she'd unknowingly whispered them into the silent apartment. The tightening of Ren's grip on her arm never seemed to register.

"Kyoko."

His command didn't go unanswered. Golden eyes swept up the long column of his throat, lingering on his full lips, before reaching their destination in his deep eyes. The look that awaited her had the warning bells firing off in her overheated brain, but she didn't have the willpower to listen to them. He was seated right beside her now, their legs pressed against one another. The hand on her arm released it's grip to trail up the silken flesh, dancing across her skin that now vibrated with the tension filling the room.

"What dream?" he whispered, the warmth of his breath caressing her face like a summers breeze.

She couldn't break the hold he had over her. A thrilling anticipation of unknown origin shot through her body. The very air between them seemed to be charged with an electricity of sorts. It was all too much for her innocent body to comprehend and she sat there dumbfounded, unable to even process the question he asked. Fingers weaved through her hair, nails gently scraping against her scalp sending goose bumps down her body. Ren placed his thumb under her delicate jaw line, raising her head just a bit more as he continued to close the gap between them.

"Who was in the dream Kyoko?"

His voice was like a lighthouse, calling her home as she tossed about on the stormy seas. She couldn't fight the allure of it even if she wanted. His eyes narrowed a bit and she heard him drawn in a long, unsteady breath.

The words that slipped past his throat were rough and breathless. "You've got to stop looking at me like that."

If her heart could stop pounding for a simple moment then perhaps she could focus on what was happening, but that miracle wouldn't come. Kyoko could feel her breathing speed up as she continued staring in those hypnotic eyes. Her body moving of it's own volition, slender fingers reached out and latched onto the bottom of his dark blue shirt.

"Ren," was the only coherent thing she could say. Whether it was the answer to his question or a simple plea, not even the swept away young woman knew. Whatever it's original intention, what it did manage to do was break the last vestiges of restraint the man beside her struggled to hold on to.

The pressure of his lips upon hers was light and fleeting in nature. The normally confident man pulled back and searched her face desperately. Kyoko was still stunned, unsure whether that had actually taken place. It was so brief in existence that she unable to properly process the event. What she could determine was that she wanted it to happen again.

With a rumble from his toned chest, Ren crashed his lips with hers – this time leaving her no doubt as to what was occurring. The hands threaded into her hair held her in place as he ravaged her. His lips slanted over her own, taking everything from her he'd dreamed about for so long. Left helpless by the onslaught of emotions bombarding her, Kyoko could do little more than relent to the passion fueling his blood.

His hand stroked the side of her face, thumb coming to rest on her chin and urging her to open her mouth for him. She whimpered even as she succumbed to his will – giving his tongue the opportunity to slip inside. Unlike the forceful attentions her childhood friend had once visited upon her, Ren stroked a fire with his deft movements – delving into her inviting mouth before coaxing her tongue into a rhythm her mind couldn't process, but her body instinctively knew.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her even further into his warm embrace. A moan sounded from somewhere inside her body as Ren taught her more about passion in that one kiss than she'd experienced in a lifetime. He pulled her bottom lip between his own, nibbling on the tender flesh and sending another frightful stab of pleasure through her. Kyoko panted as he reluctantly pulled away, robbed of breath and thought and left trembling in his embrace.

"Kyoko."

His husky words were whispered into the tangled mess of her hair as he rested his head against her neck. A myriad of questions flew through her mind, each one more confusing than the next. She didn't know what to do now, had no idea what to say. Each path before her looked more dangerous than the next and she couldn't even trust her own heart at the moment.

With no hope of sorting out this confusing event right then, she clung to his shoulders and basked in the warmth of his body.


	21. Chapter 21

Considering the nature of the work she now did and the myriad of experiences she'd been through in the past two years, standing before one of the more opulent hotels in Tokyo with Sawara-san at her side shouldn't give her such a feeling of being overwhelmed.

And yet...it did.

"Are.." The older man beside her cleared his throat and set about straightening his tie – both signs of nervousness that he'd been exhibiting since calling her to his office that morning. "Are you ready Kyoko-chan?"

The young woman cast dubious eyes towards her section chief, but kept pace beside him as he climbed the stairs. "Ready for what Sawara-san? You haven't told me a great deal about this meeting."

A nervous chuckle left his lips. "W-Well, you know how the President like his surprises."

"The President has something to do with this?"

Sawara cringed as he inadvertently said more than he intended. He blew out a heavy breath and tried once more to compose himself. "Just remember, this is an important business meeting for your career. You have **got** to maintain a sense of professionalism." He saw her head dip a bit and realized his manner of speaking seemed as if he were criticizing her past actions. Though he wanted to let her know that wasn't true, this meeting had his stomach in knots. Anytime she had dealings with the man awaiting them inside, her reactions were volatile.

Kyoko had far surpassed any hopes he'd originally set for her and he wanted to continue to watch her rise to the top. Any violent outbursts from her in this particular meeting and the others joining them could very well put a halt to the shining future awaiting her.

Her demeanor remained subdued as he led her inside the large, decorative lobby. The low heels of her black pumps clicked across the brightly polished hardwood floors. Sawara took just a moment to check her appearance once more. Running her by the costume department in LME's headquarters was definitely the right decision to make. The floral skirt and pale peach top she wore into work was cute on her frame, but not the right attire for such an important luncheon. It took very little time for the designers and make-up artists to once again transform this young woman into an entirely different person. A simple red dress, clinging to her slight frame and fluttering about her thighs instantly added a level of maturity to her that caught people's attention. Her copper tresses had been straightened and her eyes highlighted by the darker colors they applied.

A quick ride up the elevators led them to the second floor and to the fine restaurant housed within the hotel. Sawara presented his name to the hostess and they were led past the busy tables to a private room in the back. Before the woman could open the door, Sawara caught Kyoko's eye and gave her an encouraging nod. He watched – once again in awe of her – as she shed the insecurities and nervousness surrounding her. It was with grace and confidence that she followed him into the room.

"Ah! There she is."

Her eyes widened slightly at the booming sound of the President's voice. "Takarada-sacho?" Said man rose from the circular table and met her as she came inside. While mundane for his nature, she could easily envision the pinstripe suit he wore as part of an American gangster costume. The bright red handkerchief tucked into the pocket of his jacket only furthered that thought. She was tempted to look back to his chair to see if a model gun sat there awaiting his return.

"Mogami-kun, you're right on time my dear." He took her arm, preparing to lead her to the white linen covered table; that was the only reason he felt the slightest of tremors creep down her arm. The expression on her face never wavered, so he asked no questions of her and gave no pause in his steps. "I know you are familiar with some of our guests, but allow me to introduce you to the rest."

Surely it was a testament to her growth as an actor that she kept the smile plastered on her face and never missed a step as Lory led her to the dining table where Shotarou sat. The singer dared to have a smirk on his face as he watched her approach. Kyoko met his brown eyes for only a moment before turning away and glancing at the rest of the people seated at the table.

Shoko-san sat next to Sho - the smile on her face a genuine one. Asami-san, the director for all Sho's videos, sat on his right speaking to a man she didn't recognize. Whoever he was, the aura surrounding him was much like Takarada-sacho's. His suit was immaculate, the cut of his salt and pepper hair perfect, and the fingers with which he lifted the glass of water were manicured. As they approached the table, he turned to face them and smiled in greeting before standing.

"Mogami Kyoko, this is an old friend of mine, Takahashi Saito," Lory introduced the two.

Kyoko, true to her nature, bowed deeply before the finely dressed man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Takahashi-san."

He waited for her to stand once more before reaching for her hand, holding it gently as he nodded his head in recognition. "The pleasure's mine Mogami-san. Please, have a seat."

To her surprise, the gentleman sat her between himself and Takarada-sacho – trapping her between two obviously powerful men and making her one of the focal points for everyone's eyes. A waiter – whom she'd never noticed – appeared, setting a pristine white napkin across her lap, pouring her a glass of sparkling water, and laying a menu in front of her. She took a sip of the offered water – trying to quell the nervousness that began building up once again.

"Lory was right in that we are old friends. However, he forgot to add rivals in that sentence."

Her President chuckled. "I thought that would become obvious as the meeting progressed."

"True enough," Takahashi replied and quickly ordered his meal to the waiting server before looking back at Kyoko. "We got the other formalities out of the way before you and your manager could arrive so I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Takahashi Saito, owner and CEO of the Akatoki Agency. I know you've worked with them once before, but just in case you forgot, this is..."

Kyoko hoped the expression on her face didn't change because her mind was no longer focusing on his words. While she'd had a slight suspicion of who Takahashi-san was, his words sent a jolt of panic racing through her.

Why was he here? Why was she meeting with him and that damnable man?

Was it possible Sho had complained about her during one of their interactions? Or worse...had the press somehow found out about their past and this was a meeting to come up with a decent cover story? That could be why Takarada-sacho was here as well.

Kyoko balled her fists atop her thighs under the table. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the conversation around her once again. Thankfully, she heard the end of his introductions as he was now waiting for her to speak.

"Ah...thank you, but yes, I do remember them quite well. It is nice to see you once again." She directed her words to Asami-san and Shoko-san, never daring to look the blond menace in the face. The waiter appeared beside her and it was all Kyoko could do to pick out a random fish entree so he would leave. The way her stomach was churning, food was the last thing she was interested in. When the server left the room, Lory picked up the conversation.

"Now that we have privacy once again, I'm sure you're wondering why this meeting was called Mogami-kun."

_Understatement of the century._ "Yes. Why am I here Takarada-sacho?"

"We'd like to hire you for a project Mogami-san," Takahashi-san answered. Kyoko whipped around and met his smiling face. She turned back to Lory, shock filling her mind as he wore the same smile.

A job?

But if Shotarou was here then...

Even with all that she'd learned as an actress, she still couldn't keep her right eye from twitching just once.

That smug bastard. Now she knew why he'd been smirking like the cat who ate the cream when she walked in. Here she sat, in a room with two very influential people, being offered a job with that no good, lying, deceitful...

Kyoko took a slow, deep breath – doing her best not to let her anger and distress show on her face. She chanced a glance at the Visual Kei artist and was regretful of the decision the moment she did. He sat there, watching her like a hawk eyes its prey - fingers dancing around the base of his glass while she screamed like a mad woman in her mind.

Did he really think she would so quickly jump at a chance to work with him? Or was he incredibly naive enough to think she wouldn't turn him down in front of his own boss.

_Wouldn't be the best move for your career though._

The statement from her conscious wasn't appreciated – no matter how right it was.

Oh she wanted to scream at him, throw something at him, anything to just make him quit staring at her! It was difficult enough to control her temper just being in a room with him, but after the incident the week before, she was downright uncomfortable.

What exactly did Sho do to her in that room? She knew what places on her body still lingered with the heat and pressure of his hands, but the details were lost to her. Not knowing was perhaps the hardest part.

"Mogami-kun?"

The President's voice captured her attention once more. The smirk on Sho's face grew larger as she realized she'd been caught unawares as she started at his face. "I'm sorry. What job are you talking about?"

Takahashi-san nodded to Asami-san and she withdrew a folder from the bag by her older woman passed the folder to Kyoko across the perfectly placed dinnerware. "It's a video, as I'm sure you guessed. However, this one is much more important." Asami waited for a moment as Kyoko opened the folder and began perusing the information laid within. "This video will be aired internationally."

Kyoko whipped her head up, eyes and jaw wide in shock as she searched out Sho. "You're airing it overseas?"

It took only a moment for the young woman to realize her folly. Other than Shoko-san and Asami-san, the people in the room turned curious eyes on her. The way she'd spoken to Sho...it seemed too comfortable, too familiar for someone who had no more than one opportunity working together. Even the singer himself sent her a warning look - after what appeared to be a genuine smile tried to turn up his lips. Kyoko sputtered for a moment before trying to correct the small damage she'd done. "Ah...I meant to say congratulations Fuwa-kun."

She desperately hoped the smile on her face looked real enough to convince everyone she meant the words. Problem was, Kyoko wasn't sure herself if they were fake or not. She could clearly remember - both back in Kyoto and the first few months they spent together in Tokyo - Sho speaking of his ambition to not only be the number one star in Japan, but to have his music appreciated worldwide someday. It was a very large dream, but the old Kyoko had cheered him on with everything she had.

The Kyoko of today had very conflicting emotions about this news. If he was breaking into the international market, then his popularity was growing by leaps and bounds. Becoming a bigger star than him to make him see what he'd given up in her would be even more difficult to achieve. But...there was still a small part of her that was happy he'd finally reached that place he'd been dreaming about for so long. It was a small part to be sure, but she recognized the feeling none-the-less.

Tampering down on those emotions, Kyoko turned back to face the expectant Asami-san. "And you want me to be in this video with Sh..Fuwa-kun?" she asked the obvious, stuttering over his name and deciding for the benefit of the CEO's of two large corporations seated beside her, to keep everything as professional as possible.

"Yes," Takahashi-san answered for her. "I've reviewed your work Mogami-san and I have to say I've been very impressed." His eyes slid up to Lory for a moment as he gave her his most persuasive smile. "I don't suppose you've been having thoughts about changing companies have you?"

Lory threw his arm across the back of Kyoko's chair and gave a humorless chuckle. "I assure you Mogami-kun is being well taken care of at LME."

"Ah, well it doesn't hurt to try now does it."

Kyoko could well see how they referred to each other as rivals as the

invisible power play went on above her.

"Now Mogami-san," he continued. "After I contacted Lory about this job, I learned this would be your first work on such a project as well, right?"

"Yes sir. I've never worked on anything like this. I am still fairly new to the industry."

"Well, our Sho-kun is still wet behind the ears himself, but the boy's got talent."

"That he does Saito-kun. I'm impressed by the following he's gathered." Lory added.

"It's the perfect time for him to debut his music in the English market. The response we received from just a preview of his work was excellent. I feel quite confident that once we release this single, his career's going to skyrocket." The CEO's shared a knowing look; one filled with a long time understanding of the entertainment industries ways and a self-satisfied feeling of success. "That's why this video has to be done perfectly. Gripping, moving, relatable to our target audience." He turned his powerful gaze onto Kyoko. "And I want you to do it."

Before she could even think of a response, Lory turned to her. "I'm so pleased that Saito-kun's wanting you for this project and it would be an amazing debut for you. I know, I know...I told you before that I wanted to wait for your official debut, but you've proven yourself over and over again to be more than ready for something like this. A job like this will be groundbreaking for your career."

"B-but..." Kyoko stammered - suddenly feeling the full weight of their expectations. "Are you sure you want me for this Takahashi-san? As I said, I am still new to this industry and a project of this caliber...wouldn't you want someone more experienced?"

"No," he stated firmly. "While using someone who's already a well known name in Japan's market place might initially garner more attention, it could also very well distract from Sho-kun and his music. You are an up and comer in this game, but right now you aren't a household name, so to speak. Your popularity is favorable and your acting is extremely well done. I want this video to succeed and I think you are the best actress to compliment Sho-kun in this venture."

While those last words didn't sit well with the young woman, the praise lavished on her by the CEO of a rival company more than made up for it. Kyoko found herself unable to simply shoot down the project now just because she hated the man across the table. She begrudgingly asked, "What's the video going to be about?"

Takahashi and Lory shared a quick smile just as the doors to the room opened once more. They waited until the servers brought in everyone's food and departed once more before continuing. "It's a love song," he said, cutting into his steak with a smile.

"What?"

"A love song Kyoko-chan," Asami-san interjected. "And you, of course, will play Sho-chan's lover."

Kyoko dropped her eyes to her plate, fearing if she continued to look at Asami-san her face would betray that calm facade she'd been desperate to try and hold onto.

This was impossible. There was no way she would be able to play lover to that lying, cheating bastard.

_Oh kami-sama, make me disappear!_

How could she possibly do this? Even with as far as she'd come, Kyoko did not feel a shred of confidence that she would be able to smile at him, much less to...touch him.

Oh dear heavens...would they want her to put her lips on that devil's

spawn?

She felt her limbs trembling from the sheer force of the anger she was holding back.

"Oh, these boards look well done," Lory said from beside her.

Kyoko chanced a look at the story boards for the video he was perusing. They seemed rather simple for a Visual Kei artist like Sho. It showed several different scenarios between two people obviously in love. There was nothing outstanding she could see in the outline for this video and that alone confused her.

"This doesn't seem like his usual work," she remarked to Asami-san as she continued to look through the papers with her President.

"Ah, well we are going to tone it down just a bit since we are expanding our audience base, but we'll still have all the elements of Visual Kei. Keep looking; those boards are towards the end."

Kyoko picked at the fish on her plate as Lory turned page after page of Asami-san's work. Finally, nearing the end of the boards, as she said, some scenes began to emerge that Kyoko would have expected to see all along. "I like how you transitioned that," the president remarked.

"Thank you."

"It looks like an excellent piece. You have a talented director Fuwa-kun."

"Thank you Takarada-san." Sho spoke for the first time since the meeting began. When Kyoko happened to glance at him, she found that same smirk lingering on his face. The need to shout at him was beginning to overwhelm her.

"While at first glance it may seem rather mundane compared to his other work, I've gone over the details of the project with Asami-san and I'm looking forward to the finished version. The editing is going to make all the difference with this piece."

Kyoko zoned out once again as Takahashi-san and Lory began talking about the details of the project. She could hear the excitement coming through her President's tone and she felt the weight of reality settle down on her. While his purpose for coming surely had to do with the enormity of the job, Kyoko now realized if she turned this part down, she would be doing irreparable damage to the career she'd fought so hard to obtain. Not only did Akatoki Agency want her to do this, LME was fully backing the idea. It wasn't Lory's fault; she had never gone in depth about her past relationship with Sho to anyone in the company really. She didn't want people to find out how stupid she'd been, so she'd exposed that secret to a select few.

Even if Lory did know, would he have turned the offer down? Just because she didn't like someone didn't mean she wouldn't have to work with them in the future. Even working with a complete stranger didn't mean she wouldn't come to dislike something about their personality. And - considering Kyoko had voluntarily taken a job with him in the past - getting out of doing this piece would be highly unlikely.

Still, Kyoko greatly feared she wouldn't be able to draw out the character this video needed her to portray. She'd had some difficult roles in the past, but this was by far the biggest challenge to come her way. The young woman questioned her own abilities; the worry running through her veins like ice. "Excuse me," she began, pushing back from the table. "I need to visit the ladies room."

The group acknowledged her request with slight nods while they continued to talk about the video amongst themselves. The excitement in the room was nearly palpable and it was smothering her.

Sheer willpower alone kept her from running screaming from the room. She managed to calmly walk towards the door and let herself into the, thankfully, empty hallway. Kyoko didn't have a specific destination in mind - the excuse for the ladies room was simply that - and let her feet take her where they wanted. She found herself stepping out onto a small veranda overlooking the busy city street. The warmth of the sun did little to cut the biting chill of the air, but Kyoko didn't mind. It was a welcome relief to the stifling pressure she felt in that private dinning area.

Surprising as it was, the anger rolling within her didn't consume her mind. Clashing with the uncertainty about her own acting abilities and the silent pressure she felt from the two CEO's, Kyoko felt rather numb. Perhaps it was all just too much for her to take in. She leaned against the smooth railing, letting the wind tousle her copper locks.

This was so unreal. Out of every scenario she played through her mind on the ride to the restaurant, this never even emerged from her active imagination. Why was it she found herself in this position with Sho once more? Though they were both part of the entertainment industry, they worked in different fields. Surely that alone should have made their interactions few and far between.

Yet, it didn't.

How many times now since she'd completed that first commercial with Kurosaki-kantoku had she met with him? Had she really been so horrible in a previous life?

"What? Couldn't handle a dinner with the big boys?"

His voice alone had her features twisting into a scowl now that they were alone. Kyoko peered over her shoulder, making sure to send a heated glare to the cocky young singer slouched against the doorway. "Why the hell are you following me you bastard?"

"Who'd follow you? I just needed to go to the bathroom myself and saw you out here."

"Whatever," her arms crossed under her chest as she turned around fully to face him.

"So, why are you hiding out here?"

"I'm not hiding from anything!" she snarled.

Sho huffed a laugh. "Been holding that in long?"

"Go to hell," Kyoko hissed through clenched teeth. "Are you really this stupid Sho? You expect me to go along with this ridiculous idea?"

"Don't act like it's mine!" He pushed away from the door; his angry strides eating up what little space lay between them. "And I don't give a fuck what you do!"

"Good! Because I..."

"Not like you could do it anyway," he interrupted.

Her comment was quickly forgotten; replaced by an anger that narrowed her golden eyes. "What?"

His form towered over her, eyes laughing at her expense. "You heard me," he quipped - disdain dripping from his words. "I think those two are placing far too much hope in someone like you. This isn't some soda commercial; this is the real thing. It's probably better that you're shaking in your boots so bad you'll bow out. Maybe then I can get a real actress to work with."

Sho stood there a moment longer, watching the pure fury building in her eyes. He could almost swear that he could feel the biting pricks of her anger along his tender neck. Her tiny hands were clenched into white knuckled fists, teeth audibly grinding in anger. The slender shoulders exposed by the thin straps of that fitting dress were trembling with rage. The arrogant young man took only a moment longer to let his eyes rake her body, a derisive snort accompanying the wrinkling of his nose. Before he could meet her eyes once more, he turned his leather clad back on her - the heels of his expensive boots loudly ringing out as he walked away from her. "Take your time, loser."

Kyoko stood in shocked silence, staring daggers at his retreating back. There were no words she knew to scream at the smug bastard that would accurately express the blinding anger she felt.

He dared to treat her like this once more?

Had she not proven herself time and time again?

Had she not shown him her abilities in his own video?

To have Shotarou degrade her work with that oh-so triumphant look on his face snapped something within the young woman. Her crimson clad body walked with purpose down the elaborate hallway. When she entered that dinning room, her shoulders were thrown back and a determined glint filed her gaze. A powerful smile tipped up her lips and she turned the full effect of that on Takahashi-san.

"When would you like to begin filming?"

* * *

The red dress and black heels had been returned – and with them, the raging confidence that she'd felt when walking back into that dining room.

Now, as Kyoko stood before the mirror inside her locker in the LoveMe dressing room - once again wearing her own clothes, the young woman was berating herself in every way she knew possible.

How could she be so stupid as to let Sho get under her skin like that?

Why did she accept the job working with that rat bastard with a smile?

There was no getting out of it now. Takarada-sacho had been so pleased when she began talking with Asami-san about the details of the shoot. Sawara-san even had a smile on his face as he began jotting down notes and piecing together her schedule for the next two weeks.

Maybe this time, she'd truly gotten herself in over her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she muttered again and again as she lightly banged her head on the pink lockers. This was just one more thing she didn't need on her plate at the moment. The hectic day had been a perfect distraction from her own...personal problems.

She admitted it – she was a coward.

She'd called it self-preservation for long enough, but after her actions last night, she fully admitted to being a coward.

How could she have just stood up and walked out of Ren's apartment like that? There was no telling what the actor thought of her now.

Of course, she'd just been too afraid of the words he might say once they separated. So the moment he pulled back from her, Kyoko grabbed her purse and left his apartment.

Where did that leave her now?

A heavy work load dumped on her shoulders, a job that she had no doubt she wasn't going to succeed in, a friend she'd had to cancel lunch plans with, and a man who stirred up things in her she was to afraid to admit to – to afraid to succumb to.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." While it wasn't overly painful, the loud clang of the metal door from every strike of her head was pleasant to hear.

Kyoko finally stopped, holding her eyes closed and head resting against the cool locker doors. Her hand gripped the handle of her purse tightly, frustration at herself building with no apparent outlet for the wild emotions.

Perhaps it was due to her muddled musings that Kyoko never heard the door of the locker room open. She didn't hear the solid footsteps ring out on the marbled floor. It was late at night and the young woman never thought she wouldn't be alone in the building. However, the voice that settled over her was one that would always demand her attention.

"Do you really think those lockers deserved that?"

She heard it now; the distinctive clicking of the latch catching on the door. Ren leaned against it, sending her a teasing smile as he crossed his arms over that sturdy chest he possessed. His pose was a lazy one, ankles crossed and head tilted as he watched her with curiosity.

Kyoko, however, viewed the scene in an entirely different light.

Ren was blocking her only exit from the room. Scared or not, it seemed she wouldn't be getting out of that conversation now.


	22. Chapter 22

Once, when she was much younger, Sho whined incessantly until his parents took him to the zoo. Since she was staying with them at the time – as she did more often than not – she was lucky enough to go along. Kyoko could still remember how exciting it was to see all the exotic animals as she ran from one exhibit to the next. The polar bears had been a particular favorite of hers, with their plush, white fur and the adorableness of the cubs that had her smiling at the memory for weeks.

However, one particular creature of the wild held her frozen in awe – and not just a touch of fear. When they came to the lion's exhibit, most of the adult cats were basking in the sun whilst the cubs scampered playfully around them. Yet, amongst all this, one lone male lion sat atop the highest rock in the enclosure, looking over everything they did. Nothing seemed to miss his critical eye; not even the humans who came so close to the fence separating the species.

Kyoko could remember how she'd been held in place when those dark eyes landed on her. Though there was no way for the two of them to openly communicate, his piercing stare seemed to tell her - _I'm watching you._

That memory was pulled from the depths of her mind as she stood – frozen once more – at the calculating stare Ren gave her from across the room. His dark eyes swept down her body, cataloging everything about her in that moment. A smile was firmly planted on his handsome face, but it never reached his chocolate eyes. She felt a tremor pass through her body at the heat of his stare.

"So," he began, never moving from his lounging position against the door. "Why were you abusing those poor lockers?"

"I...ah...wha-what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I already finished up for the day. I took Yashiro-san home and on the way back noticed your bike was still locked up out front. So, I came in to see you."

While it didn't stun her as much as the look of the Emperor did, the sly grin on his face sent goosebumps running down her arms. "I-Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. So, back to my question. What did those lockers do to deserve your wrath?" Though the warmth in his eyes did nothing to quell the nervousness building in her stomach, the topic of work was something she could talk about smoothly. Kyoko stepped back to drop onto one of the benches behind her and blew out a breath.

"It's just this new job."

His brows crinkled in confusion and he joined her on the bench. Thankfully for her heart, he sat a respectable distance away. "Is it a difficult role?"

"Kinda," she admitted - calm enough now that she could turn her body towards him as they spoke. "I doubt the character would be all that difficult under different circumstances, but it's tha..." Kyoko broke off abruptly, suddenly remembering one important part of the contract she just signed earlier that day. Before they were ready to do the official interviews for the release of this international single, the Akatoki Agency wanted everyone to keep silent about the project. Takahashi-san commented how glad he was Sho made the suggestion and whole heartedly agreed with the plan.

Kyoko looked away from Ren's expectant gaze, unable to come up with a decent cover for the words she'd already begun to say. After the misunderstanding they'd had only days ago, she once again found herself in much the same position as before. However, Kyoko decided to be honest this time. This was a work related issue and though her problem was with Shotarou, it was still a job she'd willingly signed a contract for.

"Kyoko?"

She flushed a bit at making him wait as she stewed in silence. "I'm sorry. I can't say anything about the job." It was only for a moment that his eyes narrowed in irritation, but Kyoko hurried to explain herself fully. "It's part of the contract I signed! They don't want anyone working on the project to speak about it until it's ready for release."

Surprisingly, a smile lit his face and his hard eyes softened. "Oh, well that's understandable."

"Huh?" she replied, thrown off by his sudden change in demeanor.

"Kyoko, you do remember I'm currently working on a film that holds me to the same requirements, right?"

When the meaning of his words registered, Kyoko could have went another couple of rounds with the lockers with how foolish she felt. She knew all about his film - as she was currently assisting him in between the shoots as his pseudo-sister. She could only blame the stress of the day on her forgetting that important fact. "I'm sorry Ren, I completely forgot about it."

"Don't worry about it."

Ren watched as her thankful smile slowly lost some of its brilliance and her eyes shifted away from his face. The relaxed atmosphere surrounding her slowly changed - morphing until the tale tell signs of nervousness were wracking her body once more. His fingers twitched with the need to reach out to her, touch her gently on the shoulder, hold her hand and assure her there was nothing to be scared of. However, given the way she fled his apartment the night before, that probably wasn't the most sound of ideas.

Ren had simply watched her go - did nothing to stop her as she ran from the moment that would change their relationship forever. Because he could no longer fight it. The will to continue pretending was erased forever after memorizing the sweet taste of her honeyed lips.

How could he be expected to go back to being her senpai after that embrace?

He couldn't...and he wouldn't do it.

She had felt something too - of that he was certain. Her reactions in his arms were too natural, too clumsy and enthusiastic in nature to have been a ruse. Ren clung to that idea, nurtured it all night as he lie awake in bed and pondered over what course to take now. So much time and effort had been placed into closing the gap between them that it was almost too frightening to simply confront her with the incident. However, that's exactly what he intended to do. No matter what, Ren seriously doubted his ability to continue hiding his love for the beauty across from him.

As he sat questioning himself, Kyoko had taken to time to form a resolve of some sort and she stood abruptly, jarring him from his musings. "I-It's been a long day. I'll be heading home; good night Ren."

Before she could take a single step, he reached out and wrapped his large hand around her tiny wrist - taking care not to squeeze the fine bones there. "I'd prefer if you stay for a moment." Those golden pools of hers were watching him warily; the need to flee was clearly written across her face. "We need to talk, Kyoko."

It was with great reluctance that the young woman took her place beside him once more. He could practically feel the tension drawing her body tight as a bow string. She kept her face averted from his, the copper locks of her hair hiding her profile from his view. Ren forced himself to speak past the dry lump forming in his throat. Anxiety and fear were doing their best to cripple him, but he refused to be stopped at this point. Ignoring the nervousness rolling around in his gut, the veteran actor trudged on. "Would you rather I just ignore last night?"

A sharp flinch jerked her head and Ren felt his courage dwindle even further. In a voice so soft he could barely hear her, she finally responded. "If possible."

"And if I don't want to ignore it?"

He watched her slender fingers curl into fists where they rested on her thighs. After a moment, her head tilted towards him ever so slightly, just until he could see those honeyed orbs glance in his direction. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. I don't want to forget what happened between us last night."

Her head snapped to his - eyes wide and wild in confusion. Ren didn't have the chance to speak any further before they narrowed dangerously in anger. "I don't have the time and we both know I don't have the experience or the knowledge to deal with that damn playboy side of yours." She huffed out an angry breath. "This is why I said let's just forget about that massive mistake."

It was Ren's turn to get angry at her words, but he didn't allow himself to act on them. Instead, he thought over what she'd just spat at him and hung his head in defeat - a long suffering sigh leaving him. "For someone so intelligent you can be surprisingly obtuse sometimes."

"What?"

Those dark eyes looked up, searching for hers once more. The irritation he felt being easily conveyed through a glance. "I should've known I'd have to spell everything out for you."

"If you're done insulting me I..."

"I'm in love with you Kyoko."

It was as if time stopped in that small room the moment the words left his lips. Her mouth hung open, the words having died in her throat. Their gazes remained locked and even her breath was stalled in the declaration.

She gasped sharply before drawing in deep quantities of the much needed air. Her lips moved, frantically trying to articulate her thoughts, but to no avail. The only thing that was able to slip past the quagmire of her emotions was, "You lie."

Ren met her disbelieving stare with a firm, "No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not," he said with the barest shake of his head.

"You have to be."

He could see the sheen of tears starting to form before she turned away, giving him her back on the narrow bench. Her shoulders trembled, her head dropped into her hands, and he could hear vague mutterings coming from her - though he could not make out a single word.

The freedom he expected to feel when finally telling her his long harbored affection never came. Though, in all his dealings with the young woman, he vaguely expected something like this. Ren was resolute, however, and refused to be daunted at this point. He rose from his position and came to kneel on the floor in front of her tightly coiled figure. He actually had to apply some force to the tiny hands he grasped to pull them away from her face. Tears poured from her eyes and she kept them tightly shut against his probing stare.

"Do you hate me?"

She couldn't answer him verbally and settled for shaking her head in the negative.

"Did you dislike anything about last night?"

Again Kyoko shook her head; though this time, there was a slight reddening of her cheeks under the wet trails leaving her face.

"Then what's wrong? Tell me what I have to do Kyoko because I'll do it," he pleaded, cupping her face gently with one hand.

"Y-ou...you're...," she began, her words breaking on the sobs wracking her body. "Even if what you're saying is true, I'm not someone you should be with. I'm too plain, I'm..."

"Do I not have the right to decide who I want to be with?" Ren interrupted, a slight edge to his voice at listening to her degrade herself in such a way.

Kyoko shook her head once more and tried to pull back from his touch, but Ren refused to allow her to do so. Frustration, and a touch of anger, clouded her face as she glared back at him. "I can't put hope into those words Ren! It's not...kami-sama, how can I make you understand this! It's not just that you're so much better, so much higher than I am." She took another shuddering breath, the tears starting to slow their descent. "I don't even know if I understand how to do this. Look at me," she demanded, a humorless laugh escaping her lips. "I'm falling apart at your words and 85% of me still thinks you're playing a cruel joke. I just...I'm broken, Ren. I don't...I..."

She fell silent and dropped her head as her soft sobs started once more. Ren withdrew his fingers from her wet cheeks and clasped her hands between his own. Though he knew that bastard Fuwa had left a large scar on her heart, he never imagined it would run so deep. The woman sitting before him pulled at his heart like nothing ever had before. He wanted to embrace her, shield her, heal her so that the pain would be nothing more than a bitter memory. Assure her that in his arms her heart would be protected for eternity. Make her understand that she was so much more than that bastard Fuwa made her believe.

And if anything, she was the one too good for him. His dark past was not something he could change and he knew he would have to tell her one day.

That, more than anything, scared him.

When she learned the truth, would she turn away from him? Would she look at him with disgusted eyes and force him to leave her life?

He'd never truly fit in anywhere in all his 21 years. Only now, under the guise of the perfect persona Tsuruga Ren, did he carve out a small niche for himself to exist in. He didn't want to lose it because it was here that Mogami Kyoko was with him. The hands encased in his own were real and he shuddered to think what would happen should she be yanked away.

But what if she was the one who wanted him gone?

Would she damn him as well? Scream _murderer_ before turning her back on his pleas?

"en...Ren!"

Her voice pulled him back from the damming thoughts and he found her watching him with concern etched across her face. How long had she been calling for him? How long had his fears had him under their control?

She gasped, a sound of pain, and he loosened his grip on her delicate wrists - upset to find he had been clenching them too tightly during his musings.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, dropping his forehead to rest against her knees.

"Ren? Are you..."

"I'm scared Kyoko."

"S-Scared? Scared of what?"

He lifted his head, unashamed of the fear and sadness reflected in his dark eyes. "Of losing you."

"B...but you won't!" she instantly replied, uncaring of the previous nature of their conversation.

"You don't know," he lifted her delicate fingers to his lips, pressing against them as if in prayer. "There's so much about me you don't know. Things I'm too scared to admit to. Things that will probably make you afraid of me."

A fine tremor was working through his body - one that she was familiar with. She'd seen it before, during the car chase that went out of control in Dark Moon, after his fight with those men when they first took on the roles of Cain and Setsu, after his fight with Sho.

Kyoko rolled her hands in his grasp, fingers reaching to cradle the chin pressed against her. This man...it was unacceptable for this man to suffer in the darkness as she did. The fears plaguing him were unfounded and she grew angry at their very presence in his mind. He must not succumb to their taunts. Whatever she had to do to drive them away, she would do so.

With a gentle pressure, she lifted the head lying against her knees and held his gaze in a fierce lock. "No."

"Kyoko you don't..."

"No."

She only spoke the one word, but Ren felt as if she'd reached into his very soul and pushed the creeping darkness away. Her voice alone, her touch alone...these were all he'd ever need. It was within her presence that he finally felt at home.

"I maybe too arrogant for even suggesting it as I know I'm no where near your equal, but know I will always do what I can to help you. With anything you need. If I can be even a portion of your strength, I will do so."

Ren clasped the fingers holding his chin and pressed them to his face, closing his eyes and releasing that deep rooted tension within him. There was no falsity in her words - her eyes spoke the truth as well. It wasn't what he wanted, but he was willing to start at the bottom and work his way up. He'd done so with his career and he was not afraid to do it with his relationship.

"Then trust me," he stated. "Trust that my words are true. Trust that my feelings are true. You might have forgotten how to love and I...we'll learn together, Kyoko. Can we just start there?"

He was asking her to jump off a cliff blindfolded, placing her very life in his hands with nothing to save her except for the sincerity of his words. This had to be the most terrifying moment of her life. If she accepted his words and he...

Sho had broken her, but she picked herself back up and came out fighting. She was quite sure it would be different if this radiant man before her abandoned her as well. There would be no coming back from being shattered by Tsuruga Ren.

But his eyes...they begged her, pleaded with her, teased her into wanting to do nothing more than place that trust in him. Her hesitation wasn't out of a question of feelings - she had admitted to herself the importance this man held in her life - but what would happen to her the moment she shared that last piece of her heart with him?

Could she even do it? Could she trust another person with so much of herself once more?

The warmth of his fingers slid against her cheek, ghosting past her ear, and threaded through her copper strands. She found herself once more in the embrace of his arms and, though her mind whirled with too many emotions to name, the one she could latch onto was - she felt safe.

In these arms she felt protected, comforted...it was something so foreign yet as familiar as that wooded scent that seemed to cling to his skin.

Her head nestled into his neck, arms clinging to the broad expanse of his back. She may be a fool for doing so, but her mind, body, and heart seemed to be urging her to give no other response than,

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

" _Are you nervous?"_

"Eh...I wouldn't say nervous so much as...," Kyoko held her tongue. It wasn't in her best interest to finish that sentence; to do so would only solidify that theory she was sure Ren had about who the job was with. "Yeah, I guess I am a bit nervous." It wasn't exactly a lie. This would be the first international project she'd ever done so of course she was nervous about doing her best, but that wasn't the more prominent emotion she was feeling.

One would think she would be able to be excited about doing such a huge job, but no...thanks to that asshole she was dreading this more than anything else.

" _Try not to worry so much. You're going to do fine."_

"Easy for the number one actor in Japan to say," Kyoko mumbled. The elevators closed behind her with a soft _ping_ , but surprisingly, she didn't loose her cell service. With the chuckle she heard over the line, she almost wish she had.

" _You like to say that a lot, so why won't you trust the words of such an actor?"_

That smooth voice filtering through the speakers was enough to make her blush – even if he was on the other side of town. "Sh..shut up,"she muttered, not nearly as confident as before and considering he chuckled in her ear yet again, he was aware of that. "A-Anyway, shouldn't you be eating right now or are you planning on skipping yet another meal?"

" _I did eat..."_

"Sure you did."

" _I did. They're fixing some problems with one of the cameras so I have a bit more time before I have to be on set. I'll take whatever_ _opportunity I have to call you though; we've both been too busy lately to see each other properly."_

Kyoko turned her face into the wall as she made her way down the long hallway at the Akatoki agency, desperate to hide her ever darkening cheeks and the smile she was unsuccessful at holding back.

Ever since their...talk...and subsequent agreement to begin da...dat... _that -_ they'd seen each other only for a fleeting moment. After returning from the photo shoots, they both had a good deal of work to catch up on.

Well, it was true Ren had much more than she did, but Kyoko was quite busy herself. _Box R_ pushed back several of her scenes so that she could complete the Hirongi commercial set. She spent three days getting caught up on all those takes. Her job at Bridge Rock had taken longer than usual as the director wanted to speak to her after the show. The conversation was not one she'd been expecting. The young actress left the studio rather downtrodden, even though the director had urged her to speak to Sawara-san about it all.

She'd caught up with her section manager the next morning and told him of her conversation the night before. Sure enough, he admitted being the one to bring up the possibility of having Kyoko step down from the position of Bo. He recognized the look on her face and before she could start firing questions at him, he pulled out a rather thick stack of requests for dramas and commercials for the young actress. Her popularity was on the rise and - like any good manager - Sawara-san simply wanted to urge her to put her face out there more. He was concerned about her continuing on as Bo when she didn't even get credit for the work. It was also true that she would miss the next taping because of this video shoot, so wouldn't this be a likely time to withdraw from the show was his argument.

The meeting left her with mixed emotions.

While she was happy she was getting so many more requests for work - and they weren't all for 'mean girl' parts - she felt as if she was abandoning her job as Bo. Even if she wasn't known for the character, Kyoko enjoyed playing the part. She could act out a wide range of emotions and be as silly as she wanted to get the crowd involved in the show. Working with the Ishibashi brothers was fun as well; Kyoko hated to know she would be giving that up. However, she understood Sawara-san's point. It was a difficult decision to be sure.

_"Kyoko?"_

"I'm so sorry Ren, what was that?" She stopped by a window and forced those thoughts out of her head. She not only had no time to decide such important matters right then, but she was being extremely rude to Ren. Out the corner of her eye, she could see the reception desk just up the hallway. Checking the clock on her phone, Kyoko was relieved to see she had plenty of time to continue speaking with Ren before she was due to the shoot.

_"I was just wondering what time you'd be done tonight?"_

"Umm...I'm not entirely sure, but I think somewhere around 8pm, maybe? They haven't given me a definite time, but the director said it wouldn't be too long after dinner."

_"In that case, why don't you let me take you out to eat when you're done?"_

"You'll be done by then?" she asked skeptically.

_"I should be. Filming starts very early tomorrow to take advantage of the light, so we should have an early evening tonight."_

Footsteps sounded behind her, but the young woman didn't give them too much thought as she was standing in the hallway of a large company. "But if we meet up tonight what about..."

_"Kyoko,"_ he interrupted her short rant. _"Do you not want to spend time with me?"_

Though it was impossible for him to see, she couldn't stop herself from looking at the phone in disbelief. That tone of his, she'd heard it enough to practically see the lost puppy look on his face. It simply wasn't fair; when Tsuruga Ren pouted you had no choice but to give in. "Of...of course I do," she whispered, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about the conversation she was having.

_"Then that's all that matters. And I promise not to keep you out too late, but I really want to see you."_

Damn him and his embarrassing lines!

That blush was back full force and she could feel the goosebumps erupting over her body. How could this man say lines like that with such ease? It had gotten so much worse as well, ever since he told her...that.

Kami-sama, she still couldn't even say it within her own mind. It was if she dared to do so, all the good things happening around her would fade away into nothingness.

Kyoko was fully aware that though she'd agreed to try being together...in a relationship...with Tsuruga Ren - her eyes darted around her for a moment, just to see if the gods were so upset at her good fortune they would attack - she'd never told him how she felt. He seemed happy enough to hear that she didn't hate him and that she would try her best to accept his feelings honestly. She just couldn't say those words now. To do so would surely bring the veil down on this charade.

No - she reminded herself - Ren wouldn't lie to her like that. She had to stop doubting his feelings for her; she had to start believing that he wasn't saying these things for his amusement. Kyoko wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish such a feat, but she was going to try. In that respect, perhaps it wouldn't hurt for her to admit some small things to the suave man on the other end of the line.

"I...I want to see you too." Gah! Just admitting that embarrassing thought in the lowest voice she could manage nearly ended her! The blush on her face was probably permanent now. However, after the young woman calmed herself down, she noticed Ren had yet to respond.

_Oh no! Was it too early or presumptuous of me to admit such a wish?_

Before she could work herself into a frenzy, she dared to call out to him. "Ren?"

A deep breath was heard over the line. _"Kyoko."_

"H-Hai?" she squeaked, the gravely voice sending a shiver through her.

_"Tonight can't come soon enough."_

Did she even say goodbye before she hung up? Kyoko wasn't positive, but surely a lack of good manners was excusable when facing the voice of the Emperor. Oh she knew it was that persona who spoke - the hitch in her breath and her nervous stomach were more than enough to verify the identity of that scoundrel of the night.

"Umm...Kyoko-chan?"

A startled squeak flew from her mouth as she turned around - clutching her phone to her chest. Shoko-san looked properly remorseful for the obvious scare she gave the copper haired actress. The buxom manager gave a polite smile while Kyoko's heart beat returned to normal. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Kyoko-chan."

"No, no it's alright. I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were behind me."

"That's alright. I didn't want to interrupt your phone call." It was subtle - just for the barest of moments, but Kyoko could see some odd emotion cross the manager's face as she admitted that. Yet, that alone confused the young woman. For what reason could Shoko-san have to be distressed at her speaking to Ren – if she'd even heard who she was talking to? "Why don't I take you to the set?"

"Thank you," Kyoko said and fell in step beside the older woman. With a slight nod of her head to the receptionist, Shoko-san led them down the opulent hallways to the elevators in the back. The conversation between the two was short, but polite as they headed to the set.

When she stepped through the double doors, Kyoko was immediately taken aback at the sheer size of the room they stood in. It was nearly twice the size of the _Prisoner_ set and there were two different areas she could see being set up for the shoot. More than a dozen people scuttled about getting everything ready - lighting and sound technicians, makeup artists, costume designers carrying armloads of fabric. Though so much was going on, Kyoko actually found herself getting excited by the bustling scene.

"This way Kyoko-chan."

Shoko-san led her to the dressing room denoted with her name across the door. The young actress found herself sporting a smile as she saw the small plaque. "Why don't you go ahead and let them start working with you and I'll let everyone know you're here."

"Thank you so much Shoko-san."

Kyoko found three women waiting on her as she entered the room. When they motioned for her to be seated in the chair before the large panel of mirrors, the young woman did so with a contained squeal of glee. No matter how many times she had her makeup applied by professionals, she savored each experience as if it was her first. Not only did they begin working on her face, the girls had her remove her shoes and they applied a fresh coat of bright red paint to her toenails. Another one started the process of pinning up her hair so a wig could be applied. Kyoko simply closed her eyes and let the women work. She was still trying to find the right mindset for her character in this video.

Perhaps that wasn't the right way to put it. She already had a very good idea of how her character should act; it was trying to maintain that persona with the mere thought that it would be Sho acting across from her that was the issue. How she was supposed to portray a woman in love opposite the devil incarnate himself was a mystery.

The artists were placing the finishing touches on her look as a knock sounded at the door. After being granted entrance, Asami-san entered with a handsome older man in tow. "It's good to see you again Kyoko-chan."

The actress stood from her chair, her robe still secured around the clothes she wore into the studio, as she gave a polite bow to the older woman. "It's good to see you as well Asami-san."

"Let me introduce you to Usui-san. He's the photographer who routinely works with Sho. You'll be working with him today."

Kyoko returned the smile sent her way by Usui-san. The few speckles of gray hair blended well with his raven locks. Behind a stylish pair of thin rimmed glasses, a twinkle glinted in his dark eyes. Kyoko feared he had a bit of the devil in him.

"It's a pleasure to met you Kyoko-san. I'm looking forward to being able to work with you."

"Thank you so much."

He pushed back the edges of his brown leather jacket, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I've seen the work you did with Tomio-san. Those were some great pieces you did together."

Just as she was opening her mouth to reply, Sho walked into her dressing room. The look he sent her had the actress forgetting to narrow her eyes at his mere presence. His tawny orbs were alight with anger and his body reflected that very mood. Without a word, he propped himself against a side table and crossed his arms over his toned chest. Asami-san flicked her eyes in his direction to show she knew he was there, but didn't bother asking about the terrible mood the singer portrayed. Kyoko wasted only a moment more on the selfish boy, not wanting to be rude to Usui-san. "Are...are you a friend of Tomio-san's?"

He chuckled, his lips tipping up on one side. "Perhaps _friends_ isn't the right word - more like a friendly professional rivalry. But I must say I truly enjoyed the ad he shot for your _Allure_ fragrance. The end result was breathtaking."

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear in nervousness. "I forgot that was being released this week."

"Yes, we were lucky enough to be able to see it when we arrived today," Asami-san added.

"Huh?"

"A member of the crew saw it in a magazine and has been showing it to everyone on the set. It seems like that only made everyone more excited about doing this project."

Should she be happy over their flattery or be angry at this unknown person running around doing unnecessary things? Kyoko was torn in what to do and just gave a vague thank you to their smiling faces. Thankfully, the costume designer chose that moment to roll in a rack filled with various bagged items. Would she really need to change so many times? At the _Prisoner_ shoot, she stayed in the same costume. Her assumption that this would be the same was apparently off base.

"The first thing we need to do is take some shots of you as a couple for the picture placement around the set," Asami-san said. "Some of these will be in close frame and clearly visible. Not to mention, Sho will be holding one of them at a later part in the video." Asami-san and Usui-san walked over to the rack and began sifting through the clothes, muttering to themselves as they did.

"Guess this shouldn't be too hard for ya." The warm breath that spoke against her ear startled the actress and she jerked her head away, spinning to give Sho a confused look. "What? Judging by that ad, you should be able to breeze through something mundane like this, huh?"

He was angry. She knew that when he walked into the room, but the flippant way he threw his words out was all too familiar to Kyoko. His ire served to stoke her own. "And just what do _you_ think was wrong with that picture? There was nothing inappropriate about it at all. I'll concede that it was slightly suggestive of an adult nature, but some of your own damn pictures have been much worse!" She was trying to keep her voice down as she didn't want to start this job by causing a scene, but she couldn't keep the venom from leaking into her tone. With hands clenched at her sides, the young woman stepped closer to her old friend, lips drawn back as she spit her words at him. "Besides, you have no right to say anything about my work. My life has nothing to do with you Shotaro."

With that said, she spun from the blond - planning to march herself over to the conversing pair and do her best to calm down so she could focus on work. However, the strong hand clamped around her upper arm made that exit impossible. Using his body to shield them from sight, Sho pulled her into the corner and loomed over her shorter figure. A quick glance behind him showed the director and photographer were none the wiser to their actions.

"I think you're forgetting something," he began in dangerously low tones - a smirk slowly creeping upon his face. "Why did you even start acting?" The sharp gasp that flew from her mouth had him huffing a quick laugh. "That's right. Don't forget Kyoko, I'm still waiting for you to show me what I missed out on." Sho took a moment to enjoy the rage he could see building behind her expressive golden eyes. Beneath his hand still clamped around her slender arm, he could feel a tremor wracking her body - probably the young woman doing her best to restrain herself from violence.

That was okay too.

For now, the only man in her mind was him. That damn tall freak at her agency, the bastard holding her in that ad - neither of them occupied a space in her thoughts at that moment. For the next two weeks, she would be by his side. He planned not to waste a single moment of that time. Sho raked his eyes down her once more before turning his back and joining Asami-san as they discussed the order for the costumes in the shoot. He'd let her stew on his words for a while longer before making her join them.

A grin split his face as he made his way across the room.

This was going to be the most fun he'd had in a while.

* * *

**() () () () () () () () () () ()**

It was wrong.

Everything she was doing at the moment was wrong.

Kyoko could swear that's what Usui-san's eyes were telling her the moment she stepped off the set to change into yet another outfit.

She had her character's mindset down. She was in love with her boyfriend - there were no rings or talk of them being married, but Kyoko liked to think they were at least engaged or talking about getting married. They were happy together. It was a long time relationship where they were comfortable and enjoyed being with one another. There was just the one problem.

Creating the image of that perfect couple she had in her mind was difficult to do with Sho as her partner.

Kyoko would give him a little - _very_ little - credit; he was a better actor than she'd originally thought. Overtly, there was nothing wrong with the pictures. They'd taken one in winter clothes sitting cuddled next to a green screen. Kyoko later learned there would be quite a lot of CG work done on this video. On the next costume change, she was given a paisley summer dress to wear. When she got back to the set, both her and Sho were given ice cream cones as part of the summer feel to the shot. During both sets she was smiling, leaning her body towards Sho - sometimes even wrapped up in his arms, as difficult as that had been, she was able to make it through. Even Sho was smiling and acting the part. However, compared to her other photo shoots, she felt she was being given a lot of direction from the photographer.

Every photographer was different - she was aware of that fact - still, she couldn't help but feel like he was disappointed in the work they were doing so far. Thinking back over the last couple of hours, even Kyoko could admit something felt...off. It wasn't clear to her at first, as both she and Sho had somehow managed to hold their tongues the moment they were in front of everyone else. There had been no fighting, no arguing, they were all smiles and consummate professionals in front of the camera. The act seemed perfect.

A gasp left the actresses mouth as the thought suddenly struck her. That was what the problem was, she had more than one act she was trying to accomplish.

Not only was she trying to portray the loving persona of her character in front of the camera, she was also trying to maintain a distance and a sense of professionalism in front of everyone else on set.

She clenched the collar of her robe tightly, struggling with this information. The result of both these acts was a stale performance that had Usui-san looking at her with disappointed eyes every time he lowered the camera. But what could she do? If she didn't maintain this distance from Sho, she would wind up losing her composure in front of everyone. The last thing she wanted was to be branded as a rude actress who disturbed the set, but if this kept up, the shoot would be delayed or worse.

The young woman racked her mind, searching desperately for the answers to her problem. This time, she had no one to call about her issues. With the gag order on the video, she wouldn't be able to discuss this with Ren or Moko-san. She would simply have to find the answer herself.

If only she wasn't working with that bastard!

However, she didn't always think of him in such a light.

_Because you were a stupid woman blinded by a love that was never returned!_

It took a great deal of willpower to calm herself down after that oh-so-true statement from her subconscious. It was right though; she had been blindly in love, willing to do anything for the man waiting outside those doors - including giving up her high school life and moving to Tokyo for him. She worked four jobs just to keep up the payments on that apartment he said he had to have while he never even spent time with her or did anything for her in return.

Just as the found herself holding the rather expensive looking vase from her vanity table - ready to storm into his dressing room and bash it against his skull for past offenses - a question lodged itself in her mind.

Why did she fall in love with Sho?

Kyoko vaguely realized she was trying to berate herself for that useless emotion she'd wasted on him, but it still brought another thought to mind. If Sho had always been so horrible to her, she could have never fallen in love with him, right? Obviously she couldn't use their time in Tokyo as a reference, so she thought back to when they were in Kyoto. While she'd basically lived with him for most of her childhood, he was still by her side even when they weren't in his parents home. At school, he had a tendency to ignore her in favor of hanging with his friends, but they still walked to and from school together. During the summer, they sometimes went to festivals in town or to see a movie when his mother didn't need her help with the inn.

No matter how much she detested him at the moment, there was a time he was kind to her.

"We're ready for you Kyoko-san," came the call through her dressing room door.

"Just a moment."

With trembling fingers, she pushed her hair away from her face. Now she was nervous, anxious over the only solution she could see to this problem. It was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but if she could somehow face Sho while focusing on the friendship they had in the past instead of the hatred she felt for his horrible betrayal, perhaps she could turn this shoot around. The stale, dry performance she'd been giving wasn't what she wanted to leave in everyone's mind and if she couldn't break free from that in these still shots, how would the video turn out?

Kyoko took a deep, cleansing breath before leaving her room. She **would** play this part right.

And if Sho couldn't pull it off from his side, then she would simply have to lead him along the path she wanted them to take.

* * *

**() () () () () ( ) () () () () () () () ()**

Usui-san wasn't sure what had changed in the span of twenty minutes, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it.

The last two sessions with the young people before him went off without a hitch. They were smiling, leaning into one another, following direction perfectly, but when he looked at the photos, he was disappointed by every one of them. It was their eyes, the smiles and laughter didn't reach them. Everything they were giving him was fake and he was on the verge of speaking with the actress about it.

However, when she left the dressing room this time, he could tell something was different. The way she walked right up to the set, shed her robe, and said something to the visual kei artist that had him narrowing his eyes at her shorter figure intrigued the older man. He wasn't quite ready to begin taking the pictures, so he watched them interact. The aloofness was gone and the tension flowing between them was like a breath of fresh air. He could work with this.

"Kyoko-san," he called, watching the young woman check the ties on her bikini top discreetly as she turned that smiling face towards him.

"Yes Usui-san?"

"Sho-kun?" The young man only nodded in reply. "We're about ready to begin. Remember," he took the cap from his lens, checking the lighting once more as he readied himself. "fun in the sun kiddies. Too bad we couldn't actually do this at the beach, but I'm thinking you wouldn't like the weather out there right now."

"I'd rather not get hypothermia thank you," Sho quipped back.

The singer put his smile on for the camera, ready to turn to the woman beside him and pull her into his bare chest. It would be interesting to see if she would blush even now, though she hadn't when he'd taken off his robe - something he was positive would happen considering how she was in the past. However, before he could reach his arm out for her, a weight descended upon his back - causing him to stumble forward. "What the..."

"What?" Kyoko said, an innocence to her tone. "My feet would get hot on the sand."

"There is no sand," he grumbled to her. Like a natural reaction, his hands wrapped around the smooth thighs clenching his waist. He could feel the softness of her breasts as she leaned into him, her hands coming to grip his shoulders.

"Now don't put on the grumpy face for the camera, _Sho-kun_ ," she teased. "Just think of this shoot as that year you got sunburn so badly."

"And whose fault was that!" Sho was so involved in the memory, he'd forgotten about Usui-san photographing them. "Honestly, what kind of idiot nearly drowns searching for _mermaids_ of all things."

"Hey! I heard they were by the reef so I wanted to check!"

"And damn near died in the process. You do realize those things aren't real right?" A deep sigh left his lips. "The only reason I got so burnt was because I was so tired after dragging your ass back to shore, I passed out on the beach."

She erupted in laughter behind him, the warmth of her breath brushing by his ear. "You...you looked so funny! Your chest was so red, but your back was still white as ever!"

"Look who's talking. You still had my shirt over your body, but your legs weren't so lucky," he pinched her thighs as he said so.

"Hush," she slapped his shoulder. "You teased me forever over that."

A bark of laughter shot out the singer's mouth. "Lobster legs! Ha! I had almost forgotten about that."

Kyoko held on as his back shook with laughter. She didn't dare get riled up over the remark as she'd been the one to bring it up. A little reminder of the teasing she'd suffered in school due to the name was worth getting this reaction out of him. The smiles and laughter were natural this time as she faced the camera over the side of his shoulder. Even when her face pressed against his, she was able to control the anger she normally would have felt. Unfortunately, opening Sho up to the - few - happy memories they shared had its consequences. He proceeded to remind the young woman of yet another time her fairy tale focused mind had gotten her into a bit of trouble. As he continued to laugh over her plight, Sho shifted her weight and somehow managed to get her thrown over his shoulder. Kyoko protested this new position, but Sho was having none of it. With a sharp slap to her backside, he continued to reminisce.

The pair weren't even paying attention to him, but Usui didn't mind. Unlike before, he didn't feel the need to give them directions for the shoot. Somehow, the couple were doing a good job of changing positions and giving him variations for the pictures. He continued to snap throughout their talk, capturing both the angry glances and the shared smiles.

This is what he'd been looking for in the past two sets. A natural look between the two, a smile given that wasn't strained or obviously faked. Their bodies moved together as if they were meant to do so. It looked as if they'd known each other their whole lives. The chemistry the couple showed was amazing and everyone on set could see it. The group surrounding the unknowing pair were smiling along with them.

Finally, Usui thought as he snapped the last frame, this was the couple they'd been hoping for.


	24. Chapter 24

**Just going to add a quick notation here in addition to my usual AN – I've received some reviews and PMs over the Sho/Kyoko dynamic in the story. Sorry to say, but I already prefaced this interaction occurring when they were meeting about the video. They're playing lovers so, of course, some things are going to happen. I already tagged this story as a Ren/Kyoko fic so there shouldn't be a surprise in that area, but that doesn't mean there will be a lack of drama.**

**I do so enjoy making people work hard for their happy ending.**

* * *

"Are you ever going to just let me treat you to dinner?" Though he shook his head in disappointment, the smirk he held belied his statement.

Kyoko tried - but failed - to not blush under his teasing gaze. "O-Of course you can, but not tonight. It's still pretty early so the restaurants are packed. We probably wouldn't be able to get a table."

"I assure you, I could get us a table."

She shot him a frown at that. "Plus, there would be so many people around!" Kyoko unloaded the many bags from her arms and began arranging their purchases on Ren's kitchen counter. "I'm sure you would be hounded by your fans and wouldn't be able to eat. And," she began, her voice dipping just a bit. "We'd probably be seen by reporters or journalists. I don't want to ruin your image with some story they decide to publish."

It was his turn to frown at her statement, though she was facing away from him. Ren took the opportunity to slip up behind her, lightly gripping her hip, and brush the copper hair away from her ear. "You mean like Tsuruga Ren gets lucky enough to have the beautiful Kyoko by his side for an evening?"

"Y-Y-You know better than that!" she chided, unable to stop the redness from covering her face.

Ren chuckled and, adding to her embarrassment, pressed a kiss against her temple before letting her be to cook dinner. The actor grabbed a bottle of water before taking a seat at his bar. "Not that I mind watching you cook in my home either."

She shot a glance over her shoulder before whipping her head back around. "I'm gonna cut myself because of those damn words," she grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she chimed, glad he wasn't able to hear her words.

"So, how was your first day on the shoot?"

Her knife paused just as she was about to slice through another fish fillet. Kyoko took a deep breath and, choosing her words carefully, answered without turning from her task. "It was okay. We didn't get into the actual filming yet, but we met with the director and photographer before taking a few shots."

"Oh," his voice was curious, but she refused to turn around. If she did, she was sure her facial expression would give her away. "So you met with the other actors."

"Umm...yeah."

There was a long pause between the two. Only the sounds of her knife striking the cutting board could be heard in the silent apartment.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be asking you about the project, but I couldn't help my curiosity."

Her golden eyes found his and a thankful smile covered her face at his apology. "It's alright. As...as soon as it's over I'll be glad to talk about it." _And hopefully you won't be too upset over it._

Their talk turned to easier ground, each asking how the days have been since they last saw one another. Kyoko laughed at Ren's tale of poor Yashiro-san being mobbed by a swarm of fans as they entered a studio only days prior. The atmosphere was once again light and intimate between the two of them as the talk of her unnamed project was forgotten.

As Kyoko began coating the pieces of fish she'd cut, her phone vibrated against the table. Ren waited until Kyoko nodded her consent before picking up the phone, checking the caller ID.

"It's Sawara-san."

"Oh, shoot...," the young woman grumbled, turning to face him with batter covering her hands. She floundered for a moment before turning pleading eyes onto the actor. "Would you mind terribly answering that for me? I'm so sorry, but it may be something about work."

"Of course not," he answered politely, doing his utmost to suppress the desire to wrap his arms around her. God help him if Kyoko ever realized the effect her begging face had on him. "Hello Sawara-san." Ren stepped just outside his kitchen so he could hear the manager over the sounds of Kyoko's cooking.

"Ren? I'm sorry, I thought I dialed Mogami-san's number."

"You did. I'm sorry, but she's unable to answer the phone and asked me to do so for her." Ren desperately hoped that excuse and the lack of hesitation on his part was enough for the manager to believe the story. He may not be ashamed of Kyoko in any way, shape, or form, yet even he realized it would probably be in their best interest to keep things quite for a while. It had taken a bit of coaxing to even get her to agree to date him. Until he could heal some of those damn scars left by that bastard Fuwa, he didn't want anything to scare her off. Knowing how her brain worked at times, if things leaked out into the press, she was likely to run from him thinking it would be best for his image. He loved the woman, but he didn't understand how she got those ideas sometimes.

"Oh, okay then. Can you just pass along a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Please let her know that they've re-scheduled the meeting she has with the actor taking over her regular role for the 22nd. That should free up everything she had in place so she can continue the video shoot without worry."

Ren's eyes had locked onto Kyoko's back as he processed the message Sawara-san gave him. She didn't look or sound upset, but why on Earth would they be replacing her? Ren shook himself free of the shock he'd received long enough to say goodbye with Sawara-san. He re-joined Kyoko in the kitchen, but instead of taking a seat, he came to stand beside her as she was placing the fish in the heated skillet.

She glanced at him quickly as she went about her work. "Was everything okay?"

It took him a moment to gather his thoughts as to how to answer that. "Kyoko, is everything okay on _Box R_?"

"Of course," she answered immediately. "The director is working so well with me around my other projects and we have a special episode we're going to be filming soon. Why would you ask?"

"Sawara-san asked me to pass a message to you."

"Okay...," His avoidance of the question was peaking her curiosity as well.

"The meeting with the actor replacing your regular role has been moved back to the 22nd." He watched for her reaction and wasn't disappointed. Her shoulders immediately tensed and her hand froze over the stove. "Why would you have a meeting with a replacement if everything's been going fine?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She had no one but herself to blame for this colossal mistake. It never even occurred to her that Sawara-san could be calling about _that_. A glance at Ren's face showed he was not only curious, but worried as well. There would be no getting out of this. She would simply have to tell the truth and pray he would listen to her explanation.

Kyoko turned the heat down on the stove, praying it wouldn't burn or require that much of her attention as she tried to remedy this. The young woman took a deep breath and turned to face him. "It's not about _Box R_."

His dark eyes scrutinized her face as he tried to understand what she meant. "It's not? But Sawara-san said it was for your regular role. You don't have another recurring role besides Natsu."

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to ignore the guilt already building up inside her belly. "Actually, I do."

The utter confusion with which he stared at her for those first few moments only heightened the guilt she felt. She rushed to apologize, but before she had the chance those dark eyes narrowed - pinpointing her as his mouth twisted in shock and, what she perceived to be, anger. "What?" he hissed.

Kyoko glanced around the kitchen, suddenly uncomfortable with keeping eye contact with the handsome actor. "Umm...yeah I..."

"How long? And what role?"

She resisted the urge to yelp at the biting tone of his words. She'd always known he would be upset when he found out, but they hadn't even gotten to what part she played yet! How could she handle this? "For...for a long time actually."

He didn't speak and the silence was more than she could bear. Peeking up at him through the curtain of her copper hair, Kyoko winced at the narrowed gaze he still pointed at her.

"And just what role is it? Or am I not allowed to know that either?"

She grasped onto her elbow, holding her arm across her chest as if to somehow ward off his anger. That look he was sending her was one she couldn't stand being on the receiving end of. "Bo...on _Bridge Rock_ ," she whispered.

_Well, at least he isn't angry anymore,_ was all she could think once she dared chance a look at his face. The actor stared back at her, mouth agape and eyes round. For a moment, the young woman feared she'd broke him somehow. "R...Ren?"

"The chicken," was all he could manage to croak out.

"Umm...yeah. The character's name is Bo."

"The chicken from that show."

Now she was getting worried. "Yes."

It was another moment before he moved and when he did, she feared he would fall in the stumble. His large hand came to cover his face and he braced himself on the table before slumping in the chair. "Of course," he muttered. "Of course you would be."

"Ren?" Kyoko dared whisper as she hesitantly approached him.

A humorless chuckle left his lips and he slouched in the chair, letting his head fall back and his arms fell lifeless at his sides. "Of course you would be the damn chicken."

"I'm sorry."

He continued to stare at the ceiling, not turning as he addressed her. "Did you enjoy laughing at me? Having fun at my expense?"

"What?" She came to his side at that, forcing him to turn and face her. "Why would you even think that?"

"I showed my ignorance to that damn chicken, my weakness, confessed my...shit, confessed to you and you've just ignored it haven't you?"

It wasn't simply anger brewing behind those chocolate eyes. Now, Kyoko could see pain - and though she didn't fully understand it, it hurt her as well. She grasped his face between her hands, begging him to listen to her. "I have never ignored you Ren. I only wanted to help you! But back then, there's no way you would have accepted help from someone like me. For God's sake, you hated me!"

"I didn..."

"You did," she stubbornly insisted before reluctantly adding, "I didn't like you very much either."

The first ghost of a smile came to his face. "If you've known this whole time, why haven't you said anything? Why did you act so surprised when I told you again?"

"Known what?"

He grasped her hands between his own. "I already told that chicken my feelings once before."

"Oh, that." Her reaction confused Ren, but he was patient as she fidgeted in place, seemingly trying to find the words to say. "Actually I'm confused on...I mean, that's part of the reason I'm so..." After much avoidance of his gaze, Kyoko finally mustered up the courage and faced him. "Do you still like that girl Ren?"

He could only stare in wonder. "What?"

A dull hue covered her cheeks. "Well, you said you...umm...liked me," she whispered in the lowest of tones. "But what about that high school girl? Do you still have feelings for her?"

He stared at her as if she were an extinct creature come to life. He was utterly robbed of thought looking at her earnest eyes. Without warning, Ren let her hands fall from his and his head fell to the table with a dull thud.

"Ren!"

"I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Ren?"

"I would ask what I'd done to deserve this, but I already know the answer to that."

"What are you talking about?"

His movements were sluggish as he lifted himself back up. Kyoko stood next to him, confusion and worry clouding her features. "Kyoko, what did I say about that girl?"

"Umm...that she was in high school."

"And?"

"She's 4 years younger than you."

"Right." His arm stretched out, capturing her around the waist and pulling her between his open thighs. "Am I not normally very busy with work?"

"O-Of course," she stammered, her face dusted pink from their proximity.

"Then at what point do you think I had the time to meet high school girls."

"I don't..."

"Kyoko?" A strangled sound was all she could manage when his hand splayed against her lower back. "When do you finish school?"

"Oh, just a few more months!" she proclaimed with excitement.

"Uh huh, and how old do you turn this year?"

"Eighteen, but why..."

It was as if someone was standing behind Ren holding up cue cards with the rest of the conversation written out for her. Her mind all but shut down as the answer came to her in big, bold, flashing letters. Ren caught her eyes and that slow smile began to form when he saw her cheeks darkening as she realized his meaning.

"Bu...but that...you...,"

Ren chuckled and buried his face against her tone stomach, further giving the young woman heart palpitations. "It's always been you Kyoko."

Even though she wasn't exactly _comfortable_ in this position, she was glad to have a moment's reprieve from his eyes. Her chin fell to the crown of his soft hair and a shy smile emerged.

This man...had he truly felt this way for so long? Had she been so blind to his honest affections?

When he lifted his head, she didn't shy away though she saw the look in his eyes. She was still clumsy and inexperienced, but she met his kiss with her own enthusiasm. The warm lips that captured hers, the hands that encircled her...she felt safe, cherished, loved.

Why was she continuing to fight these feelings?

* * *

The script seemed simple enough, but it still left a bit of a foul taste in the young actress's mouth. However, when she opened her dressing room door and stepped into the crowd of people working together on this video, she had a polite smile and kind word for everyone. Just because she detested the very thought of working with Sho didn't mean she was going to turn into one of those unkind, demanding actresses that no one wanted to work with.

Kyoko stopped at the edge of the large set, taking stock of the men setting up multiple cameras to get various angles of the take. Sho was already seated on the couch before a TV - his feet propped up on the coffee table as if he had not a care in the world. Though she realized this particular scene called for such on atmosphere, she was quite sure the singer was simply sitting that way because he was bored waiting on the take to begin.

Still, the area he sat in was quite amazing for a video shoot. It would have been cheaper for the company to rent out a house or large hotel suite - like they did for the Hirongi commercial - instead of making up these elaborate models in the studio. Perhaps they didn't because of the secrecy surrounding the project, or maybe she was over thinking the cost. This was their personal studio after all.

The TV which Sho was watching was fully functional, as he was currently flipping through the channels. The living area appeared to be large with not only the couch, but also an arm chair, and two other tables. Another set had a fully working kitchen built into it - Kyoko had already asked about it as soon as she re-familiarized herself with the script. Adding in the CG work they planned to do and the young woman realized there was quite a bit of money going into this production.

"Are you ready to begin?" Asami-san asked, coming up beside Kyoko and giving an encouraging smile to the girl.

"I am," her smile was chipper even throughout the screaming going on in her mind.

"Well, it looks like Sho is already in place. Whenever you're ready, just walk in frame Kyoko-chan."

After she walked away, Kyoko gave herself a few more moments to mentally prepare herself for the endeavor. Some slow, deep breathing and a constant reminder that this was for her career helped to calm the young woman enough that she could slip into character. She left her slippers behind as she stepped onto the set, her bare feet making no noise as she crossed the hard wood floors.

As she rounded the couch, passing in front of the TV and blocking its view from Sho, she took a moment to scan the singers face before she seated herself comfortably next to him. Judging from his soft eyes and the slight smile on his face, he was already in character. That was good news to Kyoko's mind; she didn't know if she was up for dragging him into the mood of the shoot after what it took last time.

While he didn't turn her way as she settled in next to him, tucking her feet beneath her on the push cushions; he did put his arm along the back of the sofa, letting her curl into his body.

"Hey," she said, turning her golden eyes up to him.

"Hmm?" Sho didn't bother turning away from the baseball game.

"You aren't listening to me."

"Hmm?"

Kyoko blew out a frustrated breath. Why did he insist on making everything so difficult for her? How were they supposed to look like a loving couple enjoying a night staying at home when he wouldn't even look at her?

His right hand, resting against the arm of the couch, still held the remote control. Kyoko reached across him, aiming to swipe it from his hand, but Sho was quicker. He not only lifted the remote out of her reach, but the arm slung across the back of the couch grabbed her shoulder and pressed her into his side. Sho did look down then, only to huff at laugh at her annoyed expression and smirk at her failure. In retaliation, Kyoko poked him just under his ribcage. The result was instantaneous. Sho flinched, pulling back - as much was possible - and cut his eyes to her.

"Don't even think about it," he ordered.

For a single moment, Kyoko froze. It was almost as if her body were conditioned to answer to those commands from Sho, but it was different now wasn't it? She didn't have to worry about making him mad. It didn't matter to her if he was upset with something she did. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she prepared to do something she'd always wished to do in their childhood.

Not very many people knew Sho was ticklish. Of course, that was a secret the singer worked hard to hide - even in childhood. Kyoko knew, but Sho had always made sure she never even attempted to make use of the knowledge.

There was no reason for her to hold back anymore.

Before he had a chance to stop her, Kyoko attacked his side with her nimble fingers. The artist tried to get away from her, but she was faster and had already found that one spot that she knew would bring him down.

"St...stop it!" Sho yelled at her, but the effect was lost as he dissolved into laughter. Kyoko was on her knees, relentlessly poking her fingers into the tender areas along his sides. "I...I mean...it...Kyoko... _hahaha_...stop it!"

Even she was laughing at this point, seeing his proud face flushed red and tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes as he laughed harder than anyone he worked with had ever seen him do. The actress realized she greatly enjoyed seeing him knocked from his pedestal in front of those he normally preened around.

Without warning, Sho knocked her wandering fingers aside, hooked his hands under her knees, and flipped the actress onto her back. She wasn't allowed to register the shock for long as she soon found both of her small wrists locked within one of his large hands. He pinned her wrists above her head and the moment she was still stunned in silence he took to catch his breath. When he was able to stop laughing, that cocky smirk morphed into one that held a bit of the devil in it.

"My turn," he whispered, thoroughly enjoying the realization dawning in her eyes.

His free hand delved under her shirt and his calloused fingertips began running up the length of her flat belly. It was Kyoko who was now squealing for mercy. Her anger dissolved into breathless laughter as he tickled her relentlessly.

"Sh...Sho stop it!" she yelled, tossing her head as she fought fruitlessly against the hold he had her in. She managed to raise one of her legs, but Sho pushed it aside and moved between her thighs, ending that route of retaliation. " _Haha!_ Seri-ously...Sho...I can't... _hahaha_...stop, please!"

"You give?" His fingers slid upwards, reaching her tender sides and making her squeal with laughter once more.

"Yes! Yes, I give!"

With one more pass of his fingers, Sho finally stopped his torture on the young woman. He'd yet to release her hands, so Kyoko turned her head and wiped the remnants of her tears on her upper arms. When she had herself under control once more, she dared to look up at the man holding her captive.

What she saw stunned her.

Had Sho always been that good of an actor? His eyes were soft as he gazed down at her; the smile gracing his face wasn't one of triumph, but affection...she thought. Kyoko couldn't make herself turn away from the boyish look on his handsome face and even found herself smiling back as her character had hold of her mindset. Therefore, she saw it coming and had to desperately fight the urge to shove him away. She called forth every acting skill she possessed as Sho leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

The moment he captured her lips, he released her hands in favor of holding his weight off the small woman. Free now from his grasp, Kyoko threaded her fingers through his blond hair as she willed the character of the young woman in love to take over her movements. His kiss was gentle, coaxing, and utterly sweet.

It scared the actress to death.

An involuntary moan sounded deep in her throat as he eased his tongue past her parted lips. One of his hands settled on her waist, squeezing the warm skin and teasing her with his fingers. Even still, Sho never became rough with her. He treated her like a precious object - one he never wanted to mar.

**"Cut!"**

He released her lips and pulled back, sliding off the couch and righting his clothes as the scene came to an end. Kyoko struggled to simply sit upright. Her heart was pounding and she was fighting so hard to keep tears from spilling.

She was so mad at herself she couldn't focus on anything going on around her.

How dare she allow him to stun her for even a moment? How could she possibly look at herself in the mirror knowing she'd allowed him to gain the upper hand in their work?

Was that all it took for her strength to waver? Shotaro showing her just a bit of gentleness rendered her stupid once more?

Now here she sat, unable to even pick herself back up as she took the hand offered her. She couldn't even look him in the face as he helped her stand when the crew finally reached their side. Sho answered the questions his manager poised to him and went to view the take with the director. Kyoko could only retreat to her dressing room and lament her weakness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you get that?" Asami-san asked the head cameraman as he began reviewing the footage.

"Yes ma'am. It's a great take." They stood together around the small view screen, watching a close up of the slow, gentle kiss that took place on the couch.

"Yes, it is. It's much more than I expected."

"Really? I thought that's one of the reasons Kyoko-chan was picked for this project?"

It wasn't Kyoko Asami was so focused on. While Sho was always serious in his work, this level of performance from the young man was well outside her expectations. It was almost too good to be true and the young director found herself watching the take a few more times. Her eyes glanced up at the young singer, finding him laughing with some of the crew and carrying on as nothing had occurred.

Asami had been with him almost as long as Shoko-san and knew what he was capable of. However, this was different. She sighed, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

She would keep a close eye on Sho as the video progressed. For now, that was all she could do.


	25. Chapter 25

"You're what?"

It was only now that she was beginning to regret the decision to tell her best friend of the newest development in her life. The look on Moko-san's face...was it anger? Confusion? Disgust? Kyoko couldn't rightly tell and it was making her a bit nervous. Under the brunette's watchful eyes, she squirmed just a bit on her friend's couch and stuttered over her words.

"I-I'm dating R-Ren."

Again, LoveMe member number two's mouth hung open, the beauty seemingly unaware of the odd look on her face.

"You...Mogami Kyoko, the woman who hates love more than anything, are dating the most desired actor in Japan. Did I get all that right?" Kyoko flinched in reflex to the way the last sentence was spat.

"Yes," she whispered, shaking her head just in case her voice couldn't be heard.

Kanae shifted, crossing her long legs and straightening her spine as she faced her best friend with hard eyes. "Explain," she ordered and there was no denying her.

Kyoko rushed to comply with her request, divulging the details of the past few weeks as Moko-san listened quietly without interrupting. Though it was particularly embarrassing for the young woman, she trudged through Ren's confession in the LME locker room and her subsequent breakdown over the matter. Yes, it was embarrassing, but who else could she share such complicated emotions with but her best friend?

Moko-san's hard eyes continued to glare at her, so, assuming her friend wasn't sure of Ren's feelings – as she herself wasn't – she told her about the most recent event of her job as Bo being exposed. While she didn't divulge anything that was damaging to Ren's character or any of those secrets or weaknesses he'd admitted to the chicken, she told of his past confession – proving his feelings to be true, even if she herself didn't believe them for so long.

Truth be known, she still had a hard time believing it.

Moko-san was quiet for a while after she spoke. The young copper headed woman squirmed in her seat. The opinion of her best friend meant a great deal to her and though it wouldn't change how she felt about Ren, she still so much wanted Moko-san to be okay with this.

A deep sigh erupted from the brunette before she slumped in the plush armchair and rested her weary head on her hand. A frown marred her beautiful face and the defeated look her eyes held confused Kyoko greatly.

"What...what is it Moko-san?"

They studied each other for a moment before yet another sigh left her friend's lips. "I give up."

"Huh?"

"I give up," Kanae repeated. "As long as this is what you want. Is it?" she inquired, a hard gleam entering her eyes. "Do you want to be with him?"

There was no fighting the smile – or blush – that covered her face even as she fidgeted nervously in her chair. "Yes."

Dark eyes softened and a gentle smile she rarely used graced the beauty's face. "Then who cares what me or anyone else thinks? After everything you've been through, you deserve to be happy Kyoko."

She could feel the tears welling and her lip trembled as she reveled in her best friend's words. Never in her life had that sentence been spoken to her, and to have it come from someone so close to her heart like Moko-san...Kyoko was overwhelmed.

" _Moko-san_ ," she began, a large, watery smile covering her face. The young woman prepared to launch herself at her best friend, ready to grip her in the hug she felt was more than deserved, but a single outstretched hand stopped her.

"Moko-san?"

"W...Will you forget about me?" The words were hushed and shaky.

"Eh?" When Kanae turned her head just so, Kyoko could see the almost lost look in her eyes.

"Now that you have Tsuruga-san, you'll forget all about your _friend_."

"Ther...There's no way that would ever happen Moko-san!" Kyoko exclaimed, launching herself at her friend and clasping her hands in her own.

"But..."

"No," Kyoko interrupted firmly. "Just because I will spend more time with Ren doesn't mean I will abandon you Moko-san! We will still have our girls days together and go shopping and get ice cream and..."

Kanae allowed herself a smirk when Kyoko went off into her rant about the things they could do together. While Tsuruga-san may have finally succeeded in capturing her friend's heart, it didn't mean he had pushed her aside. Perhaps there was room for two number one spots within her best friend? She supposed she would have to relinquish at least one area to that damned actor, as long as she was assured her importance to the odd woman had not been diminished.

Although, perhaps she went a touch to far with her little charade.

From the way Kyoko was currently standing beside her on the couch, one hand gripped tightly around her own and the other clenched into a determined fist as she rattled off the importance of their bonds of friendship, Kanae suspected she would have to agree to many more of their luncheons for a while to come.

* * *

An evening of planning and a night of rest – not to mention the much needed time with her best friend - had Kyoko feeling confident when she walked into the studio at the Akatoki agency.

What happened in the last shoot was surely a reflection of her lack of training as an actress. Though the photo session went well with her being able to lead Sho in the right direction, the shoot took an unexpected turn. She'd allowed him to gain control of the setting and – unfortunately – she was swept along in his pace.

Kyoko was no less than furious with herself for succumbing to his tactics. True, she was still new to this business compared to him, but acting was her passion now. How could she allow such a bastard of a man to override her emotions? She'd spent the majority of the previous evening plotting out her every move, mentally running through every scene they would shoot together and what actions and words she would say. There was no way she was allowing herself to falter this time.

The large area was already bustling with the many people involved in the endeavor when she arrived to the studio. Kyoko smiled and nodded in greeting to those she past as the made her way around the various obstacles littering the enclosed space. On a set she was not made familiar with during the initial tour, Sho's band members were chatting with one another and tuning their instruments. With her dressing room just beyond their set, she had no choice but to walk past them. The closer she got, the more she couldn't help her curiosity at the men who constantly worked with the selfish bastard, and she found herself watching them. The drummer, a man she had only seen via the media outlets, looked up as she began to walk past. Surprisingly, he gave her a large smile and waved. It caught her off guard, but true to her upbringing, Kyoko smiled and waved back on instinct. The others caught his actions and greeted her as well – though not all were as enthusiastic.

"What are they doing?" Kyoko asked of Asami-san who met her at the dressing room door.

"They're getting ready to shoot the first part of the video – well, the part they'll be in anyway." Kyoko watched with narrowed eyes as Sho joined them on the set and took his place front and center to their arrangement. "It'll be easier on Sho and the stylists if they come back in a few days to shoot the latter part."

"Mmm," Kyoko hummed in agreement – not that she was listening too closely at this point. The need to retreat into her own space so as not to destroy the image she was fighting to maintain on the enemy's soil was too great.

Asami-san closed the door behind her and Kyoko sat in the chair, eyes closed and leaning back slightly to allow the artists to make her ready for the day. Though the instruments weren't connected to the amplifiers, Kyoko had no problem listening to the song that would gain Sho international acclaim. It was difficult and painful to admit, but she knew he would have no problem garnering fans from outside the country with his song. His soft, smooth voice joined in to accompany the music and Kyoko felt the her confidence shake just so.

Even her bias, hate filled heart could not deny the impact his music made. The men behind him were professionals that blended with him perfectly. Not a chord was missed and the complicated guitar riffs were a beautiful accompaniment to his soulful singing.

"I could listen to Sho-chan all day!"

"It's one of the greatest perks of this job."

Kyoko grit her teeth to keep from screaming at the women above her. Their blind devotion to such a pig made her want to shake them free of their stupidity, but she knew better than to act on such an impulse. When they left her to change into her costume, she could not have been happier.

The shorts they provided her were fairly small, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to wearing. The muse gave her much shorter when she dressed as Setsu. Though, the shirt she wore initially had a flush covering her cheeks. Even in its plainness, the message it sent was loud and clear. The large, men's shirt fell from her slim shoulders and fell nearly to her thighs.

When she finished changing, the young actress sat back in her chair and attempted to clear her mind – a difficult job to be sure when Sho and his band began the song again, this time in Japanese. From what she learned from Asami-san, they would be releasing the song simultaneously both at home and abroad. Even though this would be nothing but a booster for her career, Kyoko couldn't stop her very teeth from grinding while the song played through the studio.

She was ashamed to admit a great deal of her anger was aimed at herself. It was anger born out of frustration from the knowledge that the gap between them was growing ever wider. She was doing all she could to advance her career, but it seemed for every step she took, he took another. The gap which just a few months ago was closing in her eyes, was now oceans apart.

The young woman sat up abruptly, shaking her head, and forcing herself to clear her mind of such thoughts. This was her job and she wouldn't flounder now. With her thoughts realigned, she once again focused on the character she spent so much time building up last night and fought to bring her forth.

It was a while before one of the stage hands came to retrieve her for the shoot, however, when Kyoko stepped out of the dressing room, she was ready to begin. There was no need to discuss the details of the scene, so Kyoko did little more that wait for Asami-san to give her the go ahead before she stepped up on the set – ignoring her co-star who stood eying her speculatively beside his manager.

She easily navigated her way around the kitchen, silently amazed at the thoroughness of the setup. From the cabinets, the young woman withdrew the frying pain and bowels placed there only that morning; from the refrigerator, the few items she would need to prepare a breakfast. While she personally preferred a more traditional fare, considering the target audience for the video, she supposed pancaked were more appropriate. Thankfully, she would have no trouble making those either.

The smells of her appetizing cooking soon filled the studio, making more than one mouth water. She was just removing a second batch of the golden cakes from the pan when a strong pair of arms encircled her waist.

"Good morning," his deep voice whispered against her ear. Kyoko did nothing to hide the shiver that rippled through her as his breath brushed against her sensitive skin - she would be damned if the asshole behind her made her break character.

"Morning," she replied, a soft smile tipping up her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, a little too well it seems, if you're already up and making breakfast before me."

She chuckled, stirring the remaining batter in the bowl. "You might as well go ahead and shower while I'm finishing up here. It's not like you can help me cook anyway."

"Hey!" he pouted, mock offense filling his voice which only caused her to giggle again. Sho dropped his head against the exposed skin of her shoulder, turning his head and nuzzling against her neck.

Kyoko tilted her head, eyes blinking closed at the contact – though it wasn't enough to keep her from popping the errant hand attempting to steal her cooked bacon. The smile on her face only grew when he yelped against the sting.

"But I'm hungry!"

Kyoko turned in his arms, a sympathetic look covering her face. "Aww," she crooned, the teasing light in her eyes plain to see. "Poor thing." The blond was enraptured by the soft look in her eye and the hand slowly sliding up his arm. When she tilted closer to his face, his reaction was to simply follow suit. The finger tapping the end of his nose came as a surprise and Sho opened eyes he didn't know he'd closed. She chuckled once more before returning to her previous task.

"Guess you better get changed so you can eat then, huh?"

It took a moment for the singer to register the cool sensation perched on his face. His hand came to brush away whatever it was clinging to him and he inadvertently smeared the glob of pancake batter she'd placed on his nose across the breadth of his face. The gooey mixture now trailed across his angular cheekbones. Instead of anger, he felt himself smiling at her actions. Though he was loathe to admit it, Sho couldn't recall having this much fun in years.

He leaned over her tiny frame, his hands coming to squeeze her sides affectionately. "That was dirty."

"Who said I fight fair?" she quipped.

His smile morphed into a smirk and his hands left her sides. Brushing the hair from her neck, Sho dipped his head and trailed his nose along the silky skin beneath. It was her turn to yelp at his actions and before she could turn to grab him, he quickly stepped far from her reach. Her hands were wiping away the batter he spread along her neck when he caught her eye.

"I don't fight fair either."

He stepped out of frame before she could throw the kitchen towel in her hands at his face. Sho ignored the confused gaze of his manager as he had no intentions of answer her myriad of questions. He accepted the hand towel given him and watched as Kyoko finished cleaning her own self off with an enchanting look on her face. The thought to look away never even entered his mind as he watched her preform.

" **Cut!"**

He knew it was purposeful when she exited the set as far from him as possible. Without waiting to see if they needed to do any retakes, the young woman smiled and thanked those who complimented her work and headed straight for her dressing room. Sho stood by Asami-san as she reviewed the tapes and when she gave her approval, he headed to change himself.

The stylist in his room fretted over him as always and he accepted it without hesitation. She directed him to the chair and began slowly wiping away the remnants of sticky batter clinging to his fair skin.

"That was wonderful Sho-chan. I can't wait to see the next scene!"

He waited until she was turned – grabbing something from the table behind her – before he glanced at the small, black velvet box on his dresser. He was thankful now that he hadn't destroyed it. After what happened in Kyoto, he nearly threw it away in a fit of rage. He was able to calm down later and see the potential uses he had for it.

Without warning, unbidden images from that night came back to him. Never had he thought the vision of Kyoko lying beneath him, face flushed, and lips swollen by his kisses would tempt him as it did. The very idea of it was ludicrous, yet here he was, heart beating rapidly at the very memory of her satin skin yielding beneath his touch.

"Sho-chan? Is everything alright?"

He quickly brushed aside those errant thoughts and tossed the woman – who's name eluded him – the smile he knew would push all other ideas from her mind. "Of course everything's fine." She simpered as he knew she would, but thankfully left him be to change.

He fingered the seemingly harmless box, letting his plans run through his mind once more.

The memory he hadn't wanted to recall brought forth the other thoughts that had held him in a miserable state for longer than he cared to admit. That damn freak's name had nearly slipped past her lips, and Sho knew it was no mere happenstance. He had always feared that man was occupying some space in her heart, but he was never sure how much. Unfortunately, that one moment gave him a much more clear idea.

And he didn't like the picture it painted.

Kyoko needed to be reminded who she lived her life for.

Who her every action was for.

Who knew her better than anyone else.

Sho had already taken the first steps to help her remember these important facts, but with this next scene, he would make sure there was no forgetting.

He would make sure who was number one in her heart.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

The door snapped closed with an echo that reverberated around the otherwise silent room. The man inside immediately turned his head toward the sound, muscles tensing with an instinctive habit he could never break. Energy that sprang to life with the coarse echo died out the moment he caught sight of the tense frame before him. Chestnut hair fanned over sharp features, but it could do little to hide the blazing anger in those tawny eyes. The sleek, black glasses perched atop his nose seemed ready to crack under the immense pressure passing through them. 

 

"Ya-shiro-san?" Ren began hesitantly. 

 

"Do not bother getting up Tsuruga-sama," his accomplished manager began, venom dripping from his words. The very lack of his first name being used was putting Ren on edge. "It seems we have a great deal to discuss." 

 

The smaller man began a slow, forceful trek across one of the various waiting rooms of LME. The actor watched with critical eyes as his predator closed in on his space. Ren did not fear bodily harm from his friend, his larger build and extensive training would allow him to easily overpower Yashiro-san should the need to do so ever arise. No, it wasn't physical pain he concerned himself with. Yashiro Yukihito had the power to make his life immensely uncomfortable, if not completely unbearable, on a daily basis. 

 

Being the perfectionist that he was, Yashiro-san smoothly handled all his appointments, factored in every aspect of his work before making sense of the Gordian knot that was his schedule. Ren was rarely bombarded by his fans as Yashiro-san always made sure to clear his path - or totally avoid the masses - whenever he arrived or departed a building. In dealing with all that, the seemingly quiet man also made time, whenever possible, for him to see Kyoko during their hectic lives. 

 

Having Yashiro-san mad at him was something Ren wanted to avoid at all costs. 

 

The actor chuckled nervously, working hard to put that killer smile on his face. "Of course Yashiro-san, what is it you would like to discuss?" 

 

The bespectacled man did not return the warm smile. Instead, he held Ren's gaze with the power of a hypnotist as he took a seat in the overly large armchair across his charge. Long legs smoothly crossed and he perched his clasped hands across his lap. The air was filled with a suffocating tension as he glared opposingly at the slim man. "I ran into Kotonami-san this morning." 

 

This information provided no clarity for Ren and he raised his dark brows in confusion. "O....okay. Was everything alright?" 

 

"Oh she's doing quite well," Yashiro said, waving a dismissive hand. "We had the most interesting conversation as we waited for the elevator."

 

"Alright....." Ren drawled, shifting his weight under the loaded stare he was sent. 

 

"She said something.....curious. Something that caught me off guard." 

 

Ren took a moment, assessing the penetrating glare the older man sent him. Try as he might, he was unable to think of anything to cause his normally docile manager to be so upset. "Yashiro-san......," he began, but was quickly interrupted. 

 

"In fact, when she made the statement, my face completely betrayed my lack of knowledge of the matter so much so that she burst out laughing at me. She. Laughed. At. Me. Ren." 

 

Obviously, Ren had no control over the flow of this conversation and it was deteriorating rapidly. Long gone were the concerns for his health and sanity and he pushed forward recklessly. "Yashiro-san, are you going to elaborate on this comment anytime today?" 

 

A further narrowing of his eyes - if that was even possible - accompanied by a painfully obvious twitch in his face had Ren sitting further back in the chair occupied. The manager let loose a weary sigh before perching his elbow on the chair and resting his head on his palm. "After all the trouble I've gone through to help you in the pursuit of your goals.......you would think I would be notified when the fruits of your labor paid off."

 

The blank look Ren continued to afford him set the older man off. Ren had to block the accent pillow that was suddenly tossed at his head. 

 

"Kyoko-chan you dim-witted pretty boy!" Yashiro raged. "Why did I have to learn from Kotonami-san that you were **dating** Kyoko-chan!"

 

Ren's fingers curled into the pillow he held and his dark eyes widened with realization. More than angry, Yashiro-san awaited his answer with a pained look on his face. "I....I'm sorry." His voice was little more than a whisper. 

 

"Tch," Yashiro clicked his tongue and folded his arms across the dark blue shirt adorning his chest. " _Now_ you're sorry."

 

Though guilt still lingered in his being, Ren swiftly turned his face to hide the irrepressible grin that sprouted at his manager's childlike pout. When he felt he'd composed himself, he caught the older man's eye before bowing his head to him. 

 

"I truly am sorry Yashiro-san." When he looked back up, he was able to catch the look of surprise given back to him. "She only agreed a week ago and I suppose my thoughts have been so wrapped up in her and work that I didn't think to share the news with you. I know you have been more than just a staunch supporter for the both of us and I am sorry I neglected to tell you." 

 

While the pout didn't disappear completely, the annoyed look on his face did lessen somewhat. With a long drawn in breath and a quick shake of his head, Yashiro glanced at his companion over the rim of his black frames. "At least you realize how much I've done for you; how hard I've worked to see this day come." 

 

"I do know that, and I thank you for all your hel......."

 

"But I don't think you can be forgiven so quickly," the manager interrupted. 

 

It was Ren's turn to look hurt. "But Yashiro-san......."

 

"Unless," he interrupted once more, a dark smile splitting his face. "You spill every single detail of how you asked her, what she said, how far have you gotten, where you've been on........"

 

Ren's eyes found the clock perched above the large television on the opposite wall. A grimace pinched his handsome face as he saw they had over thirty minutes before it would be necessary to leave and reach his first appointment of the day.

 

The perverse look lingering in his manager's eyes foretold the suffering Ren would experience today while he 'apologized'. 

 

Why his friend enjoyed his embarrassment was beyond him. 

 

 

 

She sat, gazing at her own reflection in the large mirror, as the crew continued to ready the set for the next shoot. There wasn't much left to be done, so she'd already taken her place on set. As the cameramen continued to move their equipment about, Kyoko focused on ridding herself of the constant hateful thoughts she had for the co-worker standing off to the side at the ready. 

 

The young woman feared she was going to be run down after this project ended with how much time she spent ignoring her health and, instead, cursing her childhood friend's very name over and over. Ren would surely scold her if he could see her ignoring the order she constantly gave him to eat a full meal. The actress couldn't remember what she'd even had that day - the memory of their lunch break was mostly filled with her long internal monologue on how to remain calm and not present herself as a difficult actress to the other members of the Akatoki agency working with them. The only saving grace she had was the filming was nearly complete. There were only two more days she was required to be on set and, thankfully, her presence was not needed the next day. The free time away from Shotaro would be like life saving air to a suffocating victim. 

 

Perhaps on her day off - she'd already checked with Sawara-san that morning and her schedule was surprisingly free - she would be able to meet up with Ren. It had been several days since she'd seen him and, though she always had looked forward to seeing him in the past, the longing she now felt for his presence was almost overwhelming. Even when she wasn't with him, he held most of her time as he occupied her thoughts frequently. Kyoko had to be very careful for she constantly feared she was going to fall behind in her work - as much as her mind was preoccupied. 

 

Though, how could it not be? Especially after their last dinner together. 

 

The crippling fear she'd once held over his reaction to the discovery of her playing Bo had been dashed aside with the unintended revelation. While Ren wasn't exactly happy to learn she had been hiding the information from him, they were able to work past that knowledge. During the conversation, Kyoko learned another fact that held her in a state of disbelief - and overwhelming happiness. 

 

Ren harbored feelings for her much longer than she knew; much longer than she felt the same love for him. 

 

The reflection gazing back at her had a light dusting of pink beginning to cover her cheeks. Kyoko shook her head discreetly; it wouldn't do for her to loose the professional attitude she'd managed to display during this troublesome shoot. This was most certainly not the time to recall the way he'd tenderly held her in his arms and kissed her senseless after they'd cleared the air over her hidden job. 

 

**"Quiet on the set!"**

 

Kyoko jumped at the sound of the director's voice carrying over all the movement in the studio. She shook out her limbs and rotated her head - emptying all her thoughts and pulling her character forth. Though the emotion wasn't her own, it seemed a great deal easier to allow the feelings of love for her partner to slip into place. She brushed the tawny curls of her high end wig back over her shoulder as her golden orbs opened once more. 

 

**"Action!"**

 

The lamp beside her vanity afford plenty of light for the young woman as she opened the small compact in her hand, but the rest of the room remained dim. A soft, yellow light seen through the parted curtains of the window showed the street lamps had already turned on for the evening. A light dusting of powder was applied to an already flawless, ivory skin before lips were painted a soft coral.

 

A familiar face was seen in the reflection of the mirror and the young woman couldn't stop the feline smile from appearing on her face. He padded soundlessly across the carpet on bare feet. A pristine white shirt lay against his skin, giving her a perfect view of his body in its unbuttoned state. The tight lines of his abdomen were framed well with the black slacks hanging low on his hips. He stopped just behind her, laying his hands on the exposed skin of her shoulders and brushing the thick curls aside. Their eyes met in the mirror. 

 

"Am I actually going to be ready before you?" she teased, sliding her earring into place. 

 

"Nah," he drawled. "No matter what, I'm pretty sure that's impossible." 

She frowned at his statement, but shared the chuckle he let out. His deft fingers played with the thin straps of the black dress hugging her body as she dabbed her lilac scented perfume along her wrists. 

 

"You look beautiful tonight." 

 

His husky words were whispered into her ear a scant moment before she felt his lips place a tender kiss to her temple. She laid her hand atop the fingers perched on her shoulder, but couldn't respond to his sweet words before he spoke again. 

 

"But, I think something is missing."

 

"What?"

 

A smirk was his only answer. She watched in their reflection as his left hand disappeared into the pocket of his pants. The blond brought his hands around her neck and she felt the small weight of something being placed on her skin. His hands disappeared under her hair - hooking the tiny clasp - but her attention was fully drawn to the pendant laying at the base of her throat. 

 

No matter how tightly her character held onto her every emotion, there was no mistaking the flare of excitement that leapt into the young woman's eyes. Her mouth parted in happy shock, a smile tipping the corner of her lips upwards even as she gasped at its presence. Golden eyes behind long, black lashes sought him out in the mirror - asking him, almost begging him to assure her the gift was real. 

 

Petite, trembling fingers ghosted over the silver figure. The open wings of the ethereal beauty laid against her alabaster flesh. Within her tiny hands, delicate petals of a deep emerald rose caught the light and held the tawny haired woman transfixed. His fingers weaved through her silken locks as he watched her face. The sheer joy easily seen on her expressive features had him smirking in pleasure. 

 

"Do you like it?" 

 

She finally looked away from her unexpected gift, spinning around in her chair and looking up at his tall figure. A sheen of unshed tears glistened, but her smile was radiant. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. She stood, brushing against his body as she did so, and tightly embraced her lover. "Thank you." 

 

The words were muffled against the hard planes of his chest, but the young man didn't care. The reaction was what he expected - even if it wasn't as exuberant as he expected. He returned her embrace, wrapping her securely in his larger hands and pressing her close. A kiss was placed against the crown of her head and, while the words were muffled, they were spoken clearly for her to hear. 

 

"I love you." 

 

It was momentary, just a tiny fraction of time in which he felt her body go stiff against his own. The reaction was so infinitesimal that no one besides the man holding her could have possibly known of its existence. She pulled back slightly, her movements slow and controlled. The satin pads of her fingers ghosted over the strong line of his jaw – taking him aback for a moment. 

 

Even as beautifully as she played the part, he saw it. That hesitance, the uncertainty flickering in her watery eyes. The fine tremble to her lips could be seen as the unabashed love and joy of her character – but Sho knew better. He knew she was wavering, fighting against the three words she'd waited her whole life to hear and now didn't know how to deal with them. 

 

It was only a second later when the tears spilled over her cheeks, giving way to a beautiful smile and husky words breathed against his lips. “I love you too.” 

 

Sho accepted the tender kiss placed upon his cheeks, even though he knew it was no longer Kyoko, but her character making the actions. The skill level she showed never failed to surprise him anymore. Yet, he still wondered – was it her character or Kyoko herself causing the fine shiver to run through her body. 

 

 

 

The smiles to the crew, the thanks to the talented make-up artists, changing out of her costume back into the jeans she wore to the shoot – every action ran on auto-pilot. Kyoko's mind was a seething mess and she wanted nothing more than to leave the four walls holding her hostage as _that_ man. 

 

“Great work today Kyoko-chan,” Asami-san said, her arms laden with the scripts and notes she had made during the day.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“I'm going now to do some editing on the film. Though I have to tell you, that last scene was beyond my expectations. You've brought out a completely different side of Sho-chan that I've never seen before.” 

 

Kyoko had no words to respond with; she settled for smiling and mumbling her thanks before she took her opportunity to leave. Her feet carried her swiftly to the elevator. Only when she was behind those closed doors, alone, did she let out the sigh of frustration building up within her. 

 

She was no fool – not any longer. This was nothing more than a job and, though the lines weren't scripted by another individual, they were nothing more than empty words spoken by the characters they created for this video. 

 

She knew this fact and yet........

 

Hands clenched in rage beat against the sturdy walls of the gilded elevator. For a moment, for just a single moment her heart skipped under that charlatan's words. 

 

It was unacceptable. Her reaction was completely unfounded and could she rip that damnable organ from her body and give it a sound thrashing she would!

 

It simply made no sense. There was no doubt in her mind of her feelings for Ren. She'd fought those emotions for too long, ignored them, denied them, and examined them before she would ever acknowledge them. There was no way she could fool herself about the feelings he inspired in her with just a look – much less when she was in his arms. Her love was solely for that man. 

 

So why did her chest burn at the memory of Sho's earnest eyes as those words fell from his lips? Why did she have to continue to suffer simply because of his existence? 

 

The elevator doors opened with a gentle _ping_ and Kyoko hurried to the entrance. The only thing in her mind was putting as much distance between the two of them that she possibly could. 

 

“Where are you running off to so fast?” 

 

Kyoko didn't allow her feet to pause at the sound of his velvety voice. Her eyes didn't move from their target. Each step brought her closer to freedom. 

 

“You can't ignore me, Kyoko.” 

 

To her dismay, long legs fell in step beside her own. Try as she might, she would be unable to escape his longer stride. “What do you want?” 

 

“I asked you where you were going?” 

 

“None of your business.” 

 

A hand clamped around her upper arm, stopping her progress and bringing her to a halt in the middle of the foyer. Due to the late hour, they were thankfully alone – as she could imagine the spectacle they were surely making. 

 

“I asked you a question, Kyoko.” 

 

“And I gave you the only answer you're going to get,” she spat back at the blond. 

 

His chocolate eyes narrowed, but a smirk soon filled his face. “What's the matter? You seem a little flustered this evening.” 

 

A pink flush darkened her cheeks, but her anger was the driving force behind the color. “I am not! What the hell are you bothering me for, Sho? We're done for the day!”

 

He dropped her arm, folding his own across his chest as his face attempted to adopt an uncaring emotion. “Nothing; I was just seeing where you were going in such a damn hurry.” His eyes cut to hers, a quizzical brow lifting. “You aren't meeting someone, are you?” 

 

Kyoko caught herself grinding her teeth as she held back from screaming at the none-to-subtle implications in his tone. Her relationship with Ren was still something she wanted kept private. It wasn't something she wanted announced over every media outlet in Japan; they would never have another moment's privacy should that happen. This was the Akatoki Agency; there was no telling who was listening to this very conversation. 

 

Sho was still watching her with those prying eyes. She felt a tremor course through her. Whether it was anger, disdain, or something else, she couldn't tell. However, she was done with his games for the day. With her own golden eyes narrowing, Kyoko straightened her back and jutted her small chin forward. 

 

“Where I go, what I do, and who I do it with it......is absolutely none of your business Shotaro.”

 

Kyoko spun on her hell, ignored the outraged call of her childhood friend, and rushed into the darkened streets. 


	27. Chapter 27

The familiar smell of noodles cooking, the tangy scent of spices being used, and the gentle hum of activity coming from the kitchen was not a comfort - as it normally was - to the young woman this particular afternoon. A fog permeated her brain, bringing with it a distaste for the presence of company of anyone. Her mind firmly made up, she eased herself down the stairs facing the back door of the restaurant. It was quite easy for Kyoko to slip out as the early dinner crowd was just making their way inside. Though the other part time worker - who had been hired soon after her own rise to fame began - was busy taking orders, a small part of her felt guilty for not being beside the Okami-san. Still, her strong sense of duty wasn't enough to sway her from the desperate need she had for solitude.

Tipping up the collar of her thick jacket against the biting wind and putting on a pair of sunglasses, Kyoko was able to hide her face from the throngs of people filling the sidewalks as they left work. While she wasn't convinced of her favored status among the populous, she had at least come to realize she did have a few fans who would notice her un-made face in public. As grateful as she was for those members of society, she was in no mood to smile to the masses. The warring state of her emotions could tip at any moment and she had no desire to explain her potential outburst to Takarada-sacho.

The scales deep within her heart had surely been overloaded, held firmly in place by the deep love and respect she had for Ren. Why then, did she find herself fighting back tears when she thought of the gentle caress of her childhood friend's words from yesterdays shoot? How was it that the recollection of his tender speech and soft eyes pulled at the center of her chest? She fought against that tenterhook so hard exhaustion held her asleep far longer than normal. Still, it had been a restless night, filled with disturbing dreams that made her question her mind's loyalty and ones that had her waking in tears.

Her fingers grazed along the object stuffed deep within her pocket. Even as she justified the reasons to keep the necklace close - _it wasn't her property, she had mistakenly kept it and must return it to the studio, she would never be able to afford it should it get lost_ \- she hated herself for continuing to look at it, regardless of how it appealed to her on every level. Trembling fingers scrubbed furiously at her already swollen eyes, anger making the motion harsher than intended.

Kyoko allowed her body to simply move on auto-pilot, wandering aimlessly down the packed sidewalks until she was free of the business district. When the closely spaced buildings faded away, giving room to small areas of greenage, the young woman finally decided on a destination. She didn't bother hurrying to catch the bus she could see just ahead; instead, she was content to continue walking against the chill in the air. As soon as her feet hit the stone lined pathway into the spacious public park she slowed her pace, released a pent up sigh, and let the beauty of nature surround her.

Regardless of the cold keeping her bundled inside her jacket, Kyoko felt more at ease than she had in days. Having reached the middle of the park, she was far enough away from the sounds of the city that she could appreciate the musicality of nature. A gentle wind pushed through the trees, the branches swaying and leaves rustling together. Water trickled over smooth rocks lining the bottom of a small creek running under the wooden bridge. A smile finally graced her face. The crowds sure to plague such a picturesque location were absent - probably due to the cold, but Kyoko didn't care about the reason.

After the young woman had walked the large area a few times over, calming her mind and finding some semblance of peace within herself, she settled down on a small bench out of the marked pathways. From her pocket, she withdrew the physical representation of her problems. Even now, she couldn't deny the beauty that drew her to the piece. For as long as she could remember, the world of fairy tales held her attention. Every book she could get her hands on she devoured, every movie she could find she bought with the small bit of pocket money the Fuwa's gave her. The stories continued to appeal to her in a way nothing ever had before.

The sunlight caught the emerald rose clasped within the fairy's hands, illuminating the gem in a way that seemed to bring the frozen figurine to life. Whether it was a subconscious reflex, or a need to ground herself once more, Kyoko reached to her own neck and let her fingers linger over Princess Rosa. The stone had grown cold against the weather and the chill it brought her was enough to jerk her eyes away from the dazzling necklace she held.

Once again, she grew angry at herself.

There were many things she'd wished for in childhood. A school day free of bullying, people she could call friends, a mother who wanted her. Perhaps it was because she began to accept these things would never happen that she always put her whole heart into one other single wish.

To have the love of her precious Sho-chan.

Life was a harsh mistress and had taught her that would never happen. Kyoko accepted that fact, rallied against the unjust way her life became because of his treachery, and was finally... _finally_ on a path that had every markings of returning the hard work she always put forth. In a bonus that was almost too good to be true, she found a man who was returning - in abundance - the feelings she herself held.

Why in the wake of all her good fortune did Shotaro have to say the words her heart had craved for so many years? And dammit all, why did her heart have to shudder at their sound!

The bitter pill of reality was difficult to swallow, but there was no sense lying to herself at this point.

No matter what he'd done to her - hurt her, betrayed her loyalty and love - there was some part of her that would always remember how it felt to love Sho. The memories her heart held of their childhood, their laughter, their companionship - they could not be cast out. And for that reason, she could never fully hate him.

Only when the wind cooled the warm tears trickling down her face did she realize she was crying. Kyoko didn't bother to wipe them away. She let her body tremble as they continued to come. It was a cathartic process that left her body feeling weak, but lifted a heavy burden from her soul.

More questions filled her mind about Sho, but she pushed them aside. Kyoko now had an idea of what she would have to do about him, but with her self reflection had come a desperate need for one single person's presence. She searched her purse quickly, nearly dropping the phone in her haste to flip it open. There was a quick sense of guilt that shot through her at the thought of disturbing him from his work, but - to her utter shock - the time was much later than she'd thought. The lamps lining the pathway through the park had already come on as night covered the city. Kyoko glanced around her in awe at the unexpected darkness casting shadows in the empty area.

That fleeting sense of guilt was nothing but a memory as she left her bench, fingers dialing his number as she searched for the exit.

* * *

She knew the moment he'd answered the phone she had surprised him. His face, when he pulled up at the entrance of the park, was one of such utter surprise that the young woman couldn't stave off her smile. Now, pulled against him the moment his apartment door closed, Kyoko muffled her chuckle against his broad chest.

"Just how long were you in that park?" Ren questioned, his disbelieving voice ringing out in the quiet room. "Your skin is like ice!"

Kyoko simply snuggled closer to his warmth as his large hands ran over her body. He wanted answers, but the things she had to say to him would push aside the cozy atmosphere they currently had. Even for just a moment longer, she selfishly wanted to stay next to him. Ren seemed to understand her hesitation and accepted her silence - for the moment. His body curled around hers, more than willing to press her as close as he possibly could. When her fingers were no longer tingling from the change in temperature, she heaved a heavy sigh and removed herself from the protective cocoon of his arms.

"Can I make us some coffee?" she asked, slipping the jacket from her petite body.

He quirked his eyebrow before a crooked smile began. "Of course. Let me h..."

"No," she interrupted. "Please, just go rest on the couch. I'll be done in just a minute."

While he gave her another curious look, he acquiesced to her demands. It was more than just the simple wish for a hot beverage on a cold, winters day. Kyoko needed the added distraction of the mug in her hands while she sorted her thoughts. There was so much she had to say to Ren and, though it had taken effort, she admitted to herself the lingering fear she felt at the mere thought of letting the words slip past her lips.

He accepted the mug with a gentle smile and sipped on the rich brew as Kyoko joined him on the sofa. When some time passed and she continued to stare into the contents of the cup she held, Ren called out to her. "Kyok..."

"I have a couple of things I wanna say."

Her abrupt interruption stunned him for a moment. "Okay...," he drawled, confused at her serious nature.

"I'm not really sure what order I should go in, so...," she sighed once more, raking a hand through her copper locks. Ren held his patience and let her muddle through her thoughts. Her tongue ran across her lips, distracting him for but a moment, before she finally spoke. "The project I'm working on is almost done."

"That's...good, right?"

She huffed a humorless chuckle. "Yes, that's _very_ good. Since it's almost over and I know we'll be holding a press conference soon, I wanna tell you about it."

Ren crossed his legs, watching her carefully. "It's okay. I know you're under contract and..."

"It's with Sho."

Kyoko mentally praised herself for having the foresight to make coffee. The cold silence that fell over the room almost had physical weight. She dared not look up from her steaming mug; she feared the expression that Ren's face held.

"Oh?"

How was it that a single word could place her body in a catatonic state? The ripples of angry energy flowed through his voice, dancing in front of her - teasing her, taunting her in their frigidity. The young woman barely held back the instinctive flinch when he spoke again.

"A music video I assume?" She simply nodded. "And? What part do you play?"

She'd made some good memories in her life. Though, visiting overseas was something she always wanted to do. Perhaps Moko-san would remember her kindly. "It...it's a love story," she whispered, hating that she could see his jaw twitch in her periphery. "So, I...uh, I'm playing his lover."

Silence.

Kyoko counted off seventeen seconds before Ren uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees. In the following seventy-five seconds, his hands clenched around the cup of coffee three times, he blew out a heavy breath six times, and his hanging head never once raised. It was obvious, to her anyway, that he was desperately trying to keep hold of his composure. With the smallest movements she could make, Kyoko eased forward and placed her cup on the table. Though she now had nothing to aide in her distraction, she feared her trembling hands would inadvertently spill the dark liquid on his furniture.

Without warning, Ren quickly stood from the couch in a single motion and hurled his cup against the wall. Kyoko jerked her hands over her mouth, but wasn't quick enough to stifle the shocked squeak that spilled from her throat as it shattered on impact. With her knees drawn to her chest, her frightened eyes watched Ren begin to pace restlessly in front of her.

"Why the fuck is it always him?!" he roared, kicking the table as he passed, uncaring as it teetered and sent her cup crashing to the floor. " _Why is it every single_ _damn time something happens he has to be there? What do I have to do to get Fuwa Sho out of the way?"_

Kyoko kept silent as he stomped to and fro the length of his apartment. The angry lines drawing down his handsome face were much more severe than she had anticipated. Ren continued to curse Sho's name as his hands clenched repeatedly. She kept up with his ramblings, though she doubted he'd even noticed the lapse into English during his tirade. That little fact only further supported one of her ideas she held about his past, but this was not the time for that train of thought.

Kyoko gripped her knees closer to her chest as he lashed out, kicking the table once more. This time, the unsuspecting furniture was upended, flipping over and sliding across the carpet to land near the remains of Ren's cup. While this was certainly not the most angry or violent she'd seen him before, it was the first time there was no character to blame his mental state on. This fury playing out before her was nothing like the persona 'Tsuruga Ren' displayed to the public.

It seemed she had even more evidence for her secret theories.

_"You said you had several things you wanted to talk about, huh?"_ Ren spat as he paused at the window. The actor kept his back to her, his angry words drifting over his shoulder. _"I suppose this is where you're gonna tell me you still have feelings for the prick. Well let me fill you in on someth..."_

His voice trailed off and she hesitantly lifted her eyes to his figure. Kyoko wasn't sure what deflated his seemingly unending anger, but she watched as it slowly ebbed away - leaving a myriad of emotions crossing his handsome face as he watched her. The not-so-subtle fear he'd invoked in her only moments before had fled in the face of stark pain making itself known in his chocolate eyes. Her heart clenched, wanting to reach out to him and take away whatever was hurting him. Perhaps that same burning in her chest was effecting him too. She could almost feel his need to reach out to her at that moment, but he was unsure as he took that step towards her.

_"Kyoko, I di..."_

"I don't," she interrupted. Her statement had caught him off guard and his confusion was apparent. "I don't have those types of feelings for him any longer." Her fingers trembled, clutched tightly around her knees. Her voice was soft, but unwavering as she met his gaze honestly. "Why would I choose to be with you if I did?"

He seemed to break from his frozen state, staggering forward before finally crumbling into the farthest corner of the couch. _"Fuck,"_ he cursed, running his hand over his face. A deep groan sounded in his chest, regret spilling forth and weighing down his body until his head hung weary in his hands.

"Ren?"

His large frame was now crumpled across from her, yet it seemed he no longer had the strength to raise his head and meet her worried gaze.

Kyoko slowly unfolded her slight frame, straightening her legs and turning to face him. "Re...Ren?"

"I'm sorry."

The words almost failed to cross the distance between them, but her ears had been straining to detect any sign of life from the defeated posture of the man before her. Gaining more confidence, Kyoko eased herself closer to his position.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know you don't, but he's just...there, with you, and I can't..." Long fingers trailed restlessly through the dark mass of hair atop his head. He curled his fingers, tugging at the locks in frustration. _"Sonofabitch!"_

She found herself moving ever closer to him, enough so now that her hands could easily touch his tense frame. While the anger still lingered close to the surface, Kyoko felt much of it was turned on himself – many of the muttered curses he spat were self-depreciating in nature. At least he had regained some semblance of his composure - he was only lapsing into English when swearing. Kyoko was trying to gather her thoughts, attempting to make a decision as to what she should say to him now when one dark eye peeked at her from behind the curtain of his raven hair. The defeated grimace disturbing the aristocratic lines of his face pulled some emotion deep within her chest so sharply she felt robbed of breath.

"I don't know how to compete with someone whose existence has been so... big...in your life."

Did she even have the ability to show him how shocked she was at that statement? While she knew Ren had always hated her being around Sho, never had the thought crossed her mind that he felt he was _competing_ with the bastard. The very idea of it was ludicrous.

And for her...attention? Affection?

Surely she had misunderstood. Or else had a mild stroke that was affecting her ability to process words.

"Every time I think I've become a little more important to you, he shows up." The actor huffed a humorless laugh and let his body fall back, listless, against the couch. "He shows back up, barging into your life...trying to reclaim that spot of his and push me right back out."

She stared, disbelieving, at his profile, unable to say a word. Kyoko wanted to chastise him, remind him that he – of all people – had no reason to have these depressive feelings. But he'd robbed her of the ability to convey these thoughts and left nothing but utter shock in his wake. Kyoko understood where her feelings of doubt and lack of self-worth came from, but why would this incredibly handsome and talented man share in that form of suffering?

And to Sho of all people!

So ridiculous was the notion that Kyoko found herself unable to suppress her chuckle. That, of all things, is what drew Ren's attention. His head turned, rolling along the back of the couch, until he faced her. It was Ren's turn to look at her in shock – and that only served to change her chuckle into a full out laugh. The actor drew himself up, turning a bit to face her, and Kyoko fought to regain control of her emotions before he misunderstood.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping the errant tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but...do you honestly think you're competing with Sho?" Kyoko saw his body tense once more and quickly reached out to grab his hand. The words she'd struggled with for so long were now readily sitting on her tongue to be released. She laced her fingers through his much larger ones, enjoying the warmth his skin radiated. "Ren, even if it was competition – which I assure you it is not – you would've already won."

Watching the joy – and relief – spread across his face reminded her of sitting on the bank of her secret creek back in Kyoto. Though it wasn't often, she could sometimes slip away early enough to watch the sun rise over the trees in the morning. Seeing those beautiful colors never failed to bring a smile to her face. It was like her own personal sunrise; something mother nature had set aside just for her that day. The light glowing in his hazel eyes had the same effect. His other hand reached out, cupping her cheek and thumb caressing the ivory skin. It took no effort to let those words pass her lips now.

"I love you, Ren."

How many hours had she spent during childhood dreaming of her Prince Charming? She'd imagined going to fancy balls, wearing beautiful gowns that shimmered in the light and made everyone in attendance stop and stare. Every other castle around would pale in comparison to her majestic home. The golden eyed girl just knew she would watch her Prince ride around the courtyard on his pure white steed from a window high in the towers. More than anything, Kyoko imagined the feeling of never being alone again. Of sitting by the fire on cold nights, being held in his strong arms, and talking until she drifted to sleep.

The mistake she made that tarnished all her fantasies had been putting Sho as her Prince. Never had he made her feel safe, beautiful, or loved. His betrayal had forcibly shoved all those wishes aside and tossed her into the cold truth of reality.

Now, she lay comfortably nestled in Ren's arms – even if she was sprawled across his larger figure. The hold he had on her was tight, but not painful. The rapid heartbeat beating beneath her fingertips soothed her soul in ways she never imagined. This feeling, this need to have her near she could feel emanating from his body dashed aside those childhood fantasies and let her adult dreams begin to settle into place. She was going to be hard pressed to remove the smile from her face anytime soon.

"Stay with me tonight."

No matter what, Kyoko could no more stop the tensing of her body than she could step from his apartment window and fly. It might not have been the Emperor uttering those words, but the sentence alone sent a flicker of fear of the unknown coursing through her.

"I promise, I won't do anything." His hands didn't release their grip around her body, but his words were soothing enough that she began to relax once more. "I swear I won't do anything, but...please, I just want you to stay beside me."

The soothing motion of his hands rubbing along her back soon had her lying fully against him once more. Neither of them spoke for a long time; choosing instead to enjoy the closeness of the other in the silent room. While Kyoko still had some large reservations about the more intimate aspects of a relationship, she trusted his words.

With the trust she held in Ren and the happiness flowing through her veins, her answer was easy to come by.


	28. Chapter 28

It was impossible to tell the time. Her eyes fluttered awake, aware only of the darkness of the room and an addicting warmth surrounding her body. The comfort she found herself in disallowed her from moving even an inch in her semi-awakened state; though the gentle, rhythmic rise of the pillow she rested her head on did prompt her to at least take stock of her surroundings. Kyoko took a deep breath, immediately recognizing the compelling scent that hit her nose. Again, her head lifted with its cushion and this time the soothing beat of the heart beneath a broad chest made itself known. The young actress didn't panic; instead, she found herself smiling in contentment as she recognized the body wrapped so snugly around her own.

 

Though little light was afforded to her golden eyes, Kyoko could make out the peaceful countenance of Ren's slumbering face. Dark hair swept across his forehead, raven lashes lay flush against his pale cheeks, his lips were parted just so, his breath coming out in soft sighs. The young woman surprised even herself by not flying into a panic when she realized the comprising nature in which she awoke - wrapped tightly against his chest, half laying across the popular actor. Instead of the panic and embarrassment she would have felt a few months ago, Kyoko found herself cherishing the intimate nature in which she had slept so comfortably. While his suggestion had stunned her the night before, Ren had stayed true to his word and simply held her close as they fell asleep. She was more than grateful for the opportunity to do so; the conversation they shared the night before frightened her immensely. It wasn't the volatile emotions Ren let loose that scared her; it was the fear that Ren would turn away from her, reject her after knowing the intimate positions she had found herself in with Sho. Even when her mind argued that it was nothing more than acting - and therefore her job - Kyoko couldn't help but worry about her new found lover's reaction to that news. Especially knowing how much Ren despised her childhood friend.

 

So much happened between them lately that Kyoko found herself more than willing to spend the night comfortable in Ren's arms - even with her initial hesitation. He discovered the secrets she kept from him, had looked past those facts not shared, and still seemed happy to have her in his arms. The young woman smiled and burrowed her face against the warm skin peeking through his partially open bed shirt. Ren moved slightly, adjusting himself around her lithe figure, but didn't awaken at her movements. Kyoko was glad for the continued privacy and took the time to truly revel in the knowledge that certain thoughts she never believed to be true for her lot in life had come to pass.

 

She was wanted.

 

She was cherished.

 

She was loved.

 

While their romance had been a far cry from the seemingly perfect fairy tale scenarios she once dreamed about in her childhood, it was real and that alone brought tears to her eyes. Surely all the pain she suffered in her short life had been her penance to pay for the happiness she felt at this moment. Being able to be with him like this was more than her tarnished heart ever hoped to dream for. With that thought lingering in her brain, Kyoko drifted into the nothingness once more.

 

 

**() )( () )( () )( () )( () )(**

 

 

Surely not much time passed before Kyoko felt herself being drawn into consciousness once more. The room was still bathed in the dark of night and her eyes opened readily to the movement around her. She felt the soothing motion of a large hand rubbing small circles into her back. The camisole she'd kept on when they readied for bed left her upper back and shoulders exposed, so the pads of Ren's calloused fingers grazed her flesh every so often. The motion was comforting, calming, and had her humming in delight.

 

"Sorry," his deep voice rumbled quietly above her. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

 

"It's fine; I was just napping. I already woke up once."

 

"It's still real early. There's plenty of time to still sleep."

 

The rather baggy pajama bottoms she borrowed from Ren twisted around her hips as she tuned into his body, wrapping her arms around his torso and getting comfortable once more. "Good, I don't wanna get up."

 

Ren lifted his other hand, brushing the hair away from her face and neck. She felt him move, his warmth coming closer to her own until she felt his lips brush against her temple. "Thank you for staying tonight."

 

The clean, woodsy scent of his shampoo still clinging to his hair filled her nose as he continued to brush kisses along her jaw. "I should be thanking you for letting me stay."

 

The hand on her back slowed to a stop, resting between the bare flesh of her shoulder blades. His free hand moved beneath her jaw, tipping her eyes up to meet his own in the darkness. "Why do you say that?"

 

Kyoko hesitated before finally admitting her fears. "I thought you'd be so mad at me you wouldn't want to see me for a while."

 

"Over the video?" he asked, an incredulous tone filling his voice.

 

She nodded against the hand still holding her jaw. "That.....and Sho. Working with him again; doing the things I had to for........" A gentle kiss to her lips silenced her.

 

"That's for your work, Kyoko. When you're in front of that camera, though it may be your body, its the character you've created that's performing the actions. I could never hold anything you do in your acting against you. Now, the fact that it's...... _him_ ," Ren spat, his eyes darkening before he drew a calming breath. "Doesn't sit well with me, but there's nothing to be done about that." Molten eyes softened under her gaze; his thumb slowly stroked across her bottom lip. "I lost my temper yesterday, lashed out in front of you _.......to_ you _,_ and you can't imagine how much I regret doing that."

 

"But....."

 

"My anger wasn't directed at you," he interrupted. "It was at that bastard, and at myself. I get frustrated, mad when I have to face my own shortcomings."

 

Kyoko stared at him wide eyed for a moment before she let out a sigh, her warm breath gently blowing across his face. "Didn't I already tell you last night? You do not fall short to Sho in any way!"

 

"On that......"

 

"No!" It was her turn to interrupt the actor. "You're not allowed to argue about this." Perhaps it was because her eyes and voice held such conviction, but Ren found himself unable to hold onto the depressive feelings that normally settled onto his shoulders when thinking along these lines. Instead, he surprisingly found a chuckle working its way out of his throat. This woman, would she never fail to surprise him?

 

"I'm not allowed, am I?" he asked, a note of humor lacing his voice.

 

"No," she stubbornly insisted. "You're just going to have to accept that I'm right on this."

 

He marveled at the fierce flash of emotion turning her golden eyes even darker before he could stand the temptation no longer. Ren rolled her slightly, rising above the petite woman on his elbows. "Will I?" he asked, his mouth slowly curving into a smirk that made her stomach clench.

 

"Y-Yes, you will," she managed to reply after finding her voice around her suddenly dry tongue. Eyes that adjusted in the dark room afford her a clear view of the devilish spark in Ren's eyes. While she wasn't afraid - being caged under his larger body - Kyoko was acutely aware of the weight his frame placed along her. Even more worrisome was how _anxious_ it made her feel.

 

"Well," he began, one hand dancing down the length of her arm, fingers intertwining with her own. "I suppose I'll have to take your expert opinion on the matter."

 

Surely the magic Ren possessed wasn't intended for humans. Kyoko felt hopelessly caught in the spell he weaved right before her. The very air surrounding them seemed to charge with an electricity she could feel at every point they touched. As his lips met hers, she felt that charge amplify, shooting through her body and setting her skin afire with his presence.

 

Kyoko breathed in his scent, a weakness taking hold of her limbs as she willingly submitted to his dominating presence. His tongue swept into her mouth, claiming the space and searching out all her secrets. The coil twisting in her belly tugged straight at her spine, bending and curling her body against his own hard lines. Confusion and fear of the unknown battled with an instinctive _want_ coursing through her veins. Neither gained any significant ground, leaving Kyoko to merely latch onto Ren's shoulders and trust him to guide her through the turbulent wave of emotions crashing over her.

 

Large, strong hands stole under the thin camisole she wore, fingers pressing paths of breath catching heat into her smooth belly. Ren groaned above her, relinquishing his hold on her lips and burying his head into her shoulder. Kyoko thought he might have mumbled something against her skin, but the loud beating of her heart drowned out his low voice. She could, however, hear the strangled moan escape her own lips as his tongue and teeth attacked the sensitive skin of her neck. Her legs moved restlessly against his own as her body began chanting for something she couldn't name. His weight settled more firmly against her, one of his legs slipping between her thighs.

 

Her curious fingers began searching his body, tired of their purchase on his shoulders. She gripped his strong arms, squeezing the flexing muscles beneath his thin shirt. Her fingers threaded through the soft, raven hair atop his head, tugging at the locks until he followed her direction and took her lips once more. Only when his hungry lips were possessing her did Kyoko no longer feel lost. Even through the restlessness, anxiousness, and stabs of hot pleasure racking her body, Ren's hold on her was the only anchor she had in this turbulent sea.

 

Her hands had taken a life of their own, wandering over his body and pushing annoying cloth out of the way until they found only warm, bronzed skin greeting them. Kyoko's hands skittered over his ribs, dancing between each defined line, marveling at the play of muscles reacting to her touch.

 

_"Mmmmm.......God, Kyoko,"_ Ren groaned against her lips, his breath stuttering as her hands fluttered over the hard lines of his chest. The actor moved back a fraction, just enough to rip the shirt from his back before taking her lips once more. The warm, naked skin pressing her into the mattress shocked her. Kyoko's hands went still against his chest while he continued to creep up her slim torso. Fear was winning the war waging inside her mind....until she felt the fast thrum of his heartbeat against her fingertips. No matter how astonishing it was, his frantic pulse matched her own. Was he as nervous as she was? Scared? Excited?

 

The thin silk of her bra did nothing to shield her tender skin from the raw heat of his large hand. Kyoko could barely recognize the wanton moan that tore from her throat as her own voice. Lips danced down the ivory column of her throat, tongue blazing a trail over her collar bone, as Ren's nimble fingers brushed over the ever hardening pebble beneath his hands.

 

_"R....en,"_ her broken voice bounced off the walls. Kyoko's fingers delved into his hair, her spine bending off the bed - pushing into him against the blinding pleasure he was invoking in her lithe body. His hips pinned her back to the bed, grinding against her while his own groan was drowned out in her alabaster skin. Though the heat blossoming inside her gut was nearly overwhelming, the hard, thick length that pressed against the apex of her thighs had her eyes flying open.

 

"Wa.....wait a minute," she panted, her hands pressing against his broad shoulders. "Ren, stop, please."

 

His hands halted their ministrations on her smooth flesh. The actor rose above her; lust still lingered in his dark eyes, but he gazed at her with concern. "Wh.....what is it?" he panted.

 

Shaky hands wiped down her face. She drew several deep breaths before pulling herself up in the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered in the silent room.

 

He looked on, confused. "For what?"

 

"I ca.....it's, it's too much." Kyoko glanced at his profile, hesitant in her words. "I can't."

 

He sat for a moment watching her, his labored breathing slowly returning to normal before he drew his hands down his face. "No......no I'm the one who's sorry, Kyoko. I never meant for things to get so out of hand. I didn't......" a drawn out sigh of obvious frustration passed his lips and he moved to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand, simply holding the tiny appendage within his own. "I'm sorry."

 

Kyoko hated the bit of self-loathing she could hear slipping into his voice and curled her fingers around his. Her cheeks began to flush before she could even speak. "It's not.....it's not that I didn't....um, enjoy it," she murmured.

 

"Hmm?"

 

She stole a glance at his profile, blowing out her breath as she gained the strength to repeat such an embarrassing fact. "I said, it's not that I didn't enjoy what we were doing." At this, that devilish smirk re-appeared on his face. She lightly smacked his arm in retaliation. "I'm just not ready for anything more than this." She finally met his dark eyes, her nervousness apparent on her pale face. "Is that okay?"

 

He smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Of course it's okay," he assured her. "I would never pressure you into doing something you weren't ready to do. I really am sorry, Kyoko. I already knew you weren't ready for..... _this_ , but I got carried away. Can you forgive me?"

 

Kyoko laid her head against his warm chest, letting him wrap her in his arms once more. "There's nothing to forgive," she mumbled against his skin. She kept her face hidden from view as she felt the prick of tears behind her eyes. Struggling to get her emotions under control quickly, Kyoko could only mentally thank her good fortune yet again for having Ren in her life. For him to be so understanding about her hesitations with intimacy was simply one more reason she loved the man holding her. Ren's fingers slipped beneath her chin, tilting her head up to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

 

"It's still a bit early, but should we go get breakfast somewhere?"

 

"That sounds good," she agreed.

 

"Alright. Why don't you rest a while longer though; I'm going to get a shower." Ren gave her another brief kiss when she nodded her acceptance and hurried to grab a change of clothes on the way to the bathroom.

 

Ren stared down at his traitorous body as the warm water of the shower fell over his shoulders. There was no sense in running the water cold - he was far past the point of that helping his problem.

 

  **() )( () )( () )( () )( () )( ()**  


 

 

Time had ravaged the house the young woman walked through, her bare feet leaving little patterns in the dust. Cabinet doors hung open, tilting from their hinges. The pictures that once decorated the white walls had fallen to the floor, the shattered glass of their frames littering the hardwood. Furniture sat covered in dust and unknown stains from years of decay. Along the base of the windows, ivy grew unchecked from the broken frames, branching out until the bright green leaves tickled the edge of the base boards.

 

The young woman and her companion were careful to avoid all the dangers as they eased their way around the house, heading towards their singular destination. He sat on the arm of an old chair, his own bare feet dangling above the littered floor. His long chestnut hair was unbound, some of the light strands draped over his shoulder. Within his hands lay an old cracked frame - the subject of which he studied intensely, seemingly oblivious to her approach.

 

The young woman's companion let out a short whine, a call for attention to the humans near him. Her fingers reached out, trailing through the thick, gray fur covering the older wolf's body. The soothing motion pacified the beast and he stayed close to her, following until they stood before the man. She spoke no words, simply gazed at his handsome face until he met her vibrant, violet eyes. Her face asked the question her mouth had no need to speak, but he only smiled and shook his head, laying the picture back on the table.

 

She stepped forward, bringing her body to rest between his knees. Golden hair flowed down her back, curling near her hips. His long fingers brushed against the ivory skin of her collar. The dress she wore clung to her skin, bathing her in the hues of an autumn forest. She gave a smile to match his own as her knuckles gently caressed his cheeks. While the two sat entwined,  their bodies speaking to one another through gentle caresses - a touch to the arm, her fingers trailing down his bare chest, foreheads pressed together - the gray wolf left their side and explored what was once the living area.

 

His sensitive nose scoured the room - searching the old cushions of the couch, the corners of the room, the ivy growing down from the cracked windows - until he found his human's scent on the items scattered across the table. The camera followed his movements, slowly cataloging each weathered item left behind. The worn, cracked frame of the picture came into view - dusty streaks left behind from his attempt to wipe it clean. The couple staring back into the camera were smiling blissfully. The love they shared for each other, captured in that single moment, transcended the ravages of time surrounding them.

 

**"Cut!"**

 

Kyoko had all intentions of quickly removing herself from between Sho's legs, but with the first step back, he pulled her tightly against his chest. "What the hell, Sho?"

 

"Quiet!" he ordered, his tone leaving no room for arguments. She was surprised enough to comply with his instructions.

 

_"What?"_ she whispered.

 

"Don't move until the trainer has come for the animal," he replied, his tone hushed.

 

She lifted her head from his chest and cocked a dubious eyebrow at him. "You, your manager, and the director all said he was a trained wolf and I had nothing to worry about."

 

"Baka," he spat, pulling her close once more. "That doesn't mean it isn't a wild animal; you can't treat them like pets. Just trust me on this, okay? I've worked with animals a few times before. It won't take long until the trainer has him off the set."

 

Kyoko hated to admit Sho was right, but she had no experience working with animals in any setting. So, for the time being, she grit her teeth and dealt with being flush against his bare chest. Her nose inadvertently rubbed against his warm skin as she moved away from the tickling strands of his long wig. When the all clear signal came, she ripped herself out of his arms and hurried away from the set.

 

"Kyoko-chan!" Asami-san waved her over to a small monitor set up near the director's chairs. "Would you like to see the final take?"

 

"Of course."

 

"You looked great, Kyoko-san," one of the camera men said as they watched her character walk on screen.

 

"Thanks," she said, almost in after thought, as a critical eye raked down her on-screen figure. Sheer professionalism kept her from squealing aloud at the picture she presented. Walking with the gray wolf at her side, the muted colors she and Sho wore, the wispy strands of her hair catching the light - it felt so ethereal to her that she could easily see herself as a sprite exploring human territory. Her fingers unconsciously fiddled with the end of her forest green dress as they watched the rest of the take.

 

"Good work everyone," Asami-san called out. "I think we got it." She turned to the young actress. "Kyoko-chan, take a fifteen minute break, but don't change just yet. We need to do a photo shoot for the promotional posters."

 

"Thank you." Kyoko took her leave from the director and headed towards the small table in the corner filled with refreshments for the cast and crew. A single bottle of water was all she took and found a chair near the set to rest in. Kyoko was glad for the momentary respite; keeping up the facade of a loving partner was hard enough, but in Sho's arms it was sheer torture. She would take every break she could manage to get.

 

"Good work today, Kyoko-chan."

 

The sudden appearance of Shoko-san was unexpected, but not unwelcome. "Thank you, Shoko-san."

 

The busty woman took a seat near the young actress. "After this next set, we're going to be done filming."

 

"Yes, yes we are," Kyoko replied, working hard on holding back her smile. Her eagerness to get away from Sho was difficult to hold back.

 

"There is still a lot of editing to be done on this particular video, so the press conference we scheduled to announce the release of the video has been pushed back two weeks."

 

"That long?"

 

"Well, this _is_ his first international video. No one's taking any chances and everything is being triple checked before getting the okay to proceed. We don't want to hold up the release, but we also want to put out the best product we can."

 

Kyoko nodded her understanding and fell silent for a moment. As much as he irritated her, Kyoko understood how important this project was to Sho's career. She became annoyed with herself - understanding his problems, but, at the same time, not wishing him even more acclaim. Wanting to move on from subject, Kyoko turned to Shoko-san once more. "Actually, I need to return something to you."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I forgot to return the necklace we used in the last scene before I left the other day."

 

Shoko stared back at the young woman, confusion apparent on her face. "But Kyoko-chan......"

 

"I know and I'm so very sorry, but I brought it back today. Oh! And don't worry; it's not damaged in the least."

 

"No, no....you misunderstand, Kyoko-chan. You didn't have to return the necklace."

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

Shoko-san smiled at her; a knowing look that confused the golden eyed girl even more. "That wasn't a prop from the studio. You see, Sho bought th......"

 

"It figures a newbie like you wouldn't understand how this works."

 

The long, blond hair of her wig flew behind her as she whipped her head around to face Sho. He sauntered up to the women, his cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Excuse me?" she ground out.

 

"Ba~ka," he drawled, purposefully sitting across from her. "She's telling you it's a perk of the job. Keep the necklace; who else would want to wear that childish shit anyway?"

 

She glared daggers at the musician, but managed to hold her tongue. Instead, she turned to his manager. "Is that really okay, Shoko-san? It looks expensive."

 

Shoko kept casting questioning eyes at her charge, but he refused to meet her gaze. She finally plastered that professional smile on her face and waved a hand at the girl. "Of....of course it's okay. It's just a token of our appreciation for all your hard work."

 

The actresses eyes lit up, a smile beaming back at the older woman. "Then please accept my thanks. I'll be sure to thank Asami-san as well for her generosity."

 

"No!" Shoko interrupted abruptly, the flash of panic in her eyes quickly fading to what she hoped was embarrassment. "I mean....she's already so busy with the editing. Let me convey your gratitude when she has a free moment."

 

"O...kay," Kyoko slowly agreed, unsure of the odd flush to Shoko-san's face, but letting the matter drop easily.

 

"Geez....what's the big deal?" Sho questioned, crossing his legs and snubbing his nose at her. "You've gotten gifts before right? Like that one from the drama you're doing."

 

"You mean _Box R_?"

 

"Yeah. I've seen you wear that necklace from the show other places. So why is this so surprising?"

 

"Oh, that's not from the show."

 

Sho took care not to let his face slip at the information. "What?"

 

"That’s mine actually."

 

"Really?" Shoko-san spoke up. "I've seen it before; it's a beautiful piece. Do you mind if I ask where you got it?" Her eyes slipped to her charge's profile, worry already racking her brain at the vibes his body was giving off.

 

A light dusting of pink suddenly covered Kyoko's face. "It, ah....it was a gift....from someone. I just thought it fit Natsu's character." She slid from her chair, bowing briefly to the young manager. "If you'll excuse me, I want to check my make-up before the shoot starts."

 

"Of course," Shoko mumbled, not missing the narrowing of Sho's eyes as he watched her.

 

Kyoko had long since slipped into her dressing room before the sound of a chair being thrown into the wall was heard.


	29. Chapter 29

Lightly manicured nails clicked against the screen of a cell phone as the owner scrolled through the numerous texts she'd ignored throughout the day. Deleting the annoying messages filling her inbox was good for occupying her time. While she wasn't patient by nature, she had no issues with calmly watching a well crafted plan come to fruition. A giggle sounded in the empty classroom; the ring of innocence in the melodious tune belonging to no members of her group and feeling vastly out of place. The chuckles that followed had the undercurrent of malevolence she expected out of her supposed peers.

Natsu looked away from her screen, gazing past dust particles dancing in rays of sunlight filtering through the dirty windows, to observe the card game being held at the gathered desks. The younger girl was grinning ear to ear, enthralled with her opportunity to spend time with such popular senpai. Unfortunately for her, she attended a junior school a prefect over - the girl did not realize the true reputation of the fashionable high schoolers who called out to her as class ended. The thought that her little toy had not felt the need to warn her oh-so-precious sister away from them put a pleased grin on Natsu's face. Without a warning to tarnish the girl's opinion of the group, she had first crack at the impression they would make.

Natsu met Kaori's eyes for a brief moment, nodding her head slightly to the young woman who stood as her right hand, telling her to continue with the game. There was nothing more Natsu needed to say; all the ground work for the finale was complete. She checked the clock on her phone once more, smiling when she realized the show was about to begin.

The first muted cry only reached Natsu's ears; the giggling group at the desk never turning their heads or indicating they heard a sound. It was a few minutes more before frantic footsteps sounded down the hallway they occupied. Slamming doors and the now audible cry of "Koemi!" soon caught the attention of all in the room. The door was thrown open wide, an out of breath and haggard appearing Kumiko nearly tumbling into the room. Her legs trembled as she stepped forward, hands reaching out for her sister.

"Koemi," she panted, stumbling closer. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

The young girl laughed, turning her smile to the group surrounding her. "Just playing cards with your friends, onee-chan."

Natsu could see Kumiko flinch, her eyes widening slightly. "I told you to wait for me at the school's entrance!"

"But they said you'd be busy for a while. So Kaori-san said they'd keep me company until you were ready to go home." Kaori put her arm around the child, hugging her close while she met Kumiko's nervous gaze with hardened eyes.

"Koemi, get over here now!" The young woman couldn't stand to see such evil touching her baby sister. Fear was making her limbs tremble as she stood before them.

"O...onee-chan?" Koemi questioned, her voice cracking under the fear and surprise of Kumiko's tone. She instinctively huddled closer to the woman holding her, never knowing her actions were causing her sister even greater distress.

"Koemi! I said get over here!" The young girl could not understand her sister's reasoning. The older sibling who'd always laughed and played with her was now screaming at her in a room full of people. Her eyes watered, lips quivering as she scurried away from the desk and ran...straight into Natsu's arms.

"Shhhh...," Natsu crooned, gently stroking the young girl's back. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about anything, Koemi-chan." The child's face was buried in her chest, sobbing into the silky white shirt Natsu wore. A strangled gasp tore from Kumiko. She stumbled back, her fingers wavering to her throat as she watched the malevolent grin slowly take root on her tormentors face. "Natsu-oneechan will take care of everything."

The twisted grins of the girls gathered around the desk were far overshadowed by the wicked beauty shining on Natsu's face.

"Cut!"

The set erupted into a bustle of activity as the scene came to an end. Kyoko returned the many thanks given her and made her way to the small dressing area in the back of the room. It only took a moment for the young actress to change from Natsu's school outfit to the jeans and off shoulder blouse she'd worn that morning. Normally she would search out the director after completing her work for the day, but there were several other scenes they had to film - just none that involved her character. Of out respect for those still working, Kyoko caught his assistants eye, waved her goodbye's, and quietly made her way to the door.

She slipped her sunglasses on the moment she cleared the door, shielding herself from the unforgiving rays of the afternoon sun. A sigh slipped past her lips as she surveyed the crowded street. Keeping Sawara-san's words in mind, and not wanting to throw herself into the heavy flow of traffic on the sidewalk, Kyoko kept close to the building and tried to hide herself from view. It would have been far more convenient for her to ride her bike as she used to, but she'd had enough of listening to not only Sawara-san, but Moko-san, and Ren lecturing her on keeping what they called a 'low profile'. With that mode of transportation not open to her, and taking the bus not much better, Kyoko could only pray a cab became available soon.

She dug through her bag, searching for her cell phone as she waited. Her voice mail icon lit up as soon as she turned on the mobile. The first message had a shy smile crossing her face. Ren left it shortly after she started the shoot. It was nothing important, simply him wishing her a good day, but it warmed Kyoko down to her very soul. She was still smiling foolishly as she played the second message. However, the contents had her head snapping up and searching the street in front of the studio. It wasn't long before she zoned in on the sleek black car parked just beyond the door. It was a familiar face that exited as she came closer to the vehicle.

"You received Takarada-sama's message, Kyoko-sama?" The president's secretary questioned as he held the back door open for her.

"Umm...yes. What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I'm here only to escort you back to the office."

Kyoko had little choice but to settle in and ponder why she was being called to Takarada Lory's office.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervousness filled the young actress while she followed behind the secretary through the parking deck. The man continued his usual penchant for silence, concentrating instead on leading her up the private elevator used by the President and the company's board of directors. Kyoko wasn't sure if avoiding the route that would take her through the busy atrium was in her favor. Perhaps being able to see the state of the rest of the company would have given her some indication as to what awaited her inside.

"Mind your step, Kyoko-sama."

The elevators opened to an empty corridor; large, gilded mirrors and exquisite paintings lined the high walls. The gentleman opened the door, bowing his head and directing her inside. Kyoko took a deep breath and dared to step forward, doing her best to hide her trepidation.

"Ah, Mogami-kun! I'm glad you got my message." Lory welcomed her with open arms, clasping her shoulders gently and steering her around a large divan.

"You only said you wished to see me," Kyoko began, dutifully following along. "Is there something wrong, Sacho?"

"No, no," he chuckled. "I just wanted to go over some things with you two and I'm afraid we need to keep this as private as possible. I can only be assured of absolute secrecy in my office."

She followed him to a conference room adjacent to his private office. "I'm sorry? The two of us?"

"There she is!" The smooth voice greeted her as soon as she stepped through the doors. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mogami-san."

The suave figure of the CEO of the Akatoki agency rose from his seat to greet her. It took a moment for Kyoko to overcome the shock of seeing not only the president of their rival company, but the two people she caught a glimpse of behind him. "Uh...no, the pleasure is mine, Takahashi-san."

He led her to the table, sitting her opposite Sawara-san who smiled in greeting. "I've watched the final cut of the video. You far surpassed my expectations."

"He's given nothing but complements since they arrived," Lory added.

"Just wait until you see it old friend; you'll be blown away just as I was."

"Well I'd love to but someone refused to bring it today."

The chuckle Takahashi released was one filled with humor while carrying a certain degree of self satisfaction. "And you can watch it after its released the night of the press conference. Wh~ich," he drawled, turning his attention to Kyoko. "Has been moved up to the end of the week."

"The end of the week? I thought it wouldn't be released for another two weeks or so."

Takahashi sighed, leaning back in his chair and glancing towards Sho. "Well, like it usually does, word got out to the press and a lot of buzz has been flowing through the paparazzi. Nothing specific mind you, but they know something big is in the works."

"Oh no," Kyoko exclaimed. "And so many precautions were taken."

"That's the way this business works," Sho suddenly added, leaning forward and pinning the young actress with his knowing gaze. "I'm sure you'll understand when you get more experience under your belt." Sheer force of will kept her mouth from spewing forth obscenities.

"Don't worry, this sort of thing is bound to happen. The leak isn't a harm to us at all; in fact, it's given Sho even more press. I decided to move up the release date to capitalize on the hype building up around his 'secret project'." The president's of the rival companies shared a pleased grin at that remark.

"You planned well for this," Lory remarked.

"I do like to be prepared," Takahashi agreed with a chuckle. "Though, the only reason the techs could finish up the CG work and editing was because of the superb acting of your fine young woman here. Even with the triple checks they've given the video, everything looked perfect." He leaned closer to Kyoko, speaking low though doing little to hide his words. "Are you sure your happy with your current contract my dear?"

Unlike before, Kyoko wasn't so much in shock that she couldn't laugh at his question. "Very happy, Takahashi-san. Though I do thank you for asking." The exaggerated sigh he released had all those present joining in her laughter.

"I suppose that's for the best," he began. "After all, it would probably be much harder to hide your previous relationship with Sho-kun if you came to work for me."

The smile was still on his face, but his eyes pierced her with a seriousness that stifled the last of her humor. Kyoko's brain froze in shock as she tried to digest his words. Of their own violation, her golden eyes turned to find her childhood friend. To her surprise, he was as tense as she - his eyes wide in disbelief and jaw slack at the revelation. "I...wh...what do you mean...Takahashi-san?"

"Mogami-kun." She turned to face the president of her company, her heart stuttering at the steely gaze he fixated on her. "We wouldn't call you both in to such a private meeting to inform you of a schedule change."

"Obviously there are some things we need to clear up."

"Takahashi-san is correct. Though, I'm most curious as to why you would hide this."

"Bu...I - I don't...," she stuttered.

"Exactly, Kyoko-san. There are plenty of people in entertainment who knew each other before starting their careers."

"Now look here,Takahashi-san," Sho's voice carried over the room as he stood from the table. He pointed his finger at the president, but was unable to hide the tremor in his hand. "Did you bring us here under this..."

"Watch it Sho-kun. This is a polite inquiry, don't force me to turn into something else." The president of the Akatoki agency held the same polite smile as Lory, but the eyes turned on the singer were hard and inquisitive. Every word she and Sho uttered, every move they made was being analyzed by the intelligent men interrogating them. Sho grumbled, but took his seat once more.

Kyoko's mind raced, desperately trying to find a way out of a situation she never wanted to find herself in. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean about our past relationship?"

"Please don't attempt to hide things from us, Mogami-kun. We need to know what to prepare for." Though Takarada-sacho spoke in gentler tones, the strength filling them was the same.

Kyoko met Sho's eyes once more. Though she was scared at the revelation of this unwanted connection of theirs, it was anger she saw etched into his handsome face. Things weren't going according to his plan and Sho was never able to deal with that well. Unfortunately for the singer, he wasn't in control of this situation and would have to bend to the demands of their superiors. That reason alone was enough to make his jaw clench with rage. Silence fell on the room, the CEO's of their respective companies forcing the pair to speak first. A fine tremble began working through her body, but Kyoko could stand their watchful eyes no longer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what, Mogami-kun?"

"For deceiving you. For hiding things from you."

"But why?" he asked. "Why hide something as trivial as knowing Sho-kun?"

A humorless chuckle escaped her lips, yet she continued to keep her head down, hands clenched in her lap. "It was only trivial to him."

"Shut up, Kyoko," Sho growled.

With the pressure of the meeting weighing on her mind, Kyoko couldn't hold back her biting words. "You don't tell me what to do you bastard!"

"Okay," Takahashi-san drawled, leaning back in the leather chair. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"I take it your relationship is no longer a civil one?"

"There is no relationship!" Kyoko was quick to stress.

"But there used to be one, right?" Takahashi-san asked.

Kyoko hesitated, nails biting into her skin. Sho took advantage of her lapse and headed up the conversation. "We're childhood friends. We grew up together in Kyoto."

"Why hide that?"

Sho's eyes slid to his manager. He shifted in his seat, arms crossing defensively over his broad chest. "The circumstances surrounding our arrival in Tokyo a couple of years ago could be...misinterpreted."

Kyoko snorted, eyes rolling as she mimicked his posture. "That's a pretty way of saying you're a lying asshole."

"I already told you to shut u..."

"Sho-kun," Takahashi-san interrupted. "Let's not get sidetracked here." He poured himself a glass of water as his discerning eyes flickered between their faces. "So, reading between these rather hostile lines...we have a pair of childhood friends who moved to Tokyo together, during the time you were beginning your career Sho, and suffered a falling out that could be sensationalized in the press. Did I get the basics right?"

They both held silent, turning their eyes to the floor.

"Yes sir, that is an accurate summary," Shoko-san spoke for the first time.

The older gentleman allowed the silence to linger, watching both their talents reactions to the inquiry and mentally going through the various preparations they had discussed prior to the meeting. Being in the business as long as they had, they knew to have contingency plans in place. "Mogami-kun." Lory took pity on her shrinking countenance. "While I wish you would have come to me before hand, we can easily handle this situation."

"Hell, it hasn't even turned into a situation yet. We just need to plan carefully for anything that may surface."

"Takahashi-san, I have worked," Sho stopped himself, meeting Kyoko's slowly raising gaze. "We have worked hard the past couple of years making sure our past wasn't revealed to anyone. I'm very curious to know how you came to find out." The narrowing eyes of his president had him quickly backtracking on his words. "I mean, just to make sure this source isn't still out there spreading rumors."

Takahashi-san's demeanor relaxed, but he easily quelled the singer with a look. "You should already know how difficult it can be to keep certain things hidden. However, I don't believe this particular source will be harmful to either of you."

"What does that mean, Takarada-sacho?" Kyoko asked.

"Your mother was the one who informed me of your history with Sho-kun."

His voice held no stabbing tone of mockery that preceded the vicious pain which seized her gut. There was no intentional brutality hidden within his tone, lingering in his gaze. The sentence was said with innocence and that, perhaps, was even worse. For the look of benign intrigue on his face was one she couldn't bear. And yet, a hope sparked to life in her chest. One that, despite the warnings her mind was sending her, coursed through her with the fierceness of a wildfire.

Kyoko's mind stalled, echoing with the last sentence that parted his lips. Her blood pounded in her ears as if she stood in the middle of a construction area. The muted voice of her childhood friend sounded in the background, but she heard no distinct words. She was frozen with the possibilities that lay before her.

Her mother had contacted the president.

Had she searched her out?

Was she angry at her actions?

Had she made her proud?

"Wh..." She struggled. It was so important to hear the reason behind her call, yet her mind and lips refused to work together.

"Why did that woman call?" Sho's voice was low, rough, and filled with a deep emotion that had warning bells firing in her brain. Lory gave him an odd look, but acquiesced to the demand hidden in the question.

"Actually she was merely returning my call." At Kyoko's confused expression, he leaned forward, holding her gaze as he elaborated. "We spoke about your needing permission to debut; you remember that, Kyoko?" She nodded affirmatively. "I remember your response at the time," he said vaguely, reluctant to divulge what he considered to be a hurtful conversation with others present. "But unfortunately, there's no way you would have been able to continue working without parental consent. I couldn't place LME in that tenuous position. So, forgive me if you feel I overstepped some boundaries Mogami-kun, but I contacted your mother."

The initial fleeting burst of elation Kyoko felt at the mention of her mother quickly faded. In its place a more familiar, less desirable emotion began festering. Again, she could hear Sho call for her, but she was unable to tear her eyes away from Lory's piercing gaze.

"She was difficult to locate as we had no working number for her on file. It took a few days, but I eventually found her company."

"Her...com...her company?" Kyoko managed to stutter in her disbelief.

"Yes, a rather successful real estate company in fact. It took a few times to actually get in touch with her, but I was eventually able to do so and receive permission for you to continue on with your work."

"You...you spoke to her?"

"Well, initially no. She sent a notarized letter giving you permission to fully enter the agency. It met our requirements for the contract and since you seemed against the idea, I felt it best not to inform you of my actions."

"So you routinely hide things from your employees?" Sho asked, not bothering to hide his disapproval, though this action had both CEO's turning hard looks his way.

Kyoko's voice was a mere whisper of disappointment. "I thought you said she called."

"I'm sorry; I'm confusing you. I received that letter some months back, Mogami-kun, but she contacted me once more two days ago."

"Why?" Sho growled. "Why bother to call now?" Shoko-san lightly grasped Sho's arm, trying to remind him to be calm in their current company, but her concern went unanswered.

"I'm not sure," Lory admitted, his brow drawing in contemplation. "Perhaps because she's moving? She didn't indicate where she was going, but it sounded like the move was already taking place." He continued to speak of the less important details Saena shared with him, but Kyoko could no longer hear his words. Her heart raced furiously in her chest, her breath was getting harder to take in...she feared she would soon lose her composure in front of everyone.

She already knew her mother held her in such little regard, but apparently that knowledge couldn't stop the old wounds from opening even wider.

"Excuse me, Takarada-san," Sho interjected politely, but forcefully. "Can you just get to what she said about me and Kyoko?"

Lory was far from naive and had already noticed the pained expression that crossed his young charge's face, but the information he had involved the rather proud young man sitting across from him as well. Sho was entitled to hear the words just as his CEO, Takahashi-san was. He could see his young actress shrink in her seat with every sentence he spoke, but he hoped her demeanor would soon change. For surely he could not have misinterpreted the words Mogami Saena spoke to him a mere two days past.

"She called to let me know she was confident Mogami-kun would do fine in the entertainment industry, especially since the Fuwa's boy was still with her. Of course," he elaborated. "I had to question her meaning behind the statement and that's when she told me about the two of you growing up together. Apparently, she heard about your move to Tokyo from your parents, Fuwa-kun."

Her nails dug into the tender flesh of her thighs as her body seized tight. Had Sho's parents called her? Did she finally come home only to discover they had left for Tokyo without ever informing anyone of their plans? Was she now a harlot in her mother's eyes?

"Anyway," Lory began, turning a confident smile towards Kyoko. "She just wanted to convey to me how much she had faith that you could make the best decisions about your future, Mogami-kun."

The young actress's head tilted, confusion marring her tiny features. "Huh?" was the most articulate phrase she could manage.

"Yes!" Lory said with a chuckle. "Saena-san assured me there was no need to further ask her for any permissions that you may need as she felt you could handle all of those decisions. She stated you could handle your own career choices and she had no intention of interfering. It's nice to know she understands you have a good head on your shoulders."

The commending smile he sent her way fell short of the assurance he surely hoped to convey. Instead, the young woman's world was ripping from beneath her once more. She knew...she'd known for a long time her mother held a perpetual disappointment and disdain for her very presence. Why this was, she'd never been privy to, but the fact remained her mother had never spared a kind word for her. It did nothing but open her up for more pain, but the miniscule hope her unknowing boss had given her had the actresses heart seizing with hopeful anticipation that perhaps, just perhaps, her mother had seen her work and was proud of her accomplishments.

No.

That wasn't in the line of bad luck Kyoko had always seemed to attract. Takarada-sacho dangled that glimmer of hope just within her reach before cruelly snatching it from her wanting fingers. Mogami Saena wasn't calling to reconnect with the daughter she turned her back on all those years ago. She was calling to let her know she would have no further dealings with her life. Saena did the last act as a 'parent' she would do for her love starved daughter before leaving her life forever. Of course Takarada-sacho didn't get her new address when she called, Kyoko knew within her heart that Saena wouldn't divulge that information.

Her mother was moving away again. Silently slipping from her life without bothering to look behind her.

It was a scene she was all too familiar with.

Someone yelled at the table. She could hear the angry currents in their voice echoing off the walls, but it was mere gibberish to her ears. Her vision wavered as unbidden tears burned their way to the corners of her eyes. Did she really have to live through this once more? Was having her mother leave her as a child not enough pain for a daughter to suffer through?

The very air in the room was suffocating her. Muscles twitched in her chest as she fought to take a simple breath while the world dissolved to muted colors around her. Insecurities and bitter self loathing that once filled her tiny being as a child reared up from the deep hollows Kyoko buried them in so many years ago.

She'd never been good enough, never been smart enough, could never do anything right to prove to her mother she was a good child.

A hesitant hand skimmed across her skin. Kyoko recoiled from the warm fingers as if fire had been laid to her pale skin. She wasn't good enough to touch, wasn't good enough to be shown pity. Trembling legs somehow supported her weight and she fled the room, blindly dashing into the corridor, ignoring the call of her name.

A tiny flame of anger burned in her gut. Anger at herself for daring to entertain that feeble hope her mother may want her. Did she learn nothing from the past? Was she truly so dimwitted that she allowed herself to be placed in the same situation twice? The answer was obvious as she willed herself to take yet another step away from a room of people she couldn't afford to break in front of. Yet that spark of anger aimed at her own heart was overwhelmed by the frigid despair gripping her soul. The coil of ice buried deep in her gut unraveled, spreading through her body like a vicious poison. Her muscles shook against their onslaught, helpless to do anything to fend off the numbing sensation slowing her ludicrous attempt at fleeing the building. Her vision was already hampered by the unending tears filling her golden eyes.

A strangled whine echoed off the walls, it's melancholic sound lingering heavily in the air. Surely that wasn't her? Could such a heart wrenching sound come from her broken body? If only the pain coring out another place in her already damaged heart would lessen for even a second she could focus on that question.

Large hands grasped her shoulders, drawing straight her crumpled frame. Kyoko fought against the warmth encircling her. Her tiny fists pounded weakly against the broad chest holding her tight.

"...oko."

Why couldn't she just be left to retreat in her own sorrow? Surely the weight of this agony would crush her and she wouldn't have to suffer this pain again.

"Kyoko, listen to me dammit!"

The strong command pierced the swells of emptiness enough that the young woman could focus on the blurred face of her childhood friend. Sho held her against the wall, trapping her slender body with his own. His gaze was unwavering, demanding her to acknowledge him.

"Would you calm down and listen to me for a second?"

"No," she managed to mutter weakly, never stopping her feeble struggles against his strong hold. "Can't...not good enough...just let me..."

Sho shook her tiny frame once, halting the flow of depressive nonsense spilling from her mouth. "Shut the fuck up," he growled, his face dangerously close to her own. "Just shut up right now. Stop thinking about that bitch and everything you just heard in that office."

She'd stopped her struggles, but her eyes wouldn't meet his own. Tears spilled over her dark lashes. "I can't."

"You can!" He wrapped his arms around her fully, enveloping her completely in his warmth. "Saena doesn't matter anymore. Nothing she says or does has any bearing on who you have become - on who you're gonna be."

Kyoko fought to take in shuddering breaths as the need to scream her pain became unbearable. "But..."

His arms tightened around her. The weakness in her voice pulled at something primal in his soul. Kyoko should never have had to experience this pain again. Saena had been removed from her life for so many years and for that woman to interfere at this point...that she should have the power to reduce the strong woman Kyoko had become to this vulnerable, distraught little girl before him angered Sho to his very core. He kissed the crown of her head, willing his own strength into her quivering body.

"I've learned, Kyoko. I'm different than that little boy who could only stand by and watch you cry every time she left." A muted cry sounded against his chest. He gathered the young woman in his arms and turned towards the private elevator he used to access the floor when he first arrived. Sho spared not a glance to the curious eyes now exiting the conference room.

His husky voice washed over her. "I swear I won't leave you alone this time."


	30. Chapter 30

The loud clicks of his determined stride never registered in her ears. The constant stream of angry voices in the elevator and parking garage were lost on her. Kyoko could do little more than keep her face pressed against Sho's warm skin and trust his arms to hold her tight. She felt the motion of the car as it set out, but didn't bother to question their destination. It mattered not where she was going nor who she was with; her world was turned upside down once again. All the work she'd done, all the confidence she'd built up over the last two years had been trampled on by the mere echo of her mother.

Tears continued to pour down her alabaster cheeks, her fingers holding fast to Sho's expensive jacket. His warm breath muttered words of comfort against her hair, but she paid them no heed. The façade was over; Kyoko understood that truly now. Her actions had no meaning, the things she had accomplished were of little consequence and they meant nothing except to her meager pride. Her breath stuttered against his neck, choking sobs wracking her tiny frame. Large hands spanned her back, holding her close while rubbing circles along her slender body. The soothing motion didn't halt her tears, but the unfamiliar comfort was something she found herself desperate for.

Her weight shifted in his arms. She felt the gentle rocking motion as he set out walking once more. Doors opened and closed, a ding sounded in the background, angry whispers continued to surround them, until finally silence descended on her ears. Nimble fingers removed her boots, allowing her bare feet to now rest against the soft cushions of the couch. Even still, Kyoko refused to open her eyes or give up her safe position burrowed in the crook of his neck.

Sho never protested.

The singer continued to hold her close, draping her tiny form across his lap and murmuring nonsensical words against the shell of her ear. The flood of tears had lessened to a mere trickle, but the actress lay limp in his arms. For only a brief moment did her conscious tell her this wasn't right. That she shouldn't burden someone with her emotional problems, that she shouldn't allow Sho to ever touch her in this manner - no matter the circumstances

Kyoko shut that voice out almost as soon as it spoke.

The scent engulfing her wasn't one of their days spent together in Kyoto, but rather the memory of a faint scent left behind in the apartment they shared in Tokyo. It had been more expensive for her to purchase, but he'd claimed it was necessary to 'fit in' with the artists at his new agency. The memory wasn't a happy one, but it was familiar and what she craved at that moment.

Surrounded in his scent, Kyoko allowed the rhythmic thump of his heart to lull her to sleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The aroma of fresh green tea roused her from the comfortable abyss. When her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, Kyoko found herself curled into the corner of a plush couch, a blanket draped across her limp form. She accepted the delicate cup with a murmured thanks, savoring the slightly bitter taste. As her mind cleared from the haze of sleep, she slowly took stock of her surroundings - and who now sat beside her on the couch. Kyoko schooled her features, taking care not to avert her eyes from the porcelain cup.

The memories of only a few short hours ago resurfaced, but the pain wasn't so all consuming that she couldn't focus as before. Instead, a sort of numbness was settling into the pit of her stomach and very soon, coursing throughout her body, leaving her feeling weighted and heavy. A dozen questions whirled round her mind begging to be answered, but she couldn't be bothered with them just yet. For the moment, Kyoko was all to eager to ignore their blaring presence.

The gentle hand on her shoulder begged for her attention, though she was slow to comply. Her eyes finally traveled the length of that long arm before hesitantly meeting the hazel orbs watching her. There was an almost gentle look about them...and that unnerved her. It wasn't right on his face. Even in the past, as she sobbed over her mother's trangressions or cried over the constant bullying suffered under her class mates, Sho could only stare blankly at her suffering. To have him now gaze at her in such a way was too much for her current state of mind to process.

"Stop it," she weakly ordered.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Kyoko..."

"No," she interrupted, her words carrying a firmer tone. "Stop looking at me like you feel sorry for me, Sho. I can't handle it."

For just a moment, she saw a sadness fill his eyes. He took her words to heart, though, and turned away while shifting his weight on the couch. What she wasn't expecting was his lean arm to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her against his much larger body. "Shut up," he growled before she could speak her thoughts aloud. "I'm not looking at you anymore, okay?"

He might have followed her orders, but the continued feeling of comfort being offered from such a confusing presence in her life was fraying her barely composed nerves. "You might not be looking at me, but just what do you think you're doing?"

A weary sigh past his lips. "Can't you just sit here silently for once?"

The retort poised on her lips died almost instantly as exhaustion washed over her once more. She focused on enjoying the warm tea cradled in her hands instead of continuing their banter. As time ticked away, Kyoko found herself relaxing against his toned frame. The warmth his body exuded coupled with the comfortable silence helped ease the waves of tension keeping her on edge. When the merry go round of questions circling her mind finally slowed, one in particular harrassed her so much that it fell from her lips in a quivering whisper.

"Why does she do this to me?"

Sho took the cup from her hands, setting it aside before he pulled her flush against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. He paid no attention to her weak struggles and simply held her tight until she accepted his embrace. Sho wanted to scream at the young woman. He wanted to shake her until she finally understood that she wasn't at fault, had never been at fault, for the things Saena had done throughout the course of their lives; but he knew that wasn't what she needed right now. The singer mentally kicked himself for taking so many years to do this one simple thing - to hold her in his arms. The hard angles of his own body fit so perfectly against her soft curves. He could cage her in his strong hold, keep her safe and secure in the world she'd always wished for. Perhpas his thinking had been backwards for so many years. If he'd held her like this in the past, maybe it wouldn't have taken so long to figure out how much he...

The tickling sensation of fingers threading through her hair had Kyoko lifting her face from his chest. The way he was watching her was almost unnerving. A shiver raced up her spine under the spell of his molten chocolate eyes. He murmered her name once, a husky whisper that brushed against her lips just before he closed the tiny gap that seperated them. Her mind was still a jumble of erractic thoughts, her heart a torn and confused mess left by her mothers blow. Those were only two of the many excuses Kyoko told herself in that split second she froze against his kiss, but she couldn't pin down the specific one that made her accept the comfort and pleasure it gave her.

Hesitant at first, she simply allowed his lips to move along her own. However, it wasn't long before the actress pulled herself against his body and began taking what he freely offered. The cold ache inside her chest began to disappear as his lips eagerly devoured her own. The biting words of her mother no longer screamed in her mind with each sweep of his tongue. A desperate whine sounded in her throat and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the need to be closer to her souce of comfort now a physical pain. Sho's grip bordered on painful as he crushed her to his body. However, the young woman encouraged it, a muffled moan escaping her when his hands found their way to her ass.

The raw energy flowing between them was different than the heat she'd felt in Ren's arms. This hunger driving her was feeding an emptiness trying to eat away at her soul. Sho was pushing that ache back, filling all those painful gaps with his skillful touch. Kyoko couldn't stop the sensual sounds spilling from her as he attacked the ivory column of her neck. He listened to her responses and lavished attention to the areas that made her cry out. Kyoko could not deny the pleasure his touch brought. Still, something was missing. Her body was eager to recieve his attention, but it didn't make her feel the same as when Ren held her in...

A miracle alone kept her upright as she disentangled herself from Sho's arms with freightening speed. He stared at her in confusion, watching as the horror of what she'd done pinch her face and fill her eyes with tears. She desperatley tugged at her clothes as she backed even further away from his still seated position on the couch.

"Kyoko, what's...,"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her breathing quick from both their encounter and the damning reality crashing down on her.

"Sorry for..." Sho tried to follow her retreating steps, but the shaking hands held out before him pleaded silently for him to give her space. He aquiesed to the unspoken demand, but voiced his question once more. "Sorry for what, Kyoko?"

"That shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have allowed that to happen." Her fingers wiped at her lips, eyes darting all around the room. The shamefulness of her actions was already weighing so heavily on her that she feared she would choke.

Sho, taking her jittery behavior as nervousness, sent his lazy smile her way. "It was okay to let it happen. You don't need to be afraid, Kyoko. I've decided to give you what you want."

So bemused was she by his words that Kyoko's panic drew to a halt as she stared at him in question. "What I want? What do you mean give me what I want?"

"The same thing you've wanted since you were a little girl. To be with me." Sho gently took one of her limp hands into his own. He treated her like a wild fawn, his movements ever so slow and careful so as to not scare her away. "You can stay by my side from now on, Kyoko."

A short burst of near hysterical laughter bubbling from her throat caught them both off guard. The young actress retreived her hand from his grasp and widened the gap between them yet again. The bewilderment was slow to leave her face, but as it did, the sharpness of her gaze returned once more. No longer did her hands shake as she pulled out her phone and began furiously clicking the keys, sending a mail to someone. "You're giving me what I want?" she muttered, incredulity dripping from each syllable. She snapped her phone shut and finally faced Sho. "I can't stand here and try to pretend that I never wanted to be the woman at your side. As embarrassing as it is now, we both know it was true."

"I know I've always been your...," Sho began, only to be interrupted before the thought could be finished.

"But it's not true right now."

Silence filled the room. The confident, cocky smile adorning the singer's face twitched once before slipping.

"What?"

Her phone beeped. Kyoko took the time to open the message before snapping it shut and answering the lingering question. "You're talking about the things I wanted in the past; the things I wanted when I was still a naive little girl." She found her purse hanging from the back of a chair in the corner of the room. "You, of all people, should know how much I've changed in the past two years. The woman I am now has a very different set of priorities than that poor little country girl."

It was Sho's turn to look taken aback. Everything had been planned so carefully! True, he was giving her this offer a week before he'd planned to, but with the incident of the night before the timing felt right. Now, he struggled to bring her attention back to the matter at hand while she fumbled with her shoes and continued to answer some mail on her phone. "Just stop for a minute, Kyoko. Think about this," Sho pleaded. "No one knows you better than I do. I can help you with your career. In no time you'll be the top actress in the country! I'm already so close to being number one; hell, we'll be the perfect team!"

"You're not listening to me, Sho."

"Dammit, it's you who aren't listening!" Sho shouted, his fist pounding against the end table. "Alright, yes, I will admit I upset you when I left two years ago, but look at you! You would have never made it where you are if I hadn't done that. And you wouldn't be getting the jobs you are now if I hadn't put you in my video. You need me, Kyoko. You need to be by my side."

The actress paused at his words, hand still wrapped around the front door knob. "You're right, Sho. About one thing at least. I would have never even considered entering the world of acting if you hadn't abandoned me. I probably would've spent the rest of my life supporting you in whatever way you needed or asked of me. So for leaving me like you did I thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you, Sho. Thank you for opening my eyes to who you truly are. Thank you for setting me on the path to discovering who I really am. I also used you as a stepping stone; being in your Prisoner video is what lead to my role as Mio, but you can't claim anything after that." Kyoko checked her phone once more, responding to the message she received before slipping it into the purse slung on her shoulder. "The rest of my roles have been obtained through my own hard work. I've attended acting classes, gotten coached on runway walking and posing, taken direction from photograpgers and learned what they want as I've posed for magazine ads; those things are my own doing. I don't need anyone, Sho, and it's high time you learned that." She ripped open the door to leave before a final thought had the young woman searching her handbag.

"Let me clarify one thing," she said, walking towards his coffee table. "I don't need anyone, but the person in my life is there because I choose for him to be." The trinket clinked as she sat it gently on the glass. "And I won't ever be by your side because I will be by his."

Kyoko didn't wait to listen for a response to her declarations before leaving his apartment; she didn't need to hear anything else. Hopefully, leaving the fairy necklace in his possession would drive home the finality of her words. Her worry now centered around the man waiting, not so patiently, in a sports car idling at the entrance of the complex's garage. It was a miracle he'd agreed to stay there and not come fetch her personally from Sho's apartment. She hurried across the lot, eager to be away from the building and back in Ren's presence.

Her quick steps slowed considerably the moment she could see his face. An angry tick had developed in his jaw as he blatntly ignored the valet trying to get his attention. Her stomach lurched with nervousness and she battled a sudden wave of nausea. She'd made a huge mistake with Sho, had allowed him to get to close while she was vunerable, and now she had to deal with the repercussions of that. The tears that dried up only a short while ago threatened to fall once more at the mere thought of how Ren was going to react to her confessions. The thought of hiding what happened in that apartment never crossed her mind, but she'd been upset, hurt, and confused and she could only hope Ren would understand and forgive her. The already fragile state of her mind couldn't contemplate what would happen should he turn her away.

Kyoko prayed to every god she could think of as she walked the last ten feet to his car.


	31. Chapter 31

"Patience is a conquering virtue."

It had been many years since his tutor made him read that particular book, but Ren could still remember how ridiculous he thought Chaucer's line had been at the time. Patience garnered him nothing during his childhood. His father wasn't going to abandon the movie he was working on to go explore the woods with him. His mother wasn't going to miss her show in Milan - and subsequent tour of Asia - to spend an afternoon on their boat. He would be left for yet another month under the watchful eye of the maids and tutors.

On the occasions his parents traveled together, they would bring him along, but he was left to his own devices or to the unwanted attention from other adults - too many of them giving their fake praise and adoration to the 'Hizuri's precious son'. He was shown sides of the world that were never meant for children's eyes. Instead of foregoing the lavish party they'd been invited to, his parents simply brought him along. Hours later, the young child would be left staring vacantly out the window, praying that the night scenery would distract him from the drunken laughter and lascivious moans coming from the next room. Even as the innocence in his eyes sputtered and died, his parents still ignored his attentions in favor of their work.

Kuon learned quickly that waiting for his simple wishes to come to pass was a fruitless effort.

That's why the patience he possessed as Tsuruga Ren astounded him at times.

The actor drained the half empty glass of bourbon before sinking into the plush sofa, his head falling back as a heavy sigh left his lips. His mind wandered to the young woman currently occupying his bed. The very fact that Kyoko was once again asleep in his sheets would normally thrill the actor, but at the moment it sent conflicting, painful emotions through his heart. He knew her slumber was far from peaceful; she'd only succumbed to her body's demands after a long bout of apologetic crying and hasteful explanations. Though it had been difficult to understand, Ren finally grasped the truth behind her words.

And Kyoko held nothing back during her rant.

Thinking of her nearly one sided conversation earlier prompted the young man to lean forward and pour himself another hefty portion of the expensive liquor. She'd barely paused for breath during the ride to his apartment - and even after they entered - so Ren had been able to do little more than listen to her blubbering. He was now thankful she didn't give him an opportunity to speak. The first words that threatened to fall from his mouth were sure to be ones which would only hurt her more. Kuon couldn't stop himself from wanting to blast her delicate ears with harsh words and accusations after the things she'd admitted.

The learned response to cause pain to those who hurt him was still deeply ingrained in his mind.

If anyone held enough power to hurt him, it was the beauty currently curled atop his bed. Another heavy sigh left his lips. Ren hated himself at the moment; he hated the words that even dared enter his head, he hated the anger he felt towards Kyoko, but most of all he hated the split second gratitude and jealousy he'd felt for Fuwa Sho. Pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes so hard he caused himself pain was the only way Ren could keep from destroying every piece of furniture within arm's length.

Damn Fuwa Sho and his entire existence to hell!

Ren despised even the thought of that bastard's name. Why? Why did it seem the universe set out to punish him for every transgression in his short life? Granted, he'd done worse things than most, but at every turn in their tenuous relationship, Fuwa continued to make his presence known. From their first, innocent meeting in childhood to the now, not so innocent, present, Fuwa continued to be an annoying detour down every road they traveled. And the very fact that he felt a nanosecond of thanks to the comfort the singer was able to provide Kyoko during that disastrous meeting with the CEO's lingered in his soul like a foul smell.

Ren knew just how hard Kyoko tried to win her mother's attention and affection, but Fuwa had lived through those years of her life. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fuwa Sho was much more knowledgeable about the situation than he. The true kink in the entire scenario was Ren couldn't tell Kyoko he knew how she felt. Other than tiny remarks mentioned in passing, she'd not revealed her failure of a relationship with her mother to 'Ren'. 'Kuon' knew of her plight, but unless he was ready to share all the secrets he still held from her - which he was not - he could not console her as he wanted. Even during her tearful explanation of the events, Kyoko only said the president passed on words from her mother that only Sho would understand.

Another wave of anger and jealousy ripped through the actor. The bastard had used Kyoko's fragile emotional state as an opportunity to put his hands on her. The very slight gratitude he held towards the singer did absolutely nothing to detract from the maelstrom of anger he felt at Fuwa's seduction. He'd lost the right to taste her. Goddammit, he'd lost that right the moment he tossed her aside! Ren's hands shook as he ignored his empty glass and simply reached for the now half empty bottle of bourbon. The warmth that hit his empty stomach was much welcomed in his current state of mind.

A dark, humorless chuckle escaped the lips of the half-drunk actor.

Fuwa needed to be removed from her life, but Kuon was focused on only one method with which to accomplish that. Ren struggled against the immense satisfaction the very thought that avenue gave him and focused on other, less violent, ways to remove that stain from her side.

Did she even want him removed?

From the recesses of his tarnished soul that question echoed with a frightening accuracy. Ren had heard the words fall from Kyoko's very lips of her hatred for the singer, but how much truth did they hold? Did she honestly want to be free of his clutches? Was she over her long standing feelings for her childhood friend? Was that confession of love she finally gifted him with even true?

That last question halted the actor's thoughts. Regardless of the recent events with Fuwa, Ren felt no deceit in her words. He may not be sure how much importance the singer still held in her heart, but the love she spoke of and showed through her actions left no doubt in the actor's mind that they were true. This fact was only a slight balm to the searing pain still gripping his heart, but one he repeated numerous times as he tried to drown his feelings with high priced liquor. So involved was he with his thoughts, Ren never heard her hesitant entrance into the living room. Only when her fearful voice reached his ears did he cast his eyes her way.

The question of whether she could approach him was clear in her large doe eyes. Kyoko held her clasped hands before her, knuckles rapidly turning white. She might have been trembling, but taking into account the large amount of alcohol he'd already consumed, Ren couldn't be sure. "Ren?" she whispered, anxiety riddling her voice. He didn't trust himself to speak, but motioned her over with a slight shake of his head. She slowly made her way to stand before him, though Ren could garner no energy to raise his head to greet her. Instead, he contented himself with gazing at her toes as he sat slumped forward, the bottle of liquor dangling from his fingers.

"I'm sorry."

He'd heard the words spill from her mouth time and time again only hours before, but the shaky plea whispered against the crown of his head shook the actor to the core. Ren buried his face into her stomach, arms wrapping around her hips as he fought the pressure building up in his chest. Kyoko cradled his head, whispering the same broken words over and over as her tears fell into his dark hair. Kuon inhaled her sweet scent and refused to acknowledge the burning sensation in his eyes. He held her tighter, forcing a grunt from her throat at the strength in his grip - but he dared not loosen his hold. The question fighting its way from his throat could be held back no longer.

"Do you still love him?"

Her strangled sob was muted against the crown of his dark hair. Kuon felt her tears soaking his scalp and sat back on the couch, forcing her to straddle his legs as he crushed her slender body against his own, refusing to allow any space to come between them.

"I'm sorry, Ren. I'm sorry I made you even ask that question," she managed to whisper through her tears. "I don't love Sho. I swear to you I don't love him." A tiny part of the weight rooted in his chest lifted. "I don't know what happened yesterday." Kyoko released her hold and sat back to face him, but Ren's arms held fast to her body. Kyoko managed to angle herself to look into his chocolate eyes as she spoke; though the pain she could clearly see lurking in their depths pierced her guilty heart once more. "The weakness I thought I'd buried surfaced in that meeting. My mother...," she sighed heavily, wiping the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks. "I thought I was over her cruelty. I thought I'd reached a point in my life that she couldn't hurt me anymore, but that's obviously not true. Sho was there and, as useless as he was in the past, he at least knows everything that went on between my mother and I. Why he chose now out of all these years to finally act like a human being is beyond me." Ren said nothing, simply continued to watch her as she bared her soul. His silence had Kyoko's heart sinking even further and she rushed to explain herself. "I don't know what came over me, Ren! I was hurt. I was confused. Sho was there and acting all concerned and...and I just wanted it to stop hurting. I'm sor...I'm sorry." She dissolved into tears once more, wrapping her arms around his head and mumbling unintelligible words against his skin.

"But you don't love him? You don't want to be with him?" Kuon asked.

"No! I love you! I swear to y-you," she hiccupped. "I love you, Ren."

If it was possible, he held her closer while the first inkling of a smile twitched his lips. Kuon received no joy in seeing her tears, but the sorrow she felt over her actions alleviated much of the tension gripping his soul. He could understand the feelings that seized her heart upon hearing her mother's words. Too many times had his own body simply acted on instinct when his emotions flared at a comment or action by another. He could understand it, but he hated it. Hated knowing her pain had been shared by another man; her body had been touched by hands that weren't his. As she continued to cry, Kuon's hands finally released their firm grip and began wandering her slim figure. These were not gentle caresses, but deft strokes that meant to burn away any traces of Fuwa's touch. Kyoko's tears soon slowed to a halt, yet she kept her tight grip on Ren's shoulders as his hands slid under her clothes, his fingers diligently working their way across her body. The actor nipped the tender flesh of her throat, his tongue soon soothing the area. Kyoko could not hold back her moan as his hands closed around her breasts, even as she fought the fear of the unknown rising in her belly. Kuon's ravenous kiss robbed her mind of thought and body of breath. Kyoko's muscles were left limp when he released her lips and she found herself grateful for the strong arms which held her. He placed a kiss to her temple; she shivered as his warm breath caressed her ear.

"Never underestimate the depth of my love, Kyoko."

She merely nodded against his shoulder and enjoyed the soothing hands running down her back. The actress felt his anger had subsided, but her guilt still lingered. Her actions had not only angered Ren, but caused him pain - and for that, she didn't know how to forgive herself. She loved this man holding her, more so than she'd ever felt for Sho and to betray him in such a way...

Kyoko hugged him tightly, trying to convey her feelings through her body. Ren responded in kind and she felt the pain in her heart lessen. The barrage of heavy emotions she'd been dealt over two days had exhausted the young actress. Though she'd only woken a short while ago, with Ren continuing to massage her weary body she succumbed to the darkness once more.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kyoko paused in the open doorway; hand still on the knob and mouth parted in shock, when she saw who awaited her in the otherwise empty common room. The message she received of a short meeting needing to take place before the press conference seemed innocent enough - she should have guessed he'd have something to do with it. While his cocky, self-assured smile wasn't in its usual place, she had no desire to fight before such an important event and therefore, turned to leave.

"Wait," he called out from behind, yet she didn't halt her departure...not until the whispered sigh of "please" crossed his lips. That single word was one she'd heard only a few times over the many, many years they'd known each other. Still, it was with great reluctance that she turned back, slowly closing the door against her better judgment.

"What is it, Sho?"

"I just wanna talk before the press conference starts."

Her first instinct was to turn around and leave as quickly as she could. To be alone in a room with him so soon after all that happened would surely taint all she had done to assure Ren of where her feelngs lay. Yet, there was something that gave her pause. The confidence that always filled his eyes was gone, leaving behind a curious shadow marring their tawny depths. He was also subdued, something Kyoko would have never expected from Fuwa Shotaro. The decision was difficult to make, but she finally relented - swearing an oath, to herself, to report this meeting to Ren as soon as the press conference was complete. She kept her gaze steady as she made her way to the couch opposite the singer. Sho's face was relaxed, showing no signs of the hidden hostility to be expected after their last conversation only days ago. He made no move as she settled herself upon the edge of the seat, body poised to bolt at the first signs of trouble. Kyoko made herself as comfortable as possible under the circumstances and attempted a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Go ahead then, talk."

Years of repetition had a snarky comment almost flying from his mouth, but Sho managed to halt the words and stifle his grumble of frustration. Days of little to no sleep were catching up with the young man and the tight control he had over his emotions was worn thin. He wished he could attribute the lack of sleep to excitement or nervousness over the press conference he was about to hold, but even his own strong pride rejected that lie. The only topic running round his mind for days now was Kyoko. Whether it be her tears, her tiny frame clinging to his own, her stubborn face as she dropped that bomb of her relationship - to who he knew was that pretty boy actor or the taste of her lips which would hang in his mind forever, Sho had been unable to get her out of his head. Over and over he'd brainstormed different ways to change her mind, ways to trap her into coming back to his side, guilt her into leaving the too tall bastard, even blackmail her into leaving show business altogether. Days and countless plans later, he'd come no closer to recovering what he'd always assumed to be his. A harsh truth descended on him, leaving an emptiness he'd never felt before. With few acceptable options before him, Sho had waited until that very morning to contact Shoko-san. Whatever else may come, Sho put the only plan he had into motion.

"I'm leaving after the press conference."

A look of incredulity fell upon her face. "That's it? That's what you called me back here for?" She missed the almost imperceptible wince that crinkled his eyes. Kyoko crossed her arms, tapping her foot now in annoyance. "I didn't think you'd be hanging around anyway. Surely you've got another interview or something lined up after this."

The blank look of shock on his face was soon broken by a loud burst of much needed laughter. It amazed him that such an intelligent woman could be so damn dense at times. Her face twisted in offense, but that did nothing to stop his amusement. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes as he shook off the last vestiges of humor which put a rare, true smile on his handsome face. Considering the turmoil he'd went through the past few days, a smile was a pleasant surprise to the young man - even under these circumstances.

"No idiot," he said, a hint of endearment coloring the word. "That's not what I meant."

She sighed again in frustration, but didn't follow her first instinct to walk out on his cryptic words. "Fine, I'll just ask. Where are you headed to after the conference, Sho?" she asked, her voice doing nothing to hide her impatience.

"England's the first stop. I'm not really sure after that."

Silence descended on the room as the actress struggled to comprehend what he was telling her. "Wh...what?" she whispered in disbelief.

Sho settled back in the plush cushions, the nervousness and anxiety which tormented him before she'd walked into the room now, surprisingly, nowhere to be found. "I left the travel plans to Shoko-san and Takahashi-san. They've been following the polls for my music globally, so they know the biggest cities we should hit as soon as this release drops."

He savored the look on her face for just a moment more - the silent shock leaving her open mouthed and speechless. Sho felt no shame in acknowledging that part of himself that enjoyed being able to bring her to that place. However, a twinge of regret shot through him as he realized this may be the last time he would do so.

"You're leaving the country?"

"Did I not make that clear enough?"

Her voice rose, arms now gesticulating wildly as she found her wits once more. "Of course you did you ass, I just didn't expected that to come out of your mouth! What do you mean you're leaving the country? When did you decide this?"

"Takahashi-san brought it up a few weeks ago, but I wasn't interested at the time and turned him down." A shadowed look crossed his features. "I called Shoko-san this morning and told her to plan the tour since...there's nothing to hold me back now."

Those words, along with the soft, painful lilt in his voice hit her with a force that dropped her arms into her lap, devoid of the animation she'd shown only moments before. This was what she'd always wanted...right? Though Sho had said as much days before, the chaos the incident created between she and Ren left no room in her mind to reflect on what he'd intended; their meaning hit her deeply now. This was what she'd longed for, what she had screamed at him two years ago in the presence of his manager before being dragged away by the building security. Kyoko had reached her goals and yet...

There was no sense of satisfaction to be had. The joy she always anticipated with rejecting Sho was nowhere to be found. In its place a flicker of guilt and sadness flared to life, pulling the words from her mouth before she could stop them. "I'm sorry I..."

"Don't," he interrupted. "Just...don't."

He wouldn't meet her eyes, but the pain that flashed across his face was apparent. Why dammit? Why did she have to feel this guilt over his leaving? Why couldn't she laugh in his face like she'd dreamed of doing so many times? Blunt nails dug painfully into her palm as she clenched her hands atop her thighs.

"I never wanted it to be this way." His low voice rang out in the quiet room, startling her from her thoughts. "I know you won't believe that, but it's true." Sho let loose a humorless chuckle. "Even when I would argue and get mad at you for not leaving me alone, I would always make up some excuse to find you later. Regardless of what happened or how I acted when we first came to Tokyo, I wanted you to come because I didn't...I didn't want to be without you."

Kyoko fought the tears desperate to come out. Her chest heaved as she fought the tightness robbing her of breath. Harder and harder she clenched her fists, willing herself not to breakdown before him once more. All they'd been through, the years of pain, laughter, love, and misunderstanding...it was ending. She could see the unspoken words lingering in the air between them. She thought Sho had thrown her away two years ago, but he'd simply changed the nature of their association. He'd set fire to her soul, breaking her from the pitiful shell she once was and letting loose a force that had only grown stronger over time. They'd battled one another from that moment on. Even when away from each other, the passionate hatred and monopolizing desire had kept them connected. Kyoko was watching those ties unravel, slowly freeing the pair from their tangled knots.

The sadness left in its wake was nearly unbearable.

Sho ran a hand over his handsome face. "Too little too late," he mumbled. Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, but Sho stopped her with a shake of his head. "Don't bother. You don't need to say anything." He cocked an eyebrow at her, pulling forth that cocky smirk she was well accustomed with. "Hell, I think you said enough the other day didn't you?"

"Ha, ha," she retorted, amazing even herself with such a steady voice. "So, England huh?"

"Yeah; with finishing up the conference and packing and whatnot, we should land there sometime early tomorrow morning."

"And you don't know where you're going after that?" she asked, a curious eyebrow lifting.

"Nope," he said without a care. "I'll get a list later. I did kinda spring this on her after all." Kyoko chuckled and sent Sho a smile he hadn't seen in a very long time; a soft, almost loving turn of her lips. He openly stared at her face, committing the sight to memory.

"I told you long ago that you would be great and I was obviously right. You probably don't need it, but I'm going to say it anyway. Good luck, Shotaro." She graced him with that same smile once more before rising from the couch and leaving the room.

As he watched her walk away, Sho thought of the paper tucked away in the bottom of a box in his closet. A paper that had once been crumpled and thrown in the trash, only to be removed, carefully folded, and placed out of sight.

A song covered those narrow lines - one which was written with shaky palms and watery eyes. That page wouldn't see the light of day for many years. It would stay locked away in that box as it traveled across the world - a few times over. It would grow thin and frail as time moved on for the owner of those heartfelt words. One day a young man would find that box and, with great curiosity, search through its precious contents. The beautiful yet solemn words would move the man to tears, but bring a smile to his face as he remembered his beloved father. The world would never hear the melody written so many years ago, but the family would pass the moving tune down through the generations.

The impact of his words would never be known to Sho, but he would not mind. Those words had been written for one woman.

And he could do nothing but watch her walk away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A/N:

Quote from The Canterbury Tales - The Franklin's Tale by Geoffery Chaucer


End file.
